Memorias De Una Vida Pasada
by XxRisexX
Summary: Que pasara cuando isse tenga un sueño que le muestre recuerdos de su pasado pero no de su infancia sino recuerdos de una vida pasada con una misión que deba cumplir con sus compañeros y nuevos amigos.
1. Prologo

-Japón alrededor del año 1730-

- en medio de una gran guerra barios guerreros peleaban con todo lo que podían, en cerca de los demás rodeado por un gran número de enemigos se encontraban 3 personas.

-ha ha oigan más les vale no morir entendieron. -decía un hombre castaño de alrededor de unos 28 años con algunas heridas respirando cansado sosteniendo una espada de mango dorado con un haori ensima de un trage de samurai rojo y protectores de en el pecho y brazos.

- ha piensas que moriré por solo esto solos son cuantos 2000 muy pocos yo solo podría contra todos. –decía un hombre de cabello de color plata parecer de unos 30 con algunos cortes machado con sangre con un haori blanco con una cinta en la frente.

- más les vale no morir a los 2 me escucharon no permitiré que el padre y tío de mi hijo mueran aquí. –decía una mujer de cabello azul con un mechón verde en el flequillo. De unos 25 años con un haori de color azul de acuerdo a su tamaño sosteniendo una gran espada de color azul con bordes dorados.

- sabes muy bien que no pienso morir aquí todavía me queda mucho por vivir veré como créese mi hijo, se hará fuere y será el mejor espadachín de todo Japón todavía tengo que enseñarle mi estilo de combate. –dijo orgullosamente el castaño.

- con un idiota que es su padre debo enseñarle a mi sobrino para que no contraiga su misma estupidez.

- ¡a quien llamas estúpido eh Valí!. –Decía el castaño.

-¡QUE OTRO MAS QUE A TI!. – respondiendo el platino.

-¡TE MATARE A TI PRIMERO!

Mientras que los enemigos se dispusieron a atacarlos.

Mueran sucios bastardos.

-¡NO SE METAN!. Con un ligero movimiento de sus espadas eliminaron a los atacantes y gran parte de los enemigos.

- ya dejen de pelear concéntrense en los enemigos que están adelante.

- ok.

-entendido.

Los tres se dirigieron contra los enemigos peleando cortando a los enemigos que tenían de frente evadiendo cualquier ataque que trataran de darles bloqueando las lanzas de luz con las espadas.

-maldición es que no se acaban ya he matado como unos 300 y siguen llegando. –dijo el castaño.

-pues yo he matado 400 y no me quejo. –dijo el platino.

-¡que dijiste quieres pelear!

-¡ven pues!.

-les dije que se detengan par de idiotas. –golpeando a los dos en la cabeza para que se concentraran en lo que asían.

- tsch como demonios vamos a continuar con cada uno que mata parecieran que llegan 6 mas. –dijo el castaño limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

-solo tenemos que seguir así por un rato mas nuestros refuerzos ya están por llegar.

-tenemos que aguantar y seguir peleando.

Los tres se continuaron peleando cortando a todos los enemigos que seguían llegando.

-¡toma esto!. –la mujer lanzo un gran cantidad de poder atabes de sus espada acabando con un gran número de enemigos pero no se dio cuenta de que uno salte y estaba a punto de cortarla reaccionaria muy lento para evitar el ataque.

-¡Xenovia!. –grito el castaño cortando a su enemigo para tratar de evitar que el ataque le diera.-(¡maldición no llegare a tiempo!). cuando una espada paso cerca de él incrustándose en el pecho del atacante que cayó muerto.

-¡Qué demonios!. –el castaño vio a 2 persones que llegaron a ayudarlos uno en posición de haber arrojado su espada corriendo para ir a recogerla.

- nunca bajen la guardia. –hablo un hombre de unos 28 también, alvino con un haori gris pasando muy rápido sacando la espada del enemigo caído dando un giro cortando por la mitad a otros cuatro.

-¡Gean, Kaito llegan tarde a la fiesta!. –alegre dijo el castaño.

-saben que el héroe siempre aparece en el último minuto además no podía permitir que mi hermana saliera lastimada.

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola!.

-dices eso después de que te salve. –bloqueando con su espada el ataque de otro enemigo empujándolo cortándolo de forma vertical.

-¡oigan hermanos tarados pueden dejar sus riñas para más tarde y concentrarse en la pelea!. – dijo el platino cortando a barios enemigos poniéndose junto a los demás.

-El equipo de apoyo ya casi llega solo tenemos que aguantar un poco más. –Dijo la otra persona parecía alrededor de unos 27 años traía un haori negro y tenia barias cicatrices en cara, y llevaba una espada negra en las manos.

-Qué remedio pero bueno ahora que los 5 estamos reunidos nadie nos detendrá tenemos que seguir y acabar con todos. –dijo emocionado el platino.

-Típico estamos en aprietos y a ti solo te emociona pelear con más gente. –expreso el castaño por la emoción de su hermano.

- Issei tenemos que salir de aquí con vida nuestro hijo nos espera.

- Ya lo sé saldremos todos con vida de esta.

- no pienso morir saldré victorioso de esta batalla. –dijo el moreno.

-después de todo somos el equipo invencible de espadachines del shogun seria una deshonra perder aquí. –dijo el albino.

-¡ADELANTE!. –grito el castaño apuntando sus espada contra los enemigos con los 5 cargando contra el ejercito de ángeles caídos y demonios.

/

En medio de un gran número de cadáveres de enemigos los 5 se encontraban agotados con heridas graves cada uno arrodillado con sus espadas clavadas en el suelo frente a ellos.

-jajaja parece que siguen llegando. –reía el castaño a pesar que poco a poco estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de sangre.

- maldición es que no tiene fin. –dijo el alvino tratando de ponerse de pie.

- no… podemos… rendirnos aun. –pareándose a duras penas la chica con una profunda herida en el abdomen.

-¡Xenovia no te pares!. Grito el castaño al ver a su mujer tratar de pararse a duras penas.

-No puedo morir aquí todavía no he hecho algo que ponga mi nombre en la historia. –Decía el moreno cogiendo la espada con su mano siquiera debido a que le cortaron la derecha.

-Jaja tu un nombre solo el mío será recodado ¨el hombre que pelo solo contra un ejército¨ gusta como suena.

-¡Olle ¿que nosotros no somos nadie buag?!. –grito el castaño vomitando un poco de sangre.

Vieron como se acercaba un gran número de enemigos sabían que con lo herido que estaban no sobrevivirían.

-¡si vamos a caer caeremos peleando!. –grito el castaño. Xenovia no te esfuerces viendo como la mujer también se paro.

- no puedo quedarme si hacer nada también soy una guerrera no me rendiré ni retrocederé.

- jajaja maldición tanto mi idiota hermano y mi cuñada son unos grandes cabeza dura. –dijo el platino empuñando su arma contra los enemigos.

- así en mi hermana si la subestimas la pagaran grave. –dijo el albino poniéndose de pie también empuñando su espada.

- desde que los conozco no traen más que problemas. –dijo el moreno sujetando su espada con su única mano temblorosa por la falta de sangre.

Viendo como los enemigos estaban cerca solo siguieron adelante como pudieron.

-parece que encontré a Ceres interesantes.

/

-uhm donde estoy. –el castaño abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraba flotando en medio de quien sabe donde solo viendo el cielo que tenía muchos colores.

-despertaste.

-¿eh?. –el castaño se dio vuelta para ver a una niña que parecerá de unos 12 años vestida con un kimono negro.

-quien eres, donde estoy, donde esta mis camaradas.

-ellos están aquí contigo pero no con un cuerpo.

-¿qué?. – al fijarse bien el castaño pudo notar que ya no tenía manos no tenia cuerpo y vio unas 4 esferas brillantes flotando en ese espacio.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A MI CUERPO?!.

-todos ustedes murieron en medio de esa batalla yo los saque de ahí pero sus cuerpos estaban muy dañados como para curarlos así que extraje sus almas y las deje aquí. –dijo la pequeña niña.

-quien eres tú. –Pregunto el castaño a la misteriosa niña.

- eh tenido muchos nombres pero se me conocen cono O phis la dios dragona del infinito el dragón Ouroboros.

-una diosa dragón.-dijo asombrado el castaño.- para que nos trajiste aquí.

-les tengo una misión a ustedes 5 pero no en este tiempo enviare sus almas para que renazcan cuando el momento llegue todos ustedes se reunieran para la misión que les encomendare. –activando un hechizo asiendo que las almas se eleven y empiecen a desaparecer.

-¡que espera no entiendo nada!. –grito el castaño al ver a las esferas de luz desaparecer de una en una. –xen prometo encontrarte aun si me toma toda la vida. Desapareciendo en una has de luz.

-confiare en ustedes. –despidiéndose la pequeña diosa dragón.

/

-um. –levantándose el castaño pesadamente viendo a una hermosa pelirroja en un lado y a una rubia en el otro lado con una pequeña peli palatino en su pecho.

-¿Un sueño? ¿Are? ¿De qué trataba ya no me acuerdo?.

-buenos días mi querido Ise. –dijo la pelirroja acariciando su mejilla.

-uwaa. Buenos días Ise-san. Despertándose la rubia restregándose los ojos.

-Nya buenos días Issei-sempai. –con la pequeña acurrucándose en su pecho con su cola moviéndose alegremente de un lado a otro.

-Buenos días chicas. –el castaño se levanto después de que las demás se pararan.

-Umm. –el castaño se estiraba y trataba de recordar el sueño que tubo pensando que era algo importante pero no recordaba que. –bueno que importa parece que será un buen día.

Continuara…


	2. 1-1 Nuevos Compañeros De Clases

-Residencia Hyoudou por la mañana-

Era domingo por la mañana todos los residentes de la residencia se iban a reunir en la sala para desayunar todos juntos.

-uwaa ¿Qué raro por más que intento recordar de que trataba el sueño que tuve menos puedo recordarlo. –dijo el castaño bajando las escaleras para ir ascia el comedor

-¿oh? Tu también ise. –le preguntaba cierta peli azul detrás de él.

-¡Waa! Xenovia te he dicho que no te aparezcas tan repentinamente me pegaste un susto. –grito el castaño tocándose el pecho por el susto que le propino la peli azul.

-lo siento pero escuche que tuviste un sueño extraño y que no puedes recordar de que se trata.

-si ¿Qué no me digas que te paso lo mismo?.

-si me desperté temprano por que tuve un sueño extraño pero no puedo recordar sobre que trata pero solo sé que tenía que ver con [Durandal].

-¡Xenovia, Ise-kun de que hablan. –pregunto apareciendo una castaña con el pelo amarrado en doble coletas.

-oh Irina le decía a Issei del extraño sueño que tuve que por alguna razón no puedo recordar, pero parece que a Issei le paso lo mismo.

-¿enserio no saben que era?.

-no tengo la mas mínima idea pero no creo que sea algo importante vamos a desayunar. –dijo el castaño sentándose en el comedor –¿donde están mis papas?.

-Ise tus papas te dejaran una carta. –dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la cocina dándole una carta al castaño. –la encontré ase unos momento estaba pegada en el refrigerador.

-eh que raro veamos que dice. –abriendo la carta leyéndola en vos alta. –¨querido hijo el hermano de Rías-san nos envío un boleto de un crucero que alrededor del Mundo el crucero durara 2 años por lo cual les enviaremos postales cada mes Oka-san dice que espera encontrarse con un nieto cuando hayamos regresado cuídense todos adiós¨.

Un repentino silencio inundo toda la sala.

-¡PERO QUE CARAJO LES PASA A LOS IDIOTAS DE MIS PADRES!. –grito el castaño al cielo a todo pulmón arrugando la carta y tirándola al suelo.

-en que estaba pensando oni-sama al darle esos boletos de crucero a los padres de Issei. –llevándose la mano al rostro suspirando por las acciones de su hermano.

-fufufu parece que ahora tenemos la casa para nosotros solos Ise que te parece si esta noche vienes a dormir a mi cuarto. –dijo la morena abrasando por la espalda al castaño.

-q ¿qué? Yo esta noche.( ah los oppais de Akeno-san se pegan en mi espalda siento como mi conciencia se va de paseo).

-Akeno ya te dije que Ise se queda en mi habitación. –dijo la pelirroja emitiendo un aura aterradora.

-(aunque literalmente es mi habitación Rías). –pensó el castaño

-yo también quiero dormir junto con Ise-san.

-Yo también quiero dormir con sempai. –dijo la pequeña Nekomata.

-Yo también quiero dormir con Issei-sama. –exclamo la heredera Phoenix.

-me parece bien yo también quiero dormir junto con Ise y tú que aras Irina. –dijo la peli azul.

-¿Eh? Qué debo hacer debo dormir con Ise-kun pero si algo pasa podría caer como un ángel caído oh Michael-sama que debo hacer. –se preguntaba la castaña.

-Suficiente todas dormirán en sus respectivas habitaciones como profesora y la mayor no permitiré actos indecentes en esta casa. –dijo la valkiria asiéndose escuchar.

-ufufufu no será que Rossweisse-san es la que quiero dormir con issei-kun pero no quiere que las demás se le adelanten.

-Q-que y-yo no trato de hacer eso como su profesora no puedo permitir ningún acto indecente, ¡me escuchaste issei-kun!.

-¡S-si!.

Después de un rato Rías, Asia y Akeno terminaban de hacer el desayuno y todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

-Buen provecho. –dijeron todos.

-Como siempre las comidas preparadas por las dos grandes One-samas y Asia son las mejores. –dijo el castaño.

-siempre me gusto cocinar desde pequeña siempre leía revista de cocina y veo muchos programas de cocina. –dijo la pelirroja.

-ufufufu si quiero ser la mejor esposa para issei-kun tengo que ser la mejor cocinera una buena esposa sabe cocinar platillos deliciosos para su marido.

-(Mierda Akeno-san porque tuviste que decir eso acabas de pisar una mina muchas aquí todavía están aprendido a cocinar por lo que acabas de poner esta atmosfera tensa!). –pensó el castaño.

-aunque hay que admitir que la señorita ángel caído y la princesa switch son muy buena cocineras. –dijo una morena vestida con un Kimono negro.

-kuroka-san no tiene que desirlo de esa manera, pero la comida que preparan Rías-san, Akeno-san y Asia-san son muy ricos. –exclamo una pequeña rubia con un sobrero de punta como el de los magos.

-si tienen razón espera ¡kuroka Le fay desde cuando están aquí!. –el castaño y todos los demás se sorprendí cuando estas dos personas aparecieron de repente.

-Nee-sama. -Se levanto la pequeña Nekomata.

-Yahu Shirone vengo de visita Nya.

-¡Que visitas si todo el tiempo se pasean en esta casa como si fuera suya!. –exclamo la pelirroja.

-Rías-san tranquilícese disculpe la intromisión pero vinimos a hablar con este pero nos dio hambre y quisimos desayunar con todos ustedes. –dijo avergonzada la pequeña maga.

-ha está bien de que querían hablar conmigo. –dijo la pelirroja ya calmada.

-hai es sobre un tema que tiene que ver con Valí-sama y nosotros.

-que paso por lo general Valí puede hacer todo por el mismo, además de que ustedes le ayudan que es lo que él quiere de nosotros. –dijo el castaño sentándose en el sofá de la sala después de haber terminado de desayunar.

-no es algo que Valí-sama no pueda hacer es mas bien algo que él no quiere hacer.

-¿Algo que no quiere hacer?. –se pregunto el castaño el sabia que por lo general Valí hacia todo lo que se proponía.

-como saben Odín-sama acepto tener a Valí-sama como su hijo adoptivo por lo cual Odín-sama le impuso una regla a Valí-sama.

-¿una regla? cual es esa regla. –pregunto la pelirroja intrigada por el asunto igual que todos los demás exceptuando a kuroka que ya sabía de que trataba.

-pues la cosa es que Odín-sama le impuso a Valí-sama y a su equipo que ahora que forman parte de DXD dejaran de andar recorriendo el mundo y que por nuestra edad estudiemos en la secundaria donde va el Sekiryuutei y la heredera del clan Gremory.

Todos quedaron impactados por la noticia de repente el equipo de Valí vendría aquí a estudiar.

-e espera me dices que Valí acepto ese trato. –se preguntaba el castaño.

-Más bien es como que Odín-sama lo obligo a aceptar Valí-sama le dijo que pelearan los dos y si Valí-sama ganaba no aceptaría esa oferta pero Valí-sama perdió por lo que nosotros empezaremos a vivir aquí en Kuo.

-(Valí perdió contra ese ero-jiji que tan fuerte es ese viejo). –pesaba el castaño.

-por lo que se le informaría a las herederas del clan Stiri y Gremory del reciente cambio del Hakuryuukou.

-Entonces me dices que Valí Lucifer vendrá a mi ciudad a vivir aquí. –exclamo la pelirroja con un suspiro de derrota sabiendo que siendo ordenes de el dios del norte no podría hacer nada.

- de hecho Odín-sama consiguió comprar la casa que se encuentra enfrente de la suya allí es donde viviremos además que Valí-sama y los demás están ya allí.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! . –Gritaron todos los presentes por la noticia.

/000000000000000/000000000000

-Residencia Hyoudou.- Al frente de la casa-

-¡M- Me están jodiendo! ¡Pero qué demonios es eso, de repente la casa de sakamoto-san desaparece y la remplaza una gran casa de 3 piso como es que asen esto en 1 noche sin que nadie se dé cuenta!. –gritaba el castaño eufórico viendo la reciente nueva construcción no era tan grande como la de su casa pero aun así se preguntaba como lo hacían.

-I-Issei-sama tranquilícese. –expresaba la pequeña maga.

-¿Sama?. –se preguntaba el castaño por la forma en que lo llamaba la pequeña maga.

-s-si es que como dese ahora tenemos un contrato como magos pensé que tenía que llamarlo formalmente.

-Me parece muy formal solo dime ise. –respondió el castaño calmándose un poco.

-ah por dios que es ese escándalo tan temprano en la mañana ¿oh? Pero si no es el Sekiryuutei y la Princesa Switch. –decía saliendo de la casa de al frente fue el aprendiz de Buda Bikou vistiendo solo una camisa marrón con uno short negros, no con su típico traje chino vistiendo

-¡Tu! Maldito mono así te quería agarrar ahora vas a pagar por culpa tuya y de ese maldito apodo que me diste ahora todos en el inframundo me llaman Princesa Switch. –enojándose la pelirroja emitiendo su aura demoniaca y lanzándole a taque al aprendiz de Buda.

-ah esp-espera ….por..favor… detente … Sekiryuutei por favor auxilio contrólala. –lloraba mientras esquivando ataques.

-lo siento pero tú te lo buscaste, no creo que te baya a matar.

-¡No puede ser alguien exilio Kuroka, Arturo, Le Fay, Fenrir , Valí el que sea sálvenme!.

-a que se debe tanto escándalo es que uno ya no puede ni dormir –decía saliendo de la casa un pelo platino vistiendo un short negro con una camisa gris

-Valí no es solo que Rías trata de matar a Bikuo pero no creo que lo haga. –decía el castaño viendo esa peculiar escena de una pelirroja persiguiendo al Buda mientras este trataba de evitar los ataques que le arrojaba.

-Parece que Le Fay ya te conto sobre la si situación en la que me metí.

-sí pero ¿porque el viejo Odín quiere que vayas a la escuela?.

-Dijo que mi vida era muy dura para alguien de mi edad y que necesitaba relajarme un poco que viviera una vida más o menos normal como alguien de mi edad y ahora que los cargos en mi contra y los de mi equipo se han ido quiso que viviera esa vida.

-[tal vez el dios nórdico también lo vio como una forma de arreglar de una vez por todas el conflicto entre los dragones]. –dijo una vos proveniente de la joya del Boosted Gear apareciendo en la mano del castaño.

-[pensé en lo mismo tal vez podamos arreglar esto de una vez rojo]. –esta vez la vos provenía del Divine Diving que apareció en la espalda del platino.

-oh parece que se logara la unión en equipo del Chichiryuutei y el

Ketsuryuukou. –decía el mono mientras trataba de evitar cada ataque lanzado por la pelirroja.

-[¡SEÑORITA RIAS ELIMINE DE UNA VES POR TODAS A ESE MALDITO MONO!]. –gritaba de forma audible para todos el dragón rojo.

-[¡NO DEJE NADE DE ESE MALDITO MACACO!]. –esta vez fue el dragón blanco fue el que hablo.

-¡ya estoy en ello, no te muevas y acepta tu castigo!. –dijo la pelirroja intentando darle al Buda.

-¡QUE NADIE ME VA A SALVAR VALI PORFAVOR!.

-haa. –suspiraban ambos poseedores de los dragones por todo lo que está pasando.

/000000000000000/000000000000

- Residencia Hyoudou.-horas más tarde-

Des pues de que Rías se calmara y dejara de intentar matar a Bikou Issei llamo al resto de los miembros del club de lo ocultismo para que se reunieran en su casa después de unos minutos Kiba y gasper llegaron y pasaron.

-ya veo entonces eso quiere decir que tendremos nuevos compañeros. –dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa fresca.

-(Kiba no se si solo disimulas pero no te preocupa ni por lo más mínimo). –pensó el castaño.

-I ya saben en qué clases y años estarán. –Preguntaba la morena.

-si ayer cuando fuimos a inscribirnos con los documentos que nos dio Odín-sama nos dijeron nuestras clases y años. –decía la pequeña maga. –al parecer Kuroka-san y Oni-sama estarán en la clase 3-C con los nombres de Toujo Kuroka y Hirano Arturo tuvimos que cambiar nuestros apellidos debido a que serian raros en esta sociedad.

-esa es mi clase y la de Akeno parece que sernos compañeros. –Decía la pelirroja por la información.

-Espero llevarnos bien Switch-chan Nya. –Dijo la mayor de las Hellcats.

-Lo mismo digo. –afirmaba el rubio de lentes.

-¡No me llamen de esa forma!. Gritaba histérica la pelirroja.

-En cuanto a Bikou-sama, Valí-sama ellos irán en la segundo año en el aula 2-B.

-Esa es nuestra clase parece que también seremos compañeros. –dijo el castaño.

-Llevémonos bien ise. –dijo el Buda en cuanto al platino solo asintió con la cabeza.

-por mi parte estaré en la clase 1-D donde están Koneko-sama, Ravel-sama y gasper-sama.

-Llevémonos bien Ley Fay-san. –dijo la pequeña Nekomata.

-T-ta-tambien espero lle-llevarnos bien. –dijo dentro de su caja de cartón el pequeño dhampiro.

-como manager de ise-sama espero llevarnos muy bien Le Fay-san. –dijo la heredera Phoenix.

-bueno parece que un raro grupo estará asistiendo a clases a partir de mañana. –dijo el castaño al ver a sus nuevos compañeros.

/000000000000000/000000000000

- Residencia Hyoudou. –sala de entrenamiento-

Ya en la tarde como era costumbre el grupo Gremory se dirija a entrenar esta vez con algunos miembros del equipo de valí al aparecer algunos no tenían nada más que hacer por lo cual lo utilizan como modo de distracción.

-ok veamos que tan lejos has llegado Ise. –dijo el buda con su bastón en mano para enfrentarse al castaño.

-Ok vamos Ddraig. –dijo el castaño a su mano izquierda que se cubrió con un aura roja convirtiéndose en la Boosted Gear.

-[¡OH! ¡Balance Breaker Welsh Dragón Scale Mail!]. –emitiendo una aura roja que lo cubrió por completo formando una armadura roja.

-¡estoy listo comencemos!. –desplegando su alas de dragón se impulso a alta velocidad para atacar al Buda.

-tan aterrador como siempre. –poniendo su bastón frente a él cómo protección para detener el golpe retrocediendo una gran cantidad con las manos adoloridas pero el bastón seguía intacto. –ah demonios que tan fuerte quieres ser con un golpe así derrabarías a cualquier demonio de clase alta.

-¡todavía no tengo que ser mas fuerte si quiero enfrentarme a Valí en un futuro tengo que ser mucho más fuerte.

-¡QUE todavía piensan pelar a pesar que ya hicieron las paces!. –dijo el buda atacando de frente al castaño que cambiaba de dirección los ataques del bastón.

-si se lo prometí a Valí que al final me enfrentaría con el por lo cual tengo que ser mucho mas fuerte tengo que ser un demonio de clase suprema y ser el rey de un harem.

-(¿que ya no tiene un harem?). –pensaba el buda mientras evadía los ataques del castaño ambos daban todo de sí para asentar un golpe al otro cada uno esquivando o cambiando la dirección del ataque.

/000000000000000/000000000000

Por otra parte en medio del salón la pequeña hellcat entrenaba con su hermana mayor.

-vamos Shirone no te desconcentres tengo entendido que en el incidente de la casa ¨Tepes¨ usaste una nueva habilidad del senjutsu por lo cual tienes que entrenarla más me entendiste no pierdas la concentración ni por un segundo. –decía la mayor de las hellcat.

-hai nee-sama. –decía la pequeña pelo platino concentrándose recogiendo en un flujo continuo de la energía en el ambiente.

-también escuche que cuando usas esa habilidad tu cuerpo cambia y crese por lo cual tus pechos cresen mas dime no pensaste en como el Sekiryuuei-chin jugaría con ellos. –decía la morena viendo como a la pequeña se le enrojecían las mejillas. –oye te dije que no te desconcentres. –alzándole un poco la vos la pequeña.

-hai disculpa nee-sama.

_(Shirone cada vez mejora mas antes esto era suficiente para desconcentrarla total mente todo se debe a la influencia del Sekiryuutei sigue así mejora mas Shirone para que puedan estar juntos y nunca más vivas lo que sentiste cuando pensaste que murió). –pensaba la hellcat.

Mientras ellas seguían con su entrenamiento.

/000000000000000/000000000000

Por otro lado un duelo de espadachines se llevaba acabo.

-veamos cuan fuerte son caballeros de Rías Gremory y enviado del cielo. –decía el rubio con lentes sosteniendo una de las Sacro espadas demoniacas de Kiba.

-Xenovia, Irina están listas.

-Preparada. –dijo la peli azul.

-Cuando sea. –dijo la castaña.

-AHORA. –en un parpadeo el rubio se movió a alta velocidad la peli azul y la castaña lo siguieron y empezaron a atacar los 3 juntos.

CLANC

CLANC

CLANC

Un ruido se escucho los ataques de los tres fueron detenidos solamente por la espada del rubio. –buen ataque Kiba Yuto, as de Michael y la otra caballero Gremory todavía les falta mucho por mejorar. –dijo moviendo la espada empujando al resto asiéndoles retroceder.

-mi turno. –el rubio se movió rápido y ataco a la peli azul y la castaña. –primera regla ¨nunca dejen que el enemigo logre hacer que pierdan el arma¨. –fingiendo un ataque y pateándoles la muñeca a ambas que se protegían haciendo que pierdan las armas.

CLANC

-supongo que segunda regla ¨nunca mostrar al oponente ni la más pequeña abertura¨-Dijo el caballero Gremory avanzando rápido bloqueando el ataque de la espada.

-correcto como lo supuse tu eres un mejor espadachín técnico la otra caballero Gremory es mejor con ataques destructivos.

-¡perdón por ser una tonta destructiva!-Dijo la peli azul.

El combate se intensifico ninguno de los dos mostraba ni siquiera una apertura para dar un ataque las espadas esquivaban y impactaban a alta vellosidades difíciles ver para el ojo normal.

CLANC

ZAS

CLANC

ZAS

CLANC

CLANC

-tch Kiba-kun ya se emociono seriamos mas estorbos si nos metemos en la pelea-dijo la castaña.

-todavía no Irina tenemos que ser mas fuertes-dijo la peli azul yendo donde los espadachines continuaban peleando.

-Espera Xenovia tch cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza nada la hace cambiar de idea.

La peli azul se unió a la pelea se volvió un combate de 2 vs 1 pero aun así el descendiente de Arturo Pendragon es un gran espadachín que no cedía aun contra 2 personas.

- caballero Gremory tu arma a pesar de poseer los fragmentos de ¨excalibur¨ no los usas todavía no sabes cómo dominarlos. Bloqueando el ataque de la peli azul golpeándole el abdomen con el mango de la espada asiéndola retroceder.

-Xenovia te encentras bien. –pregunto el rubio.

-no…. es… nada solo….. necesito… un… poco.. de aire- respondió la peli azul tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-caballero Gremory disculpa por esto pero creo que sería mejor que descanses un rato, tienes potencial pero todavía te falta técnica. –dijo el rubio.

CLANC

ZAS

CLANC

ZAS

Los ataques seguían con tal intensidad pero esta vez presionaban mas al rubio Gremory.

-Kiba Yuto poses grandes habilidades pero tu punto débil es tu defensa y resistencia-dijo el rubio dando un golpe con el mango de la espada de caballero Gremory empujándolo.

-ha ha puedo ver por qué te llaman el mejor espadachín de armas sacras –decía jadeando el rubio cansado por el entrenamiento.

-todavía pueden mejorar mas solo es cuestión de tiempo y esfu- pero el rubio no pudo terminar sin darse cuenta la peli azul se movió a alta velocidad poniéndose de frente de él.

-¨Rapidly¨-dijo en vos baja la peli azul.

-mejoras- girándose el rubio para golpearla con el mango pero atravesándola al dar ese ataque.

- ¨Nightmare¨ -esta vez detrás del atacando en picada al rubio.

-Mucho mejor- bloqueando el ataque poniendo la espada en su espalda sorprendiéndose al ver como la espada cambiaba un poco de forma estirándose.

-¨ Mimic¨ -cambiando la espada estirándola y cambiando la punta en forma de la oz de una guadaña cortándole los anteojos al rubio.

-muy bien gran dominio de los fragmentos de Excaliburn- dijo el rubio separándose rápidamente del sitio.

-Xenovia eso fue increíble parece que ya empiezas a pulir tus habilidades con lo referente a la técnica. –dijo emocionado el rubio creyendo que todas las veces que le dijo que mejorara sus técnicas por fin rendían frutos.

-¿eh? Que cuando fue que me puse aquí- dijo la peli azul confundida por donde estaba y lo que decía su compañero.

-¡¿EH?! hiciste todo eso inconscientemente Xenovia- dijo la castaña acercándose a los demás.

-eh se preguntaron ambos rubios y la peli azul.

- si hay veces en que Xenovia pelea de diferente manera pero parece que todas las veces lo hace inconscientemente por nunca recuerda como lo hace- explico la castaña.

-ah y pensé que por fin Xenovia me hacía caso –exclamo el caballero Gremory.

-si pudiera pelear todo el tiempo de esa forma seria una gran guerrera mejor que solo atacar con poder puro siempre es necesario técnica.

-¡YA LES DIJE PERNON POR SER SOLO UNA TONTA QUE SOLO SABE DESTRUIR!. Dijo ya molesta por los comentarios.

Después de eso todos continuaron con su entrenamiento.

/000000000000000/000000000000

-¡Oye Bikou donde están Valí y Le Fay-pregunto el castaño tomando un pequeño descanso junto al Buda.

-oh fueron a la hablar con la chica de lentes, la heredera del clan Stiri- dijo el buda parado junto al castaño mientras tomaba agua.

-¿de qué iban a hablar? –pregunto el castaño.

-que no te dijo Le Fay en la mañana que se le informaría a las herederas de que gobiernan este sector que comenzaremos a vivir aquí.

-ah es cierto se me olvido por un momento jajajaja –se reía el castaño por su error.

- oye tu dices que quieres ser mas fuerte pero ¿no es tu forma de ganar más poder es presionando los pechos de la princesa Switch?-dijo el buda.

-bu-bueno no es como quisiera que todo el tiempo fuera así yo tampoco entiendo como es posible que esto pase.

-yo creo que si solo con tocar los pechos de Switch-chan te haces tan fuerte como dijo el ex gobernador Azazel -¨si ese chico llega a chupar los pechos de Rías no se cuan fuerte se pueda llegar a ser incluso creo que será más fuertes que todos ustedes si eso llegara a pasar¨ eso fue lo que nos dijo esa vez en Romania.

-(¡sensei acaso espera que llegue a un nivel completamente monstros solo por chupar los pechos de Rías!)-pensaba el castaño. –pero ¿ustedes están de acuerdo en comenzar a vivir aquí así tan de repente?.

-bueno al comienzo solo seguíamos a Valí porque no teníamos nada mejor que hacer pero nos gustaba encontrar enemigos fuertes y pelear con ellos además con la influencia de los 2 dragones celestiales es obvio que las cosas serán más divertidas.

-¡ah es cierto si solo con mi influencia un montón de cosas molestas pasan ahora con Valí aquí!-decía el castaño llorando imaginando lo que le deparaba el futuro –es que no puedo tener una simple vida ero.

-ya ya no te pongas así solo acepta lo amargo con lo bueno ahora eres el demonio contratista de Le Fay ¨como amigo te lo digo ella es una linda chica y como veo que eras tan bueno manejando a mujeres puedo asegurarte que le gustaras rápidamente¨ -decía susurrándole en la oreja al castaño.

- t-tú crees que es así –Respondía el castaño por él elogió que recibió.

-Es mas creo que será fácil el único problema es el siscon de su herma –pero no pudo completar lo que iba a decir porque una sacro espada se clavo justo encima de la cabeza del buda dejándolo azul por el susto –¡teme Arthur casi me matas maldito desgraciado!.

-Disculpen el ataque hiso que la espada se saliera de mi mano.

-( esa es una clara mentira) –pensaban el castaño y el buda viendo como sus amigos detrás asían gestos de que no tuvieron nada que ver.

-de que hablaban –preguntaba el rubio con una clara expresión que si decían algo referente a Le Fay los cortaría a ambos con la ¨Caliburn¨.

-Na-nada solo sobre métodos de entrenamiento –dijo el buda sabiendo que una respuesta incorrecta y su cabeza rodaría.

-si solo hablábamos nada mas Arthur-san –decía el castaño completamente aterrado por la idea que su cabeza rodaría si decía algo malo.

-bien disculpen por molestarlos –dijo sacando la sacro espada de la pared y dirigiéndose con los demás a seguir entrenando –bien continuemos.

-ah eso estuvo cerca ese tipo tiene que dejar de ser tan siscon –decía el buda.

-ya me aterre ahora como me llevo con Le Fay si hago algo malo su hermano me mata.

-despreocúpate por muy siscon que sea él sabe que si su hermana elige a alguien que la haga feliz no se meterá –dijo el buda relajándose y sentándose al lado del castaño.

-tú crees –preguntaba el castaño aun escéptico.

-si….hablando de otra cosa Kuroka ¿sigue insistiendo con tener un hijo contigo?.

-¿eh? Ah sí debes en cuando me pide lo mismo no sé por qué yo, ella me dijo que también se lo pidió a Valí ¿ya que llevan tanto tiempo juntos porque no se lo vuelve a pedir ah él?.

-bueno una vez se lo pidió, pero ya no ha vuelto a pedírselo ¡oh! ¿no será que esta vez Kuroka quiera algo más? –dijo el buda dándose cuenta de algo.

-¿algo más? –se preguntaba confuso el castaño.

-si viejo como es que no me di cuenta lo que pasa es que creo que a Kuroka le gus buag –no termino de hablar porque de repente la mayor de las Hellcat se movió muy rápido y le dio un golpe en el estomago con el puño cubierto con Toki al buda.

-nya jajá disculpa las molestias Ise-chin pero me tengo que llevar a este mono por un rato –decía tanto nerviosa como enojada la Necomata -¨vuelve a intentar decir algo mas y te castro maldito mono¨ -dijo bajo para que el Cataño no la escuchara.

-¿Q-Que paso hay? –decía el castaño completamente confundió.

Después de eso los demás continuaron entrenando todos excepto Isse debido a que su compañero fue encerrado en quién sabe dónde.

/000000000000000/000000000000

Después de que todos terminaran de entrenar y se dirigieron a una muy buen merecida cena todos subían cuando.

-Ise puedes quedarte un momento quiero hablar algo contigo –dijo la peli azul.

-¿eh? Claro, Kiba dile a Rías que ya voy –le dijo el castaño a su amigo.

-claro pero no te demores Ise-kun –Le respondió el rubio.

-Gracias, y dime de qué quieres hablar Xenov –pero no pudo completar lo que decía porque de repente la peli azul se aferro a él abrasándolo –Xe-Xenovia q-que pasa.

-lo siento es que últimamente e tenido ganas de querer estar más tiempo contigo –dijo la peli azul aferrándose al castaño.

-(oeh oeh que pasa por lo general Xenovia no se comporta así porque de repente actúa de una manera tan linda tranquilízate calma respira tengo que contenerme¨) –pensaba el castaño viendo como la peli azul se aferraba fuertemente a él.

-no sé porque últimamente cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz y tranquila, también me molesta un poco cuando estás muy pegado a buchou y fuku- buchou pienso que tal vez no soy lo suficiente mente atractiva para llamar tu atención –decía la peli azul con un semblante triste.

-que dices nunca trate de compárate con Rías o Akeno-san tu eres tú y me gustas por cómo eres –dijo el castaño dejando a la peli azul completamente sonrojada ocultando su sonrojo en el pecho del castaño.

-yo amo a Rías, pero eso no quiere decir que las quiera a todas menos las amo a todas por igual a Rías a Akeno-san a Asia a Koneko-chan a Ravel a Irina a Rossweisse-san y a ti por igual las amo a todas y quiero pasar mi vida junto a ustedes no te lo prometí que tendríamos un hijo juntos –dijo el castaño a la peli azul.

-si no se dé que me preocupe Ise tiene un gran cariño por todas por lo cual no tengo que preocuparme, además cuando te vuelvas un demonio independiente te llevara a Asia y a mi contigo ¿cierto? –preguntaba la peli azul limpiándose unas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-si cuando eso pase serán mis primeras piezas –dijo el castaño a la peli azul –ya es hora tenemos que subir para comer que me muero de hambre.

-si, Ise sería posible que pudiera dormir contigo esta noche.

-uhm por mí no hay problema pero tendríamos que preguntarle a Rías.

-Está bien se lo preguntare –así ambos salieron de ahí para dirigirse al comedor.

/000000000000000/000000000000

-Residencia Hyoudou por la noche. –Habitación de Ise-

Después de una discusión que empezó tranquila y que termino con una batalla campal por quien dormiría junto a Ise esta noche ( en lo cual también Kuroka participo) la ganadora de la noche fue Xenovia por lo cual ambos durmieron juntos esa noche después de un rato la peli azul se durmió abrazando al castaño ambos empezaron a tener un sueño recurrente.

-Xen vamos no te quedes de ultima –decía un niño vestido con una yukata roja mientras corrían junto con otros chicos.

-Espe-esperen –decía jadeando una pequeña peli azul vistiendo también con una Yukata azul con bordados e hojas.

-vamos hermanita no te quedes atrás –decía un chico albino vistiendo una Yukata gris.

-espera Oni-chan –decía la peli azul.

-debes ser más rápida –decía un chico de cabello negro vistiendo una Yukata del mismo color.

-yo voy a ganar –decía corriendo con todas sus fueras un chico de cabello plateado con una yukata blanca.

Los 5 corrían como locos para llegar a la cima de una pequeña montañita donde jugaban todo el tiempo.

-¡SI! Yo gane –decía orgulloso el castaño por llegar en primer lugar.

-tch para la próxima ganare yo –decía el platino al quedar en segundo lugar.

-ha ha pu….pude….llegar…de…tercera… -decía completamente cansada por esforzarse al máximo para alcanzarlos.

-demonios quede de cuarto –decía el chico de cabello negro pateando una roca por enojo.

-no debería haber jugado – decía el albino con una aura de depresión por haber quedado en último lugar.

-ves te lo dije Xen que podías lograrlo –decía el castaño tomándole el Hombro a la peli azul asiendo que esta se sonrojase.

-fiuuuuu oigan par de tortolos no creen que es muy temprano para ponerse tan cariñosos –decía el platino burlándose de su hermano.

-Ma-maldito seas Valí deja que te ponga la manos enzima –decía el castaño persiguiendo a su hermano completamente rojo por el comentario.

-jajá hey Issei parece que seremos cuñados –decía el albino riéndose viendo la expresión de su amigo y a su hermana completamente roja.

-O-Oni-chan no digas eso –tratando de darle un golpe a su hermano completamente roja.

-Hump pero por que lo niegas si es más que obvio que estas completamente enamorada de Issei Xenovia –esquivando el golpe de su hermana y diciéndole eso.

-¡KYAAA NO DIGAS ESO! –Tratando de darle otro golpe que su hermano esquivo y golpe al moreno.

-maldita porque me pegas a mi –decía furioso el moreno.

-Ahhh lo-lo siento –disculpándose la peli azul.

-Ya ya Kaito cálmate un poco solo fue un accidente –dijo el albino tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-¡todo por tu culpa Gean! –dijo furioso el moreno.

-¡oye ya me disculpe que mas quieres! –dijo el albino molestándose también.

-¡ya todos dejemos de pelear! –grito la peli azul para que todos se calmaran.

-tch –hiso un sonido con la lengua el moreno olvidándose del asunto.

-bueno así es mejor –dijo el castaño calmándose y sonriendo viendo a todos.

-cuando se casen –dijo el platino.

-ella será la que mande –completo el albino.

-que dijeron –dijo el castaño persiguiéndolos mientras los demás solo reían.

Esas eran memorias de una niñez feliz.

/000000000000000/000000000000

-Japón. En alguna villa en las de la región-

Junto a una casa esperando junto a un árbol se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado vistiendo un traje de samurái blanco con un Haori del mismo color enzima y con una cinta en la frente.

-hey Valí como esta mi hermana –dijo recién llegando un albino vistiendo con un traje de samurái gris cubierto con un Haori del mismo color.

-Gean, si se encuentra bien todavía está en trabajo de parto –señalando con la cabeza a una casa que está un poco más adelante.

-ah que alivio me preocupe un poco pero ahora estoy más nervioso dentro de poco seré seremos tíos no te emociona –dijo el albino emocionado.

-te comportas como si el niño o niña que nazca fuera tulló, y dime que paso en el campo de batalla.

-ah, sí era una gran armada pero logramos derrotar a la mayor parte Kaito me dijo que viniera para ver cómo estaban que él se encargaría de los enemigos restantes.

-ya veo –dijo el albino viendo el cielo nublado –sabes….me pregunto cuándo terminara esto ya han pasado 8 años dese que esta guerra comenzó.

-ten entiendo nosotros nos volvimos samuráis que protegen el Shogunato desde que todo esto comenzó hemos visto morir a muchos amigos, camaradas también me pregunto cuándo terminara –dijo el albino mientras también veía el cielo.

-Disculpen ustedes son los familiares de la pareja –dijo saliendo de la casa una mujer mayor que parecía de unas 50 años.

-si somos nosotros –dijo el albino algo nervioso –dígame como esta, nació bien, que es niño o niña –decía l albino nervioso.

-vamos deja que la mujer hable –decía el platino jalando a su amigo para que se calmara un poco –lo siento me emocione –respondió el albino.

-no tiene que preocuparse el parto fue normal no hubo complicaciones y el pequeño nació fue barón porque no pasan y se lo preguntan a la pareja –dijo la anciana despidiéndose.

-S-si gracias –dijo el albino corriendo eufórico a la casa.

-ha nunca cambiara….muchas gracias por lo que hiso por mi cuñada y mi sobrino –dijo el platino asiendo una reverencia a la mujer.

-no tiene porque agradecerme es lo menos que podía hacer ya que ustedes son los que protegen a esta nación en la reciente guerra –dijo la mujer marchándose.

Después de un rato el alvino paso viendo a la feliz pareja juntas y a un albino llorando a montones por la felicidad.

-whaaaaaaaa que feliz estoy whaaaa que mi pequeña hermanita está bien y que mi sobrino nació bien –decía llorando el albino.

-ya hermano no seas tan llorón no quieres que lo primero que tu sobrino sepa es que su tío es un gran llorón –decía la peli azul recostada en un futon sosteniendo entre sus brazos al residen nacido.

-si deberías ser más tranquilo como su tío Valí –dijo el castaño al lado de la peli azul llorando también.

-(¡TU TAMBIEN ESTAS LLORANDO!) –pensó el platino.

-¡pero si tu también estas llorando –dijo el albino.

-¡Y-yo no estoy llorando solo tengo algo en el ojo.

-ya dejen de llorar par de llorones –dijo la peli azul.

-Y ya decidieron un nombre –preguntaba el platino.

-si su nombre será –decía el castaño.

-Ryuji –termino de decir la peli azul.

-Ryuji significa dragón espero que sea igual de fuerte que mi hermano –dijo el platino.

Después de eso los cuatro estaban junto al pequeño recién nacido.

Fin del sueño

/000000000000000/000000000000

- Residencia Hyoudou Por la mañana-

Por la mañana se despertaba el castaño dándose cuenta que estaba abrasado junto a la peli azul notando como algunas lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de la peli azul levantándose un poco dándose cuenta que el también tenía lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-eh que esto porque estoy llorando –pensaba el castaño limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano –Xenovia vamos despierta.

-uhm buenos días Ise que pasa –decía la peli azul residen levantándose viendo al castaño que la miraba fijamente.

-tuviste alguna pesadilla o algo, porque estas llorando –decía el castaño.

-¿eh? No –decía la peli azul tocándose las mejillas viendo como estaba llorando limpiándose también las lagrimas –que raro ¿no logro recordar que estaba soñando?.

-¿eh?...espera yo también no puedo recordarlo qué demonios pasa ya son 3 días que pasa lo mismo.

-Tú también Ise –decía la peli azul.

-[socio creo que te pasa algo, ya que compartimos una entidad se por lo general qué sueñas…habiendo cosas que no quisiera ver….pero en los últimos días los sueños que has tenido tampoco puedo verlos es como si algo me bloqueara para no dejarlo ver] –decía la joya del Boosted Gear apareciendo en la mano del castaño.

-eh entonces puedes ver mis sueños, espera que quieres decir con que no puedes ver el contenido de los sueños recientes –preguntaba el castaño el castaño.

-¿Qué pasa Ise? –preguntaba extrañada la peli azul.

-parece que Ddraig puede ver lo mismo que yo sueño, pero me dice que los recientes sueños que tengo parece como que algo los bloquea.

- a que crees que se deba.

-no lo sé por ahora creo que tendremos que investigar sobre que pasa pude que te pase lo mismo.

-tal vez debamos preguntárselo a alguien –decía la peli azul cuando de repente.

Toc

Toc

-Ise Xenovia levántense para desayunar –decía detrás de la puerta la pelirroja.

-bueno no nos preocupemos revisaremos eso después no te parece –decía el castaño.

-si tenemos tiempo.

Después de eso ambos salieron a lavarse, cambiarse y dirigirse a la escuela pasando a buscar a sus nuevos compañeros.

/000000000000000/000000000000

-Secundaria Kuo –hora del almuerzo-

-valla día –pensaba el castaño en su asiento recordando el castaño esta mañana.

Flash back:

Nada decía más que caótica seria en la mañana en la secundaria por la aparición de nuevos estudiantes.

-vamos chicos les presentare a 3 nuevos compañeros que se unen a nuestra clase –decía la profesora entrando al aula –pase.

Los que pasaron en el salón se Ise no eran otros más que Valí y Bikou pero avía otra persona más un chicho que parecía de la misma edad que Ise con ojos de color marrón era de cabello blanco aunque no se notaba mucho debido que usaba un Pasamontañas que le cubría el pelo dejando ver unos cuantos mechones de su cabello blanco y tenía unos auriculares en el cuello.

-Vamos preséntese –decía la profesora.

-Hola me llamo Sakamoto Bikou gusto en conocerlos –decía le buda.

-me llamo Valí Fernández un gusto –decía igual de carente de emoción el platino.

-(¿Fernández? ¿porque un apellido extranjero es porque tiene su apariencia es similar al de un extranjero?) –pensaba el castaño.

-vamos le ultimo preséntate –decía la profesora.

-Sakata Gean un gusto –decía con una expresión de no impórtale mucho siguiendo adelante sentándose en su asiento pasando al lado del castaño.

-¨nos volvemos a ver Ise¨ -dijo el alvino pasando al lado del castaño.

-¡Q-Que? –volteándose a ver al alvino.

- Hyoudou atención al frente que la clase ya empezó –decía la profesora.

-a-ah sí –poniéndose atención a la clase –(que fue eso).

Mientras que en el salón de arriba de los de 3er año.

-¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUE HERMOSURA

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA que guapo

-(parece que Arthur-san y Kuroka si que llaman atención) –Pensaba el castaño

Mientras la clase siguió como de costumbre.

Fin del Flashback:

Después de terminar de comer el castaño decido salir un rato.

-oh Saji pasa algo –le hablaba el castaño a su amigo del consejo estudiantil viéndolo recostada pensativo en el camino asía el viejo edificio de la escuela.

- Hyoudou no, no es nada es que kaicho está algo atareada con la reciente llegada del hakuryuukou –suspiraba pesadamente el castaño por los recientes acontecimientos.

-estamos en las misma yo también me conmocione mucho cuando me entere que Valí empezaría a estudiar aquí además que termino viviendo frente a mi casa.

-¡que me estás diciendo que el Hakuryuukou y el Sekiryuutei viven uno frente al otro! –gritaba el castaño por la reciente noticia.

-b-bueno todo parece que tanto Valí como yo tenemos cosas más importantes en que centrarnos por lo que no comenzaremos una pelea épica aquí mismo –le informaba el castaño a su amigo.

-eso es cierto por lo menos nosotros no queremos inmiscuirnos en peleas todo el tiempo…..ah a pesar que siempre terminamos en una –respondía pesadamente el otro castaño.

-en eso tienes razón porque no puedo tener una vida ero tranquila –decía el castaño también sabiendo por cómo iba su vida.

-por lo menos no tenemos que preocuparnos contigo pero quien sabe en qué píense el dragón blanco ese que solo sabe pelear.

-quien es el dragón que solo sabe pelar –respondía detrás de ellos el platino.

-¡whaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritaba el castaño completamente asustado por la repentina aparición del hakuryuukou.

-oh Valí que pasa –decía el castaño viendo como el platino tenía una cara cansada.

-no solo estoy algo cansado con el alboroto que hicieron todos cuando llegue las escuelas siempre son así cuando alguien ingresa –preguntaba el platino al castaño.

-si por lo general cuando hay un nuevo estudiante todos se abalanzan para saber lo mas que puedan de ellos.

-Tch que molestia entre estos molestos buahhhhhhh y que no pueda dormir son un fastidio –dijo el platino mientras bostezaba cansado.

-¿Qué no puedes dormir? –le preguntaba el castaño al platino.

-si últimamente eh tenido unos sueños raros pero no logro recordad de que trataban.

-¡AHHHHH! –gritaba el castaño por la información del platino.

-¿Qué? –sorprendiéndose el platino por el repentino grito del castaño.

-¡a ti también te pasa lo mismo.

-que a ti también.

-si últimamente a mí y a Xenovia nos pasa que tenemos sueños que no podemos recordar.

-¿a la portadora de ¨Durandal¨ le pasa lo mismo?.

-si dime le preguntase a ¨Albión¨ si podía ver de que tratan tus sueños ¨Ddraig¨ me dijo que él puede ver mis sueños pero algo parece estar bloqueándolo y no le deja ver sobre que tratan los sueños.

-¿oh? No sabía que podían hacer eso ¨Albión¨ tu puedes ver sobre que tratan los últimos sueños –le pregunto el platino a su dragón.

-[No me temo que a mí también algo me bloquea, no puedo saber sobre que tratan los últimos sueños que has tenido].

-ahora que no sabes de alguien que pueda saber sobre ¿cómo podemos hacer para saber sobre que tratan nuestros sueños? –preguntaba el castaño al platino.

-no lo se tiene que ser alguien que sepa algo de magia del sueño puede que Le Fay sepa algo de ella, porque no le preguntas a la valquiria que está en tu equipo pude ver que también es una experta en magia puede que sepa de algo –le decía el platino al castaño.

-bien yo le preguntare a Rossweisse-san tu pregúntale a Le Fay.

-preguntar.

-que –decían detrás de ellos una mujer de cabello plateado junto a una rubia.

-whaa no me sorprendan así –decía el castaño poniendo su mano en su pecho por el repentino susto.

-sobre que querían preguntarnos Valí-sama Ise-sama –preguntaba la rubia vestida con el uniforma de la secundaria Kuo acompañada por un peli platino.

-si hablen –decía la platino.

-bueno lo que pasa es que estos días tanto Valí como Xenovia y yo hemos estado teniendo unos sueños extraños y no recordamos de que se tratan y con Valí y yo, tanto ¨Ddraig y Albión nos dijeron que podían ver nuestros sueños pero parece que algo los bloquea y no pueden ver nada de lo que pasa en nuestros sueños y queríamos preguntarles si ustedes sabían algo de magia de los sueños –le explicaba el castaño a las dos.

-Uhm ya veo se algo de magia de esa pero necesito leer unos libros referentes sobre eso tal vez para más tarde sepa cómo hacerlo les avisare si logro averiguar cómo hacerlo….aunque no sé si debería ver sobre que tratan tus sueños Hyoudou Isse.

- Rossweisse-san no seas tan mala con Ise-sama –decía la pequeña rubia.

-(ah aunque no sepa cómo soy aun así me defiende que buena chica es con la que eh hecho el contrato de magos) –pensaba para sí mismo el castaño.

-no se preocupen Ise-sama Valí-sama yo sé algo de esa magia con ayuda de Rossweisse-san podremos tener listo para esta tarde después de la escuela nos veremos en la sala del club del ocultismo –decía la pequeña bruja mientras se despedía del par de dragones.

-bueno nuestra clase ya empieza será mejor que bajamos a nuestro salón –decía el castaño.

-vamos pues –respondía el platino yéndose los 2.

-¿eh? Que paso todos se olvidaron de mi que no tendré mas participación que esta en este capítulo –decía el siendo el único que quedaba.

/000000000000000/000000000000

-secundaria Kuo –club del ocultismo-

Después de acabar las clases todos se reunieron en el salo del club de lo ocultamos todos estaban hay todos los miembros del grupo Gremory junto con el equipo de Valí y Azazel-sensei.

-baja tu siempre nos traes cosas interesantes porque no dejaste que yo averiguara que pasa en sus mentes tengo una nuevo equipo que podría ayudar bastante –decía un hombre que aparentaba de mediana edad vestido con un traje negro.

-¡ni loco sabiendo cómo es usted solo me quiere usar como conejillo de indias para uno de sus extraños experimentos! –decía el castaño.

-Ya ya cálmense entonces con que eso les pasa Ise, Xenovia –decía la pelirroja al enterarse de la situación se sus siervos.

-ara ara pobre Ise-kun.

-Me pregunto en que estaban soñando Ise-sempai y Xenovia-sempai.

-pero es raro incluso tu Valí Nya –decía la morena.

-ya casi tenemos el hechizo solo falta un poco mas –decía la pequeña maga junto a la platino terminando el circulo mágico.

-I díganme como les parece si primer día de clases a todos ustedes –preguntaba la pelirroja al equipo de Valí.

-fue un día interesante a pesar que molesto que pregunten tantas cosas tan pronto nos unimos a la clase pero no estuvo más para un primer día –dijo el buda.

-Nya fue interesante es divertido ver como solo tengo que pedir algo y los chicos asen lo que les ordeno me hace sentir como una Ojou-sama nya.

-no estuvo mal –respondió el rubio.

-fue divertido gasper-san Koneko-san y Ravel-san fueron muy buena con migo para ayudarme a adaptarme –decía la pequeña rubia mientras terminaba de dar los últimos toque al hechizo.

-Veo que ayudaran a Le Fay para que se adapte se los agradezco Ravel Koneko-chan –le decía el castaño a las dos que estaban sentadas sobre su regazo mientras les sobaba la cabeza.

-Nya –solo ronroneaba la platino.

-je je solo hice lo que me pido Ise-sama –decía la rubia Phoenix .

-También se los agradezco –decía el rubio.

-listo ya terminamos el hechizo Valí-sama Ise-sama Xenovia-sama solo siéntense los 3 juntos en el sillón y yo los pondré a dormir después con esto se creara una proyección de lo que están soñando –decía la pequeña bruja señalando una pequeña esfera de cristal.

-ok los dejamos en sus manos Le Fay Rossweisse-san –decía el castaño sentándose y serrando los ojos junto con los otras 2 personas a su lado.

-déjanoslo a nosotras ok comencemos –dijo la pequeña maga agitando su barita haciendo que los 3 quedaran dormidos.

-ok tengo palomitas no se en que soñaran Valí y Xenovia pero sé que me divertiré por el sueño de Ise jajajajaja –se reía a monto el ex gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

-Azazel ya cállate –decía la pelirroja mandándolo a callar.

Después de unos minutos el hechizo izo efecto y luz salía de la esfera pero en la proyección no se veía nada solo blanco.

-que pasa no se ve nada alguien que mueva la antena –decía el ángel caído PUM llevándose un golpe con un abanico por parte de la [Reina] Gremory.

Seguía estando en blanco la proyección no pasaba nada.

-Sera que el hechizo no funciona –preguntaba la pelirroja.

-no el Hechizo a funcionando pero por alguna razón no se ve además….parece que el sueño que aparece es de los 3 –decía la platina.

-Nya entonces Valí, Ise-chin y la chica están teniendo un sueño compartido –preguntaba la mayor de las hellcat.

-si eso parece –decía la rubia.

Después de unos minutos nada parecía todos ya se estaban aburriendo cuando de repente.

[BOST]

[DIVING]

FUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

De repente el guante del Boosted Gear sacando a ¨Ascalon¨ y el Divine Diving se materializaron y de la brecha espacial la ¨EX Durandal apareció poniéndose en las piernas de la peli azul.

-¡Q-que pasa?! –decía el rubio viendo como de repente la ¨Caliburn¨ que tenia se movía por sí misma y se ponía frente al platino.

-¡Le Fay-chan que pasa! –decía la platino cubriéndose los ojos con la mano por el fuerte brillo que desprendían las armas.

-¡No lo sé el hechizo colisión con algo por lo cual se debe a este repentino cambio pero eso no explica porque las Sacred Gear ni las espadas Sacras estén reaccionando!

Después de un momento de intensa luz todo se normalizo la luz bajo y solo las Sacred Gear y las armas tenían un aura cubriéndolas.

-¡qué demonios paso! –decía la pelirroja.

-no lo sé –respondía la platino.

-buchou mire en la proyección –decía el caballero Gremory

-¿eh? –viendo que en la vacía proyección se empezaban a ver algo como plumas negras cayendo y poco a poco la imagen cambiaba –que es eso ¿plumas?.

-eso son –respondía la [Reina] Gremory.

-plumas de ángel caído –terminaba la oración el Ex gobernante.

-plumas de ángel caído pero eso que tiene que ver con el sueño de esos 3 –preguntaba dudosa la pelirroja.

Después de unos momentos la imagen se comenzó a ver con claridad lo que vieron todos los miembros fue algo impactante en medio de un gran numero que parecían ser ángeles caídos y demonios se encontraban 3 personas 2 Hombres y 1 mujer los hombres no aparentaban de más de 30 años mientras que la mujer parecía de menor edad.

-esos no son Ise-san, Xenovia-san y Valí-san –decía la monja rubia.

-si son ellos pero parecen más grandes pero en donde están –decía la pelirroja.

En la imagen se podían ver a esos 3 vestidos con armaduras de samurái con unos haoris de color rojo, azul y blanco sobre las armaduras, mientras ellos atacaban a los enemigos con 3 espadas que reconocieron eran la ¨Ascalon, la Durandal y la Caliburn¨.

Los 3 evadían ataque mientras cortaban a los enemigos que los atacaban, vieron como el castaño corto a uno en el pecho giro y le dio una patada descendiente a otro mientras la peli azul saltaba en el aire y giraba mientras cortaba a uno y el platino cortaba a dos enemigos moviendo la espada de lado a lado.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –se escuchaba el grito de guerra que daba el castaño después de cortar a otro enemigo.

-que es eso –decía la pelirroja impactada.

-no lo sé pero debemos terminar el hechizo –decía la rubia.

-algo está interfiriendo si continuamos corren peligro de que algo les pase –decía la valquiria.

Después de unos momentos el hechizo fue desactivado y todo volvió a la normalidad el ¨Boosted Gear y el Divine Diving desaparecieron¨ la ¨EX Durandal regreso a la brecha espacial y la Caliburn dejaba de emitir su aura sacra.

Después de unos momentos los 3 se despertaron el primero en ponerse de pie fue el castaño mientras se tambaleaba un poco.

-¡ah pero que fue eso! –decía el castaño levantándose agarrándose la cabeza por un fuerte dolor.

-ah me siento mareada –decía la peli azul aun en el asiento.

-¡qué demonios eso fue muy real para ser un sueño, pude sentir el cómo usando la Caliburn cortaba a esos enemigos, el peligro de cuando una de las lanzas de luz me iban a golpear! –decía el platino

-yo también lo sentí que fue eso –se preguntaba el castaño tomando un poco de agua para reponerse que le dio la rubia Phoenix.

-[socio eso no era un sueño, me parecían que mas era una memoria] –decía la vos proveniente de la joya que se materializo en la mano del castaño.

-[Valí en efecto eso no era una un sueño todo lo experimentado fueron recuerdos de experiencias pasadas]

-pero como van a ser memorias no recuerdo hacer nada de eso –preguntaba el castaño –además por la forma de Valí y Xenovia éramos mas mayores de lo que somos.

Todos los miembros del club se encontraban confundidos por lo sucedido cuando de repente sintieron una sensación que ellos recordaban.

-Esto esta niebla es –se sorprendía el castaño.

/000000000000000/000000000000

De repente todo el mundo fue transportado a una copia del instituto.

-eta niebla no es obra mas que de la ¨Dimension Lost¨ -decía el Ex gobernante de los ángeles caídos.

-pero porque aparecen justo ahora creí que aviamos derrotado por fin al equipo de Cao Cao, además no hay forma que allá sobrevivido al veneno de ¨Samael¨ si apenas Valí lo soporto y yo morí en el proceso –preguntaba el castaño recordando las difíciles peleas que tubo contra el líder de la facción de los héroes.

-tenía mis sospechas que todavía se encontraban vivos debido a que no se registro un cambio de portador por parte de sus longinus pero no espere que vinieran a atacar en estos momentos –respondía el ex gobernador.

-equipo esta es una batalla que tenemos que ganar, ah de suponer que Sona y sus siervos también fue traída a esta dimensión creada tenemos que detenerlos a como dé lugar –decía la pelirroja.

-parece que podre vengarme por lo de la ultima vez Cao Cao –decía el platino buscando venganza.

-lo sabia es más interesante si los dos dragones celestiales están juntos tendremos mas diversión –decía el buda emocionado por pelear.

-que comience la fiesta nya.

-¡enserio esto les parece divertido! –decía el castaño sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

-¡Si! –dijeron ambos.

/000000000000000/000000000000

Cuando todos salieron preparados para la batalla Issei y Valí ya se encontraban en forma de Balance Breaker cuando salieron vieron al grupo Stiri pelando con lo que parecían un gran número de mini-dragones malignos y a un gran dragón de color verde y de ojos plateado.

-¡Demonios es Grendel! –se sorprendió el castaño.

-¡jajajaja rojo, blanco los esperaba no pierdan tiempo comencemos a pelear –decía el dragón moviéndose atacando al castaño y platino.

-¡Buchou Valí y yo nos encargaremos de Grendel ustedes destruyan a los mini-dragones y atrapen a Georg si el cae la dimensión caerá y podremos pedir refuerzos! –gritaba el castaño.

-¡Entendido nos encargaremos chicos en marcha hay que ayudar al equipo de Sona –decía la pelirroja.

-chicos puedo unirme también a la pela –decía apareciendo junto con el castaño y platino el ex gobernador de los ángeles.

-¡JAJA LOS DOS DRAGONES Y EL GOBERNADOR DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS, BIEN MUY BIEN SERA MAS DIBERTIDO VENGAN! –gritaba el dragón.

En unos momentos el campo se ilumino con muchas explosiones lanzas de luz volaban a atacar al dragón clavándose en su piel.

-¡SI ASI CONTINUEN PELEN ENSERIO SINO NO SERIA INTERESANTE! –acercándose para atacar sin esquivar los ataques.

-Toma esto –Decía el castaño cargando energía en su brazo izquierdo.

-[ Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost Bost] –disparo asesino de dragón –decía el castaño lanzando una gran cantidad de poder de dragón con energía de dragón slayer por parte de la espada Ascalon.

-¡GENIAL SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL TAMBIEN TENGO QUE HACER ALGO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –lanzando por el asico una gran cantidad de energía.

-¡no lo harás! [Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine] –reduciendo el poder del ataque, lanzando una gran cantidad de energía que se combino con el ataque del castaño impactando directamente en el pecho del dragón dejando un gran agujero.

-¡GENIAL BAMOS CONTINUEMOS ESATA ERIDA NO ES NADA NO ME IMPORTA MORIR OTRA VES SIEMPRE TENGO MAS CUERPOS DE REMPLAZO ASI QUE CONTINUEMOS PELEANDO! –gritaba el dragón.

-demonios ¿no hay forma de librarnos de ese molesto? –preguntaba le castaño.

-mientras ellos todavía tengan uno de los ¨Sephiroth Grail¨ este maldito todavía seguirá molestando –decía el gobernador.

-solo hay que matarlo cada vez que aparezca –repondría el platino.

-esto se vuelve molesto –decía el castaño.

Mientras que los otros 3 se enfrentaban al gran dragón los demás se encargaban de derrotar a los mini-dragones agrupándose con el equipo Stiri mientras todos atacaban.

-Rías es increíble que alguien allá pasado la barrera que protege esta ciudad y que no nos adamas dado cuenta –decía una morena que usaba lentes.

-Pero esto es extraño Sona no siento la presencia de Cao Cao ni de los otros miembros que escaparon de la Facción de los Héroes eso incluye al poseedor de la longinus de Dimension Lost.

-Buchou esto es extraño –decía el rubio Gremory mientras eliminaba a los dragones.

-que sucede Yuto –respondía la pelirroja disparando poder de la destrucción acabando con mas dragones.

-yo también me di cuenta, mientras más eliminamos mas aparecen –respondía la [Reina] Gremory.

-estos mini-dragones parecen diferentes de los que aparecieron en la casa tepes estos son más débiles –respondía el buda golpeando con su bastón alargado a una gran cantidad de enemigos.

-en efecto esos dieron más problemas que estos, estos son más molestos porque hay muchos más y parecen seguir saliendo –decía una pequeña de pelo purpura saliendo de sombras cortando a los dragones con una guadaña.

-¡miren en la cima del edificio de la escuela –señalaba la valquiria mientras atacaba a los dragones con una gran cantidad de ataque mágicos.

En la cima del edificio se podía ver a un joven que parecía de su misma edad vestido con una yukata purpura además que tenía una venda que le cubría el ojo izquierdo junto a él dos personas más una era un hombre mayo que usaba una capucha que no le dejaba ver su rostro el otro era un niño que parecía estar sufriendo mientras que el producía mas de los mini-dragones.

-quienes son ustedes –preguntaba la pelirroja.

-oh pero que mala educación tengo entendido que para saber el nombre de alguien primero tienes que dar el tulló.

-Soy Rías Gremory futura heredera de la casa Gremory con quien tengo el gusto de hablar.

-la hermana menor de uno de los Maous supongo que la chica con lentes es la otra hermana de uno de los Maous Serfall si no m equivoco.

-entonces no conoces a que se debe este ataque –preguntaba la pelirroja.

-nada solo probaba esta longinus que robe parece que encontré un usuario para una pero con lo que se refiere a ese niño no me sirve dejare que se autodestruya por usar la longinus y cuando este por morir me la llevare –decía el moreno viendo al niño sufrir en agonía.

-Buchou ese niño creo que tiene la ¨Annihilation Maker¨ decía la pequeña Nekomata poniéndose junto a los demás.

-¿Oh? Esa pequeña gata está informada si en efecto es la ¨Annihilation Maker¨ se la robe al dios sakra supongo que en estos momento está furioso por haber perdido sus juguetes –decía el moreno.

-así que estaba en lo correcto en sospechar de ese inútil dios –decía recién llegando con los demás el ex gobernador.

-Jajá sabía que ese puto dragón de Grendel no aguantaría mas bueno por lómenos sirvió para recoger datos.

-bueno en estos momentos ya se me hiso aburrido así que los matare a todos comenzare por la pequeña monja que está allí –lanzándole una gran cantidad de energía contra la rubia.

-¡no te dejare! –con la peli azul poniéndose en frente cortando la energía con la EX Durandal –ten encuentras bien Asia.

-S-si gracias Xenovia-san.

-hum ya veo esa espada la misma cara, vos y nombre con que ya empezaron a moverse.

-maldito como te atreves a atacar a Asia –dijo el castaño propulsándose contra el moreno hasta cuando fue detenido por una barrera.

-toma –dijo el platino mandando una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca impactando contra la barrera agrietándola un poco.

-¡jajaja ya entiendo si ella está aquí supongo que los que están debajo de esas armaduras son ustedes no –dijo el moreno riéndose lanzándole una pequeña esfera de poder a ambos dragones que impacto rompiendo su máscara.

-¡ISE! –grito la pelirroja.

-oye Valí ten encuentras bien –preguntaba el buda.

-estamos bien solo rompió el casco –respondía el castaño.

-¡como lo supuse la vos y esos rostros son ustedes parece que las cosas ya empezaron a moverse no espere que este fuera un día tan productivo, bueno creo que tendré que dejarle con un regalo –dijo viendo al niño que ya tenía los ojos completamente blancos mientras vomitaba sangre.

-vamos a sacarle el mejor provecho a este momentáneo receptor –dijo creando un círculo mágico en su mano poniéndoselo en la frente del niño.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritaba de dolor el niño.

Mientras que el chico gritaba de agonía mas y mas criaturas eran creadas tantas que casi parecían un ejército.

-jajaja veamos, acepto que son fuertes pero incluso ustedes no podrán contra tantos –decía el moreno.

-demonios –el castaño continuaba atacado a todos los mostros que había cortándolos con ascalón y disparando disparos dragoncitos.

Todos continuaban atacando a los monstros los que eran heridos se ponían junto a la moja para ser curados.

-oh veo que tiene una usuaria de Sacred Gear interesante pero si ella muere, no todos estarán en problemas –decía mientras tenía una sonrisa escalofriante.

Cuando un gran número de mini-dragones empezaron a agruparse donde se encontraba la monja.

-¡oh no, no lo harás! –decía el castaño propulsándose para ponerse junto a la monja.

-¡todos, los que estén más cerca protejan a Asia! –gritaba la pelirroja.

-hai –decía la castaña volando a toda velocidad mientras cortaba a los mini-dragones con lanzas de luz.

-¡Asia ya casi llegamos! –gritaba la peli azul corriendo para llegar junto a la monja.

-no dejare que toquen a la pequeña monja Nya –decía la morena destruyendo a todo lo que se le pasaba por el medio.

-no son más que intentos inútiles –decía el moreno mientras que con un chasquido hiso que el obre mayor usara un círculo mágico para mover a todos los que estaban más cerca a la monja, y ponerlos más legos.

-¡DEMONIOS ASIAAAAA! –gritaba el castaño usando todas sus energías para llegar.

-(¡Mierda no llegare a tiempo!, ¡No tengo que llegar!) –pensaba el castaño.

Los dragones estaban más cerca de la monja no tuvo tiempo para invocar a ¨Fafnir¨ para que la protegiera y los enemigos se usaban a ellos mismos como escudos para evitar que los ataques mágicos dieran contra los dragones que iban a atacarla.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritaba el castaño.

Cuando de repente una gran cantidad de rallos carbonizaron a los dragones.

-esos rallos –decía el moreno recordando algo.

-¡Bien buen trabajo Akeno-san! –afirmaba el castaño.

-no fui yo Ise-kun.

-¡eh! Entonces quien –pero un pudo terminar al ver como una relámpago de color azul recorría en zigzag destruyendo a todos los dragones en su rango dirigiéndose contra el moreno.

-¡lo sabia eras tú! –grito el moreno cubriendo su puño con una gran cantidad de poder y impactando contra el relámpago.

De la nada el relámpago se transformo en una joven que llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria Kuo tenía un pasamontañas negro que dejaba ver unos mechones de cabello blanco y unos auriculares alrededor del cuello.

-¡No dejare que continúes Kaito! –decía el albino cubriendo su cuerpo con relámpagos.

-esperen ese no es el otro chico nuevo – se preguntaba el castaño.

-¡con que estés aquí ya seria molesto nos retiramos.

-me llevo esto antes de que te vayas –decía el joven tomando al niño y alegándose muy rápido.

-Hyoudou Issei, Valí Lucifer y Xenovia nos volveremos a ver –decía el moreno mientras se desaparecía en un círculo mágico mientras todos regresaban al mundo real.

-ah demonios, sin Saika aquí es muy difícil regular el poder del orbe de trueno –decía el albino sentándose en el suelo tirándose de espaldas.

-oye tu quien eres, eres amigo o enemigo contesta –dijo la pelirroja aun en guardia.

-soy amigo, amigo así que ya cálmense –decía el albino.

-tú eres el que transfirió a nuestra clase esta mañana ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

-Sakata Sakata Gean, un gusto volver a verlos Ise, Valí y Xenovia.

-lo conocen –preguntaba la [Rey] Stiri.

-No –respondieron los 3.

-bueno ya recordaran por eso vine, Ex gobernador llévate a este niño, no creo que sobreviva per por lómenos podemos asegurar el ¨Annihilation Maker¨ -decía el albino dejándole al niños al ángel caído.

-bien pero quién demonios eres –preguntaba aun dudoso el Ex gobernador.

-Bueno eso lo contare en unos momentos primero quisiera tener una reunión con la Heredera Gremory y hablaremos les parece bien si esta noche como a las 10 nos reunimos en la casa Hyoudou –decía el platino.

-¡eh en mi casa! –se preguntaba el castaño.

-bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos esta noche –decía el albino esfumándose convirtiéndose en un relámpago.

-¿qué demonios fue eso? –se preguntaba el castaño.

-parecía que nos conocía a que se debe –decía el platino.

-solo tendremos que espera esta noche el dijo que vendría cuando lo haga tendremos respuestas.

Así el primer día de los nuevos estudiantes de la secundaria Kuo termino.

/000000000000000/000000000000

Fin este es el primer fic tan largo que escribo más de 10.000 palabras wow espero que les guste veré si puedo subir 1 semanalmente si es que les gusta y doy saludos a jeffersongongora y a Jonathan por ser los primero en dejarme unos Reviews se los agradezco y espero que continúen leyendo bueno con esto me despido BYE BYE.


	3. 1-2 revelación y Lycan Vs Lycan

-Residencia Hyoudou. Noche-

El grupo Gremory y el equipo de Valí se encontraban reunidos en la sala de estar esperando al misterioso joven de la tarde, el equipo Gremory vestían sus típicas ropas para batalla igual que el equipo de Valí usaban sus típicas ropas.

-Rías, ¿qué hora es? –preguntaba el castaño algo nervioso.

-son las 9:55, faltan 5 minutos para que aparezca –respondía la pelirroja.

-¡ah maldición ¿porque estoy tan nervioso? –se preguntaba el castaño.

-no eres el único por alguna razón estoy en lo mismo –exclamo el platino.

-yo estoy igual –decía la peli azul viendo como por alguna extraña razón sus manos temblaban.

-Ise-san, Xenovia-san están seguros de que se encuentran bien desde que ese joven apareció se han comportado de forma extraña.

-eso es cierto, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Valí por lo general tú no te asustas por nada? Que algo en ese chico te hiso estremecer de miedo –exclamaba el buda.

-¡a mí no me da miedo nada!, además este sentimiento no es de miedo es otra cosa pero no se qué –respondía el platino.

-veo que el ambiente está muy tenso aquí porque no se relajan un poco –decía saliendo de un círculo mágico el Ex Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos.

-¡sensei ya regreso ¿tan rápido?! –exclamo el castaño.

-oye eso sonó como si no me quisieran aquí –dijo el gobernador.

-Azazel como está la situación –exclamo la pelirroja.

-bueno trate de ir lo más rápido que pude para tratar de salvar al niño, pero fue en vano no se pudo salvar esa longinus fue mucho para su cuerpo, pero logramos recuperar la ¨ Annihilation Maker¨ en estos momentos se encuentra sellada en ¨Grigori¨ lo que es más importante en estos momentos es saber quién es el muchacho de esta tarde –exclamo el ex gobernador sentándose un uno de los sillones.

-yo no creo que sea una mala persona, el me ayudo –decía la monja rubia.

-yo también lo creo sempai el aura que el emitía era fuerte, pero no emitía maldad –decía la pequeña Nekomata sentada en el regazo del castaño.

-lo mismo pasa conmigo no detecte malicia en su ser, es mas podía sentir una aura como la de Valí alguien que quiere pelear con gente fuerte, pero me parece que en otros sentidos es diferente a él Nya –decía la Nekomata mayor.

-lo que nos faltaba más maniacos de las batallas –exclamaba el castaño.

-además me intriga el poder que uso para eliminar a la mayoría de los dragones creados con la Annihilation Maker –exclamaba el ex gobernador.

-¿eh su poder? Pero no es el mismo poder que tiene Akeno-san –preguntaba el castaño.

-su poder es parecido al mío con la excepción que esos relámpagos no tenían energía de luz, además mis poderes no me permiten cambiar mi forma para transformar mi cuerpo en electricidad –exclamaba la morena.

-ya veo, ¡ah toda esta plática no hace más que ponerme más nervioso! Rías no es hora ya –exclamaba el castaño.

-en efecto ya han pasado 10 minutos de la hora acordada –decía la pelirroja mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

-se-se-será que no ve-vendrá –exclamaba el pequeño dhampiro dentro de la caja.

-es posible, además es extraño que pidiera que nos reuniéramos en la casa de Ise-sama –exclamaba la heredera Phoenix.

DING DONG.

DING DONG.

-¿eh? la puerta quien será a estas horas y cuando estamos tan ocupados –exclamaba el castaño.

-yo voy –decía yendo a la puerta la castaña de doble coleta.

-demonios ya ah pasado un rato desde la hora que marco donde esta que no viene –exclamo el castaño.

-¡AH! –grito la castaña desde la puerta.

-¡Irina que pasa! –grito el castaño junto con todo el grupo dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-no lo que solo me sorprendí por la persona que llamo a la puerta –decía la castaña señalando a la persona de la entrada.

-disculpen el retraso es que, bueno es un poco vergonzoso decirlo siendo yo el que pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí, pero lo que pasa es que me perdí –exclamaba la persona en la entrada, se trataba de un albino que vestía unos pantalones jeans azul oscuro con una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa blanca con unos auriculares en el cuello y un pasamontañas negro sobre la cabeza.

-¡como que te perdiste si vas a llamar a alguien para reuniere en su casa tienes por lo menos que saber en donde vive no! –exclamo el castaño.

-bueno hace poco que comencé a vivir en esta ciudad por lo cual no sé dónde está tu casa, disculpen por hacerlos esperar –se disculpaba el albino por los inconvenientes.

-ya no se puede hacer nada con respecto a eso, por los momentos pasa tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos, ¿no es así? –exclamaba la pelirroja.

-en efecto Rías Gremory –dijo el alvino poniendo un rostro cerio.

Después de eso todos se reunieron en la sala de estar para escuchar la explicación del alvino.

-primero que nada me presentare, mi nombre es Sakata Gean soy un ex miembro de la ¨Brigada del Caos¨ –exclamo el albino.

Ante lo que dijo el albino todos se tensaron y ya estaban preparados para pelear.

-entiendo que todos se pongan así pero le pido por favor que bajen sus armas como ya dije ya no tengo nada que ver con la ¨Brigada del Caos¨ -exclamo el albino.

-piensas que podemos confiarnos en lo que dices –dijo la pelirroja.

-entiendo que desconfíen pero les prometo que no haré nada, por los momentos solo les diré lo que se nada mas ya depende de ustedes si deciden creerme o no –exclamo el albino.

-entiendo –dijo la pelirroja relajándose un poco pero no perdiendo de vista ningún movimiento del albino.

-dices que eres un ex miembro del la Brigada de que facción eres –preguntaba el platino.

-bueno creo que es mucho decir que fui un ex miembro, de hecho yo iba ser el líder de una de las facciones antes que se formara tu equipo ¨Hakuryuukou¨ -exclamaba el albino.

-¿el líder de una facción? –le preguntaba el platino.

-si de hecho antes que se formara tu equipo las 3 facciones que conformaban la ¨Brigada del Caos¨ eran la facción de los antiguos reyes demonios, la facción de los héroes y la facción de los magos, pero antes que formaras tu equipo se llevaba a cabo la iniciativa para crear la facción de los youkai se supone que yo iba a ser el líder de esa facción pero debido a inconveniente con 2 de las 3 facciones nunca se completo, yo estuve aliado con la Facción de los antiguos reyes demonios pero hace como 1 año que me Salí de la brigada por lo cual dieron caza a mi cabeza.

-espera dices que ibas a ser el líder de la facción de los Youkai pero para mí tu pareces humano –exclamo el castaño.

-en efecto para nosotros emites la misma aura que emite un humano Nya –decía la Nekomata.

-bueno todo se debe al gorro que estoy usando suprime mi poder y no deja que gente sensible a eso detecte que soy –dijo el platino sacándose el pasamontaña.

-e-espera eso es –exclamo el castaño shockeado.

Lo que los demás vieron fue dos orejas de perro en la cabeza del albino.

-¡esas son orejas de perro Nya! grrrr –decía la Nekomata erizando su cabello y colas.

-de hecho son orejas de lobo, como verán soy un licántropo –exclamo el alvino.

-bueno donde me quede, bien lo otro que quería decirles es que la persona que los ataco esta tarde es un miembro sobreviviente de la facción de los héroes él es el descendiente de Susanowo-no-mikoto, supongo que conocen la historia de la Yamata Orochi –exclamo el alvino.

-en estos momentos el acaba de unirse a Rizevim Livan Lucifer –exclamo el albino.

-ese maldito –dijo lleno de furia el platino.

-conozco tu situación con Rizevim por lo cual te digo que en estos momentos no podrías derrotarlo –exclamo el albino.

-¡que dijiste! –furioso el platino se levanto de su asiento y tomo al platino por la camisa.

-cálmate –exclamo el alvino emitiendo un poco de instinto de pelea.

-Valí, tranquilízate –dijo el castaño sujetando el brazo del platino para que parara de una vez.

-tch –molesto el platino lo soltó.

-no lo digo porque seas débil lo digo porque en estos momentos dependes mucho de su Sacred Gear, además que hace poco me infiltre un una de las bases de la brigada del caos y encostre esto –dijo el albino sacando una memoria USB del bolcillo de su pantalón.

-que es eso –decía la pelirroja.

-es un maldito experimento que si se realiza podría poner en jaque a los demonios.

Ante esas palabras todos se sorprendieron.

-qué clase de experimento es –exclamaba intrigado el ex gobernador.

-más específicos se trata de 2 experimentos en conjunto, el primero se trata de replicar la ¨Sacred Gear Cancelar¨ de Rizevim –exclamo el platino.

-que replicar esa Sacred Gear, de lograrse eso indicaría que cualquier usuario de Sacred Gear no podría hacer nada contra el –dijo asustado el castaño.

-en efecto es algo muy peligroso para nosotros los poseedores de Sacred Gear –exclamo el platino.

-¿¨Nosotros¨? –preguntaba el platino.

-si yo también poseo una Sacred Gear, pero después hablaremos de eso, lo más peligroso es el otro experimento –exclamo el albino.

-que es más peligroso que eso –preguntaba el rubio Gremory.

El ambiente en la habitación se encontraba muy tenso por la próxima información que daría el albino.

-el otro experimento es un sistema para anular los poderes demoniacos, uno tan poderoso que podría dejar sin poderes a Sirzechs Gremory y Ajuka Beelzebub –exclamo el platino.

Todos en la habitación quedaron impactados en especial Azazel que ya conocía que clase de poder tenia Sirzechs y porque era conocido como un súper diablo.

-ese maldito de Rizevim, está pensado en crear algo muy peligroso –decía el ex gobernador completamente nervioso pero no demostrándolo.

-hablas en cerio un aparato que pueda suprimir los poderes de oni-sama –exclamaba incrédula la pelirroja.

-en efecto si ese maldito aparato es creado ningún demonio ya se de cualquier clase, mientras posea poderes demoniacos no podrá hacer nada contra él y su ejército.

-oye oye como es que nos metimos en un asunto tan cerio –decía el castaño ya que el también sabía que tan poderoso era el hermano de Rías.

-hauw q-que hacemos –exclamaba el pequeño vampiro en su caja de cartón.

-en estos momentos tengo a alguien que está buscando las bases restantes de la brigada y las está destruyendo en el proceso, pero aun así puedo saber que si no detenemos los planes de Rizevim algo muy malo pasara –exclamo el platino levantándose de su asiento arrodillándose en el piso y rogándole a todos los presentes.

-¡PORFAVOR PRESENME SU AYUDA PARA DETENER LOS PLANES D ESE PSICOPATA! –grito el albino.

Al ver lo que el platino hacia todos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron.

-parece que nos preocupamos demasiado en pesar si eras amigo o enemigo –decía la pelirroja.

-puedo notarlo en tus ojos, son ojos de una persona que tiene determinación muchacho –dijo el ex gobernador de los ángeles.

-ara ara me hace sentir mal hacer que nuestro pobre Kouhai nos suplique por ayuda –decía la morena Gremory.

-yo también se que Gean-san es una buena persona –dijo la pequeña monja.

-a pesar que no me llevo bien con los de tu especia ayudare Nya –dijo la mayor de las Nekomatas.

-yo también ayudare si para Buchou y Asia-sempai creen en ti yo también ayudare –decía la menor de las Nekomatas.

-parece que será divertido pienso pelear también –dijo completamente emocionado el buda.

-como caballero Gremory es mi deber seguir las ordenes de mi ama –decía el rubio Gremory.

-pueden detener a las Sacred Gear pero no a mi espada sacra –dijo el rubio con lentes.

-destruiré todas las cosas que no entiendo por mi eso está bien –exclamo la peli azul.

-¿solo destruirás cosas que no entiendes? ¡es que eres una cabeza hueca! –exclamo el platino.

-ya cálmense te ayudaremos también es nuestro deber como miembros del clan Gremory acabar con ese tipo –exclamo el castaño.

-¡todos se los agradezco mucho! –dijo el albino.

-bueno pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte que el tipo que nos ataco esta tarde porque parecía que nos conocía –exclamo el castaño.

-bueno ese es otro punto que quería comentar con ustedes 3 Hyoudo Issei, Valí Lucifer y guerrera Xenovia –exclamo el albino.

-¿Nosotros 3? –preguntaba el platino.

-sí pero antes de responder eso quisiera hablar un tema que esta relacionado con eso, ex gobernador y, sé que estas escuchando Sirzechs Gremory –exclamo el albino.

-veo que tienes buenos instintos –dijo saliendo de un círculo mágico cierto pelirrojo junta a una sirvienta de cabello plateado.

-es un honor estar en presencia de 1 de los actuales Maous y su [Reina] –dijo el alvino.

-sobre qué tema quieres hablar –pregunto el ex gobernador.

-tiene información de la guerra desconocida ¿no? –exclamo el albino.

-¡como sabes tú de eso! –dijo exaltado el ex gobernador de los ángeles.

-¿guerra desconocida, de que se trata? –preguntaba la pelirroja viendo a su hermano y su cuñada.

-ah, se trata como su nombre lo dice una guerra que fue eliminada de la historia de la humanidad –exclamo el pelirrojo.

-¿una guerra que fue eliminada de la historia de la humanidad? –preguntaba el platino.

-fue una guerra que ocurrió hace no más de 300 años, en donde grupo rebeldes del lado de los demonios y de los ángeles caídos se rebelaron y empezaron a eliminar a los humanos de la tierra declarando que este mundo les pertenecía –exclamo la sirvienta Gremory

-en esos momentos ningunos de los 3 bandos podíamos hacer nada debido que si uno de nosotros atacábamos seria como declarar la guerra a las otras 3 facciones, por lo que tuvimos que dejar a los humanos a sus suerte –exclamo el Maou pelirrojo.

-pero entonces como es que los humanos todavía están en este mundo –exclamo el castaño.

-eso se debe a que los humanos contraatacaron –dijo la sirvienta Gremory –humanos poseedores de Sacred Gear decidieron pelear y repelieron a los ejércitos de los demonios y ángeles caídos.

-la guerra tomo alrededor de 10 años debido a que ninguno de los bandos se rendía alrededor de todo el mundo muchos héroes poseedores de Sacred Gear pelearon y murieron por defender la humanidad –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-pero la batalla más importante se llevo a cabo aquí en Japón –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-aquí en Japón –exclamo el castaño.

Todos se mantenían atento al relato que les contaban los 3.

-aquí en Japón, avían 5 personas que fueron un factor determinante para ponerle fin a la guerra –dijo el ex gobernador.

-¿5 personas? –preguntaba la pelirroja menor.

-esas 5 personas llevaron a cabo un ataque a los líderes de las facciones rebeldes ellos se encargaron de terminar la guerra –exclamo el pelirrojo mayor.

-tengo informado que esas personas no eran poseedoras de Sacred Gear –dijo el ex gobernador.

-¡¿Eh? Entonces como hicieron para derrotar a demonios y ángeles caídos siendo humanos –preguntaba el castaño.

-usa un poco de tus neuronas Ise si un humano que no pose Sacred Gear pudo derrotar a un demonio incluso uno de clase baja, solo se puede hacer de una forma ¿no? –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-uhmmm –pensaba el castaño –oh ya lo tengo poseían armas sacras ¿No es así?.

-bingo denle un premio por usar su cabeza –exclamo el ex gobernador

-¡oye hasta yo uso la cabeza debes en cuando! –grito el castaño.

-acabas de afirmar que no la usas muy a menudo –dijo el platino.

-esas 5 personas contaban con 3 espadas sacras y 2 espadas demonicas de alto poder –exclamo el pelirrojo mayor –las 3 espadas sacras eran la ¨Ascalon, la Durandal y la Caliburn¨ son las armas que ustedes tiene Ise-kun, Xenovia-kun y caballero Arthur, además de las espadas demoniacas ¨Gram y la Yamato¨.

En esos momentos ciertos recuerdos pasaban por la mente de la pelirroja menor

-(¨Ascalon¨, una guerra antigua, los recuerdos que vimos de Ise esta tarde)

-no se sabe que paso con esos 5 poco antes de terminar la guerra, supimos que lograron eliminar a los líderes de la rebelión, pero no se supo mas de ellos incluso para esos momentos fue como si se hubieran desvanecido –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-ahora la pregunta como es que tu sabes de eso, toda la información de esa guerra fue escondida de la humanidad y fue escondida muy celosamente solo los lideres de ¨Grigori¨, los 4 Maous y los serafines conocen de ello. –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-ante esa pregunta, les diré que fue lo que sucedió con esos 5 guerreros –dijo el albino –después de que los 5 derrotaran a los líderes del ejercito tuvieron que pelear contra un gran número de enemigos ganando tiempo hasta que sus refuerzos llegaran, lo que les fue imposible.

Todos estaban atentos a la que decía el albino pero lo siguiente que dijo nadie de los presentes lo esperaba.

-antes de que esos 5 murieran fueron salvados por alguien, ¡por ella! –exclamo señalando a una pequeña morena que escuchaba todo desde una esquina.

-¡que Ophis salvo a esos guerreros! –exclamo incrédulo el castaño.

-decir que los salvo es errado, los 5 ya no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir por lo cual ella antes de morir los llevo a la grieta dimensional y extrajo sus almas –dijo el alvino.

Todos estaban centrado en la pequeña morena que seguía viendo de manera inexpresiva.

-ella mantuvo a esas almas en la grieta dimensional por un tiempo y luego las devolvió a este mundo para que reencarnar con una misión que ellos tendrían que cumplir –exclamo el albino –yo soy una de esas almas.

Ante lo dicho todos reaccionaron por lo dicho.

-p-pero como es eso de que eres uno de esos guerreros del pasado –exclamo sorprendido el castaño.

-hace como 1 año y miedo mientras todavía formaba parte de la Brigada del Caos Ophis nuestra líder me mando a llamar, nunca espere lo que me dijo, lo que ella me dijo fue ¨el momento de que comiencen su misión está cerca, liberare los recuerdos de tu anterior vida¨ después de eso activo un hechizo y de repente vino a mi mente todos los recuerdos que tuve en esa vida, debo admitir que fue abrumador Ophis me entrego unos talismanes que servirán para traer las memorias de los guerreros faltantes, trate de preguntarle cual era esa misión debido a que no me lo explico pero ella me dijo ¨una vez que los 5 estén reunidos les diré cual es su misión¨ –exclamo el alvino.

-Ophis eso es cierto –dijo el castaño corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña para preguntarle.

-eso es –hablo la pequeña diosa dragona.

Todos estaban centrados en la respuesta de la pequeña.

._.

._.

._.

-no me acuerdo –fue lo único que dijo la pequeña ante esa respuesta todos cayeron al piso por lo tontos que parecían al ponerle demasiado atención a la pequeña.

-B-bueno es entendible cuando, Ophis fue atacada por Samael me dijo que parte de sus recuerdos desaparecieron pero ella no les dio importancia –exclamo el ex gobernador poniéndose de nuevo en su asiento.

-entonces el tipo que nos ataco esta tarde era –preguntaba el castaño.

-si él es otro de los 5 guerreros pero por alguna razón pese a recordarlo todo él tiene solo un objetivo, eliminar al resto de los guerreros –exclamo el alvino.

-pero ¿Por qué quiere eliminarte a ti y a los otros 3 guerreros? –pregunto curioso el platino.

-eso ni yo lo sé, no entiendo cual es la razón de sus acciones –exclamo el alvino.

-en estos momentos tú te encentras buscando a los otros 3? –pregunto el pelirrojo mayor.

-en efecto yo estoy buscando a mis otros 3 compañeros, pero ya los encontré –exclamo el alvino.

Todos estaban algo dudosos por lo que dijo el alvino hasta que otra noticia los dejo perplejos.

-Hyoudou Issei, Valí Lucifer y Xenovia ustedes 3 son las reencarnaciones de mis antiguos compañeros –exclamo el albino.

-¡¿Q-Queeeeeeeeee?! –grito el castaño.

-de qué demonios estás hablando –exclamo el platino.

-¿yo era una de esos guerreros? –preguntaba la peli azul.

-como lo sospechaba –dijo el ex gobernador.

-¡¿Como qué?! ¨Cómo lo sospechaba¨ -grito el castaño.

-Ise no recuerdas esta tarde que proyectamos lo que pasaba en los sueños de ustedes 3 –decía la pelirroja menor.

Ante lo que dijo todos los que estuvieron presentes recordaron lo que paso en la tarde.

-es verdad así como ¨Albion¨ lo dijo esos no eran sueños eran recuerdos, pero ¿Cómo? –se preguntaba el platino

-Tal vez se deba a la influencia en el poder de Ophis, ya que gran parte de sus poderes fueron robados por Samael y su constante cercanía con ella, pudo haber causado que el hechizo que bloqueaba las memorias se debilitara –exclamo el albino.

Esos 3 se encontraban muy confundidos como para argumentar algo.

-veo que están muy confundidos, tampoco quiero forzarlos a que recuerden Ophis me dio estos talismanes para que recuperen sus recuerdos, pero no los usare amenos que ustedes quieran –exclamo el albino

-cambiando de tema, dijiste que eras un poseedor de Sacred Gear no es así –dijo el ex gobernador para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-si mi Sacred Gear es esta –dijo el albino materializando en ambos brazos lo que parecía dos guantes de color plateado con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo con dos joyas de color azul en la mano derecha y unas botas que llegaba hasta las rodillas tenían la forma de las patas de un lobo también –se le conoce como ¨fangs of the Amarok.

-¿oh? Tienes una Sacred Gear con un espíritu dentro no es así –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-en efecto –respondió el platino.

-¿tiene un espíritu dentro? Es como nuestras Sacred Gear –preguntaba el castaño.

-si Amarok es un gran lobo de la mitología inuit se dice que cazaba a todos los cazadores que entraban a sus dominios en la noche –dijo el ex gobernador.

-de ahí es de donde se saco la habilidad de esta Sacred Gear, es un poco parecida al Boosted Gear, en las noches dobla mi fuerza, velocidad y sentidos a gran nivel, claro que también puedo usarlo en el día pero no es tan potente.

-[si entrenaras mas la diferencia en el día y la noche no sería tanto y mira que si te pusieras las pilas un poco ya hubiéramos alcanzado el Balance Breaker] –hablo una vos proveniente de el guante derecho del alvino.

Todos se sorprendieron de repente por la repentina vos

-¿tú puedes contactar con el ser sellado en tu Sacred Gear? –preguntaba el castaño.

-[¡JAJAJAJA NO ESPERABA QUE YA UBIERAN RESUELTO SUS PROBLEMAS ROJITO, BLANQUITO] –hablo el ser de la Sacred Gear.

-[hmp no pensé volver a entrarme con este lobo pulgoso] –dijo el dragón de la Boosted Gear completamente audible para todos.

-[tu presencia no es grata perro] –esta vez fue el dragón blanco.

-se conocen –preguntaba el castaño.

-[si nos topamos con él en uno de nuestros enfrentamientos] –exclamo el dragón rojo-

-[este par de lagartijas vinieron y destruyeron el mejor sitio que tenia para alimentarme, me enoje y una cosa llevo a la otra] –exclamo el lobo.

-ese trió de idiotas con su pelear formaron el polo norte –dijo el ex gobernador.

-¡que como fue que termino así! –exclamo muy sorprendido el castaño.

-[bueno ya te dije que las pelas que tuve con el blanco siempre dejaron marca en este mundo y no solo yo también nuestros antiguos poseedores] –exclamo el dragón rojo.

-[recuerdo que en nosotros fuimos los causantes de lo del monte Vesubio] –exclamo el dragón blanco.

-[bueno pero si llegaran a pelear nuestros poseedores ese perro no llegaría a sernos nada] –exclamo el dragón blanco.

-[HAH QUE QUIERES PELEAR PUEDE QUE SUS POSEDORES SEN VIEJOS AMIGOS DE GEAN PERO NO ME CONTENDRE SI TENGO QUE DAR TODO PARA PORLOMENOS HACERLES LAMER EL PISO] –volvió a hablar el lobo del albino.

-Am ya vasta no estamos aquí para pelear, de hecho me siento feliz por poder hablar denuedo con mis viejos amigos y mi hermana –dijo el albino desactivando su Sacred Gear.

-¡HERMANA! –gritaron todos.

-ah no lo dije disculpen, pues de echo nuestra vida pasada Xenovia era mi hermana y ustedes eran hermanos –dijo el albino señalando al castaño y platino.

-¡como ¿que yo era el hermano de Valí?! –exclamo el castaño.

-¿Quién era el mayor? –exclamo serio el platino.

-¡oye eso que tiene que ver con esto! –dijo el castaño.

-era Ise –dijo el albino completamente tranquilo.

-maldición –exclamo el platino a regañadientes.

-tú y yo éramos hermanos –preguntaba la peli azul.

-puede que no tengamos ningún parentesco en esta vida, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que para mi eres mi pequeña hermana….a pesar que tengamos la misma edad –exclamo el platino.

-b-bueno yo –la peli azul no sabía cómo contestar.

-chico dijiste que eras un licántropo no es así –preguntaba el pelirrojo mayor.

-si ¿por? –preguntaba el alvino.

-ya veo, un joven licántropo poseedor de una Sacred Gear de un lobo plateado, eres tu el de los informes.

-cuales informes Oni-sama –preguntaba la pelirroja menor.

-poco después de firmarse la unión de las 3 facciones todos nosotros estábamos en negociaciones para la unión con los dioses de otras religiones –dijo la sirvienta Gremory.

-los Maous, Miguel y Azazel aquí presente negociábamos con los dioses de otras facciones, un incidente ocurrió cuando me dirigía para dialogar con los dioses egipcios –exclamo el pelirroja mayor.

-¡ah! Ya se dé que hablas –parecía recordad algo el ex gobernador –hubo un incidente en donde los miembros del equipo enviado para informar a los dioses egipcios fueron asesinados y los dioses fueron atacados por miembros de la brigada del caos.

-en ese incidente lograron que el dios ¨Anubis¨ se descontrolo y en peso a destruirlo todo y el dios ¨Ra¨ se encontraba encerrado en un fuerte barrera, por lo cual no podría salir a tiempo, todo parecía que sería un desastre pero algo ocurrió –exclamo el pelirrojo mayor.

-no sabemos qué paso exactamente pero los informes nos dices que un licántropo con una Sacred Gear en forma de lobo lograron retener al dios ¨Anubis¨ hasta que el dios ¨Ra¨ saliera –dijo el ex gobernador.

-fuiste tú el que ayudo en ese caso no es así joven –pregunto el pelirrojo mayor.

-bueno más que ayuda fue una coincidencia, resulta que me avía ganado unos boletos para viajar a Egipto cuando todo eso ocurrió, valla que salí mal de esa batalla, el dios ¨Anubis¨ no me la dejo fácil –exclamo el albino.

-ten enfrentaste a un dios –exclamaba el castaño.

-bueno fue un milagro que no muriera, además tengo entendido que ustedes pelearon con el dios maligno ¨Loki¨ -dijo el alvino.

-b-bueno –no podía responder el castaño.

-oye chico pero los informes decían que el licántropo utilizaba grandes cantidades de fuego para mantener a ralla al dios ¨Anubis¨ tu nos acabas de explicar que la habilidad de tu Sacred Gear es doblar tus agilidades y aumentarlas más en la noche –exclamo ele ex gobernador.

-es verdad tu esta tarde utilizarte ataque eléctricos ¿no es así? –preguntaba también el castaño.

-eso se debe a esto –dijo el alvino sacando dos esferas que cabían en la palma de la mano una tenía una pequeña llama en el centro mientras la otra un pequeño rayo –estas son el orbe del fuego y el rayo.

-que es eso –preguntaba la pequeña Nekomata intrigada.

-son como su nombre lo dice dos orbes con los poderes del fuego y el rayo, al utilizarlas puedo usar sus poderes, como por ejemplo esta tarde no me convertí en un rayo para acabar con la mayoría de los enemigos –dijo el albino.

-ya veo, oye chico ¿esas son las únicas que tienes? –preguntaba el ex gobernador.

-si esas son todas las que tengo.

-pues estas de suerte muchacho en grigori tengo dos orbes mas, nunca tuvimos tiempo para analizarlas por lo que las tengo de adorno en mi despacho –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-¡enserio cuales son! –dijo completamente emocionado el alvino.

-una tenía un pequeño tornado en el centro y la otra no sé que es, es un orbe de color negro –dijo el ex gobernador.

-son los orbes del aire y la sombra –exclamo emocionado el alvino.

-jajaja no te preocupes muchacho después te las traeré.

-muchas gracias –dijo el albino.

Después de esto todos se relajaron un poco el alvino le entrego la información a el Maou pelirrojo que se lo iba a entregar a un amigo para que analizara la información y se fue junto a sus [Reina], el alvino se preparo para irse pero no sin antes preguntar algo.

-bueno ya va siendo hora que me valla per antes de eso les quiero decir 2 cosas, a ustede usted ex gobernador –exclamo el alvino.

-que quieres decirnos –dijo el castaño a nombre de los 3.

-si ustedes quieren recuperar sus recuerdos pasados solo me lo tienen que decir, si los 3 están de acuerdo yo les daré los talismanes –dijo el albino.

-entiendo –dijo el platino.

-ok –respondió la peli azul.

-si ese momento llega te lo pediremos -dijo el castaño.

-Bien lo otro es para pedirle un favor ex gobernador.

-que es muchacho –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-usted es el único miembro por parte de los ángeles caídos aquí en Kuo ¿no es verdad? –pregunto el alvino.

-si así es solo yo estoy a cargo aquí.

-por favor me permitirá ser parte de la facción de los ángeles caídos –exclamo el alvino.

-como quieras muchacho hablare con Barakiel para que te integre al grupo.

-enserio muchas gracias –dijo el albino –bueno yo me despido, ah por cierto Rías-san podrías decirle a la heredera Stiri que si me permitirá hablar con su [Torre] como era que se llamaba….. así Loup Garou.

-está bien hablare con Sona para que te reúnas con el –dijo la pelirroja.

-muchas gracias –dijo el albino saliendo y yéndose.

-es una buena persona –dijo el castaño.

Después de unos momentos todos salieron para ir a sus respectivas casas para dormir y asimilar todo lo que avía pasado en este día.

-todavía estas pensando en lo ocurrido en este día –preguntaba la pelirroja en la puerta del castaño observándolo como él estaba pensativo.

-fue mucha la información para el poco cerebro que tengo –exclamo riendo.

-no tienes que preocuparte Ise-san es tu decisión si quieres saber más sobre ti, además tu también quieres saber ¿no es así? Xenovia-san –exclamo la pequeña monja junto a la pelirroja jalando a una peli azul para que también se uniera.

-¡¿Asia, Xenovia que asen aquí pensé que dormiría solo con Rías esta noche?! –exclamo el castaño.

-Asia quería también dormir esta noche contigo, además Xenovia también parecía que quería estar más cerca de ti no es así –dijo la pelirroja viendo como la peli azul se ruborizaba.

-N-N-No viste ayer buchou –exclamo la peli azul completamente sonrojada.

-(¡Demonios cuando actúa así se ve muy linda!) –pensaba el castaño.

-además tengo entendido que cuando Ise se haga un demonio independiente tu y Asia se irán con Ise ¿no es así? –señalo la pelirroja a las dos.

-si, ya que yo quiero estar siempre al lado de Ise-san exclamo la monja.

-yo también quiero estar junto con Ise y Asia –respondió la peli azul.

-pues me parece que no es necesario decir nada mas vamos todos a dormir –dijo la pelirroja apagando la luz echándose al lado derecho del castaño con la monja en el lado izquierdo y la peli azul en el pecho del castaño.

-buenas noches Ise –dijo la pelirroja.

-duerme bien Ise-san –exclamo la monja.

-descansa –dijo la peli azul.

-duerman bien chicas –exclamo el castaño para después quedarse dormido y empezando a tener otro sueño.

0000000000000000******************000000000000000000

-Japón- en una planicie-

En medio de una gran planicie 2 personas se encontraban rodeados de un gran número de enemigos se trataba de cierto castaño junto a un platino.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Grito el castaño el castaño mientras con su espada ¨Ascalon¨ cortaba a una gran cantidad de enemigos, apuñalando a uno sacando su espada usándola como escudo para cubrir el ataque de un demonio golpeándolo para sacarlo de balance y darle un corte en el pecho.

-¡DEMONIOS CUANDO PIENSAN LLEGAR LOS DEMAS! –Exclamo un platino cortando a gran velocidad a un gran número de enemigos cortándole de todas maneras vertical, horizontal, por los lados.

-¡Deja de chillar y sigue atacando! –grito el castaño decapitando a un ángel caído.

Después de un rato los dos se encontraban cansados con sus Haoris cubiertas en sangre, con heridas no tan graves pero completamente rodeados de enemigos.

-haa haa, parece que hasta aquí llegaremos, hay que morir como samuráis tenemos que hacer el seppuku es mejor morir con honor que caer como prisioneros –exclamo el platino.

-ja deja esa idioteces ¿no es mejor morir pelando, que morir con honor? –pregunto el castaño poniéndose de pie dispuesto a seguir pelando.

-ja no se en que pensaba ninguna de las opciones es buena mejor seguir viviendo –exclamo el alvino parándose y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-¡esa es una mejor respuesta hay que vivir para continuar peleando! –exclamo el castaño con los dos saliendo para continuar pelando.

-¡SEGUNDO ESCUADRON ATAQUE! –grito un moreno con una gran cantidad se samuráis tras de él.

-¡TERCER ESCUADRON A LA CARGA! –esta vez fue un alvino con una gran cantidad de tropas.

-maldición sus refuerzos llegaron –dijo un ángel para después ser apuñalado por la espada del moreno.

Después de eso los soldados continuaron pelando.

-muere escoria humana –gritaron dos demonios a atacar el castaño que se encontraba caído.

-haaaaaa –grito el castaño tomando su espada y una que se encontraba junto a él y apuñalo a los dos ángeles en el pecho.

-¿necesitas ayuda? Ise –exclamo el moreno extendiéndole la mano al castaño.

-¡Kaito maldito yo pude haber acabado con todos! –grito el castaño quitándose de encima los cadáveres de los demonios y parándose.

-haaaa bueno por lo menos ya nos encontramos reunidos los 5 –exclamo una peli azul después de derrotar a una gran cantidad de enemigos.

-¡Muy….cierto Ise! –dijo un alvino bloqueando un ataque para después cortar al enemigo.

-Ise hemos ubicado a los líderes del ejército enemigo un grupo se dirige hacia allí en estos momentos nosotros también debemos ir podemos dejarles esto a los demás escuadrones –exclamo la peli azul junto a los demás.

-entiendo ¡en marcha! –grito el castaño para irse junto a los otros 5.

0000000000000000******************000000000000000000

-día siguiente –residencia Hyoudou –por la mañana-

-¡hah! –se despertaban al mismo tiempo el castaño y la peli azul jadeando y sudando.

-Ise-san, Xenovia que les pasa –dijo la monja.

-que sucede Ise –exclamo la pelirroja.

-el sueño esta vez lo puedo recordar –exclamo el castaño.

-una batalla, muchos enemigos –dijo la peli azul.

-[socio el hechizo que impedía que vieras los sueños parece haber sido anulado el día de Aller, no has recuperado tus recuerdos pero parece que tu y la chica azul pueden ver los sueños esta vez] –hablo las vos de la joya de forma que todos escucharan.

-¿de que se trato esta vez Ise? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-fue cuando nos dirigíamos a enfrentarnos a los lideres pero solo fue hasta allí no paso lo demás –explico el castaño.

-pero se encuentran bien Ise-san Xenovia-san –preguntaba la monja.

-no te preocupes Asia solo fueron los sueños no hay de qué preocuparse –respondió el castaño.

-si eso es verdad Asia –exclamo la peli azul.

-bueno dejemos ese tema para después tenemos que alistarnos para la escuela –dijo la pelirroja.

-Hai –dijeron los 3 para salir y alistarse para ir a la escuela.

0000000000000000******************000000000000000000

-secundaria Kou - por la tarde-

Cierto castaño se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones del club cuando entraron cierto platino acompañado por un alvino y un buda castaño.

-¿oh? Ise ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto el buda.

-bueno quería esta solo unos momentos –respondió el castaño.

-que paso –pregunto el alvino.

-bueno la cosa es por algo que sucedió en la mañana –respondía el castaño.

Flashback:

El castaño se encontraba dándose un baño en el segundo piso de su casa ya que a pesar de no estar sus padres ese era el baño que el utilizaba junto con su padre era una baño grande con una tina lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran 3 personas.

-(ah quiero ir al baño con las demás quiero ves los oopais de todas) –pensaba el castaño con el cuerpo sumergido hasta la nariz imaginándose a las demás chicas en el baño.

SPLASH.

El castaño se preguntaba que fue ese ruido cuando iba darse vuelta usa suave sensación recorrió su espalda.

-ufufu vine a bañarme con Ise–dijo una morena presionado sus pechos en el castaño.

-¡A-A-Akeno-san! –grito el castaño cubriéndose sus partes intimas.

-no tienes que apenarte Ise solo vine a bañarme contigo –exclamo la morena en el oído del castaño para darle un mordisco en la oreja.

-(oh rallos esto es malo ciento como mi conciencia se va, será que por fin perderé mi virginidad con Akeno-san antes que con Rías) –pensaba el castaño con la sangre hirviendo a punto de hacerlo cuando una vos lo detuvo.

-Akeno que estás haciendo –exclamo cierta pelirroja emanando una fuerte aura carmesí.

-ufufu solo vine a darme un baño junto a Ise-kun –dijo la morena con su típica sonrisa.

-(oh mierda ahora comenzaran a pelar si no me voy antes de que empiecen se que junior correrá peligro) pensaba el castaño cubriendo sus partes.

-yo también quiero bañarme con Ise –exclamo la pelirroja sujetando al castaño y pegándolo a su pecho.

-Rías no aviamos dicho ya que todas compartiríamos a Ise-kun –exclamo la morena quitándole al castaño a la pelirroja pegándola a sus pechos.

-y-ya lo sé pero Ise solo se puede bañar conmigo –dijo la pelirroja volviendo a agarrar al castaño pegándolo a sus pechos.

-no seas egoísta Rías –dijo la morena haciendo lo mismo cuando de repente.

-Yo también quiero bañarme junto con Ise –esta vez lo dijo la peli azul pegando al castaño a sus pechos.

-ara ara parece que Xenovia-chan también se unirá –dijo la morena molesta pero no lo demostraba.

-(esto es malo creo que me desmallare) –pensaba el castaño.

-no es justo yo también quiero bañarme con Ise-san –exclamo la monja entrando, mientras que junto a la puerta una peli platino, una rubia y una castaña se debatían si debían entrar estando ya que estaban avergonzadas mientras que una pequeña morena no se preocupo y entro en el baño y solo se en peso a bañarse no se preocupo en unieres al conflicto.

-ya todas cálmense –exclamo la valquiria para poner en razón a todas.

-ufufu no será que Rossweisse-san quiere a Ise-kun para ella sola –exclamo la morena.

-n-no y-yo no –dijo completamente sonrojada la platina.

-esperen Ise-san exclamo la monja viendo como el castaño estaba desmallado con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Fin del flashback:

-jajaja solo tú te puedes desmallar en la mejor parte –reía a más no poder el buda.

-¡ya cállate! lo único que no entiendo es ¿porque últimamente Xenovia esta mas apegada a mí que de costumbre? –exclamo el castaño.

-¨supongo que inconscientemente, quiere proteger lo que es suyo¨ –esto lo dijo en vos bajo el alvino para que nadie lo ollera.

-bueno díganme ustedes ya se llegaron a adaptar –exclamo el castaño.

-todo bien ya eh ecos amigos en cada clase además muchos clubes me quieren en sus clubes –exclamo el buda.

-es tranquilo si puede estar en paz –hablo el platino.

-eso dice pero vieras cuantas cartas de amor a recibido en lo que lleva aquí –decía el buda.

-valla que eres popular Valí –hablo el alvino.

-tu tampoco te quedas, ya tienes un gran número de fans –exclamo el castaño algo molesto por no ser popular.

-bueno no me quejo, además se me hace tranquila esta forma de vida, la única molestia son los miembros del consejo estudiantil –exclamo el alvino.

-¿Por? –preguntaba el castaño.

-mira –dijo señalando los auriculares que traía en el cuello.

-son tus auriculares, ¿qué pasa con ellos? –preguntaba el castaño.

-en lo que llevo de día ya me han confiscado 4, este es el ultimo que tengo –exclamo el alvino.

-eso se debe a que traer esos aparatos se encuentran prohibidos –exclamo una vos en la entrada del club.

-ah esta aquí el ogro que domina esta escuela –exclamo el alvino escondiéndose protegiendo sus auriculares.

-que mala forma de tratar a la gente –respondió la presidenta del consejo Sona Stiri.

-Kaicho a que se debe que este aquí –preguntaba el castaño viendo como su nuevo amigo empezaba a hacer una barricada para proteger sus auriculares.

-yo la traje Ise es para informarle sobre lo que Gean nos dijo anoche –respondió la pelirroja junto a su [Reina].

-ya veo –respondió el castaño.

Después de unos minutos la pelirroja le explico la situación a la morena Stiri ocultando el hecho de lo que eran Ise y los demás.

-ya veo eso sería una grave situación –respondió la morena Stiri.

-por lo cual en estos momentos decidimos detener este plan y tener a Gean como compañero y miembro del club –dijo la pelirroja señalando a un alvino que hiso un bunker con los cojines que pudo tomar de los sillones.

-está bien entiendo la situación, y tu el del bunker querías algo que platicar con mi [torre] ¿no es así? –preguntaba la morena Stiri.

-si me gustaría hablar de algo con el –exclamo el alvino aun en el bunker.

-lo llamare para que discutan de lo que tienes que hablar con el –respondió la morena.

-gracias –exclamo el castaño.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de una hora todos los miembros del grupo Gremory, Stiri y el equipo de Valí se encontraban reunidos en la parte de atrás de donde se encuentra el club de lo ocultismo.

-sakata porque quieres reunirte con Garou-san en este lugar –preguntaba el castaño Stiri.

-es algo que quiero comprobar –fue lo único que dijo el alvino.

-ya está aquí –exclamo la morena Stiri viendo como un hombre de gran físico de apariencia extranjera con el pelo de color gris se acercaba.

-Loup gracias por venir –exclamo la morena Stiri.

-lo que usted ordene Sona-sama –exclamo el grisáceo.

-el chico con el pasamontaña tiene algo que hablar contigo –señalando al alvino.

-gracias por venir Garou-san –exclamo el alvino poniéndose de frente del grisáceo.

-de que querías hablar conmigo –preguntaba el grisáceo.

-son por 2 cosas la primera es si podrías tener una pelea conmigo –exclamo el alvino impresionando a todos.

-Gean es para esto que lo llamaste –exclamaba incrédulo el castaño.

-si como otro licántropo quiero enfrentarme con alguien de mi misma especie –exclamo el alvino.

-entiendo, por eso capte la misma esencia que tengo en ti –exclamo el grisáceo.

-¿aceptas la pela? –pregunto el alvino.

-solo si Sona-sama lo permite –dijo el grisáceo viendo a la morena dándole el permiso para que pele –acepto pelear contigo.

-bien, Himejima-san podrías poner una barrera en este lugar –dijo el alvino.

-bien –dijo la morena creando una barrera que envolvió a todos los presentes –ahora están en una zona aislada nadie del exterior interrumpirá.

-bien, Garou-san puedo pedir que el enfrentamiento sea de unos 15 minutos –exclamo el alvino quitándose el chaleco del uniforme de la secundaria junto con sus calzados y medias quedando con los pies al descubiertos en el suelo.

-está bien pero ¿porque solo 15 minutos? –preguntaba el grisáceo.

-como le explicaron a tu ama podríamos decir que tengo 3 habilidades de combate, mi Sacred Gear, mis orbes elementales y por ultimo mi forma de licántropo –explico el alvino.

-y que debe eso a que sean 15 minutos –dijo el grisáceo.

-lo que pasa es que no puedo pelar con todo combinado seria mucha presión para mi cuerpo, por lo que quiero que tengamos una pela en que los primeros 5 minutos sean con mis orbes elementales, los otros 5 con mi Sacred Gear y los últimos 5 en mi forma de lobo, si se puede quisiera que en los últimos 5 minutos ambos pelemos lobos –exclamo el alvino.

-entiendo, no me contendré –dijo el grisáceo poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-no pedía menos –imitando al grisáceo poniéndose en posición –alguien puede servir para comenzar la pela.

-Tsubaki ve tu –exclamo la morena Stiri.

-entendido –respondió la [Reina] Stiri.

-cuando lo indique comenzaran –exclamo la [Reina] Stiri

-3

-2

-1

-¡PELEN! –Grito la [Reina] Stiri.

POOM

Se escucho un fuerte golpe en un abrir y serrar de ojos el grisáceo y el alvino chocaron sus puños con tanta fuerza que causo una onda de impacto.

-Nada mal –exclamo el albino.

-eres fuerte –respondió el grisáceo.

-si pues que te parece esto.

De repente el alvino cubrió sus puños en fuego y se propino a darle un golpe al grisáceo el cual activo un hechizo y creó un muro de agua que extinguió el fuego del alvino.

-nada mal –exclamo el alvino.

Rápidamente el alvino salto hacia atrás tomo impulso y se lanzo contra el grisáceo la batalla continuo así con el alvino golpeando al grisáceo el deteniendo los ataque con magia y propinándole el también golpes lanzándole esferas de fuego que el grisáceo destruyo con una gran cantidad de hechizos para contrarrestar.

-¡AHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –aulló el platino mandando una gran cantidad de fuego contra el grisáceo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grito el grisáceo contrarrestando el ataque del alvino con solo la fuerza de su vos.

-demonios eres muy fuerte –exclamo emocionado el alvino continuado con el combate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-w-wow eso dos sí que se lo están tomando en cerio –exclamo el castaño viendo concentrado a la pelea.

-ese chico pelea bien pero por lo que me contaste Rías es que el tiene otro orbe porque no lo utiliza y solo ataca con el de fuego –preguntaba la morena Stiri.

-es cierto Gean-san no está utilizando la habilidad del rallo que uso al salvarme –dijo la monja Gremory.

-aunque es divertido ver a dos perros pelando Nya –exclamo la mayor de las Nekomatas.

-será que no puede utilizar ambos orbes a la vez –exclamo el rubio Gremory.

-puede que esa sea la razón.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ambos continuaban peleando el alvino fue empujado hacia atrás por un golpe del grisáceo.

-(viejo sus golpes sí que son duros) –pensaba el alvino.

-continuare atacando –exclamo el grisáceo corriendo para atacar.

-¡cambio de orbe [Fuego] por [Trueno]! –dijo el alvino cambiando el orbe que tenía en la mano por otro.

En unos instantes el alvino desapareció, el grisáceo lo trato de ubicar pero el alvino apareció detrás del dándole una patada en el costado que parecía haberle roto algunas costillas.

Ambos continuaron en una pela de alta velocidad ya que el alvino tomaba forma de rallo y le arrojaba rallos a lo cual el grisáceo bloqueaba con barreas o desviaba los ataque usando sus puños.

Pasaron 5 minutos.

-hah hah todavía puedes pelar Garou-san –jadeaba el alvino.

-tsk no es nada todavía puedo pelar, ahora utilizaras tu Sacred Gear no es así –exclamo el grisáceo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-en efecto ¡¨Fang Of The Amarok¨! –grito el alvino apareciendo 2 guantes con forma de la cabeza de un lobo en sus puños que llevaban asta sus codos y dos protectores en forma de las patas de un lobo en sus piernas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

-algo irónico ¿no? un lobo que tiene una Sacred Gear en forma de lobo –dijo el grisáceo.

-también me parece pero será mejor que no te confíes esto se pondrá más intenso –exclamo el alvino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ahora utilizara su Sacred Gear veamos que también pelea nuestro nuevo Kouhai –exclamo la morena Gremory.

-sus habilidades de pela usando sus orbes fueron excelentes tiene un bajo nivel de mejoría logro dominar ese poder –exclamo la morena Stiri.

-el es fuerte –exclamo la peli azul.

-que pasa Xenovia quieres apoyarlo ya que dijo que para él siempre serás su hermana menor –le preguntaba el castaño a la peli azul en un susurro para que los miembros Stiri no escucharan.

-no no es eso p-pues yo –exclamaba la peli azul muy avergonzada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La pelea se intensifico ambos chocaban puños a alta velocidad, el grisáceo tenía las manos mas lastimadas en comparación al alvino debido a que el usaba protectores.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –grito el alvino.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –grito el grisáceo.

POOOMMMMMMMM

Los golpes y patadas eran tan fuertes que agrietaban el piso el grisáceo empezó a lanzar mas hechizos mágicos contra el alvino pero ya que este no tenia poder mara usar hechizos utilizo su Sacred Gear.

-¡AM! –grito el alvino.

-[¡AQUIBAMOS BRO] –Grito el lobo de la Sacred Gear que solo escucho el alvino.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –el albino utilizo sus puños y piernas para crear ondas de energía que fueron chocando con cada uno de los ataque mágicos impactando y explotando todos.

-¡muy lento! –exclamo el grisáceo que vio una apertura y se puso detrás del alvino.

-¡oh eso no! –respondió el alvino mientras que las jemas de los ojos del guante derecho se iluminaron de azul emitiendo un sonido.

-[RAGE] –Exclamo la vos del Sacred Gear aumentando la velocidad y sentidos del alvino que se agacho a tiempo esquivando el golpe y golpeando al grisáceo en el mentón en un golpe ascendente.

-¡ahhhhhhhhh!

-(demonios este chico es muy fuerte) –pensaba el grisáceo recibiendo el golpe y tambaleándose.

-hah hah, no por nada eres una [Torre] tienes una gran resistencia –exclamo el alvino muy agotado.

-tú también eres muy fuerte, tu Sacred Gear todavía no ha llegado al nivel del Balance Breaker ¿no es así?

-en efecto pero sigamos con la pelea veamos si puedes aguantar esto –exclamo el alvino cambiando la forma del Sacred Gear creando una parte filosa en el codo del brazo izquierdo.

-¡TOMA ESTO COLMILLO DE AMAROK! –grito el castaño cargando el filo del codo con poder en la mano derecha y apuntando al grisáceo de lo cual salió una energía en forma de cierra que fue directo contra él.

-eso es peligrosos –el grisáceo esquivo el ataque por poco dejándolo algo herido.

-¡no tan rápido! –exclamo el alvino moviéndose muy rápido poniéndose de frente al ataque que lanzo dándole una patada regresándoselo al grisáceo.

-¡LO DETENDRE! –grito el grisáceo abriendo sus brazos tratando de detener el ataque que lo impulsaba hacia atrás cortando su camisa y cortándole el pecho un poco deteniéndolo y destruyendo el ataque.

-oye oye esto es una broma es el mejor ataque que tengo y logro destruirlo –exclamo incrédulo el alvino.

-fue un muy buen ataque si no hubiera tenido las habilidades de la [Torre] hubiera muerto –respondió el grisáceo igual de cansado.

-entramos en los últimos 5 minutos terminemos con esta pelea –exclamo el alvino desactivando su Sacred Gear y arrancándose la camisa para en pesar a transformarse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-esos dos son unos monstros que pasa con esta ridícula pelea de poder –exclamo incrédulo el castaño Gremory.

-ah Garou-san es increíble –decía una castaña de los miembros del grupo Stiri.

-pero ese chico sakata no se queda atrás –exclamo la pequeña Parka del grupo Stiri.

-ambos son fuertes quiero pelear con ellos –exclamo el platino.

-a demonios a Valí ya se le fue la olla, que alguien lo pare antes que comience a pelear también –exclamo el castaño viendo al platino emocionado por pelar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ambos ya se habían transformado uno era un gran lobo de color gris oscuro mientras que el otro era más claro ambos continuaron su pela usando el más oscuro utilizaba hechizos y el claro esquivaba y se acercaba a alta velocidad para cortarlo con sus garras.

-hah hah creo que debemos acabar con esto de una vez –exclamo el más claro con la vos cambiada por la transformación.

-hah hah lo mismo pienso yo –dijo el más oscuro.

Ambos fueron a alta velocidad corriendo uno contra el otro cara a cara y ambos pusieron todo el poder que les quedaba en sus puños y ambos impactaron en la cara del otro aun transformados iban a continuar con un intercambio de golpes cuando.

-¡TIEMPO! –grito la [Reina] Stiri.

-¿eh? –exclamo el más claro sorprendido.

-ya terminamos –exclamo el grisáceo regresando a su forma normal muy agotado y con varias heridas.

-hah tengo que decirlo eres muy fuerte –le dijo el alvino al grisáceo.

-tú también –le respondió el grisáceo.

- Garou-san, Gean-san yo los curare –exclamo la monja usando su Sacred Gear para curar a ambos.

-Gracias Asia-san –respondió el alvino tumbado en el piso.

-fue una gran pelea –exclamo la pelirroja.

-después ten un enfrentamiento conmigo –hablo el platino.

-eso es lo único que dirás –exclamo el castaño.

-b-bien peleado –dijo la peli azul.

-gracias –dijo el alvino.

Mientras el grisáceo y el alvino se curaban con ayuda de Asia por otro lado los demás conversaban sobre la pelea de hace unos momentos.

-ese chico tiene una gran fuerza aguanto una batalla de poder y destreza contra Garou, sorprendente para ser un semi-humano –exclamo la morena Stiri.

-en efecto ese muchacho tiene grandes potencial, aun le falta mejorar con sus habilidades y con su Sacred Gear por lo cual todavía tiene mucho por mejorar –exclamo el ex gobernador reuniéndose con los demás.

-¡sensei! ¿estuvo pendiente de toda la pelea? –exclamo el castaño.

-no solo yo, Sirzechs y Michael también vieron esta pelea y los 3 creemos que ese chico sería un buen miembro para las 3 facciones, bueno aunque yo tengo ventaja ya que él me pido que se nos uniera –exclamo el ex gobernador.

Mientras que todos los presentes que escucharon lo que dijo pensaban.

-(parece un niño que se jacta de su juguete nuevo) –pensaban todos.

Mientras que Asia seguía con la curación de ambos el grisáceo conversaba con el alvino y le hiso una pregunta.

-dijiste que tenias que conversar 2 cosas conmigo la primera fue la pelea, ¿cuál es la segunda? –preguntaba el grisáceo.

-ah si se trata de estas –exclamo el alvino señalando sus orejas de lobo.

-¿tus orejas? ¿Qué pasa con ellas? –preguntaba curioso el grisáceo.

-bueno la cosa es que….no sé cómo hacer para que desaparezcan –exclamo el alvino mirando asía otro lado.

-phu jajajajajaj –se ría el grisáceo.

-¡no te rías es un problema serio! –grito el alvino avergonzado por la pregunta.

-disculpa es que no pude evitarlo, me dices que no sabes cómo esconder tus orejas –respondió el grisáceo.

-si ese es el motivo por qué uso el pasamontañas, bueno también lo hago para ocultar mi presencia –exclamo el alvino.

-bueno la cuestión es muy sencilla solo tienes que enfocarte en tus orejas y suprimir tus instintos básicos –dijo el grisáceo.

-¿eso es todo? –preguntaba escéptico el alvino.

-eso es todo –respondió el grisáceo.

-bueno me concentrare –exclamo el castaño y serró los ojos para concentrarse y en cuestión de segundos sus orejas desaparecieron.

-oohhhh ya no están –exclamo el alvino.

-eso era lo último que querías preguntar –dijo el grisáceo.

-si gracias, me agrado conocerte –exclamo el alvino.

-aunque es raro por lo general los miembros de tu familia te dirían como controlar los instintos vacios –dijo el grisáceo.

-mi familia…..murió antes de que supiera que era un Licántropo –exclamo el alvino poniendo una cara sombría.

-lo siento por preguntar –dijo el grisáceo.

-no no te preocupes, bien ya me siento mejor gracias Asia-san –exclamo el alvino poniéndose de pie.

-por nada Gean-san, Garou-san –exclamo la monja.

-también te lo agradezco alfil Gremory –dijo el grisáceo.

-por cierto Asia-san no le digas lo que escuchaste ahorita a los demás ¿ok? –exclamo el alvino.

-no se los debo decir –exclamo la monja.

-no quiero que me tengan lastima, solo dejémoslo así –dijo el alvino.

-bien

-gracias.

-bueno si eso es todo me retiro Sona-sama –exclamo el grisáceo marchándose.

-¡pelemos otro día Garou! –grito el alvino.

a lo cual mientras se marchaba el grisáceo solo levanto la mano dando entender que aceptaba el reto.

-parece que se llevaron bien –pregunto la morena Stiri.

-bueno somos de la misma especie, supongo que era normal levarnos bien.

-son igual que los perros Nya –dijo la mayor de las Nekomatas.

Todos oyeron lo que dijo y solo pudieron hacer una cosa,

.

.

.

.

.

-jajajajajajajjajajajajajajjaaja

Todos solo rieron por el comentario incluso el alvino así fue como acabo el segundo día después de la llegada de los nuevos compañeros.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras que en otro lugar un moreno se encontraba caminado por los pasillos de una base cuando un hombre se le acerco.

-Kaito-sama las tropas están listas, cuando de la orden –exclamo el soldado.

-bien que todos los soldados se preparen muy pronto iré a darle una visita a unos viejos amigos –exclamo el moreno entrando en una sala llena de una gente lista para pelear.

-nos veremos muy pronto chicos –exclamo el moreno.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno chicos aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado para aquellos que les dieron reviews aquí les dejo sus respuestas.

Guest: en este link encontraras todas las novelas hasta el 16 en español, el pass es Zero1994 con la zeta en mayúscula el link: /f5LSD

Issei Wilson: Gracias por los elogios.

Seky: espero que te guste el cap.

jeffersongongora: aquí sacas tus dudas.

Bueno espero que les guste dejen sus reviews si les gusto chao.


	4. 1-3 Memorias Recuperadas

-Club de lo ocultismo –por la tarde –

Ya había pasado alrededor de 2 semanas dese que Valí, su equipo y Gean se mudaron a Kuo, todos los nuevos lograron adaptarse a la perfección, algunos eran más sociales con sus compañeros de clases, otros eran un poco mas reservados y algunos que parecieran no querer relacionarse con los demás en estos momentos todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón del club de lo ocultismo debido a que todos formaban parte del club.

-oye Valí en lo que va de tiempo no has hablado con nadie de la clase no te importa ser antisocial –preguntaba el castaño.

-esas cosas no me interesan mientras que este aquí y aparezcan enemigos fuertes eso es lo único que pido –respondía el platino.

-vamos cálmate ise incluso Valí era así antes por lo cual no creo que cambie aun ahora –exclamo el alvino mientras tomaba el té que le dio la [Reina] Gremory.

-ya….veo….espera cuando dices ¨antes¨ ¿te refieres a la vida pasada? –preguntaba el castaño.

Todos se centraron en la conversación que tenían esos 3 ya que estaban curiosos sobre las vidas pasadas de ellos.

-Si Valí siempre fue serio mientras que tú eras…Bueno como eres ahora pero digamos que un poco menos pervertido.

-es siquiera posible ¿que ise fuera menos pervertido?–preguntaba el ex gobernador de los ángeles.

-oye –respondió algo enfadado el castaño por el comentario.

-bueno el ise de ahora es pervertido pero en los hombres de nuestra edad es algo sano tener ideas pervertidas, eso me hace preocupar por Valí oye ¿no eres gay verdad? –le preguntaba el alvino al platino.

-¡quieres que te mate maldito! –exclamo furioso el platino sujetando al alvino por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo.

-¡ya lo siento, disculpa por el comentario no me mates! –dijo asustado el alvino al ver al platino listo para atacarlo con energía demoniaca.

-bueno yo también pienso que es posible que Valí lo sea –exclamo el castaño cruzando lo brazos y poniéndose en pose pensativa –teniendo cerca dos chicas lindas como Le Fay y Kuroka y nada eso es raro.

Las mencionadas no dijeron nada debido a que estaban muy sonrojadas como para responder.

-¨oye ise no digas mas o Arthur te mata¨ -le susurro el buda al castaño viendo como cierto rubio con anteojos emitía un aura aterrador.

-Hyoudou Issei tal parece que no valoras tu vida –escalmo el platino materializando su Sacred Gear.

-¡espera Valí, lo siento disculpa por lo dicho pero no me mates, aun no eh chupado los pechos de Buchou –exclamo el castaño avergonzando a una pelirroja presente.

-ufufu si ise-kun me lo pidiera le dejaría chupar mis pechos –exclamo la morena levantado su busto con las manos.

-¡enserio! –exclamo ilusionado el castaño.

-no puedes –dijo la pelirroja.

-ise-san no debes –exclamo la monja con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras tiraba de la mejilla del castaño.

Todos empezaron a reír por lo gracioso que parecía ver a la pequeña monja jalándole los cachetes al castaño y este disculpándose por lo que dijo.

-disculpa Gean-sempai podrías decirnos ¿cómo eran Issei-sempai, Xenovia-sempai y Valí-sempai en su vida pasada? –preguntaba la menor de las Nekomatas.

-de hecho yo también tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo era Valí antes? –también pregunto el buda.

-yo también tengo curiosidad como eran Xenovia y ise-kun antes –hablo esta vez el ángel castaño.

-a decir verdad eso es algo que también quisiera saber, dime como era –exclamo el platino.

-díganme ustedes también quieren saber –preguntaba el alvino al castaño y la peli azul.

-b-bueno no se qué debo decir, seria mentira si digo que no tengo curiosidad, está bien dime como era yo antes –exclamo el castaño afirmando que quería saber.

-eso solo te deja a ti, tú tienes el ultimo voto si decides saber no pienso contar nada del pasado amenos que todos estén de acuerdo, así que dime ¿quieres o no quieres saber? Hermanita –dijo el alvino viendo a la peli azul.

-yo también quiero saber porfiador dinos –exclamo la peli azul después de respirar hondo y dar su respuesta.

-está bien, contare solo lo básico el resto no depende de mí sino de ustedes –exclamo el alvino señalando a los 3.

-¿nosotros? –se preguntaba extrañado el castaño.

Todos decidieron escuchar la historia del pasado de esos 3 ya que estaban curiosos.

-bueno lo primero es como nos conocemos no es algo como que de repente alguien apareció ocurrieron ciertas cosas y nos volvimos amigos, solo es lo típico Issei, Valí, Xenovia y yo nos conocíamos desde niños, el padre de Issei y Valí era un policía de la época del shogunato mientras que nuestro padre era un samurái bajo las ordenes del shogun, por lo que recuerdo nuestro padre me dijo que de jóvenes ellos dos siempre peleaban y ambos eran los que se encargaban de proteger el pueblo donde vivíamos –exclamo el Cataño.

-con que policía ¿eh? –dijo el castaño.

-me pregunto cómo habrá sido nuestro padre –preguntaba la peli azul.

-era una persona estricta y rigurosa….pero con un gran sentido del deber y un gran orgullo –exclamo el alvino sabiendo que en esta vida la peli azul fue una huérfana recogida por la iglesia por ser la portadora de Durandal y usuaria de la espada excalibur.

-nuestros padres eran grandes amigos y rivales por eso nos juntaron cuando nacimos, Issei era mayor que yo por lo cual también lo veía como un hermano mayor y podemos decir que me llevaba bien con Valí –exclamo el alvino bajando los hombros.

-ya veo –dijo el castaño suponiendo que de seguro tuvieron algunas riñas de pequeños el alvino y el platino.

-cuando teníamos alrededor de 10 años fue que conocimos a Kaito –exclamo el alvino.

Todos pensaron en el nuevo enemigo que tenían ese joven moreno con las vendas en el ojo derecho.

-el era un poco reservado, nos tomo un tiempo socializar con el pero puedo decir que él es como es Valí ahora alguien que siempre quiso pelar contra gente fuerte –dijo el alvino.

-no tienes idea de porque cambio, digo ustedes tienen sus memorias de su vida pasada y ambos eran amigos ¿no? –exclamo la pelirroja.

-yo tampoco se a que se debió su cambio –dijo el alvino.

-después cuando teníamos alrededor de los 20 años fue que todo comenzó….. la guerra –exclamo el alvino.

-al comienzo de la guerra muchas personas murieron, los demonios y ángeles caídos eran muy superiores a nosotros por lo cual en sus inicios era más bien un matadero a una guerra de dos bandas.

-pero después de un tiempo aquellas personas poseedoras de una Sacred Gear despertaron y poco a poco pudimos defendernos, defender a la humanidad…..aunque no lo suficientemente a tiempo –exclamo el alvino con una cara de tristeza.

-a que te refieres con ¿que no lo hicieron a tiempo? –preguntaba la peli azul

-en la guerra nuestros padres murieron –sentencio el alvino.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la noticia.

-supongo que fue algo fuete para nosotros, yo ya tengo un padre por lo cual no se qué aria si de repente mi padre muriera –exclamo el castaño.

-algo que también nos impulso a ganar fue cuando conseguimos las espadas –dijo el alvino.

-como fue que conseguimos las espadas –pregunto el platino.

-un tiempo después de enterarnos de la muerte de nuestros padres Issei fue nombrado como el comandante de las tropas y Valí como vise-comandante –exclamo el castaño.

-¡demonios me volvió a ganar! –exclamo el platino golpeando la mesa.

-uhmp por donde iba ….. a si después de eso en el ataque a una de las bases enemigas de los ángeles caídos logramos recuperar una caravana en donde las espadas se encontraban selladas, imagínense como fue nuestra reacción cuando quitamos el sello sin pensar y de repente nos encontramos en un lugar completamente blanco con las espadas frente a nosotros –exclamo el alvino.

-después de eso las espadas nos aceptaron como sus maestros, Kaito obtuvo a ¨Gram¨ a lo cual advierto, Kiba Yuto Kaito ira tras esa espada, puede que tú seas su actual maestro pero la espada todavía responde a Kaito por lo cual el podría hacerse con esa espada así que protégela –exclamo el alvino señalando al caballero Gremory.

-prometo proteger esa espada –afirmo el caballero.

-bien, mi espada era la ¨Yamato¨, me pregunto si alguien la tiene o si esta perdida por alguna parte del mundo –exclamo el alvino.

-porque no me das una descripción de la espada podría contactar con Barakiel y pedirle que ponga a algunos ángeles caídos a que busquen esa espada –dijo el ex gobernador.

-es una espada Japonesa de mango blanco –exclamo el alvino.

-bueno lo tengo aunque no es mucha información.

-cuando la tengan lo sabrán, bueno donde nos quedamos a Valí lo acepto la ¨Calibur¨ una de las cuatro espadas santas –exclamo el alvino.

-yo soy el actual portador de la ¨Calibur¨ pero dices que Valí puede portarla como su maestro ¿no es así? –dijo el rubio con anteojos.

-en efecto porque no dejas que Valí tenga a la ¨Calibur¨ en mano y veras que la espada no lo rechaza –exclamo el alvino.

-bien –dijo el rubio sacando a la ¨Calibur¨ se su vaina dándosela al platino el cual lo sostuvo y la espada en peso a dar un resplandor dorado que no hirió a los demás.

-ves te lo dije –exclamo el alvino.

-esta espada, puedo sentir como tengo un sentimiento de nostalgia al tenerla en mis manos –exclamo el platino devolviéndole la espada al rubio.

-era de suponerse tu y esa espada pasaron por muchas batallas es algo a lo que uno se acostumbro como si fuera una parte de nuestro cuerpo –dijo el alvino.

-aahh es por eso que yo tuve nostalgia cuando recibí a la ¨Ascalon¨ -exclamo el castaño.

-si la ¨Ascalon¨ te eligió como su portador, aunque es increíble se podría decir que la ¨Ascalon¨ a tenido 3 portadores en lo que tiene de historia pero en realidad solo han sido 2.

-lo que queda con que yo fui la portadora de ¨Durandal¨ en dos ocasiones –dijo la peli azul.

-bueno está entre si y no –exclamo el alvino.

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntaba el castaño.

-en un ese momento la ¨Durandal¨ te eligió a ti también Issei –dijo el alvino.

-¡EHHHHHHHH! –grito sorprendido el castaño.

-eso quiere decir, ¿que no fui la portadora de ¨Durandal¨? –preguntaba dudosa la peli azul.

-si en un comienzo Issei fue el usuario de ¨Ascalon¨ y ¨Durandal¨ pero poco después la ¨Durandal te eligió como su maestra –exclamo el alvino.

-ya veo –dijo aliviada la peli azul.

-pero puedes probar que la ¨Durandal¨ te tiene a ti y a Issei como sus Maestros, intenta darle a Issei la ¨Durandal¨ como es medio dragón y su Maestro no dañara a Issei –exclamo el alvino.

-bien –dijo la peli azul sacando a la ¨Durandal¨ de la dimensión aparte y entregándosela al castaño el cual la tomo y para su sorpresa no lo hirió, el castaño pudo sentir una sensación cálida cuando sostuvo la ¨Durandal¨ .

-si en efecto no siento que la espada me rechace, toma Xenovia –exclamo el castaño dándole la espada a la peli azul a lo cual ambos tocaron las manos del otro y una imagen llego a la mente de ambos en la cual se veía un castaño y una peli azul blandiendo sus espadas y enfrentando se a sus enemigos estando espalda con espalda y lograron vero como ambos decían la palabra ¨acepto¨.

-qué raro que fue eso –exclamo el castaño.

-también lo viste –dijo la peli azul.

-que vieron pregunto la pelirroja.

-creo que fue un fragmento de nuestro pasado.

-bueno creo que ya hemos hablado mucho de este tema sería mejor que ya nos dirijamos a casa ¿No creen? –exclamo el alvino.

-sí parece buena idea, todos vamos a casa –exclamo la pelirroja.

-yay hoy ahí Sena en la casa se Ise-chin Nya –exclamo la mayor de las Nekomatas.

-los platos que preparan Rias-san, Akeno-san y Asia-san son exquisitos –exclamo la maga rubia.

-en efecto Rias, Akeno-san y Asia son las mejores cocineras –exclamo el castaño.

-oigan podría yo también probar la comida yo solo me valgo por lo que me preparo pero quisiera probar se puede –exclamo el alvino poniendo cara de perrito triste a la pelirroja.

-está bien puedes venir –dijo la pelirroja.

-gracias –cuando de repente dos jemas pequeñas aparecieron en la mano derecha del alvino.

-[Bro a Saika no le gustara que comas comida preparada por otra mujer] –exclamo la vos proveniente del Sacred Gear de modo que solo él podía escuchar.

-cállate lo que ella no sepa no dañara –susurro el alvino.

-¿dijiste algo? –preguntaba el castaño viendo el extraño comportamiento del alvino.

-no no es nada jajajajaj –reía nervioso.

Lo cual todos a excepción de Azazel fueron invitados a comer a la residencia Hyoudou.

-porque yo no puedo ir –exclamo el ex gobernador.

* * *

-Residencia Hyoudo. en la noche-

Después de la cena todos estaban juntos en la sala para ver otro capítulo del Oppai Dragón.

-viejo Ise tu programa es muy divertido –decía el alvino riendo viendo el programa.

-jajaja el programa de Ise-chin siempre es el mejor Nya –reía la mayor de las Nekomatas.

-ya para estas alturas no me molesta –exclamo el castaño.

-[¡Pero a mi si!] –exclamo la vos proveniente de la Bossted Gear de forma que solo el castaño escucho.

-empiezo a ver que es un buen programa –exclamo el platino.

-[cómo es posible que uno de los dragones celestiales fuera rebajado a tanto] –exclamo el dragón de la ¨Divine Diving¨.

-espero que te guste el programa Valí porque el viejo Odín hablo con Sirzechs pidiéndole si podría poner un nuevo personaje a la serie de Oppai Dragón el nuevo rival y compañero del Oppai Dragón el ¨ Ketsuryuukou¨ -exclamo el ex gobernador.

-¡ese maldito viejo no puede estar hablando en serio! –grito furioso el platino.

-[¡NOOO, MALDITO SEA TU PORTADOR ROJO AHORA YO TAMBIEN PASARE POR EL MISMO SUFRIMIENTO!] –exclamo el dragón blanco.

-jajaja que buena noticia espero que aparezca pronto el personaje –exclamo riéndose el alvino.

-¡que dijiste maldito! –exclamo furioso el platino poniendo una cara aterradora

-nada –dijo el alvino asustado.

-bueno entre otras cosas ya que mañana es feriado Sirzechs nos dio boletos para ir a un balneario por lo cual mañana todos nosotros partimos tempranos Rossweisse ya hiso la reservación para un coche mas grande, aunque todavía algunos tendrán que venir con migo en mi auto –exclamo el ex gobernador.

De repente para un castaño y un vampiro malos recuerdos llegaron a su mente y cuando estaban a punto de decir que no irán con él en auto una peli azul dijo.

-Azazel-sensei, Ise, Gasper y yo iremos con usted en su auto –exclamo la peli azul levantando la mano.

El castaño solo pudo deprimirse pensando en lo mal que lo pasara de nuevo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YO NO QUIERO IR AHÍ DENUEVO! –grito llorando el pequeño vampiro.

-tan malo fue el viaje, que patético –exclamo el platino.

Ese comentario hiso enojar al castaño el cual levanto la mano y dijo.

-sensei Valí dijo que también quiere ir.

-bien ya tenemos a los que irán conmigo –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-¡maldito! –dijo el platino.

-¡venganza! –exclamo feliz el castaño.

-aun así faltaría espacio para una persona –exclamo la valquiria.

-no se preocupen por mi yo mañana los espero aquí al frente, mañana veremos eso –exclamo el alvino.

-pero que piensas hacer –exclamo el castaño.

-una sorpresa, bueno ya me voy tengo que alistarme para mañana, adiós –exclamo el alvino saliendo de la casa.

-nos vemos mañana –exclamo el castaño despidiéndose.

* * *

-residencia Hyoudou entrada –la mañana siguiente-

Todos se encontraban el la entrada de la casa esperando que Azazel-sensei y Rossweisse llegaran con los autos para ir al balneario los grupos ya se avían formado, los que irían en el auto que rento Rossweisse y los que irían con Azazel, exceptuando que el alvino o estaba por ningún lado.

-uhm Rossweisse se está tardando –exclamo la pelirroja viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-tal vez tengamos suerte y Sensei no venga….si hay que rogar al Maou porque eso pase –dijo el castaño arrodillado con un aura depresiva sabiendo que si el ex gobernador aparecía con su auto infernal sus vida se acortaría más que cuando uso el Jugernaut Drive.

-si esperemos que no venga Ise-sempai –exclamo el pequeño vampiro escondido en su caja de cartón.

-de que tienen miedo solo es un simple paseo en coche –exclamo el platino.

-no se dé que tiene mido Ise, Gasper el viaje en el auto de Sensei fue muy divertido la ves pasada –exclamo la peli azul.

-no entiendo como no te afecta, pude ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos –exclamo el castaño recordando el ultimo paseo que tubo tratando con mucha fuerza reprimir esos recuerdos.

PIP

PIP

De repente se escucharon las bocinas de los autos para la desgracia del castaño y el pequeño vampiro.

-ya llegaron, chicos ya tiene todas sus cosas listas –exclamo la morena.

-hai –respondieron todos (exceptuando a Valí todos los demás irán en el mismo bus).

-siento la demora chicos hubo una cola para llegar –exclamo la platina desde la ventanilla del conductor.

-muy bien todos subamos –exclamo la pelirroja.

-bueno chicos suban –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-bien –exclamo emocionada la peli azul sentándose el asiento de atrás.

El platino se sentó igual atrás sin decir nada.

-que pasa Ise, Gasper suban –exclamo el ex gobernador señalando con su brazo para que subieran.

El castaño y el vampiro podían sentir como si las puertas del infierno les esperaran cuando de repente al castaño se le ocurrió algo.

-t-todavía no podemos irnos Gean todavía no ha llegado –exclamo el castaño dando una excusa para no subir.

-oh es cierto el chico aun no aparece, pero él se las arreglara le dijimos que no teníamos espacio.

RUM

RUM

Todos vieron como se acercaba a los demás autos una persona montada en una motocicleta una Harley Dabison que se estaciono junto a los demás autos sacándose el casco mostrando su pelo de color blanco.

-que paso nos vamos o ¿No? –exclamo el alvino sobre la motocicleta.

-¡espera como es que tienes esa moto! –exclamo emocionado el Cataño.

-la conseguí asiendo unos trabajitos aquí y allá –exclamo el alvino.

-bueno ahora que estamos todos nos marchamos –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-¡eh! ¡espera Gean déjame ir contigo en esa moto! –suplicaba el castaño para no pasar por la carrera de la muerte.

-lo siento solo llevo a chicas con migo y Xenovia parece emocionada por el paseo –exclamo el alvino.

-¡No por favor te lo suplico no dejes que valla con él! –exclamo llorando el castaño.

-¡ANDANDO! –dijo el ex gobernador acelerando a máxima velocidad, activando unas turbinas para ir más rápido mientras se escuchaban unos gritos de ayuda por parte de un castaño.

-oh ese coche si va rápido, tal vez debería pedirle que me modifique la moto –exclamo el alvino.

Después de eso la platina junto con el alvino siguieron a su ritmo al auto del ex gobernador.

* * *

-entrada del balneario –unas horas después-

Todos llegaron después del ex gobernador al balneario cuando bajaron vieron como un castaño y platino se encontraban vomitando en unos arbustos.

-Buawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, ah ah , maldita sea para el regreso prefiero caminar, Buawwwwwwwwwwww –exclamo el castaño entre vómitos.

-Buawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, maldición se supone que mi fuerte es la velocidad, porque es que estoy así de mareado –dijo el platino vomitando también.

Mientras que en el auto un pequeño vampiro se encontraba inconsciente con los ojos con una especie de remolino y una peli azul ansiosa por otro pase.

-Ise-san te encuentras bien –preguntaba la monja un poco atrás del castaño para no ensuciarse.

-si…..Asia…..ya me siento mejor –exclamo agitado el castaño.

-oye Valí que tal el paseo –exclamo divertido el buda.

-cállate Bikou a no ser que quieras que te afeite para que si parezcas un buda –exclamo molesto el platino.

-¡HIIII! ¡lo siento, pero por lo que más quieras no me rapes! –exclamo asustado el buda.

-bueno chicos vamos a registrarnos en el hotel –exclamo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la entrada el mismo(es un hotel balneario).

Mientras todos caminaban asía la recepción el alvino se acerco al ex gobernador para hablar.

-disculpe Azazel-sensei sería posible que arregle mi moto para que valla tan rápido como su auto –exclamo el alvino emocionado por si podrían mejorar su moto.

-dalo por echo muchacho después de regresar dame tu moto y le haré unas modificaciones, dime ¿no quieres que la moto vuele? –preguntaba el ex gobernador como una sugerencia.

-¡se puede! –exclamo emocionado el alvino.

-solo déjamelo a mí y tu moto podrá ser hasta un tanque si quieres jajajaja –riendo dijo el ex gobernador.

Después de la plática de esos dos todos ya se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal del hotel ya con las reservas, los chicos tendrían 2 cada uno para dividirlos.

-oh este hotel es enorme Nya –exclamo la mayor de las Nekomatas.

-verdad, cuantos pisos tiene –exclamo incrédulo el alvino pensando que el frente solo parecía un edificio de 6 pisos.

-ante el público solo parece un pequeño hotel de 6 pisos, pero recuerden que este hotel forma parte de los dominios Gremory –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-cuan ricos son los Gremory –exclamo dudoso el alvino.

-lo sé, yo pregunte lo mismo –dijo el castaño poniendo su mano en el hombro del alvino.

-bueno vamos a revisar los cuartos –exclamo la pelirroja.

Todos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones

-disculpa Gremory-san ¿cómo se dividirán las habitaciones? –preguntaba el alvino.

-dime Rías, y las habitaciones se dividían en 4 personas en cada una –exclamo la pelirroja.

-i como decidiremos quien estará en que habitación –preguntaba el castaño.

-ufufu fácil, sacando pajillas –exclamo la morena Gremory para la sorpresa de algunos.

-bueno todos tomen una los que tengan el mismo color quedaran en la misma habitación –exclamo la pelirroja.

Todos procedieron a sacar unas pajillas y ver con quien les tocaba.

Por las chicas en la primera habitación quedo.

Rías, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka y Rosswisse.

Y la segunda habitación.

Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, Le Fay y Ophis.

Por los chicos en la primera habitación serian.

Kiba, Arthur, Gasper y Azazel.

Y la segunda.

-Issei, Valí, Bikou y Gean.

Con todo decidió todos fueron a acomodarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Después de unas horas ya era de noche en el hotel ya todos se preparaban para ir a dormir aunque no todos dentro de la segunda habitación de los chicos se encontraban platicando.

-hey chico lobo dime como fue que te enteraste que Ise y Valí eran tus viejos amigos –preguntaba el buda.

-dime Gean, fue en medio de una de las misiones que tuve escuche que el ¨Sekiryuutei¨ se le fue otorgada la sacra espada ¨Ascalon¨ así que me pregunte si podía ser el, además que también supe que el ¨Hakuryuukou¨ tenía en su grupo al poseedor de la ¨Caliburn¨ y que recientemente se le vio en Kuo por lo cual decidí venir para cerciorarme y mi sorpresa cuando los vio a los dos en el salón de clase –exclamo el alvino.

-ya veo entonces desde que recuperaste tus viejas memorias nos estuviste buscando –exclamo el castaño.

-aunque fue mala suerte que la única que sabia él porque fuimos reencarnados y con una misión lo olvidara –exclamo el platino.

-bueno tampoco fue culpa de Ophis ser atacado por ¨Samael¨ tengo entendido que él es el ¨Dragon Slayer¨ definitivo por lo cual que saliera con vida ya es algo –dijo el alvino.

-puede que Lilith tenga los demás recuerdos de Ophis ya que ella es la otra mitad de ella –exclamo el platino recordando a la pequeña rubia.

-es probable pero a no ser que podamos rescatar a Lilith de rizevim no podremos asegurarnos de eso, no me gustaría ver pelar a Ophis con su otra mitad –exclamo le castaño.

Todos estaban muy serios por lo repentino de la plática cuando el buda desidia cambiar el tema.

-ya ya podemos hablar de eso después por qué no descansar estos 2 días, porque no vamos a las aguas termales para relajarnos –exclamo el buda.

-buena idea Bikou será mejor ir –exclamo emocionado el castaño –(tal vez Rías y las demás también valla y me permitan ver jejejeje) -pensó el castaño.

-bueno no tenemos nada mejor que hacer –exclamo el platino.

-vamos –dijo el alvino.

Así todos decidieron pasar un rato en las aguas termales.

* * *

Uniéndose con el grupo de Azazel los chicos se encontraban relajándose un poco en las aguas termales del hotel.

-ahh no hay nada mejor que relajarse un poco mientras bebes un poco de alcohol –exclamo el ex gobernador mientras bebía un poco.

-y que lo digas Azazel-sensei –dijo el alvino también bebiendo.

-oye no tenemos la misma edad no eres todavía menor de edad para beber –preguntaba el castaño.

-puede que tengamos la misma edad, pero recuerda yo tengo las memorias de mi vida pasada hay por lo menos tuve 28 años por lo cual ya soy mayor…..ahhhhhhh un trago mientras te relajas, no hay mejor vida –escalmo el alvino mientras bebía.

-oye eso está bien eso a mí me parece un tecnicismo –exclamo el castaño.

-déjalos nos como si nos molestaran –exclamo el platino.

-hey Arthur no quieres un poco tengo entendido que tu ya pasas la mayoría –exclamo el alvino.

-no gracias no me gusta beber –respondió el rubio con lentes.

-tch que aguafiestas, bueno eso nos deja a ti y a mi muchacho –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-hasta el fondo –exclamo el alvino para tomarse el trago de una sola vez.

-phaaaaa esto es lo mejor –ambos dijeron a la vez mientras que los demás los miraban esta rara escena.

-hey Ise intentamos pasar al otro lado para ver a las chicas –exclamo el buda.

-¡vamos, sabía que nos llevaríamos bien Bikou! –exclamo el castaño levantando el pulgar.

Los dos se disponían a entrar a escondidas en el baño de las mujeres cuando sintieron un aura oscura y aterradora detrás de ellos, voltearon y vieron con horror.

-**van a algún lado **–exclamo el rubio con lentes ya a punto de desenvainar a la ¨Caliburn¨.

-¡No no vamos a ningún lado! –exclamo nervioso el castaño.

-oh vamos Arthur solo vamos a espiar al otro lado no vamos a hace… -pero no pudo terminar por que el rubio le dio un golpe que lo dejo K.O boca abajo en el agua.

-**decían** –exclamo el rubio mirando al castaño con ira.

-¡No no pasa nada señor! –el castaño se sentó donde estaba antes a una velocidad que Kiba envidiaría.

-jajaja pero que cobardes, dime Ise te mando a volar al otro baño de nuevo –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-no gracias –dijo el castaño.

-bueno solo decía.

Después de unos momentos todos se estaban tranquilos hasta que cierto alvino interrumpió el silencio.

-oye Ise tú te casaras con Rías-san –pregunto el alvino a lo cual el Cataño casi se ahoga en la terma.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PREGUNTAS! –exclamo el castaño.

-oh esa es una buena pregunta, buena muchacho –dijo el ex gobernador.

-y que respondes –dijo el alvino.

-….bueno mentiría si digiera que no me quiero casar con ella –dijo el castaño.

-bueno eso es lo que quería escuchar, además me dijeron que quieres independizarte y convertirte en el rey de un Harem por lo cual solo te diré esto…dejo a Xenovia en tus manos –exclamo el alvino.

-y dime muchacho con cuantas te quieras casar para de una vez infórmaselo a Sirzechs –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-¡que ya tengo que decirlo! –exclamo el castaño.

-no es mejor ahora que nunca –exclamo el alvino.

-además supongo que Rías será la esposa matriarca, te lo digo Ise tener un harem no es fácil tienes que tener a todas tus mujeres a gusto y tener a alguien que mande sobre las demás –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-(si Rías-san será la matriarca, veo problemas en el futuro) –pensó el alvino.

-…bueno me gustaría estar junto con Rías, Akeno-san, Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel y Rossweisse-san –exclamo el castaño.

-baya que quieras muchas –exclamo el alvino.

-¡c-cállate eso son mis sentimientos

-bueno se lo diré a Sirzechs la próxima vez que lo vea –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-¡espera que ya tan rápido no tendría que ser aprobado por los padres de Rías –dijo dudoso el castaño.

-(No te diste cuenta que ya te aceptaron) –pensaba el ex gobernador.

* * *

Por el otro lado las chicas se encontraban escuchando la conversación de los chicos.

-sob..estoy..sob…muy feliz –decía la pelirroja mientras lloraba.

-sob…vamos…sob..Rías…no llores –decía la morena Gremory.

-sob…pero…si tu también está llorando Akeno…

-Ise-san sob sob –decía llorando la monja.

-no llores Asia-sempai es para estar feliz –decía la menor de las Nekomatas mientras que su cola se movía para todos lados de lo feliz que estaba.

-bien por ti Shirone Nya….. (¿Tal vez debería ser mas asertiva?) -pensaba la mayor de las Nekomatas.

-podre estar junta a Ise-sama –exclamo la heredera Phoenix.

-gracias por este gran regalo Michael-sama –exclamo la castaño.

-(¿porque me siento tan feliz y a la ves molesta?) –pensaba la peli azul.

-n-no es como si yo quisiera esta junto con el –exclamo la valquiria(Tsundere a toda ley)

Todas las chicas se encontraban extremadamente felices

* * *

-ahh pero viejo cuando te toque entrar en el altar esos recuerdos –exclamo el alvino.

-que no me digas que tu ya estas casado jajaja solo bromeo –exclamo el castaño.

-no de hecho yo ya estoy casado –dijo el alvino dejando a todos completamente mudos.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Exclamo el castaño.

A todos eso los tomo por sorpresa Bikou que todavía se encontraba inconsciente se despertó al escuchar eso.

-gean, ¿estás casado? –pregunto dudoso el Buda.

-si de echo tengo 3 esposas si no que no me gusta tener las argollas puestas –dijo el alvino.

-¡3, pero que carajo! –exclamo el castaño.

-si puedo decirte que no es fácil tratar de mantener felices a 3 personas, además que la que fue la primera es algo exigente, pero como lo digo ella fue la que me robo el alma –dijo el alvino.

-eso sonó muy cursi –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-lo sé pero si aparece por aquí lo entenderán.

Después de una eso todos decidieron salir de las aguas termales y estar en la zona de recreación del Hotel.

* * *

-Hotel –Día siguiente-

Ya era por la mañana del día siguiente todos decidieron pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde junto a la playa del hotel (N/A:si ahora tiene playa lo invento mientras se me pasa por la cabeza)

Todos los hombres llevaban el típico traje de baño masculino un short y mas nada y aparecieron las chicas después de cambiarse la pelirroja se acerco a un castaño embobado.

-Ise que te parece mi bikini –exclamo la pelirroja con un bikini de color rojo carmesí como su cabello algo ajustado que asía resaltar su busto.

-¡perfecto simplemente perfecto! –exclamo el castaño ya faltándole poco para una hemorragia nasal.

-ufufu y el mío Ise-kun –exclamo la morena con un bikini blanco de argolla en el centro y unos hilos que amarraban la parte de abajo. (N/A: yo no sé eso de bikinis yo solo le digo a mi novia cual es el que le queda mejor y no pregunto por eso las descripciones de los bikinis son un poco pobres).

-¡simplemente genial! –ya a punto de estallarle la nariz.

-Nya Ise-chin mira mi bikini también.

-si ya veo Kuro –no completo porque no pudo aguantar el sangrado nasal ya que la mayor de las Nekomatas vestía un bikini de ligas que apenas si cubrían algo.

-¡Nee-sama te dije que un usaras eso! –exclamo la menor de las Nekomatas con un biquini de una sola pieza de color plateado.

-Ise-san te encuentras bien –dijo la monja con un bikini que color rosa claro era uno normal.

-que te paso Ise –exclamo la peli azul con el mismo bikini (el que uso en el capítulo de la piscina).

-que le paso a Ise-kun –dijo la castaño con uno de color marrón claro.

-jajaja –mira que caer fuera por ver un bikini, tienes mucho que aprender Ise –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-Kuroka-san porque usas ese bikini ve a cambiarte –exclamo la valquiria.

-tch que aguafiestas Nya –exclamo la gata para ir de nuevo a cambiarse.

El ex gobernador se le quedo observando a la valquiria y después vio al castaño tirado en el piso por la hemorragia.

-Q-que? Preguntaba la valquiria sintiéndose incomoda por ser observada.

-di lo que quieras pero tu parece que morías por enseñarle tu traje a Ise –exclamo el ex gobernador caminando y poniéndose bajo una sombrilla.

-n-n-no digas tonterías –exclamo completamente roja la pelo platino.

Mientras que con los demás.

-jajajajjaja otras ves desmallarse por algo así, Kuroka gano el premio –dijo en carcajadas el buda.

-en que pensaba Kuroka en usar algo así –preguntaba el joven pendragon.

-déjenlo no es nada importante –exclamo el platino.

-Kiba-san Ise siempre es así –exclamo el alvino.

-jeje bueno un poco –exclamo el rubio Gremory apenado por su amigo.

Después de una hora Ise se levanto y se unió a los demás disfrutando su segundo día en el hotel.

* * *

Mientras todos se divertían el alvino se levanto para ir a pasear un rato cuando el castaño lo vio.

-Gean a dónde vas –preguntaba el castaño.

-iré a caminar por ahí regresare dentro de un rato –exclamo el alvino levantando el brazo derecho en seña de despedida.

-regresa antes de las 6 a esa hora partimos de regreso a Kou –exclamo la pelirroja.

-Roger.

Después de eso los demás continuaron divirtiéndose cuando de repente la pelirroja llamo al castaño para que lo siguiera mientras que el alvino seguía caminando por el pequeño bosque que tenía el hotel.

-ahh, es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando –exclamo el alvino adentrándose más al bosque.

-no es bueno que bajes tu guardia –exclamo una vos desconocida detrás del alvino.

-¡Que demo… -no pudo terminar debido a que una espada le corto la espalda salpicando sangre en las hojas cerca de donde estaban.

Mientras tanto con los demás.

-Ise podrías acompañarme –exclamo la pelirroja.

-c-claro Rías –exclamo el castaño yéndose con la pelirroja.

-Ise-san? –dijo la monja viendo como el castaño y la pelirroja se iban del lugar.

-¿qué sucede Asia-chan? –pregunto la morena Gremory.

-es que hace unos momentos vi a Ise-san irse con Rías one-sama.

-ufufu ya veo con que Rías se nos adelanto ¿eh? –exclamo la morena emitiendo un aura aterrador.

-¿Qué yo hice que? –exclamo la pelirroja detrás de ellas.

-Rías, no te habías ido con Ise hace unos momentos –exclamo dudosa la morena Gremory.

-de que están ablando estaba comprando unas bebidas ase unos momentos –exclamo la pelirroja.

-entonces con quien fue Ise-san exclamo incrédula la monja cuando de repente.

POOP

Se escucho el sonido de algo impactando contra la arena levantando una nueve de polvo, cuando la nueve se disipo vieron como una alvino cuan una gran herida en la espalda cargaba a un castaño también herido de gravedad.

-¡ISE! –grito la pelirroja.

-¡ISE-SAN –exclamo la monja.

-¡ISE-SAMA/KUN –gritaron los demás acercándose a sus amigos mal heridos.

-hah hah maldición, ese maldito –exclamo el alvino soltando al castaño para que la monja los curara a ambos.

-Gean-san, Ise-san que les paso –dijo la monja usando los poderes de su Sacred Gear para curar a ambos el castaño tenía una herida punzante el estomago.

-nos atacaron –exclamo el alvino.

-pero quien fueron –pregunto la pelirroja cuando una sensación los incomodo –esto es.

-¨Dimencion Lost¨ -exclamo el platino.

-el desgraciado de Kaito vino a darnos la bienvenida –exclamo el alvino sabiendo de como todos eran absorbidos por esta dimensión creada.

-pude serrar las heridas de Ise-san y Gean-san pero no están completamente curado ¿Por qué? –dijo la monja.

-se debe a las armas con las que nos atacaron, usaron armas de plata y una Dragón Slayer –sentencio el alvino.

-Fue el maldito de Eucild el hermano de Grayfia-san ite –exclamo el castaño recuperando la conciencia adolorido.

-que fue lo que paso Ise –preguntaba la pelirroja.

-lo que paso fue que –exclamo el castaño.

_Flash back:_

El castaño se encontraba siguiendo a la pelirroja, cuando pasando unos arboles la perdió de vista.

-Rías donde estas –dijo el castaño buscándola entre los árboles.

BUM

-que fue eso –exclamo el castaño por la repentina explosión cerca de él.

-hah ¡Kaito maldito! –exclamo furioso un alvino con su Sacred Gear activada y con una gran herida en la espalda.

-Gean –dijo el castaño cuando escucho una vos detrás de él.

-No bajes la guardia Hyoudou Issei –exclamo un platino detrás del con una espada muy familiar para el castaño mientras lo apuñalaba.

-Guagh ma-maldito tu eres Eucild –exclamo el castaño mientras el vomitaba sangre.

-tómalo como un poco de venganza por lo de la ves pasada, dime te gusta mi nueva arma no es igual a la original pero logramos replicar a tu ¨Ascalon¨ solo para poder matarte –exclamo el platino.

-¡Ise! Maldición esto es malo el dolor izo que se desmallara –exclamo el alvino.

-Amarok ¿estás listo? Pregunto el alvino a su Sacred Gear.

-[¡CUANDO QUIERAS BRO!] –dijo la vos de la Sacred Gear.

[RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE]

Se escucho el sonido de la Sacred Gear activarse y rápidamente el alvino tomo al castaño y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

_Fin de Flashback:_

-el maldito de Kaito tuvo que aparecer en estos momentos, se nota que esta aburrido de lo contrario no atacaría tan pronto –exclamo el alvino.

-en estos momentos nos encontramos en una realidad creada por el ¨Dimencion Lost¨, no saldremos de aquí sino hasta que derrotemos al que creó esta ilusión –dijo el ex gobernador.

-Ise-san, Gean-san ¿seguro que ya se encuentran mejor? –preguntaba la monja.

-discúlpeme Ise-sama no traje las lagrimas del Phoenix –exclamo la rubia Phoenix.

-no te preocupes Ravel, estoy lo suficiente mente bien para pelear gracias a la vendas de Le Fay –exclamo el castaño con el torso envuelto en un vendaje recubierto con magia para curar sus heridas, dado por lo maga rubia.

-te lo agradezco Le Fay-san –dijo el alvino terminando de vendarse.

-no fue nada Ise-sama, Gean-san.

De repente vieron como algo que parecía un buque de batalla se abría paso por el mar artificial.

-¡qué demonios es eso ite! –grito muy fuerte el castaño provocándole un dolor en la herida.

-ese maldito de Kaito, es el un buque de guerra de gran potencia es parecido a los Skíðblaðnir de la mitología nórdica. pero muy por debajo del nivel que tienen los verdaderos –exclamo el alvino.

-esa cosa es como Ryu –dijo escéptico el castaño.

-¿tú tienes un Skíðblaðnir? –pregunto incrédulo el alvino.

-si fue un regalo de los sirvientes de Sirzechs-sama.

-eso nos ayuda mucho sácalo, con los poderes de fuego que posen los Skíðblaðnir aremos trisas a esa nave de pacotilla –exclamo el alvino.

-b-bueno en estos momentos Ryu es del tamaño de un bote pequeño –exclamo el castaño a lo cual el alvino cayó al piso por el comentario.

-¡pero por el amor del Maou tú tienes parte de los poderes de ophis con que le des un poco y esa nave ya seria de tamaño regular! –grito el alvino.

-¡oh no había pensado en eso! –dijo el castaño a lo cual todos se llevaron la mano al rostro en un Face Palm.

-bueno de todos modos tenemos que ir a esa nave ¿No?, el enemigo nos espera ahí –exclamo el ex gobernador ya con su típica ropa para la pelea.

-¡todos prepárense! –exclamo la pelirroja.

Con los poderes mágicos de Le Fay y Rossweisse todos llevaban su típica ropa para el combate, el grupo Gremory con el uniforme de la escuela Kuo, excepto por Xenovia, Irina y Asia y las mismas ropas que llevaban los miembros del equipo de Valí.

-disculpen…me pueden cambiar la ropa, no me siento cómodo peleando así –exclamo el alvino también con el uniforme de la escuela.

-entonces que quieres llevar –pregunto la valquiria.

-bueno es… -mientras el alvino le decía a la valquiria para que le cambiaran la ropa.

-entendido –mientras que magia al alvino cambiando sus ropas, esta vez llevaba unas botas negras por encima de los tobillos con un pantalón jean algo suelto de color negro con una guarda camisa blanca, con una camisa manga corta de color negro y con su típica pasamontañas negra.

-bien estoy listo, pero que –exclamo el castaño viendo como su ¨Hermana¨ vestía un traje negro de látex tipo bondage.

-¡qué demonios estas usando y tu Ise como dejas que lleve eso puesto! –exclamo furioso el alvino viendo como vestía la peli azul.

-que tiene mi ropa, me es más fácil pelar así –dijo la peli azul.

-Ise ella es una cabeza hueca ¿no? –dijo el alvino llevándose la mano al rostro.

-jejeje –solo pudo reír nervioso el castaño por los gustos de la peli azul.

Después de esa rara escena todos fueron en dirección a la nave.

* * *

Al llegar vieron a un ejército de mini-dragones malignos, a el gran dragón maligno Grendel, a Euclid Lucifuge con la armadura copiada del Bossted Gear y al hombre encapuchado que tenia la longinus ¨Dimencion Lost¨ todos listos para matar a sus enemigos.

-veo que las heridas que te cause no fueron de gravedad Hyoudou Issei –exclamo el falso Sekiryuutei.

-¡JAJAJA DEJEMOS ESTA MALDITA PLATICA QUIERO MATAR AL ROJO Y AL BLANCO! –grito el gran dragón ansioso por pelar.

-Grendel déjame a Hyoudou Issei a mí, tu encárgate del resto, pongo a tu mando a los mini-dragones.

-COMO QUIERAS SOLO DEJAME UN POCO DE ROJA, SABES QUE LO QUIERO MATAR –vocifero el dragón verde.

-creo que nos subestimas –exclamo el platino disparando una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco llevándose legos al dragón maligno.

-¡maldición Valí no seas desesperado –exclamo el castaño.

-ustedes encárguense de Euclid y de los demás yo ayudare a Valí –exclamo el ex gobernador.

-¡todos, prepárense que viene el ataque! –grito la pelirroja viendo como una gran cantidad de mini-dragones se abalanzaba contra ellos.

Todos comenzaron a pelar contra el gran ejercito, mientras el castaño ya con su armadura puesta y en modo **Cardinal Crimson Promotion **se abalanzo contra el falso Sekiryuutei.

-veo que mejorase un poco pero todavía no estás a mi nivel, además con esta réplica de ¨Ascalon¨ el daño que recibas será más alto –exclamo el platino propinando un combo de ataques con la espada y poder demoniaco.

-no….. creas que solo por eso me vencerás –exclamo el castaño bloqueando como pudo los ataques de la espada con la suya y con el uso de los mini-dragones blancos desviar los ataque y redirigirlos.

Los ataques eran repelidos asía el falso Sekiryuutei y este los cortaba con el uso de la espada.

-eso es todo lo que puedes hacer –mientras cortaba el castaño rompiendo parte de su armadura.

-hah hah, Ddraig el daño –preguntaba el castaño.

-[nada bien socio el uso de la **Cardinal Crimson, **los dragones y el daño producido por esa espada nos están dejando en mal estado cuanto mucho la armadura durara 10 min] –exclamo el dragón rojo.

-demonios, tengo que acabar esto rápido de lo contrario perderé.

-será mejor que te rindas Hyoudou Issei y entrégame la Bossted Gear.

-¡JAMAS!

La pelea continuaba mientras que los otros continuaban pelando contra la gran horda de mini-dragones, cada vez se hacía más difícil no eran como los falsos dragones contra los que pelearon la ves pasada, estos eran más fuertes a pesar que podían ganar cada vez estaban más cansados.

-todos continúen con el ataque –exclamo la pelirroja desintegrando a un gran numero con el poder de la destrucción.

-buchou…..haaa….son demasiados –exclamo el caballero Gremory.

-tenemos que seguir –exclamo la pequeña de las Nekomatas.

* * *

Por otro lado el alvino con su Sacreed Gear se enfrentaba al hombre encapuchado el cual con combos de ataques con espadas y disparos lo obligaban a retroceder.

-maldito sabia que eras tú, que ganas con aliarte con Kaito –preguntaba el alvino al encapuchado.

-me creerías si te digo que lo hago por diversión –exclamo el hombre mientras formaba una sonrisa psicópata.

-desgraciado te voy–pero no pudo terminar la oración por qué.

* * *

De repente dos explosiones en una vieron como un agotado Valí y Azazel regresaba con los demás y como Issei se desplomaba a tierra.

-¡ISE SAN/KUN/SAMA –gritaron todos.

-no te descuides –exclamo el encapuchado detrás del alvino.

SAZ

PAM

-ahora, ese gobernador será molesto mejor lo saco de aquí –exclamo el encapuchado y saco al ex gobernador de la dimisión alterna.

Se escucho un disparo mientras que el alvino callo.

-ahora, ese gobernador será molesto mejor lo saco de aquí –exclamo el encapuchado y saco al ex gobernador de la dimisión alterna.

De repente el ex gobernador desaprecio dejando a él casado platino solo

-¡demonios! –grito el ex gobernador viendo que fu sacado del lugar.

Todos corrieron en dirección asía el castaño mientras que el joven Pendragon tomo al alvino y al platino y se unió a los demás.

-m-maldito –exclamo el alvino viendo como el encapuchado se marchaba de ahí.

-Ise te encuentras bien –preocupada la pelirroja viendo como el **Cardinal Crimson **desaparecía dejando al castaño solo con el guante de la Bossted Gear.

-patético esto es todo lo que puedes hacer –exclamo el falso Sekiryuutei bajando poniéndose al nivel de los demás.

-¡maldito! –grito la peli azul preparada para atacar al Falso Sekiryuutei.

-no te entrometas –pasando de lado a la peli azul cortándole dándole una herida grave que la dejo inconsciente.

-Xen/Xenovia –gritaron el castaño, el alvino y la castaña.

-espero que todavía puedan pelar porque aun hay más de done salieron eso Dragones malignos –con un chasquido mas mini-dragones aparecieron rodeándolos a todos.

-Asia cura a Ise y los demás nosotros te protegeremos en lo que los curas –exclamo la pelirroja.

-S-SI.

-demonios toma –exclamo el platino empujando al Falso Sekiryuutei mandándolo lejos y peleando los dos.

-Ise-san Xenovia-san gean-san ya los curare –activando sus poderes curar a los 3.

-demonios porque soy tan débil –exclamo el castaño mientras que todos los demás seguían peleando contra los dragones.

-[**quieres poder]**

-Ise-san resiste.

-**[quieres más poder] –**exclamo una vos que solo el castaño pudo escuchar.

* * *

Mientras que el platino seguía pelando se encontraba agotado, grandes ondas de choque producida por la batalla por toda la nave ya destruyéndose y cayendo donde estaban los demás.

-parece que la batalla con Grendel te dejo muy agotado ahora ni siquiera el hakuryuukou es rival para mí –exclamo el falso Sekiryuutei.

-d-demonios s-si no e-estuviera tan débil –exclamo el platino quedándose sin energías y perdiendo la armadura.

-[**levántate, no ibas a ser más fuerte que todos].**

-quien dijo eso –exclamo el castaño viendo asía todos lados buscando de donde provenía la vos.

-que pasa Hakuryuukou ya te has vuelto loco.

-[**¡párate!]**

De repente una luz salió de los bolsillos del castaño, platino y la peli azul.

-estos son….los talismanes –dijo el castaño pero nadie escucho lo que dijo.

-Ise que sucede –exclamo preocupada viendo como al castaño y a la peli azul se cubrían con una luz que los segaba.

-esos son…. –dijo el alvino sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando? –exclamo el Falso Sekiryuutei.

* * *

De repente el castaño se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco no avía nada hay solo un vacio completamente blanco.

-demonios donde estoy, ¡Rías! ¡chicos! –gritaba el castaño pero no había rastros de sus amigos.

-pero qué demonios que pasa aquí, tengo que regresar con los demás, tengo que protegerlos….. pero como si soy tan débil –exclamo el castaño apretando los puños.

-**¿quieres ser mas fuerte? –**exclamo una vos detrás de él.

Cuando el castaño volteo sus ojos se abrieron por el shock, frente a él se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño vestido con una armadura de samurái negra con un Haori Rojo enzima.

-t-tu tu eres –exclamo impactado el castaño.

-**sí, soy tu –**exclamo el hombre detrás de él.

-¡pero qué demonios! –grito el castaño.

**-que acaso gean no te hablo de esto, podemos decir que soy el todas las memorias y habilidades que tenias antes de renacer.**

**-**pero como puede ser esto posible, como puedo hablar contigo –exclamo el castaño.

-**gean no te dio el talismán antes de comenzar la pelea.**

-es verdad, lo había olvidado completamente.

Flashback:

Poco antes que todos aterrizaran en la nave el alvino llamo a Issei, Valí y Xenovia.

**-**chicos tomen esto –exclamo el alvino dándole 3 papeles a ellos 3.

-¿que son estos? –preguntaba el castaño.

-son los talismanes que recuperaran sus memorias

-espera queeeeeeeeee

-porque nos das esto –preguntaba el platino.

-tengo el presentimiento que serán necesarios, no se preocupen esto no se activara a menos que ustedes lo quieran.

-como sabemos si se activan –dijo la peli azul.

-créanme ustedes lo sabrán cuando eso ocurra.

Fin del Flashback:

**-a llegado el momento que nuestra memoria regrese.**

-e-espera, si mi memoria regresa, ¿eso no significara que olvidare lo que viví en esta vida? –preguntaba el castaño.

**-solo tus memorias regresaran, lo que eres en esta vida perdurara, lo único que te hare es darte las habilidades que una vez tuve, tu y solamente tu recorrerás el camino para determinar quién eres y como vivir tu vida.**

-entiendo, por favor dame tu fuerza.

**-confió en ti Hyoudou Issei, protege a Xenovia.**

-L-lo haré.

**-toma mi mano**

El castaño le di la mano a su antiguo yo y a su mente aparecieron imágenes de todo lo que vivió antes, todo lo que aprendió, sufrió, amo y protegió.

-E-eso fue –exclamo el castaño.

**-depende de ti seguir tu camino, ya es momento de que me valla, solo te diré una última cosa….****Pochi and Pochi, Zoom Zoom, Iyaaaan! –con esas palabras la luz lo envolvió y en peso a desaparecer.**

-¡ahhh maldición porque todos se despiden de la misma manera! –grito el castaño.

En unos momentos el castaño se encontraba donde estaba antes junto a todos los demás, al parecer todo a vía vuelto, estaba listo para pelear otra vez.

-¡Ise! San/Kun/sama –dijeron todos al ver como después que la luz desapareció el castaño se encontraba de nuevo de pie junto al platino y arrodillada en el piso se encontraba la peli azul.

-Ise, Valí, Xen –exclamo el alvino para que sus dos amigos voltearan - puedo decir ¨bienvenidos de vuelta¨ y ¨que les tomo tanto tiempo¨.

-si discúlpanos por tardar tanto –exclamo el castaño con una cara seria sin perder de vista a sus enemigos que por la repentina luz se encontraban detenidos.

-que creíste que nunca volvería, todavía tenemos que arreglar el empate que tenemos, recuerda íbamos 50 victorias y 50 derrotas –exclamo el platino.

-ya volvimos nii-san –Exclamo la peli azul.

-eso está mejor, Kiba-san podrías crear una katana, lo suficiente mente fuerte para que no se rompa.

-eh …..ah sí –exclamo el rubio creando una Katana normal y se la paso al alvino.

-Valí tómala, supongo ¿qué puedes pelear aun bien sin necesidad de la ¨Caliburn¨? ¿No es así? –dijo el alvino lanzándole la Katana al platino.

-por quien me tomas, por alguien que no puede pelar sin su arma.

-jajajaj ite –reía el alvino hasta que sus heridas hicieran que parara.

-Ise esto muy lastimada así no podre pelar –exclamo la peli azul.

-no te preocupes Valí y yo nos encargaremos –exclamo el castaño preparado para pelar.

-Vamos, tu y yo casi sin poder contra un Falso Sekiryuutei, no crees que es muy fácil –exclamo el platino.

-no que te gustan los desafíos.

-jajaja bueno vamos a repartir ostia.

-espera Ise estas muy débil para pelear –exclamo la pelirroja.

-Ise-kun pelemos todos junto así podremos vencerlos –exclamo el rubio Gremory.

-Kiba, Rías yo me encargo de eso ustedes derroten a las otras alimañas –exclamo el castaño mirando a la pelirroja y dándole una sonrisa

-e-entiendo, chicos acabemos con los demás, dejémosles esto a Ise y a Valí –exclamo la pelirroja.

-Gracias –dijo el castaño.

-Esperen déjenme algo a mi también, no sean los únicos que se diviertan –exclamo el alvino.

-¿podrás pelear en tu estado? –preguntaba el castaño.

-vamos no me trates como si fuera menor que tu, en esta vida estamos en las mismas –dijo el alvino parándose ya con su Sacreed Gear activada.

-es cierto Rías-san recarga los poderes de Ise-kun con tus pechos –exclamo la valquiria.

-e-es cierto, ben Ise recargare tu energía –exclamo la pelirroja.

-no será necesario –dijo el castaño.

-pe-pero si tienes tus poderes de regreso podrás derrotarlo.

-ya lo sé Rías solo quiero probar algo –exclamo el castaño viendo a la peli azul.

-te diste cuenta –dijo la peli azul.

-supongo que cuando hablaste contigo misma te dijo una nueva habilidad para mí –dijo el castaño.

-me conoces muy bien –dijo la peli azul.

-Ise, Xenovia que están diciendo –preguntaba la pelirroja viendo como el castaño se rehusaba a recargar sus poderes y por lo que dijo la peli azul.

-¡hay que intentarlo! ¡XENIVOA! –grito el castaño que desplego sus alas de dragón para ir contra el falso Sekiryuutei.

-HAI! –en un momento los pechos de la peli azul empezaron a brillar de un color azulado.

-e-eso es –exclamo horrorizado el falso Sekiryuutei –se suponía que solo pasaba con Rías Gremory.

-l-los pechos de Xenovia están –Exclamo la castaño viendo que a su amiga le pasaba lo mismo que Rias-buchou.

-tú eres el único que encuentra estas Raras formas de aumentar tu poder –exclamo el platino también empezando a correr contra su enemigo.

-¡esa es la forma en que el Sekiryuutei gana más poder! ¡carajo que mola! –exclamo el alvino.

Todos se encontraban atónitos por lo sucedido en especial Rías, un nuevo poder nacido de otros pechos.

-¡PRIMERA FORMA DE LA TRIADA COMPLETA [BLUE DRAGON KNIGHT SONIC] –grito el castaño mientras que el aura azul lo cubría cambiando la forma de la armadura, en una más liviana y de color azul extendiendo del guante izquierdo la espada ¨Ascalon¨, desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

-dond –no pudo completa lo que iba a decir el Falso Sekiryuutei porque su brazo derecho fue cortado.

-nuestro turno –exclamo el platino y el alvino.

En cuestión de segundos el castaño, el platino y el alvino a base de cortes y golpes destruyeron la armadura del falso y lo dejaron herido de gravedad.

-AMAROK FANG –Grito el alvino creando una cierra de energía que impacto al falso estrellándolo contra la nave, la onda expansiva que crearon los ataques de los 3 se encargaron de eliminar a los mini-dragones restantes.

Todos quedaron atónitos por como en solo unos segundos acabaron con el enemigo y con el impacto sobrante destruyeron a los mini-dragones malignos que se encontraban hay.

-e-eso fue increíble –exclamo la pelirroja.

-dijo que era la primera forma completa de la triada –exclamo la morena Gremory igual de sorprendida.

-Ise-sempai es genial –exclamo el pequeño vampiro.

-Ise-kun cada vez se hace más fuerte –dijo el rubio Gremory.

Mientras que los otros se encontraban completamente exhaustos en especial el castaño.

-hah hah la nueva forma consumió lo que me quedaba de poder –dijo el castaño regresando a su forma normal ya ni podía activar el modo normal de la Bossted Gear.

-hah ya no me puedo mover –dijo el alvino.

-parece que no haber utilizado la espada tanto tiempo paso factura.

-chicos –exclamaron todos acercándose por su victoria.

-eso fue genial Ise –exclamo el buda.

-bien hecho Valí –dijo la mayor de las Nekomatas golpeando en la espalda al platino.

-lo lograste –dijo la peli azul recostada en el hombro de su amiga castaña.

-jajajajajaja, genial es verdaderamente genial –se escucho la risa de Euclid.

-ese maldito todavía está con vida –dijo la pelirroja viendo como del cráter donde impacto salía un muy mal herido Euclid con un brazo faltante.

-es como me lo dijiste –exclamo viendo como aparecía otra nave más pequeña y asomado en la nave se encontraba un joven de cabello negro que los demás reconocieron.

-¡KAITO! –gritaron el castaño, platino, alvino y peli azul a la vez.

-es bueno volver a ver a mis viejos amigos, es como te lo dije Euclid provócalos y te enfrentaras con el ¨Aka-oni¨ ¨Gin furasshu¨ y al ¨Shiroyasha¨ -dijo el moreno.

-tenias razón fueron de gran ayuda para recolectar nuevos datos, como te lo prometí tu te encargaras de ellos, nos veremos en otra ocasión Hyoudou Issei –dijo para después marcharse y desaparecer de la dimensión.

-¡maldito Kaito que planeas! –grito el alvino sin poder moverse.

-solo quería volver a ver a mis viejos amigos por última vez, aquí les tengo un regalo –dijo el moreno y con un chasquido de la nave bajaron una gran cantidad de personas todas armadas con espadas, cuchillos, lanzas, macas, etc.

Ante tanta gente no sabían cómo pelar, ya se encontraban agotados si alargaban esta pelea no durarían mucho.

-Rías que asemos –preguntaba la morena Gremory.

-estoy pensando estoy pensando.

Viendo como el gran numero se acercaba estaban literalmente entre la espada y la pared cuando el moreno hablo.

-todas estas son armas creadas, contienen poderes sacros y mata dragones, tómenlo como un regalo de despedida Ise, Valí

A duras penas el castaño y platino se pusieron en frente preparados para pelar.

-Ise que piensas hacer –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Oe Valí no pensara en pelar ahora que estamos tan débiles –exclamo el buda.

-Le Fay, Rossweisse-san, cuando derrotamos a Euclid destruimos una estatua, supongo que es la que se utiliza como base para crear esta dimensión ustedes utilicen un hechizo para crear un portal que nos saque de aquí, rápido.

-pero aunque podamos hacer eso necesitamos tiempo –exclamo la valquiria.

-les daremos el tiempo suficiente –dijo el platino.

-nosotros ayudaremos que –dijo la pelirroja chocando contra un campo de fuerza.

-q-que es esto Ise, Valí.

-es una barrera, lo creo con lo que me quedaba de poder demoniaco, dense prisa en activar el hechizo –dijo el platino.

-e-entendido Valí-sama –exclamo la maga activando el hechizo junto a la valquiria que los sacaría.

-Ise-san no hagas una locura déjanos pelar a tu lado –exclamo la castaña.

-no se preocupen, mas estén atentos a lo que veras –dijo el castaño con un rostro serio.

-por que Ise se comporta así el nunca fue así –dijo la pelirroja.

-se debe a que recuperamos nuestras memorias Rias-buchou –dijo la peli azul.

-su-sus recuerdos –dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.

-ahora verán porque es que esos dos no ,ahora serán conocidos como los dragones gemelos.

Mientras que los enemigos se impacientaron y empezaron el ataque.

-¡ni sueñen en escapar! ¡mátenlos a todos! –dijo un hombre para que todos se movieran a atacar a los dos que tenían en frente.

En un rápido movimiento el platino corto a uno con la Katana que tenía en la mano mientras que el castaño sujeto el brazo de otro rompiéndoselo y quitándole la espada y cortándolo.

-¡ataquen quiero sus cabezas! –grito otro de los enemigos.

Los enemigos se abalanzaron pero rápidamente ambos empezaron a cortar a los enemigos el platino cortaba a los enemigos bloqueaba los ataque con su Katana mientras que el castaño cortaba a uno que atacaba al platino, le quitaba un pequeño cuchillos lo puso entre sus dientes, cortaba a otro soltaba la espada que obtuvo y con el cuchillo le cortaba el cuello a otro, tomaba su lanza golpeaba a uno con ella la asía girar para bloquear los ataque y golpear a los demás girándola detrás del bloqueando los ataques empalar a los enemigos mientras el platino cortaba a los que atacaban en los puntos ciegos del castaño.

De repente 3 saltaron y se dirigieron a atacar al platino cuando el castaño salto hundió la lanza en uno, le quito la espada que tenía, cortando a otro y en el aire le lanzo la espada para perforar al restante, cuando el castaño y el cadáver cayeron al suelo el platino corrió a tomar la espada que está enterrado en el cuerpo y corto a uno que estaba detrás del castaño y a su vez el castaño corto al que tenía en la espalda el platino.

SAZ un ruido de corte se escucho.

Mientras que el hombre encapuchado se posiciono junto al moreno viendo la pelea de esos dos.

-así que eso son Hyoudou Issei y Valí Lucifer, son fuertes…..Me gustaría luchar contra ellos –dijo el encapuchado viendo como esos dos se abrían paso cortando a todos los enemigos.

Un enemigo de gran tamaño iba a golpear al castaño con una gran masa, el solo la esquivo y le corto las piernas en lo que el gran hombre caía se pudo ver en el reflejo de sus ojos como el platino alzo la espada y le corto la cabeza.

-¡Ise! –exclamo el platino mientras cortaba a otro enemigo.

-¡eh! –dijo el castaño golpeando a otro y quitándole el arma.

-¡si ni siquiera puedo vencer a un amigo!, ¡me olvidare de vencer al gran rojo! –dijo el platino cortando a los enemigos.

-¡Valí, ¿tu tenias amigos?, tu imaginación te jugó una mala pasada! –dijo el castaño cortando a uno, bloqueando otro ataque y corriendo entre los enemigos asiendo que otro que lanzaba cuchillos le diera a sus propios compañeros.

-¡¿quieres que te corte en pedazos, hijo de puta?! –dijo cortando a otro enemigo.

El castaño siguió moviéndose entre enemigos esquivando los cuchillos, cuando tubo a enemigo de frente esquivo los ataque, los bloqueaba con la espada levanto su espada para córtalo en lo cual en enemigo levanto los brazos para bloquearlos, pero fue una finta del castaño pateo los brazos del enemigo asiendo que soltara los cuchillos y luego alzo su espada y lo corto.

-¡Ise! –poniéndose espalda con espalda con el castaño.

-¡EH! –poniéndose en la misma posición.

-nunca cambies. O me costara mucho acabar contigo, preferiría no hacerlo –dijo el alvino jadeando del cansancio.

-Valí…si alguna vez cambias…..!yo seré el primero en cortarte por la mitad! –dijo jadeando el castaño, ambos alzaron sus espadas y señalaron al moreno que se encontraba viendo la pela.

-¡KAITO! –grito el castaño.

-¡TU LO HAS QUERIDO! –grito el platino.

-¡la próxima vez que nos encontremos, dejaremos de ser compañeros! –grito el castaño.

-¡lucharemos contra ti con toda nuestra fuerza! –gritaron los dos.

-así que reza…..!para que no te volvamos a ver haciendo de las tuyas! –dijo el castaño soltando la espada y corriendo al campo de fuerza donde estaban los demás.

-está listo –dijo la pequeña maga en lo cual una luz los envolvió y desaparecieron de ahí.

-escaparon –dijo el hombre encapuchado.

-me pareció una gran fiesta de bienvenida… nos retiramos –exclamo el moreno adentrándose en la nave.

* * *

-instituto Kuo –dos días más tarde-

Ya avían pasado dos días dese que el incidente en el hotel, se informo que nuevos enemigos aparecieron, del cambio de Ise, Valí y Xenovia al recuperar sus recuerdos todo avía regresado a la normalidad, oh eso parecía.

-Ise me puedes explicar ¡¿Por qué es que Xenovia esta tan cerca de ti?! –grito la pelirroja viendo como la peli azul esta abrazada del brazo del castaño y estaban muy pegados.

-B-bueno lo que pasa es que.

-Rias-buchou es normal para una pareja casada estar tan acaramelados, es más ahora que vuelvo a estar junto a Ise –dijo la peli azul.

-¡CASADOSSSSSSSSS! –Gritaron todos los presentes excepto un platino y alvino que ya conocían la situación.

-¡qué significa esto! –grito la pelirroja golpeando el escritorio con las manos.

-ufufu que es lo que dices Xenovia-chan –dijo la morena con una gran aura oscura detrás.

-como me escucharon, Ise y yo nos casamos en nuestra vida pasada, por lo cual –dijo la peli azul señalando a la pelirroja –Rías-buchou te desafío por el puesto de esposa matriarca.

Que pasara después de esta declaración de guerra.

* * *

Bueno chicos aquí está el siguiente capítulo disculpen que lo monte tan tarde es que sucedieron unas cosas (una novia salvaje que aparece y te secuestra y te obliga a ir con ella a unos sitios de locos) pero aquí está el capitulo este es el fin de la primera arca imaginaria que estoy asiendo ¨el arca de los recuerdos¨ espero que sea de su agrado y dejen sus reviews.


	5. 2-1 Guerra

-salón del club de lo ocultismo. –tarde -

-¿t-t-te atreves a desafiarme Xenovia? –dijo la pelirroja.

-si puede que seas la novia de Ise, pero eso no significa que serás la esposa principal –dijo la peli azul.

-oh esto se pone bueno, Bikou trae palomitas –dijo el alvino.

-¿eh? ¡si! –dijo el buda saliendo del club para ir a comprar palomitas.

-eh aceptado que Ise tenga un harem, es mas pienso ayudarlo lo hago porque mis mejores amigas también lo aman –dijo la peli azul señalando a la monja rubia y al ángel castaño.

-p-pero eso que tiene que ver en esto Xenovia –dijo la castaña ante lo raro que se comporta su amiga.

-permitiré que Ise tenga este harem, ¡pero yo será la primera esposa! –dijo la peli azul.

-Ise busca una forma de detenerla o las cosas se irán a peor –exclamo el platino recostado en la pared del club.

-espera Valí 5 solo 5 minutos más, vamos que no crees que es divertido ver como acabara esto –dijo el alvino.

-idita que es tu hermana –respondió el platino.

-ge va-vamos solo un poco no hará daño –dijo el alvino.

-Xenovia no tolerare esta insubordinación –dijo la pelirroja.

-vamos Xen, cálmate ¿si? –dijo el castaño.

-no me voy calmar Ise, nosotros ya hemos estado juntos no es lógico que yo sea la primera, recuerda que yo soy la Ma…. –no pudo terminar porque el castaño uso un hechizo mágico para poner a la peli azul a dormir.

-duerme un poco –dijo el castaño.

-veo que aun recuerdas el conjuro del sueño –dijo el platino.

-m-ma-magia, como es posible, Ise tú no tienes la energía suficiente para utilizar magia –dijo la pelirroja asombrada.

Todos se encontraban asombrados (excepto el alvino, platino y el rubio Pendragon), sabían muy bien que el castaño no tenia las cualidades para usar magia y poderes demoniacos.

-Rías…la magia son las energías que tiene nuestro cuerpo y alma, cuando mis recuerdos volvieron todo mi ser cambio, pude recordar las habilidades que tenia, ya sean físicas, mentales y la energía de mi alma me permitió desbloquear mis reservas mágicas, bueno aunque comparados con Le Fay o Rossweisse-san no son casi nada y él lo que consta mi poder demoniaco solo se elevo un poco no es rival para el poder de Valí, miera que eres un bastardo con suerte al haber nacido como un Lucifer –explico el castaño.

-fue el orden que el destino eligió, tu y Xenovia como humanos que después se convertirían en demonios, Gean que nació como un Youkai y yo nacido como demonio…..supongo que abra algo irónico en todo esto –dijo el platino.

-eso quiere decir ¿qué puedes usar magia y poderes demoniacos ahora? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-en efecto, por lo cual cuento contigo para enseñarme magia Le Fay –dijo el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa a la maga sonrojándola.

-h-hai Ise-sama –dijo ma maga.

-Ise-kun porque es que Xenovia-chan se puso así –pregunto la morena Gremory.

-haaaaa….supongo que se los tengo que decir –dijo el castaño luego de un largo suspiro.

El castaño comenzó a narrarle su historia a todos los demás explicándoles que como Xenovia había dicho el y ella siempre estuvieron juntos, en su niñez, adolescencia, cuando la guerra comenzó uno cubría las debilidades del otro, poco a poco lo que comenzó como amistad se convirtió en amor y devoción por el otro y los dos decidieron casarse.

-fue una locura lo que fue la ceremonia –dijo muy divertido el alvino mientras que comía una palomitas que le trajo el buda mientras que él y todos escuchaban atentos a la historia.

-a que te refieres, ¿No fue la típica ceremonia tradicional japonesa para la boda? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-fue todo menso convencional –dijo el platino.

-vamos Ise cuéntales cómo y cuándo te cásate con Xen –dijo el alvino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿deberás tengo que decirlo? –dijo el castaño.

-¡DILO! –todos gritaron porque se morían por saber más de la historia.

-bueno….. la cosa es que

_Flashback: _

En medio del campo de guerra un gran número de humanos poseedores de Sacred Gear se enfrentaban a los enemigos, en medio de explosiones enemigos un pequeño grupo de 5 continuaban en la lucha.

-¡HAAAAAA! ¡Oye Ise no tienes algo que decirle a Xen –dijo el alvino cortando a todos los enemigos que tenía enfrente.

-¡Maldito…..te dije que so lo diría cuando ganáramos…esta batalla –dijo el castaño defendiéndose de los ataques con su espada y matando a los contrincantes.

-¡¿qué me quieres decir Ise?! –dijo la peli azul.

-¡no…b-bueno es que! woo –dijo completamente nervioso el castaño distrayéndose y casi siendo cortado.

-¡no te distraigas, solo díselo de una vez! –grito el platino viendo la tonta forma de comportarse de su hermano.

-¡es fácil decirlo, soy yo el que está nervioso! –dijo el castaño.

-¡pero de ¿Qué demonios hablan?! –pregunto ya molesta la peli azul.

-¡Xen lo que pasa es que el idita de Ise te quiere pedir matrimonio! –dijo el alvino.

La peli azul se quedo estática no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos a pesar de no perder de vista al enemigo el castaño no le podía dar la cara por la vergüenza, pero aun sabiendo que no fu el el que le diera la noticia.

-¡A-ACEPTO! –fue lo único que dijo la peli azul casi llorando.

-¡enserio y en este lugar! –dijeron al unisonó los 3.

En medio de esa batalla ambos se unieron en santo matrimonio.

_Fin del Flashback:_

-¡REALMENTE SE CASARON EN MEDIO DE UNA BATALLA! –gritaron todos ante la noticia.

-Bueno lo hicimos en el calor del momento pero después de ganar esa batalla tuvimos una boda tradicional –dijo el castaño.

-por lo que ves que yo tengo ventaja –dijo la peli azul ya despierta.

-puede que eso haya sido en el pasado, pero ahora Ise es soltero y yo seré su primera esposa –dijo la pelirroja.

-no yo lo seré –respondió la peli azul.

-ufufúfu si es así entonces yo también me uniré en la lucha para ser la principal –exclamo la morena.

-¡Akeno tu también! –dijo la pelirroja.

-tampoco pienso perder contra Buchou –dijo la pequeña Nekomata.

-no pienso perder contra Rías-one-sama –dijo la monja rubia.

-no pienso perder ante Xenovia y Asia-san oh Michael-sama deme fuerzas –dijo la castaña.

-yo también pienso esforzarme -dijo la heredera Phoenix.

-n-no es como si yo quisiera –dijo la valquiria.

-no ¿ustedes también? –protesto molesta la pelirroja.

-Ise decide quién será la principal…¿Ise? Ise ¡Hyoudou Issei! –grito enojada la pelirroja al darse cuenta que el castaño junto con el platino y el alvino desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

Esos 3 se encontraban en la terraza de la escuela, el castaño pensó salir rápido de ahí o algo muy pero muy malo le pasaría era algo que su instinto le dijo.

-sabes que cuando te encuentren Xen te cortara las pelotas por cobarde ¿No? –dijo el alvino viendo al castaño mientras se recostaba en el barandal.

-será un riesgo que tendré que tomar –dijo derrotado el castaño.

-bueno tu mujer siempre fue una caja de sorpresas hermano –dijo el platino de espaldas a la baranda.

-¿oh? No pensé que me dirías hermano –dijo el castaño.

-puede que en esta vida no lo seamos, pero acepto que ambos somos amigos, rivales y hermanos en alma –dijo el platino viendo fijo al castaño.

-oye Valí no te le estarás insinuando a ise no, eres o eras su hermano pero por dios eso se escucho sumamente gay –dijo el alvino en burla.

-¡quieres que te mato desgraciado! –furioso el platino agarro al alvino por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡lo siento cálmate! –asustado el alvino por lo que parecía una muerte segura que el provoco.

-vamos chicos ya cálmense, después de tanto nos volvemos a reunir –dijo el castaño viendo al cielo rojizo por la puesta del sol.

-díganme recuerdan todo, también sobre lo de mi padre –dijo el alvino con una cara de melancolía.

-lo recuerdo, es una promesa que no pienso volver a olvidar –dijo el castaño con un rostro serio mientras apretaba el puño.

-oye Ise ahora que digamos que has ¨cambiado¨ un poco trataras de cambiar tu reputación porque vamos hombre ser conocido como uno de los 3 mas pervertidos del instituto es deplorable –dijo el alvino.

-bueno tratare de mejorar…eso espero –dijo el castaño.

-será un largo camino que recorrer lo veo más difícil a que te vuelvan un demonio de clase suprema –dijo el platino.

-haaa –solo pudo suspirar derrotado el castaño.

-bueno solo eso quería saber, Ise Valí yo me voy después de lo de la vez pasada todavía no me recupero por completo waaaaaaa y quiero dormir un rato –bostezo el castaño marchándose de la azotea.

-hasta mañana –dijeron el castaño y el platino.

-mañana –se despido el castaño.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos hay un silencio se apodero del lugar ninguna sabia que decir o como comenzar una conversación ambos estaban muy tenso hasta que.

-phu jajajajaja –ambos comenzaron a reír de la nada.

-qué demonios, porque nos ponemos tan tensos no es como si fuera la primera vez que hablamos incluso intercambiamos golpes –dijo el castaño mientras reía.

-es cierto, supongo que solo tenemos que tomarnos nuestros tiempo en llevarnos como antes –dijo el platino también riendo.

Mientras que cierto alvino se encontraba pegado a la puerta que da a la terraza.

-parece que me preocupe por nada, el dúo de dragones gemelos estará mejor que nunca –dijo el alvino bajando las escaleras yéndose del lugar.

-Ise, esta noche nos pidieron a Azazel, a mí y a Rías ir a una reunión del DxD es para tratar el asunto de Kaito, es un enemigo al cual debemos estar alerta –dijo el platino con un rostro cerio mirando al castaño.

-ya…veo, bueno solo te diré que en caso que ocurra algo Valí protege a Rías es posible que no vaya a esa reunión –dijo el castaño.

-porque no iras –dijo sorprendido el platino por la actitud del castaño por lo general el sería el primero en ir al frente.

-tengo unos asuntos que arreglar por lo cual saldré unas horas –dijo el castaño alzando la vista al cielo en lo cual un barco del tamaño de un yate salió por una brecha dimensional.

-ese es Ryu no –dijo el alvino viendo al bote emerger.

-si seguí los consejos de Gean le agregue un poco de mi poder lo que le permitió crecer un poco ahora me permite desplazarme, es como usar un círculo mágico de trasporte pero un poco mas rustico –dijo el castaño.

-bueno no preguntare asía dónde vas solo cumpliré con lo que me pides protegeré a Rías Gremory por si algo llega a suceder –dijo el platino.

-gracias, bueno ya me voy dile a los demás que regresare en unas horas –dijo el castaño para después irse en el yate.

El castaño atravesó el espacio dimensional y desapareció.

* * *

-ahhhh por Satán es cansado usar a Ryu ahora mis poderes dan lastima , supongo que con lo poco de la energía que recibí de Ophis pude hacer algo para mejorar o sino mi cuerpo no lo resistirá, pero bueno ya comencé a movilizar eso y traje lo que olvide lo único extraño es que solo encontré 1 donde estará el otro–dijo el castaño mientras se relajaba tomando un baño en su casa.

-(pero que raro que hora será que no hay nadie en casa….por lo que me dijo Valí es probable que Rías y supongo que Akeno no regresen todavía, pero y las demás) –pensó el castaño.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a una hermosa rubia que se apurada se cubrió con una toalla al ver al castaño.

-¡I-I-ISE-SAMA! –dijo la heredera Phoenix.

-oh Ravel como estas –dijo el castaño sin una pisca de vergüenza al ver a la rubia.

-¡q-que hace en este baño! –hablo muy avergonzada la rubia.

-bueno llegue ase unos momentos y como no vi a nadie en la casa decidí darme un baño –dijo el castaño estirándose en la bañera.

-y-ya veo, y-yo iré a darme un baño en otro lado –dijo la rubia a punto de Salir.

-no te preocupes Ravel, vamos ven entra aquí conmigo –dijo el castaño.

-n-no puedo hacer eso Ise-sama me moriría de vergüenza.

-vamos Ravel es que no quieres estar conmigo –dijo el castaño con una cara de perro triste.

-e-está bien –dijo resignada la rubia.

A pesar de estar a punto de estallar en vergüenza de lo roja que estaba la rubia se acomodo junto al castaño sin quitarse la toalla que la cubría.

-Ravel donde están la demás –pregunto el castaño.

-Rías-sama y Akeno-sama fueron llamadas para una junta del DxD –respondió la rubia.

-Valí me lo dijo y el resto.

-Xenovia-san, Asia-san y Irina-san salieron porque iban a hacer las compras.

-y Koneko-san salió junto con su hermana.

-uhm ya veo eso quiere decir que solo estamos nosotros dos.

-Ophis-san está arriba jugando videojuegos.

-parece que Ophis ya se en peso a adaptar.

-sí –dijo aun avergonzada la rubia.

-porque tienes pena no es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos –dijo el castaño al lado de la rubia.

-a-aun así es muy vergonzoso.

-Ravel.

-q-que pasa Ise-sama.

-ustedes me escucharon cuando dije que las quería a mi lado ¿no es así? –dijo el castaño a lo cual la rubia se le crisparon todos los pelos del cuerpo.

-n-no sé de lo que habla –dijo la rubia completamente roja desviando la mirada.

-uhm bueno entonces lo averiguare –dijo el castaño levantando a la rubia y poniéndola en su regazo.

-¡I-ISE-SAMA!.

-dime Ravel no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado –le susurro el castaño en el oído de la rubia.

-n-no se trata de e-es eso I-Ise-sama –la rubia sentía una descarga eléctrica que le recorría la espina cada vez que el castaño le susurraba en el oído.

-entonces aceptarías ser mía una vez que me vuelva independiente –dijo el castaño mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia.

-s-si seré suya Ise-sama –dijo la rubia mientras arqueaba la espalda por la sensación.

-bien dicho aquí está tu premio –dijo el castaño tomando los labios de la rubia que estaba sorprendida por el beso pero poco después comenzó a devolverle el beso.

El beso comenzó siendo dulce poco a poco se intensifico asiéndose más apasionado hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Ise….-sama –respiraba agitadamente.

-falta mucho para acabar –dijo el castaño.

En un rápido movimiento el castaño comenzó a jugar con los senos de la rubia masajeando el seno izquierdo mientras chupaba el derecho, la rubia apenas si podía mantenerse parada la ola de éxtasis así que sintiera que sus piernas cedieran.

-Ise-sama…ah…!no! –sitio como el castaño mordisqueaba su pecho poco a poco mientras que con su mano derecha se acercaba a sus partes más intimas viendo como el miembro erecto del joven pedía a gritos entrar.

-Ise-sama…..lo…ah..ayudare con esto –dijo la rubia comenzando a masajear el miembro del castaño.

El castaño emitió un gruñido al sentir como masajeaban su miembro, el castaño decidió comenzar a jugar con el sexo de la rubia el baño empezaba a llenarse de los gemidos de la rubia.

-¡Ise-sama nooo! –la rubia llego al clímax por los dedos del castaño.

El castaño quería mas por lo cual seso de jugar con el sexo de la rubia asta estar a frente a sus partes más intimas y comenzó a lamer los jugos que salían de ella, la rubia soltó un gran gemido al sentir la lengua del castaño dentro de ella, el castaño comenzó a jugar con su sexo lamiendo, metiendo sus dedos jugando con su clítoris.

-Ise-sama no puedo más, no eh parado de venirme ahh d-déjeme d-descansar.

-no todavía no –el castaño puso su miembro entre los muslos de la rubia rosando su sexo comenzó a moverse enviando una descarga en ambos siguieron y siguieron mientras ambos se besaban intensamente hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente tratando respirar.

-Ise…-sama –con esfuerzos tratando de respirar.

-e-eso….fue….increíble –dijo el castaño.

* * *

Después de unos minutos el castaño y la rubia salieron del baño rápido debido a que los demás ya estaban por llegar, se asustaron cuando escucharon la puerta la rubia subió las escaleras asía su cuarto más rápido que alma que lleva al diablo.

-Irina que pasa ahí –pregunto el castaño viendo como en la cocina se desataba el RagnarÖk.

-pues es que Xenovia dijo que ella prepararía la comida para ti –dijo la castaña.

-y deja adivinar Rías se dejo llevar por las provocaciones de Xenovia, comenzaron un duelo para ver quien cocina mejor y después se unieron Akeno y Asia ¿No es así? –dijo el castaño.

-lo dijiste como si lo hubieras visto –dijo asombrada la castaña.

-bueno parece que será algo típico ahora ahh empiezo a pensar que recuperar los recuerdos fue mala idea –dijo el castaño.

-¿te arrepientes de recuperarlos? –pregunto la castaña.

-uhm a decir verdad….no fue muy bueno recordaros, puedo saber cómo es Xenovia y como estar con ella, eso no quiere decir que les restare importancia a todas ustedes como creo que me escucharon ya sabrán que las quiero a todas –dijo el castaño ingresando a la cocina para tratar de detener el Armagedón.

-¡eh! sabias que escuchamos –dijo completamente avergonzada la castaña.

* * *

Después de que el castaño detuviera lo que parecería la 3 guerra mundial que se desato en su cocina.

-Ise di ahh –la pelirroja tratando de darle de comer al castaño.

-No Ise por aquí ahh –la peli azul no se quedaba atrás.

-Ise-kun –la morena literalmente le quería dar de comer de boca a boca.

-I-Ise-san a-ahh –apenas si podía con la vergüenza la monja.

-c-chicas y-yo puedo comer solo –dijo el castaño sabiendo que cualquiera que fuera su opción terminaría desatando la 3 guerra mundial.

-Ise comerá mi comida –dijo la peli azul.

-No la mía –respondió la pelirroja.

-no pienso perder –ahora la monja.

-Ufufufu debería eliminar a la competencia -(oye esto se pone feo) –pensó el castaño.

-¡ISE! –todas voltearon para ver al castaño que rápidamente se acabo todas las comidas que le prepararon y desapareció al instante mientras decía ¨esta noche duermo solo¨ dejando a todas eufóricas.

* * *

-hombre si esto sigue así no importa cuántas vidas tengo no serán suficientes –dijo el castaño recostado en su cama.

-[supongo que esas son las desventajas de tener un harem] –dijo la vos del Bossted Gear.

-oye Ddraig puedo preguntarte algo.

-[que pasa compañero].

-lo que paso en el baño con Ravel que fue todo eso, de repente mi sangre hirvió y me sentí excitado por eso icé lo que icé.

-[supongo que con tu resiente cambio todo tu cuerpo se puso en sintonía]

-¿sintonía?

-[cuando tu alma fue ¨Liberada¨ no solo tu poder mágico y demoniaco se desbloqueo digamos que ya te asimilaste a tu cuerpo de dragón, para los dragones cuando son atraídos por la hembra que ellos eligen lo que tu hiciste es algo normal].

-uhm ya veo.

-Ise –dijo la peli azul apareciendo de repente en la habitación del castaño.

-¡WA- la peli azul le tapo la boca al castaño.

-no grites solo quería estar un rato contigo….como antes.

-pudiste pedirlo sabes –dijo el castaño quitando la mano de la peli azul de su boca.

-Ise recuerdas a Ryuji –dijo la peli azul con un semblante triste.

-si, es difícil para nosotros….saber que nuestro único hijo dejo este mundo sin que pudiéramos verlo visto crecer.

-supongo que inconscientemente por eso siempre quise un hijo tuyo, para tener otra oportunidad de sentir la dicha de ser madre.

-y lo serás, estaremos juntos siempre por eso esta vez no pienso perderte denuedo –dijo el castaño abrasando tiernamente a la peli azul.

-Espero que Ryuji haya tenido una muy buena vida.

-estoy seguro que la tubo.

-no pienso volver a separarme de ti, esta vez estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad.

-estas muy poética.

-Ise –besando tiernamente al castaño –pero no pienso perder seré la primera esposa.

-otra vez con eso.

-solo quiero hacer a respetar mi lugar.

-jajaja….sigues siendo esa tímida y posesiva chica de la cual me enamore de niño.

-hmp….bueno ya me voy de lo contrario Rías comenzara a molestar.

-hasta mañana.

-buenas noches.

Después de esa platica fue una nuche normal para el castaño hasta que se despertó con una pelirroja, una peli azul y una gata en su pecho.

-¡no me iban a dejar dormir solo esta noche! –grito el castaño.

* * *

-Rías no pedí que me dejaran dormir por una vez solo –dijo el castaño frente a las 3 intrusas de la noche.

-B-bueno es que me sentí solita –dijo la pelirroja jugando con sus dedos.

-quería pasar más tiempo con sempai –dijo la platino.

-soy tu esposa debo dormir en tu cama –dijo bruscamente la peli azul.

-que dijiste Xenovia –dijo la pelirroja enojada.

-lo que escuchaste –respondió la peli azul.

-no pienso perder a Ise-sempai –dijo la peli platino abrasando la cintura del castaño.

-¡Koneko! –dijo la pelirroja.

-no –negándose a soltar al castaño.

-¡pueden parar de intentar comenzar el Armagedón en mi cuarto! –dijo el castaño alzando la voz.

-p-pero Ise.

-pero nada Rías se supone que eres mayor que nosotros, compórtate como tal –dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la peli platino.

-Nya Ise-sempai –ronroneando la peli platino.

-Koneko, Ise acaríciame a mí también –dijo la peli azul.

-ya Xen, no discutimos esto anoche por los momentos no me casare con nadie primero y si por de si lo hago tratare de casarme con todas al mismo tiempo ¿te parece bien? –dijo el castaño.

-me parece bien –dijo la peli azul poniendo puchero.

-parece que estas en una etapa de celos –dijo el castaño también sobando a la peli azul.

-Ise para mí no hay caricia –dijo la pelirroja.

-solo tengo dos manos Rías –la pelirroja se entristeció. –pero ven puedes ponerte aquí en mi regazo, no hay problema no Koneko-chan –pregunto el castaño a la peli platino.

-no Buchou también es parte de mi familia, compartiré mi asiento especial solo por esta vez –dijo la platino.

-Gracias Koneko –dijo el castaño mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la platino.

-Nya –la platino movía su cola asía todos lados muy contenta.

-no es justo –dijo la peli azul.

-te lo dejare pasar esta vez Ise –dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en el regazo del castaño, después de unos momentos entendió porque a su Kouhais les gustaba tanto estar ahí.

-me gusta estar así con ustedes pero será mejor que nos paremos –dijo el castaño.

-porque –respondió la pelirroja no queriéndose mover de ese lugar.

-porque no tengo espacio para todas las demás –dijo el castaño señalando a la puerta donde 5 personas miraban al castaño algo molestas.

-Rías-one-sama, Xenovia-san no es justo –dijo la monja rubia.

-ara ara, Rías no aviamos dicho que no iríamos al cuarto de Ise por esta noche –completamente furiosa la morena.

-Xenovia no es justo, porque solo tú fuiste nos hubieras llamado a Asia-san y a mi –dijo la castaña.

-es injusto Ise-sama…..después de lo que paso ayer en el baño –eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que las demás no escucharon.

-n-no es como si yo estuviera molesta –dijo la valquiria desviando la mirada.

-ahhhh, supongo que no puedo quejarme tengo 8 lindas chicas que me amas a pesar que algunas no lo quieran admitir, tengo una muy buena vida –dijo el castaño acostándose en el suelo aun con la pelirroja en su pecha y la platina tumbada a su lado.

Todas estaban rojas por el comentario aunque algunas algo celosas por la posición de esas dos.

-bueno vamos a preparar el desayuno Akeno, Asia Xenovia me ayudan –dijo la pelirroja levantándose.

-Hai respondieron las 3.

-Rías-san yo también quiero ayudar –dijo la castaña.

-Yo también –la heredera Phoenix.

En cuestión de unos segundos todas accedieron a preparar el desayuno.

-jejee soy muy afortunado –dijo el castaño riendo.

-[eso parece socio] –dijo la joya del Boossted Gear.

-lo sé, Ddraig espero que me ayudes en todo lo que puedas en proteger lo que es importante para mí.

-[lo hare socio dalo por hecho, pero por favor no empeores la reputación del Sekiryuutei].

-tratare Ddraig tratare.

Después el castaño bajo para desayunar con todas las demás.

* * *

En la terraza de la secundaria kuo se encontraban Ise, Valí, Gean al parecer ese sitio se había vuelto el lugar de reunión para esos 3.

-oye Ise ya has dominado en nuevo modo –dijo el alvino.

-¿Nuevo modo? –pregunto el castaño.

-el que utilizaste en la batalla contra Euclid –dijo el platino.

-te refieres a la [Blue Dragón Kinght Sonic], digamos que poco a poco comienzo a acostumbrarme, el único inconveniente es que por los momentos consume mucha resistencia.

-ya veo, dijiste que esa sería la primera forma perfecta eso quiere decir que también habrá una forma para la torre, el alfil y la reina –dijo el alvino.

-supongo que sí, pero no sé cómo activar el resto.

-conociéndote tendrá que ver con los pechos –dijo el platino.

-puede ser –dijo el castaño.

-oye Ise tengo una idea –dijo el alvino.

-cual.

-te parecería entrenar conmigo, cada vez me acostumbro mas a combinar los orbes con mi Sacred Gear por lo cual podría ser un buen método de entrenamiento para ambos.

-es una buena idea como Cao Cao lo dijo se puede sacar provecho al enfrentarse contigo –dijo el platino.

-me sigue molestando que me vean como alguna clase de mostro raro que da mucha experiencia –dijo fastidiado el castaño.

-entonces puedes combinar los orbes con el Fangs of the Amarok –dijo el platino.

-por muy poco tiempo pero si, anqué solo puedo hacerlo con el orbe del rayo con el de fuego no reacciones y todavía estoy tratando de asimilar los del viento y la oscuridad –dijo el alvino.

-se necesita de algo para poder asimilarlos –dijo el castaño.

-por lo general los orbes se unen a sus dueños cuando creen que son dignos, también cuando 2 personas logran ser dignos uno se convierte en el portador mientras que la otra regula el poder que libera.

-entonces los 2 orbes que tenias te aceptaron a ti nada mas o ah alguien más –pregunto el platino.

-el orbe de fuego me acepto, mientras que el orbe del rayo se regula con mi pareja.

-pareja, te refieras a una de tus esposas –dijo el castaño.

-así es.

-oye y donde esta podría conocer a mis cuñadas ¿no? –dijo el castaño.

-supongo que tarde o temprano vendrán…..espero que no muy pronto –dijo el alvino lo último en un susurro.

-que fue lo último que dijiste –pregunto el platino.

-nada no fue nada jajaja –nervioso el alvino.

-Ise-kun –dijo el rubio Gremory entrando a la terraza.

-que sucede Kiba –dijo el castaño.

-Buchou no dijo que este fin de semana iríamos al territorio Gremory.

-oh en buen momento pensaba hablar de algo con Venelana-sama y Lord-sama –dijo el castaño.

-ya hablaras con los padres, ya das los primeros pasos –dijo el alvino en forma de burla.

-además Buchou dijo que Gean-san también debería venir.

-¿eh? –fue lo único que dijo el alvino.

-parece que vienes cuñado –dijo el castaño.

-haa ¿para qué me quedan a mi hay? –dijo el alvino.

-al parecer Sirzechs-sama le gustaría evaluarte –dijo el rubio.

Después de eso todos los miembros del club del ocultismo se prepararon para partir asía el mundo demoniaco.

* * *

-¡me estás diciendo que todo esto es parte del territorio Gremory! –dijo el alvino con el rostro pegado a la ventanilla del tren que los conducía al mundo demoniaco.

-al parecer todos reaccionamos así –dijo el castaño poniendo su mano en el hombro de su cuñado.

-hombre y pensar que como prometido de la heredera de la familia Gremory poseras todo esto, lo digo te sacaste el premio gordo –dijo el alvino.

-no me casare con Rías por su riqueza ni por su posición me caso con ella porque la amo –dijo el castaño.

-qué bueno que solo nosotros estamos aquí de lo contario esa frase desataría la furia de mi hermana y comenzaría una gran pelea en este tren –dijo el alvino viendo como todos los hombres estaban reunidos en un solo vagón.

-es probable –dijo el castaño.

-oye Ise desde que recuperaste tus recuerdos estas muy cambiado, ya no pareces ese tonto pervertido de siempre –dijo el buda.

-puede que mi comportamiento allá cambiado pero sigo siendo yo Bikou –dijo el castaño.

-es mejor así, por lo menos ya no dice oppai en cada momento –dijo el platino.

-sigo amando los oppai, pero me controlare en público –dijo el castaño.

-eso será para mejor Ise-kun –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-Hyoudou Issei quisiera tener una pela contigo –dijo el joven Pendragon.

-oye Arthur no crees que eso es un poco apresurado –dijo el buda.

-está bien –respondió el castaño.

-¡ehhh! ¡así nada mas aceptas! –dijo el buda.

-a mí también me gustaría enfrentarme contigo en un duelo Arthur-san, lo mismo contigo Kiba –dijo el castaño viendo a ambos de una manera muy decidida.

-me parece bien yo también quiero practicar en un enfrentamiento con espadas después de verte en acción.

-y tu Valí ¿no piensas participar también? –pregunto el buda.

-no ya se cuales serán los resultados….si me siento aburrido peleare –respondió el platino.

-oye si ustedes dos comienzan con un enfrentamiento serio con las espadas dudo mucho que algo quede en pie –dijo el alvino.

-no piensas participar Gean-sempai –dijo el pequeño vampiro.

-no Gasper-san, lastimosamente no poseo ninguna de las técnicas que tenía en la vida pasada –dijo el alvino impresionando a todos.

-¿porque? –pregunto el serio el platino.

-al parecer el hechizo que nos defolia la memoria estaba ligado con nuestras armas cuando obtuve mis memorias debido a que no tenía a la ¨Yamato¨ a mi lado solo logre tener mis recuerdos.

-entonces porque yo mantengo mis habilidades –pregunto el platino.

-se debe a que por bastante tiempo estuviste en contacto con la ¨Caliburn¨, además de que tuviste contacto con ella recientemente antes de la recuperación –dijo el platino.

-eso quiere decir que si no hubiéramos tenido las espadas en nuestro poder solo hubiéramos regresado parcialmente –dijo el castaño.

-eso hubiera pasado, que pasa Ise parece que algo llamo tu atención –dijo el alvino.

-solo es algo que tengo que averiguar –dijo el castaño.

-Ise-sempai ya estamos por llegar –dijo el dhampiro.

Poco después de eso llegaron a su destino donde se podría ver desde lo legos el gran castillo Gremory.

-sigo diciendo que te sacaste el premio mayor –dijo el alvino admirando el castillo.

* * *

Poco después de que bajaran del tren un gran número de sirvientes los recibieron y los llevaron asía la entrada del castillo donde los esperaban un hombre pelirrojo junto con su fiel Maid/esposa y reina.

-Ise-kun bienvenido –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-gusto en verte de nuevo Sirzechs ¨**Oni-san¨ **–dijo el castaño.

-oh supongo que ya entendiste todo, me siento feliz por tu respuesta Ise-kun –dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa el Maou pelirrojo.

-no discutan esas cosas como si no estuviera presente –dijo avergonzada la pelirroja menor.

-jajaja no entiendo porque tienes vergüenza Rías –reía el Maou pelirrojo hasta que recibió un golpe con un abanico de papel.

-Deje de molestar a la señorita Sirzechs-sama –dijo la Maid de cabellos plateados.

-disculpa por las molestias Grayfia-san –dijo el castaño.

-no tiene de que disculparse Issei-sama.

-Ise-kun como pediste nuestros padres te esperan en el salón –dijo el pelirrojo mayor.

-gracias

-de que tienes que hablar con mis padres Ise –dijo la pelirroja.

-digamos que por los momentos es algo privado Rías –dijo el castaño dándole un beso en la frente y siguiendo a la platino asía el salón.

-Ise –solo pudo decir eso la pelirroja cuando sintió una aura aterradora detrás de ella, todas y repito todas la miraban molesta por el beso que le dio el castaño.

-Ufufufu no estás siendo un poco injusta Rías –dijo la morena.

-que mala eres Rías-one-sama –dijo sollozando la pequeña monja.

-pero esto no se queda así me escuchaste Gremory –dijo la peli azul muy molesta.

-Buchou, no pienso perder –dijo la pequeña nekomata.

-vamos Shirone defiendo lo que es tulló pero comparte un poco conmigo Nya –dijo la mayor de las nekomatas.

-Ise debería saber cuando hacer y no hacer esas demostraciones de afecto de lo contrario esto pasa –dijo el alvino.

* * *

El castaño siguió a la Maid hasta una habitación.

-es aquí Issei-sama –dijo la Maid platino.

-gracias por mostrarme el camino Grayfia-san –dijo el castaño.

-solo dime one-san –corrigió la platino.

-si one-san –dijo el castaño pasando por la puerta entrando a una muy lujosa habitación con muebles extremadamente lujosos en lo cual lo esperaban 2 personas.

-me da gusto de volverá a verte Ise-kun –dijo una mujer muy parecida a Rías solo que con el cabello castaño y más corto.

-que alegría que pasaras por aquí muchacho –dijo un hombre de aspecto maduro de cabello rojo.

-el placer es mío Venelana-sama, Lord-sama –dijo el castaño.

-vamos deja las formalidades solo dinos Oto-san y oka-san –dijo el pelirrojo.

-me parece bien Oto-san –dijo el castaño.

-me da mucho gusto saber que ya te diste cuenta de tu nuevo estatus –dijo la mujer castaña.

-a mi también, pero ahora que me pongo a pesar sí que fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de las señales.

-que señales Ise-kun –dijo la mujer castaño con una sonrisa inocente.

-vamos vene…Oka-san, soy el único que recibía clases de etiqueta, que los sirvientes me llamaran joven maestro, el ritual que tuve que hacer junto con Rías todo eran señales que me decían a gritos que es lo que quería la familia Gremory.

-parece que lo que te paso recientemente te volvió mas perspicaz –dijo el pelirrojo.

-me parece que fue para mejor…por lo cual diré esto –dijo el castaño asiendo una reverencia.

-yo Hyoudou Issei prometo proteger y amar para toda mi existencia a su hija como futuro marido y el peón de Rías Gremory.

-dejaremos a nuestra hija en tus manos –dijeron ambos.

-se lo agradezco mucho –dijo el castaño.

-vamos Ise-kun ya sabíamos que protegerías a nuestra hija, solo que nunca esperábamos que hicieran una reverencia para decirnos eso –dijo la mujer castaña.

-muchacho esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo el pelirrojo sacando unas botellas de whisky.

-querido Ise-kun es menor de edad el todavía no puede beber –dijo la mujer reprochando a su marido.

-no es problema Oka-san como le abran informado con lo que recientemente me paso digamos que mentalmente tengo como mas de 30 años –dijo el castaño.

-eso no es escusa hasta que seas mayor de edad no beberás–dijo la mujer castaña.

-lo que usted diga Oka-sama –dijo el castaño.

-no me digas Oka-sama oka-san está bien –dijo molesta la mujer castaña.

-jajajjaja –el pelirrojo y el castaño comenzaron a reír por la actitud de la madre de Rías.

-¡no se rían!

BOMB

Una gran explosión se escucho afuera del castillo.

-que fue eso –dijo el pelirrojo exaltado.

-haa, lo que me temía –dijo el castaño.

-que está pasando Ise-kun –dijo la mujer castaña.

-bueno lo que pasa es que…..

* * *

En medio de una gran nueve de polvo 10 personas se encontraban en una batalla campal.

-qué demonios está pasando aquí –dijo el hombre pelirrojo.

-no lo sé padre pero Rías está en esta pelea –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-Lord Gremory, Sirzechs por aquí –dijo el ex gobernador.

-Azazel que pasa aquí –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-una pelea por Ise –dijo el ex gobernador.

-¡¿una pelea por Ise?! –dijeron ambos.

-sip aquí tenemos unas apuestas por quien van ustedes –dijo el ex gobernador.

-como van las apuestas –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-Yo aposte 3000 ¥ a Xenovia –dijo el alvino.

-yo aposte 2000 ¥ Kuroka –dijo el buda.

-y-yo aposte 1000 ¥ a Koneko-chan y Ravel-san –dijo el vampiro.

-yo aposte 5000 ¥ a Akeno y a Rossweissei –dijo el ex gobernador.

-trae de detenerlas pero no pude por lo cual aposte 2500 ¥ a Irina-san –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-yo aposte 10000 ¥ a Le Fay –dijo el joven Pendragon.

-yo aposte 500 ¥ a la pequeña monja –dijo el platino.

-nosotros apostamos 1.000000 a Rías –dijeron el Maou y el hombre pelirrojo.

-déjense de tonterías –dijeron las mujeres castaña y platino golpeando a sus respectivos esposos.

-oigan creo que enserio ya debemos detenerlas –dijo el ex gobernador.

-¡tienes razón Buchou está envuelta en poder de la destrucción, Akeno-san desplego sus 6 alas de ángel caído, Irina a creado una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz, Koneko-chan y Kuroka parece que están peleando juntos igual que Rossweisse-san y Le Fay-san, Ravel-san está envuelta en fuego, Xenovia esta apunto de disparar el cañón Durandal y Asia está Fafnir convocando a –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-Kiba me podrías crear una bokuto –dijo el castaño.

-eh s-si, pero como eso ayudara ahora –dijo el rubio creando la espada y dándosela al castaño.

-déjalo Ise las detendrá –respondió el alvino.

-bueno…..aquí vamos –dijo el castaño después de hacer un leve calentamiento de músculos.

En un parpadeo el castaño se movió muy rápidamente y les dio un leve golpe a todas él a cabeza para que se detuvieran.

-ya se pueden comportar oh es que quieren otro golpe –dijo el castaño.

-p-pero Ise ellas comenzaron –se excuso la pelirroja.

-tú fuiste la que lo inicio –dijo la peli azul.

-no me importa quien comenzó ni quien lo termino solo detengan esta tontería, parecen niños –dijo el castaño yendo donde se encontraban los demás.

-i con eso las apuestas se fueron al traste –dijo el alvino.

-(Ise-kun se ha vuelto mucho mas velos que antes, apenas si pude verlo) –pensó el rubio Gremory

-dejemos esas tonterías ya entremos al castillo –dijo el castaño.

Los demás solo lo siguieron excepto las chicas que recibieron una reprimenda por la Maid de cabello plateado y la Madre de Rías.

* * *

Ya era por la tarde por lo cual el castaño aprovecho la oportunidad de entrenar junto con el alvino para dominar el nuevo modo, ambos se encontraban en una gran planicie entre las montañas del dominio Gremory, los demás los siguieron para ver el entrenamiento.

-bueno Ise que ya comenzaremos con el entrenamiento –dijo el alvino solo con la guarda camisa y los pantalones.

-es mejor comenzar rápido ¿no quieres mejorar rápido? –dijo el castaño vestido con ropa de entrenamiento.

-bueno porque no comenzamos primero con los orbes, comenzare con el de el rayo –dijo el alvino sacando una pequeña esfera del pantalón.

-comencemos –dijo el castaño activando su armadura desplegando su alas de dragón.

Los dos se movieron rápidos el castaño se movió a alta rápido y el alvino desapareció en un destello azul apenas si se podían ver por lo rápido que iban lo único que se escuchaba eran los golpes de cuando sus puños chocaban o golpeaban a otro.

* * *

Mientras que todos los demás estaban observando el entrenamiento de esos 2.

-al parecer Ise-kun se ha vuelto más fuerte –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-Ise cada vez mas sigue mejorando, aun no entiendo, con todo lo que a echo ese muchacho porque los de arriba no lo promueven a demonio de clase alta de una vez –dijo el ex gobernador.

-Ise-kun necesita más tiempo para ello Azazel –dijo el Maou pelirrojo observando cómo se llevaba a cabo el entrenamiento.

* * *

Los coques seguían produciéndose, ataque mágicos dirigidos contra el alvino mientras que este los destruía con relámpagos, en un rápido movimiento el alvino se puso detrás y golpeo al castaño en la espalda impactándolo contra el piso.

-que pasa Ise eso es todo –dijo el alvino viendo el cráter donde cayó el castaño.

-no es todo –el castaño apareció en la espalda del alvino pateándolo en las costillas impactándolo a él contra el suelo.

-jejeje sabía que era necesario mas –dijo el alvino saliendo del cráter del impacto.

-vamos se que tus ataques son más fuertes que eso –dijo el castaño abriendo el casco de la armadura mostrando su rostro.

-pues aquí lo tienes [zarpa del lobo eléctrico] [Denki ōkami no ashí] –dijo el alvino golpeando al castaño con sus garras cubiertas de rayos azules.

-eso está mejor –dijo el castaño ambos impactado sus puños donde una gran cantidad de energía explotaban.

* * *

-oh ese chico es interesante, es amigo de Ise-kun Sirzechs –chan –dijo una morena con el cabello recogido en dos coletas.

-Serafal a que se debe tu grata presencia –dijo el ex gobernador.

-vine a visitar, Sona-chan me dijo que Rías-chan y Ise-kun vendría, por lo cual decidí venir.

-es un gusto verla Leviatán-sama –dijo la pelirroja.

-vamos Rías-chan no seas tan formal –dijo la Maou morena abrasando a la pelirroja.

* * *

-toma [Rugido del lobo del Rayo] [Urufu gōon-sen] –el alvino lanzo una gran cantidad de rallos azules contra el castaño.

-[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [Dragón Shoot] –el castaño por su parte lanzo un disparo dragón ambos impactaron en el aire creando una gran explosión.

El humo producido por la explosión le impedía ver al castaño, sus sentidos le dijeron que se agachara lo cual fue bueno de lo contrario una hoja de electricidad lo hubiera cortado.

-[ Urufu denki kami sori] [navaja eléctrica de lobo] –el alvino tenía el brazo derecho cubierto con electricidad lo que cual parecía la hoja de una espada.

-ese fue un buen ataque por poco y no la cuento –dijo el castaño extendiendo la ¨Ascalon¨ de su gante izquierdo.

-ahora tenemos un encuentro de espadas, creo que no elegí la elección correcta –dijo el alvino.

-no me contendré –dijo el castaño.

-esperaba que lo hicieras un poco –dijo el alvino.

* * *

-ese chico es sorprendente mira que pelar contra de igual forma contra Ise-kun, oye Sirzechs-chan ese chico no está afiliado a ninguna facción no es cierto, todavía tengo algunas ¨Evil Pieces¨ podría tener a ese chico –dijo la Maou morena.

-ni lo pienses Serafal, ese chico ya pidió estar de parte de los ángeles caídos –dijo el ex gobernador.

-ehhhh…no lo quiero –dijo la Maou morena asiendo un berrinche.

-si Sona viera cómo se comporta su hermana seguro que le da algo –dijo la pelirroja.

* * *

Mientras que ambos se tomaban distancia después del combate de espadas, ambos estaban cansados.

-como lo dijiste tu antiguo estilo de espadas es diferente, pero parece que aprendiste uno nuevo –dijo el castaño.

-si…..lo aprendí de mi padre –dijo el alvino.

-es un buen estilo, me dejarías enfrentarme contra el –dijo el castaño.

-no se podrá el ya no se encuentra en este mundo –dijo el alvino.

-lo siento.

-no te preocupes, ahora pasemos a lo mejor –dijo el alvino activando su Sacred Gear.

-o-oye estas bien –dijo el castaño preocupado viendo como el alvino se le notaban las venas debido a la carga excesiva de poder.

-n-no te preocupes, no moriré pero quedare muy agotado –dijo el alvino.

-¿seguro que podrás pelear? –pregunto el castaño.

-vamos no me tengas lastima, mejor aun prepárate si no activas tu modo no podrás seguirme –dijo el alvino.

-entiendo ¡[ Blue Dragón Kinght Sonic] –la armadura del castaño paso por un cambio, la armadura se volvió de color azul y el grosor de esta bajo asiéndose más ligera.

-¡aquí voy! [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] –la velocidad del alvino aumento mucho, combinado con la velocidad que tenía que le otorgaba el rayo y se dirigió contra el castaño.

-¡ven! –por su parte el castaño extendió las alas azules y se dirigió contra el castaño tan rápido que no podía ser seguido por los ojos-

Ambos desaparecieron lo único que se notaba era como parte del terreo donde estaban practicando se destruía.

* * *

-Kya Ise-kun y ese chico son increíbles, Azazel dame a ese chico –dijo la Maou Morena muy emocionada.

-¡Ni hablar! –dijo el ex gobernador.

-Rías ese es el nuevo modo del caballero de la triada de Ise-kun –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-si Oni-sama, Ise consiguió ese nuevo poder en la batalla pasada.

-todo gracias a mi –dijo la peli azul.

-estoy al tanto de la situación Xenovia-kun, por lo cual espero que resuelvan su disputa –dijo el Maou Pelirrojo viendo a las dos.

-pero me sigue pareciendo increíble que Ise-kun gane nuevo poderes por los pechos –dijo la madre de Rías.

-(no puedo ver los movimientos de ambos y se supone que la velocidad es mi fuerte) –pensó el rubio Gremory.

Al parecer la batalla de esos dos estaba emocionando a todos en más de un sentido.

* * *

-hah hah oye Ise hah porque….no acabamos esto a lo grande –dijo el alvino.

-hah que…..propones –dijo el castaño ya con parte de la armadura rota.

-un un ataque, disparar con el mejor ataque que tengamos –dijo el alvino.

-me parece bien, estás listo Ddraig –dijo el castaño.

-[cuando quieras socio] –dijo la vos del Bossted Gear.

-[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST].

-a por todas Amarok –dijo el alvino.

-[por Esparta bro] –dijo la vos de Fangs Of The Amarok.

-[RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE] [RAGE].

Ambos comenzaron a reunir una gran cantidad de energía preparados para disparar su mejor ataque.

* * *

Esto es malo cúbranse –dijo el Maou pelirrojo creando un campo de defensa.

* * *

El castaño puso su puño derecho al frente dispuesto a atacar con un disparo dragón, mientras que el alvino con su Sacred Gear, la parte de la mandíbula del lobo del brazo derecha desapareció y la cabeza de la izquierda desapareció dejando solo la mandíbula, el alvino junto ambos partes en lo que parecía la cabeza de un lobo sacando sus orejas y cola de lobo, ambos brillaban con un intenso gris y verde.

-¡DRAGON SHOOT V2 –el castaño disparo un disparo dragón con mucho poder.

-¡KAGAYAKU GOON AMAROK! – el alvino disparo una energía que tomo la forma de la cabeza de un lobo gris con la mandíbula abierta.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire y una gran onda expansiva que elimino el bosque donde estaban peleando, después de que la gran nueve de polvo se asentara, ambos se encontraban tirados en el piso completamente agotados.

-¡ASIA, CURALOS RAPIDO! –grito preocupada la pelirroja.

-¡ISE, GEAN! –la peli azul no dudo en un momento en ir con su amado y su hermano.

Cuando ambas llegaron la monja comenzó con el tratamiento, ambos quedaron inconscientes con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-donde estoy –el castaño se despertó en una de las habitaciones del castillo Gremory, el se encontraba todo vendado.

-parece que ya despertaste –dijo el alvino en la cama de al lado mientras leía un libro.

-¿cuánto eh dormido? –pregunto el castaño.

-no mucho solo 6 horas dese nuestra pequeña pela –respondió el alvino aun concentrado en su lectura.

-pequeña no fue –dijo el castaño.

-ambos estamos vivos ¿no?, eso para mí es una pequeña pela –dijo el alvino no perdiendo de vista el libro.

-¿qué es lo que tanto lees? –pregunto el castaño.

-el kamasutra del mundo demoniaco, viejo aquí hay unas cuantas cosas muy útiles –dijo el alvino lanzándole una copia al castaño.

-podría ser útil –dijo el castaño ojeando unas cuantas páginas.

-jajaja parece que ya perdiste toda la timidez de antes –reía el alvino.

-puede que no lo sea ahora, pero soy un hombre con experiencia –dijo el castaño.

-es verdad jajajjajaa –ambos reían a todo pulmón cuando sus heridas les obligaron a parar.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a una Maid de cabello plateado.

-One-san –dijo el castaño.

-(con que one-san eh) –pensó el alvino.

-veo que ya se despertó Ise-sama, llamare a la señorita para que lo vea.

-muchas gracias One-san.

-no hay de que Ise-sama.

La Maid salió de la habitación por la puerta se vio a la Maou pelirroja, cuando miro al alvino le saco la lengua y se fue molesta.

-oye paso algo contigo y Serafall-sama pregunto el castaño.

-b-bueno la cosa es que….

Flashback:

2 horas antes que el castaño se levantara el alvino se levanto y lo cuando lo hiso después de unos minutos sin saber donde estaba una mujer de cabello moreno amarrado en dos coletas entro.

-¡qué bueno que ya despertaste Wolf-kun! –dijo la Maou morena.

-¿Wolf-kun? –dijo el alvino.

-sí, no se tu nombre, pero esas orejas y cola revelan que eres un lobo por eso wolf-kun.

-mi nombre es Sakata Gean, usted es Serafall Leviatán ¿no es así? –dijo el alvino mostrando una sonrisa a la Maou morena.

-pero que lindo, no importa lo que diga Azazel-chan te quiero en mi equipo –dijo la Maou morena mientras enterraba al alvino en sus senos.

-n-no puedo respirar –dijo asfixiado el alvino.

-ah lo siento –dijo la Maou soltándolo.

-hah aire, que era eso de que estuviera en su equipo –dijo el alvino.

-como dije te quiero en mi equipo, en estos momentos no estás afiliado a ninguna facción y a mí me sobran algunas ¨Evil Pieces¨, por lo cual quisiera que te unas a mi equipo –dijo la Maou acercándose al castaño dejando ver su escote.

-gulp bu-bueno eso es una gran oferta –decía el alvino centrado en el escote de la Maou.

-entonces ¿aceptas? –pregunto la Maou.

-yo ace…. –no pudo completar debido a un dolor que se origino en su pecho.

-o-oye te encuentras bien, llamare a Asia-chan para que te revise –dijo la Maou pelirroja pero el alvino la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

-no hace falta Leviatán-sama, agradezco su oferta pero no puedo aceptarla.

-¡ehhh ¿porque? –pregunto triste la Maou.

-debido a algunas razones muy difíciles de explicar –dijo el alvino.

-¡está bien al cabo ni quería que te unieras a mi sequito! –dijo la Maou saliendo de la habitación molesta acotando la puerta.

-baja creo que hice enojar a un Maou.

-[jajajaja, Bro y pensar que aun lejos esa chica te tenga tan controlado, mira que saber que estabas a punto de caer por un chica de grandes pechos jajajjaja] –reía la vos del Sacred Gear.

-cállate, pero como es que supo lo que estaba a punto de hacer es que esta aquí –dijo el alvino mirando por la ventana de la habitación y no viendo a nadie cerca.

-dios sigo diciendo que es muy celosa.

Fin del Flashback:

-jajjaa ver que tu mujer te tenga tan controlado –dijo en burla el castaño.

-ríe ríe ahora pero cuando te cases pasaras por lo mismo –dijo el alvino.

En unos momentos atravesaron la puerta todos los miembros del club del ocultismo.

-¡Ise! ¿te encentras bien? –pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.

-Ise como estas bien cuantos dedos ves –dijo la peli azul empujando a la pelirroja.

-que es lo que te pasa Xenovia –dijo la pelirroja.

-ah disculpa es que no te vi –dijo la peli azul.

-maldita –ambas se miraban fuertemente parecía que echaban chispas.

-viejo seguro que la tendrás difícil.

Después de lo que parecería el comienzo de otra batalla campal el primer día en la casa Gremory paso que pasara en el segundo día.

* * *

Bueno chicos con esto es otro capítulo el comienzo de una nueva saga espero que les guste de ahora en adelante el fic será M por una buena razón (ustedes saben) no sé si la parte del mini Lemon me salió es la primera vez que escribo algo así pero bueno que mas da espero que les guste, los primeros 3 capítulos eran el arca de los recuerdos este será el arca de la promesa.


	6. 2-2 Una Promesa Que No Pude Cumplir

-castillo Gremory –por la mañana-

-ah esto es difícil, pero se hace un poco más fácil mientras más lo practicas –dijo el castaño desasiendo un círculo mágico de su mano, dese muy temprano comenzó a practicar hechizos mágicos con la maga y la valquiria.

-recuerde Ise-sama no tiene que perder la concentración, tiene que moldear la magia a su gusto –dijo la maga rubia vestida con su uniforme de la escuela Kuo con su capa y sombrero de punta.

-también ten en mente Ise-kun que la magia se vasa en ecuaciones, cálculos y formulas, si te equivocas solo en una parte del hechizo este fallara –dijo la valquiria junto al castaño con su típica ropa tipo oficinista cabe a resaltar que lo compro en una tienda de 100 ¥.

-no ayuda pensar en esto como si fuera una clase Rossweisse-san –dijo el castaño.

-lo son Ise-sama, por eso debería comenzar leyendo esto libros, aquí encontraras lo básico –dijo la maga con una gran cantidad de libros muy gruesos.

-glup L-Le Fay-san no crees que son un poco gruesos, además de muchos, quiero aprender lo básico nada mas –dijo el castaño temeroso de tener que memorizar todo eso.

-pero que dice Ise-sama, todos estos libros solo muestran la básico de la magia, además a mi no me tomo mucho aprender estos cuando era más pequeña memorice todos estos en una tarde –decía la maga mientras le daba una sonrisa al castaño.

-(¡todo eso en una tarde! ¡cómo puedes memorizar todo eso tan rápido! ¡espera dijiste que eso es lo básico!) y-ya veo –dijo el castaño.

-por lo momentos esto te ayudara, si lo que quieres es aprender mas –decía la valquiria pero fue detenida por el castaño.

-¡no no hacia esta bien, no necesito más! –dijo el castaño sabiendo que si traían mas libros llenaría la habitación hasta el techo.

-Ise-sama porque no prueba un hechizo básico de fuego –dijo la maga.

-l-lo intentare –el castaño comenzó a reunir energía en el dedo índice, comenzó visualizando una pequeña flama en su dedo, reuniendo más energía enfocándose en su objetivo, de repente.

-lo hiciste Ise-sama –dijo la pequeña maga aplaudiendo y dando pequeños saltos.

-te felicito Ise-kun, aunque pensaba que comenzarías de apoco –dijo la valquiria.

-¿eh? –el castaño pregunto extrañado por el comentario, pero se dio cuenta que toda su mano derecha estaba envuelta en un fuego que no quemaba.

-b-bueno solo quería forma una pequeña flama en mi dedo índice, no esperaba encender toda mi mano –dijo el castaño.

-eso solo demuestra que te falta concentración –dijo la valquiria.

-puede ser cierto, pero lograr tal resultado en su primera ves demuestra que Ise-sama tiene potencial –dijo la maga.

-aunque la sensación es extraña, no siento ni calor ni nada de esta llama, se debe a ¿qué es magia que yo hice? –pregunto el castaño.

-uhm por lo general cuando se usa magia de fuego, si esta se encuentra cerca de la persona que lanzo el hechizo no se quemara pero si sentirá un leve calor proveniente de la flama –dijo la maga.

-dices que no sientes nada, ¿ni siquiera una pisca de calor proveniente de esa flama? –pregunto la valquiria.

-no, ¿pasa algo raro? ¿hice algo mal? –dijo tenso el castaño viendo como ambas lo miraban fijamente cuando la jema del Bossted Gear apareció en su mano izquierda.

-[socio eso se debe a que tu piel es como la de los dragones, el calor no nos afecta, es mas en estos momentos podrías tomar un baño en lava y solo lo sentirías como un baño caliente] –dijo la vos de la Bossted Gear.

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo el dragón celestial rojo? –pregunto la valquiria.

-Ddraig me dijo que por lo que no ciento el calor de la llama se debe a mi piel –dijo el castaño.

-¿tu piel? –preguntaron ambas.

-si me dijo que mi piel es como la de un dragón por lo cual las llamas no me afectan –dijo el castaño.

-déjame ver un momento –dijo la valquiria tomando la mano izquierda del castaño y viéndola detenidamente.

-pasa algo raro Rossweisse-chan –dijo la maga extrañada por lo que hacia la valquiria.

-no me avía dado cuenta, Le Fay-san mira –dijo la valquiria enseñándole la mano del castaño.

-a ver a ver, ¡oh esto es increíble! –sorprendida la maga.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –completamente perdido el castaño.

-mira con atención tu piel –dijo la valquiria.

-¿mi piel?...!que esto! –el castaño se sorprendió al ver que su piel tenia la forma de pequeñas escamas de origen de dragón.

-[te lo dije socio, tu nuevo cuerpo es el de un dragón, por lo cual eres algo así como un cachorro para nosotros] –dijo el dragón más antiguo.

-¡Oye eso no quiere decir que me convertiré en un dragón, dime que no me convertiré en uno! –dijo el castaño horrorizado por la idea de convertirse en un dragón.

-[recuerda idiota en un principio solo tu cuerpo es de dragón, tú eras originalmente un humano, no negare el hecho de que te puedes convertir en un dragón, pero solo si tu quieres y además puedes volver a la normalidad si eso pasa, solo tienes que enfocarte] –dijo el dragón rojo.

-por el Maou que alivio –dijo el castaño quitándose un peso de encima.

-¿de que conversaron usted y el dragón celestial rojo Ise-sama? –pregunto la maga.

-me preocupe por que pensé que podía convertirme en un dragón, pero Ddraig me dijo que pudo adoptar esa forma y regresar a la normalidad si así lo deseo, que en estos momentos soy mas dragón que un Humanoide dragón –dijo el castaño.

-mas importante Ise, no piensas apagar esa flama –dijo la valquiria fijándose que todo este tiempo el castaño siguió con la llama de su mano derecha encendida.

-ah no me avía dado cuenta ya lo apago….. ¿Cómo se apaga esto? –pregunto el castaño debido a que no sabía cómo detener el hechizo.

-solo piensa en cómo se apaga una vela –dijo la maga.

-y-ya veo –el castaño se concentro y la llama se apago.

-es necesario mas entrenamiento de lo contrario si eres capaz de usar mas magia no sabrás como controlarla bien y como detenerla –dijo la valquiria.

-entonces Ise-sama como hiso para usar el hechizo del sueño en Xenovia-san –se preguntaba la maga.

-bueno ni yo mismo lo sé solo supe que era algo que sabía hacer y solo lo hice –dijo el castaño.

-supongo que fue algo que quedo contigo, hay casos que una magia se hace permanente en el hechicero por lo cual le es fácil usarlo si necesidad de esforzarse o usar la formula básica –dijo la valquiria.

-supongo que eso pasa conmigo –dijo el castaño.

-es bueno ver que Ise-sama da sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la magia, esperen un momento ya regreso –dijo la maga saliendo unos momentos de la habitación.

El castaño y la valquiria se encontraban solos en la habitación el castaño se encontraba normal pero por alguna razón la valquiria se sentía nerviosa de estar sola con el castaño.

-(q-que hago, estoy demasiado nerviosa como para decir algo, porque justo ahora tenias que salir Fay-chan) –pensaba la valquiria.

-¿porque estas nerviosa? –pregunto el castaño.

-n-no estoy n-nerviosa –dijo completamente roja la valquiria.

-se debe a por lo que escucharon en los balnearios la otra vez –dijo el castaño.

-¡sabias que estábamos escuchando! –la valquiria rápidamente se cubrió la boca, pero dijo lo que no quería decir.

-imaginaba que de eso se trataba, Rossweisse ¿te desagrado? –pregunto el castaño.

-¡n-no, no es eso!, solo que no sé cómo debería reaccionar a lo que dijiste –dijo la valquiria ladeando la cabeza temerosa de ver al castaño a los ojos.

-supongo que como no sabes mucho del amor esto te debe incomodar, pero te preguntare una cosa, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi? –pregunto el castaño.

-que eres una persona amable, que daría todo por sus camaradas, que nunca te rindes, puedes ser un poco mas pervertido de lo normal….pero supongo que eso es algo para los hombres, pienso que eres una gran persona –dijo la valquiria mirando al castaño tratando de no estallar por el sonrojo.

-me gusta que pienses en mi de esa forma, yo también pienso que eres una mujer fantástica, como compañera, como maestra y como una de las personas que más amo –dijo el castaño provocando que la valquiria se sonrojara al extremo, un tomate palidece ante ella.

-¡Ise! Y-yo yo te am –no pudo terminar porque el castaño la beso.

-(q-que esto, Ise me está besando, esto es muy repentino, pero porque es que se siente tan bien) –pensaba la valquiria.

El castaño comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, lo que provoco que esta emitiera un leve gemido.

-(¿porque? Su beso se siente tan bien, porque donde me toca, me pone tan sensible se siente increíblemente bien donde me toca, ¡no! ¡no puedo! si esto continua no podre resistirme) –la valquiria cedía cada vez más, el beso comenzó a intensificarse pronto los dos comenzaron a tener una batalla para saber quien dominaba la boca del otro, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-te gusto –pregunto el castaño entrecortado por la falta de aire.

-mucho, mas quiero mas Ise –la valquiria ya no podía aguantar quería sentir más del aliento del castaño, seguir besándolo que él la tocara mas.

-quisiera continuar…pero tendremos mucho que explicar si seguimos –dijo el castaño.

-¿porque? Yo quiero más besos –dijo la valquiria completamente excitada cuando de repente.

-disculpe la demora Ise-sama ¿uh? Pasa algo Ise-sama Rossweisse-chan –la maga rubia había entrado a la habitación y vio a la valquiria completamente roja.

-n-no paso nada Le Fay-chan, discúlpenme voy al tocador –dijo la valquiria saliendo de la habitación.

-¿paso algo Ise-sama? –pregunto la maga rubia.

-no, solo creo que le ayude a resolver un problema que tenia –dijo el castaño.

-¿problema? –la rubia no entendía que fue todo eso.

Mientras que ya en el tocador la valquiria comenzó a usar el agua para tratar de enfriarse el rostro.

-como pude dejarme llevar así, si Ise un hubiera dicho que parasemos es probable que Le Fay nos encontrara –dijo la valquiria viéndose en el espejo, observando cómo su cara estaba completamente roja.

-tengo que calmarme, pero Ise sabe besar muy bien –comenzó a perderse en su imaginación –no no debo dejar de pensar en ello, será mejor que vuelva con Ise y Le Fay –dijo la valquiria sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando comenzó a caminar noto que su ropa interior estaba mojada.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Solo por un beso y unas leves caricias! –dijo la valquiria.

Esa fue una mañana muy larga para esa joven Sensei.

* * *

-Patio del castillo Gremory-

-bueno comenzamos con la práctica de espadas –dijo el castaño, como había prometido el Kiba, Arthur, Irina y Xenovia tendrían una práctica de espadas en la tarde todos vestían el uniforme deportivo de la secundaria Kuo

-Ise-sempa parece estar emocionado –dijo la pequeña nekomata.

-no es para menos hace mucho que no utiliza su etilo, aunque viendo como es el nivel de todos, solo diría que Arthur-san será el único que obligue a Ise a mostrarse un poco –dijo el alvino.

-seguro que Ise-kun nos mostrar lo que puede hacer –dijo el Moau pelirrojo.

-ya lo veras Oni-sama Oka-sama Oto-sama, verán que tan increíble es Ise ahora –dijo orgullosa la pelirroja.

-también quisiera ver las nuevas habilidades de Ise-kun, Hija dijiste ¿que en su otra vida el fue un gran guerrero samurái? –pregunto la matriarca Gremory.

-Kiba podrías crear 6 Bokuto –pido el castaño.

-entiendo Ise-kun pero ¿Por qué 6? –dijo el rubio contando a los 5 que participarían en el entrenamiento.

-ya lo veras –dijo el castaño.

-entiendo –el rubio creo 6 Bokuto y se los dio a todos dejando 1 junto con los demás.

-sé que esto puede ser un insulto, pero Kiba, Irina, Xenovia peleare contra ustedes usando solo mi mano derecha –dijo el castaño.

-que estás diciendo Ise-kun no piensas pelear con las dos manos eso es lo básico del Kendo –dijo el ángel castaño.

-Ise no crees que te estás poniendo muy arrogante –dijo enojada la peli azul.

-los probare a ustedes 3 primero, por eso lo haré de esta manera, Arthur no hay problema si esperas que termine –dijo el castaño.

-supongo que tienes tus razones, dejare que comiences con ellos 3 mientras tantos are un leve calentamiento –dijo el joven Pendragon.

-te lo agradezco, bueno comencemos –dijo el castaño, pocos notaron como el castaño comenzó a emitir un aura concentrada.

-(q-que paso ¿Por qué tengo miedo?) –pensó el rubio.

-(I-Ise-kun hiso algo, solo con estar frente a él siento que si hiciera un mal movimiento moriré) –la castaña retrocedió unos paso.

* * *

-Ise ya empezó –dijo el platino enfocado en el enfrentamiento.

-hay que ver que Ise no les dará tregua –dijo el alvino.

-que quieren decir si Ise no ha hecho nada –dijo la pelirroja.

-te equivocas Rías, puede parecer que Ise-kun no está haciendo nada pero el comenzó a expulsar un aura que esta intimidando a sus contrincantes –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-ese chico ah mejorado a paso agigantados –dijo el patriarca Gremory.

-Buchou, lo que dicen es cierto puedo sentir una gran energía que esta expulsando Ise-sempai, es a la vez increíble y aterradora –dijo la pequeña nekomata con sus orejas y colas expuestas.

-es un aura que obligara a sus enemigos a retirase sin pelear, puede que Ise-chin te este excediendo un poco pero el está enviando un muy fuerte instinto asesino, si no se controlan rápido no podrán hacer nada Nya –dijo la mayor de las nekomatas.

* * *

-que pasa, si no pueden con esto no podrán hacer frente a los enemigos que vendrán –dijo el castaño.

-estas siendo muy arrogante Ise –dijo la peli azul dando un paso al frente contrarrestando el aura con una zulla.

-supuse que lograrías vencer mi ¨Hatsu¨, pero ahora comienza el verdadero entrenamiento, ¡comiencen! –dijo el castaño.

-solo yo puedo contrarrestar tu ¨Hatsu¨ ¡aquí voy! –la peli azul comenzó con su ataque rápidamente se puso detrás del castaño y lo ataco con mucha fuerza.

-bien Xen…pero eso no bastara –el castaño bloque el ataque de la espada y la golpeo con el mango del Bokuto en el estomago dejándola sin aire.

-hah q-que paso, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciono como quería? –dijo la peli azul sin entender que paso.

-es como lo temía, Xen has perdido todas tus técnicas –dijo el castaño.

La peli azul quedo impactada, como ni ella misma sabia que sus habilidades habían desaparecido.

-n-no digas tonterías –la peli azul se dejo llevar por sus emociones y se preparo para atacar denuedo.

-te dije que en estos momentos no podrás hacer nada contra mi –el castaño muy fácilmente la evadió y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

La peli azul pudo sentir como todo se le iba a negro por el golpe, pero se negó a caer.

-Xenovia –la castaña reacciono y se movió para ayudar a su amiga.

-Ise-kun no crees que te estas excediendo un poco –dijo el rubio.

-esto es necesario, si no mejoran…**morirán **–el castaño les dijo esas duras palabras a los 3.

El rubio pudo sentir que lo él decía era cierto, con esa leve demostración de poder fue capaz de paralizarlo del miedo.

-I-Ise todavía puedo pelar –dijo la peli azul tratando de ponerse de pie.

-no, esto es todo para ti Xenovia si tratas de continuar resultaras gravemente herida –dijo el castaño.

La peli azul se encontraba frustrada, no podía pelear como antes y la persona que ella mas amaba le dijo que no podría hacer nada.

-lo entiendo, me retirare del entrenamiento –la peli azul se fue del lugar, se pudo notar como unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

* * *

-Ise fue demasiado lejos tengo que decirle que detenga esto –dijo la pelirroja dispuesta reprochar la actitud del castaño cuando fue detenida por su cuñada.

-one-sama por favor quítese del medio –dijo la pelirroja.

-Rías entiendo cómo te sientes, como se sienten todos…pero Ise-kun lo está haciendo por una buena razón, como el dijo si ellos no mejoran morirán –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-pero Oni-sama –reprocho la pelirroja.

-Rías escucha a tu hermano –dijo la matriarca Gremory.

-parece que el muchacho se ah vuelto más cerio que la última vez que lo vimos, el ya no piensa como antes ahora es más centrado en lo que lo rodea –dijo el patriarca Gremory.

* * *

-¡Ise-kun es muy obvio que te excediste! ¡Discúlpate con Xenovia ahora! –dijo completamente enfadada la castaña.

-puede ser verdad lo que dijiste Ise-kun, pero yo también estoy molesto por lo que le dijiste a Xenovia-san, así que por favor discúlpate –dijo el rubio apuntando al castaño con su Bokuto.

-me disculpare con ella cuando ustedes dos sean capases de acertar un golpe contra mi –dijo el castaño si cambiar su postura.

-¡entonces te obligaremos a que te disculpes! –dijo la castaña corriendo contra le castaño para golpearlo.

-¡Vengan! –dijo el castaño preparado para recibir sus ataques.

Ambos atacaron al castaño, la castaña se centraba en atacar de frente mientras el rubio comenzó a atacar ante la mas mínima abertura para un ataque.

-bien, ambos tiene potencial…pero aun les falta mucho –el castaño bloqueaba cada ataque de los dos con el Bokuto, el castaño aun no utilizaba su otro brazo.

* * *

-Irina y Yuto ni siquiera pueden tocar a Ise –dijo asombrada la pelirroja.

-Oye Valí que es esa energía que usa Ise-chin, es parecida y a la vez muy diferente al touki Nya –dijo la mayor de las nekomatas.

-¡Ise-kun está utilizando Touki! –dijo asombrada la morena Gremory.

-eso no es Touki –dijo el platino.

-para ser preciso en estos momentos Ise está utilizando el ¨Zetsu¨ y el ¨Ren¨ son dos de las artes fundamentales para usar el ¨Nen¨ -dijo el alvino.

-Ise-kun sabe utilizar el ¨Nen¨ -dijo asombrado el Maou pelirrojo, tanto los padres de Rías y Azazel también estaban atónitos.

-¿Qué es el Nen? Oni-sama –pregunto la pelirroja.

-es una técnica antigua que se creía perdida, es parecida al Touki, es una técnica que permite a un ser vivo usar y manipular su propia energía vital –dijo el ex gobernador.

-nosotros podemos utilizar el ¨Nen¨ debido a que lo aprendimos antes, yo ayude a Ise, Valí y Xenovia a que abrieran sus ¨Nodos de aura¨ para que pudieran utilizar el ¨Nen¨, tal vez una pequeña demostración ayude Valí me ayudas –dijo el alvino.

-que mas da –dijo el platino.

De repente ambos comenzaron a desprender una aura igual a la que uso Ise hace unos momentos todos (a excepción de Sirzechs, Grafia, Azazel y los padres de Rías) fueron intimidados por la presión de las auras.

-a esto se le llama ¨Hatsu¨ es algo así como la expulsión del nuestras auras, la mayor parte del tiempo se usa para intimidar al oponente y liberar una gran cantidad de aura–dijo el alvino dejando de emitir el aura.

-I-Ise puede dominar eso –dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno más que dominar…en estos momentos ese chico es un monstro, si continua practicando y lo combina con las habilidades de las Evil Pieces y el Bossted Gear será extremadamente fuerte –dijo el alvino.

-eso también aplica para nosotros –dijo el platino.

-por lo que tengo investigado el ¨Zetsu¨ suprime la liberación del aura y le permite al usuario afinar sus sentidos y detectar el leve aura de los demás –dijo el ex gobernador.

-DING DING tenemos un ganador, acertaste Azazel-sensei –dijo el alvino.

-¿y qué es el ¨Ren¨? –pregunto la menor de las Nekomatas.

-es la liberación concentrada del aura, aumenta la resistencia y la durabilidad física del usuario y proporciona un gran poder de ataque –dijo el platino.

-también están el ¨Ten¨ que es la habilidad de crear una barrera de aura, sirve para endurecer el cuerpo, y reducir considerablemente los efectos de la edad, aunque como demonios no le veo mucha importancia –dijo el alvino.

-hay que ver que ese chico no para de mejorar, Sirzechs deberías tener cuidado tal vez uno de estos días Ise te rete por el título de Maou –dijo el ex gobernador.

-si eso llega a pasar lo estaré esperando –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

* * *

-parece que los chicos le mostraron en ¨Nen¨ a los demás –dijo el castaño.

-hah hah que fue eso, Valí y Gean-san pueden hacer lo mismo que Ise-kun –dijo jadeando el rubio.

-no puedo mas –dijo la castaña completamente exhausta.

-ustedes tiene mucho potencial, si siguen practicando conmigo pronto mejoraran mucho –dijo el castaño para después centrarse en el joven Pendragon.

-ya es mi turno.

-disculpa que te allá hecho esperar.

-pelea con todo lo que tengas Hyoudou Issei –dijo el joven Pendragon.

-hare lo que pueda –dijo el castaño aumentando su aura.

En un pestañeo ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro lugar, el rubio atacaba rápidamente al castaño y este bloqueaba los ataque y los esquivaba.

En cada ataque el castaño golpeaba ciertos puntos del Bokuto del rubio empujándolo asía atrás para sacarlo de balance.

-puedo notar que tus habilidades son impresionantes, algo digno para un antiguo Samurái –dijo el joven Pendragon.

-tienes mucho talento Arthur me obligaste a usar las dos manos –dijo el castaño.

-¡prepárate! –el joven pendragon despareció de la vista de todos.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba ni de donde vendría su ataque, el castaño serró los ojos y desactivo su aura.

-(¿Qué paso el aura que envolvía a Ise-kun desapareció?) –pensó el rubio viendo como desparecía esa barrera que envolvía al castaño.

El castaño comenzó a concentrarse en el aura de todos a su alrededor, analizándola, percibiéndola notando dos auras que se acercaban rápido contra él.

-aquí están los que esperaba –el castaño se cubrió con aura y rápidamente golpeo al joven pendragon rompiendo su espada y después bloque otro ataque que se dirigía contra él –te esperaba Okita-san.

* * *

-que está haciendo hay Okita-san –dijo la pelirroja menor.

-tiene en las manos la Bokuto que Ise-sempai dijo que dejáramos hay –dijo la menor de las nekomatas.

-Okita parece estar interesado en pelar con Ise-kun –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-ahora comienza el evento esperado –dijo emocionado el alvino.

* * *

-como decían los Informes Ise-kun eres un increíble espadachín –dijo el hombre vestido con la ropa tradicional del shinsengumi.

-estoy agradecido por poder probar mis habilidades con un guerrero de tu calibre Okita-san –dijo el castaño.

-demuéstrame de que eres capaz Ise-kun –dijo el hombre señalando al castaño con el Bokuto.

-antes de eso ¡Akeno-san podrías venir un momento! –grito el castaño.

-¡hai! –la morena se acerco al castaño –que sucede Ise-kun –pregunto.

-Akeno podrías… -el castaño le susurro algo a la morena.

-entiendo te lo creare –asiendo uso de su magia la morena le creó un kimono al castaño, era de color gris y llevaba la forma de Ddraig estampado.

-muchas gracias Akeno-san –dijo el castaño acomodándose bien el kimono dejando la parte del lado derecho expuesto.

-si quieres agradecerme, agradécemelo mas tarde de forma más placentera –dijo la morena.

-dalo por echo –dijo el castaño tocando sin que nadie viera el busto de la morena lo que envió una reacción que comenzó a excitar a la morena.

-e-eso me gusto mucho –dijo la morena.

-no dejes que nadie se dé cuenta y más tarde continuamos esto –dijo el castaño.

-ok –dijo la morena regresando con los demás.

-que te pasa Akeno –pregunto la pelirroja.

-nada Rías…nada –dijo relamiéndose los labios viendo al castaño.

-ya estoy listo Okita-san.

-es un muy buen kimono, el dragón del kimono es el dragón celestial rojo ¿No? –dijo el hombre oriental.

-así es, había pensado un tiempo en llevar uno, comencemos esto Okita-san –dijo el castaño cubriéndose en un manto de ¨Ten¨ y expulsando una gran cantidad de ¨Ren¨.

* * *

-oigan vengan para acá si se meten en medio de su pela acabaran mal –dijo el alvino llamando a Kiba, Irina y Arthur.

-presten mucha atención, dos maestros espadachines comenzaran su pela –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-se siento una gran precio que producen esos dos –dijo la pelirroja.

* * *

Ambos se miraban fijamente esperando a que uno diera el primer paso, el castaño fue el primero en moverse rápidamente ambos comenzaron a atacar apenas si se movían pero los brazos donde estaban las armas se movían tan rápido que ni se veían, solo se lograba ver como salían ondas donde las espadas de madera chocaban.

Ambos comenzaban a moverse a gran velocidad, el castaño salto para esquivar una estocada en el aire arremetió contra el hombre oriental, los ataques de ambos iban tan rápido que solo expertos podían ver la batalla.

* * *

-no logro ver la espada de Ise-san –dijo la monja rubia.

-Ise está peleando en cerio, me siento patética ni siquiera logre que utilizara ambas manos –dijo la castaña.

-Ise-kun está en un nivel muy alto para nosotros, si esta pelando de igual manera con mi maestro –dijo el rubio Gremory

-tengo que admitir si hubiese pelado contra mí de esa forma, no hubiera durado mucho –dijo el joven Pendragon.

* * *

La batalla del castaña contra el caballero de Sirzechs, el castaño continuaba atacando saltaba para evitar unos ataques y contrarrestaba con golpes de alta velocidad.

-eres muy bueno Ise-dono –dijo el hombre tomando distancia del castaño.

-tus habilidades son sorprendentes, por eso dijeron que eras un prodigio Okita-san -dijo el castaño.

Des pues de esa corta platica ambos comenzaron de nuevo con su ataque, el castaño atacaba con mucha fuerza para romper el balance y crear una abertura para atacar pero el caballero de Sirzechs bloqueaba los golpeas sin perder el balance, la batalla tomo unos minutos en donde ambos se demostraban utilizar su maestría como espadachines.

-Okita-san me siento muy feliz de pelar contra alguien tan bueno como tu –dijo el castaño.

-Ise-dono puedo ver claramente que eres un maestro al momento de usar la espada incluso para tu corta edad, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que la señorita te tiene a ti y a Yuto como sus guardianes –dijo el hombre.

-Kiba mejora a pasos agigantados, con el tiempo será mejor que nosotros dos, por eso hasta que ese momento llegue lo ayudare con su entrenamiento, ¡Están de acuerdo Kiba, Irina, Arthur! –grito el castaño.

-¡hai Ise-kun! –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-¡enséñame a usar ¨Nen¨ la próxima Ise-kun! –dijo la castaña.

-¡Aprenderé mucho enfrentándome a ti, también participara! –dijo el joven Pendragon.

-parece que ya conseguiste 3 discípulos –dijo el hombre.

-4, todavía tengo que convencer a una terca azul –corrigió el castaño.

-porque no ponemos todo en este ataque –dijo el hombre.

-¡vamos! –dijo el castaño expulsando una gran cantidad de aura y dirigiéndola asía el Bokuto, poniéndose en una posición que parecía el de desenvainar la katana.

El caballero de Sirzechs lo imito y se puso en la misma posición, ambos se vieron de frente sin perder el mas mínimo movimiento del otro.

* * *

-Ise piensa acabar todo con este golpe –dijo muy cerio el alvino.

-Okita parece pensar lo mismo que Ise-kun –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-I-Ise parece tan decidido, esa es su resolución de no perder contra nadie –dijo conmovida viendo al castaño.

Para el resto de las chicas el corazón les comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver al castaño tan decidido.

Mientras por lo lejos en una habitación la peli azul miraba todo atenta.

-gana Ise –fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

-Eso hare, ¡ahhhhhhhh! –el castaño cargo contra el hombre.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh! –el también cargo contra el castaño.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas de frente, el impacto de ambas chocando fue tan fuerte que se pudo sentir como las tierras cercas se estremecían por el golpe, ambos pasaron entre ellos quedando de espaldas.

-eres increíble Okita-san –dijo el castaño viendo como su Bokuto se partía en dos.

-lo mismo te digo Ise-dono –dijo el hombre con su Bokuto también roto en dos.

-¡Ise! –dijo la pelirroja corriendo y abalanzándose sobre el castaño.

-Rías whoa –el castaño cayó de espaldas por atrapar a la pelirroja.

-eres increíble Ise Yuto, Xenovia y tu son mis caballeros mas grandes –dijo la pelirroja para después besar al castaño.

-Rías yo también –dijo la morena también cayendo sobre el castaño y arrebatándoselo a la pelirroja para besarlo.

-no es justo yo también –dijo la monja.

Después de un momento todos se abalanzaron sobre el castaño (excepto Le Fay y Rossweissei esta ultima porque moriría de vergüenza si llegaba a hacer eso).

-Ise-kun Fue una magnifica pela –dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-gracias oni-sama –dijo el castaño levantándose.

-Ise-dono es un magnifico samurái la señorita está segura en sus manos –dijo Okita.

-hare todo lo posible para protegerlas –dijo el castaño.

-eso espero –dijo el patriarca Gremory.

-pero ve que te pasas mostrándolo todo en esta pela –dijo el alvino golpeando el hombro del castaño.

-pensé que sería el mejor método para que supieran cual es su poder actual –dijo el castaño.

-tú y tus locas formas de probar a la gente –dijo el alvino.

-por cierto toma –dijo el castaño entregándole un pedazo de papel al castaño.

-¿Qué es esto?.

-es el sitio, moví la tumba de tu padre a este lugar –dijo el castaño.

-¡es la tumba de papa! –exclamo el platino.

-se encuentra en el cementerio de Kuo, después iremos los 4 a rendir tributo –dijo el castaño.

-nunca cambiaras no siempre te preocupas mucho por tus amigos… por eso eres el mejor amigo que tengo –dijo el castaño guardando el trozo de papel en su pantalón.

-bueno si me disculpan tengo algo que arreglar.

-que coas Ise –pregunto la pelirroja.

-tengo que hacer las paces con una terca azul –dijo el castaño dirigiéndose asía el castillo.

-Ise si que se preocupa por Xen, si no se cuidan ella ganara más puntos –dijo el alvino.

Ante lo que dijo el alvino todas pusieron una cara de molestia pero lo dejaron pasar esta vez.

-para que dices eso –dijo el platino.

-es que así es más interesante, además que se pueden sacar unas buenas apuestas no es así Azazel-sensei –dijo el alvino.

-ah chico como me agradas ya hasta te quiero como un hijo –dijo el ex gobernador ambos chocando puños.

* * *

La peli azul se encontraba en una de las habitaciones vacías del castillo sentada sobre la cama mientras abrasaba sus piernas.

-no tienes que ser tan terca en algunos casos -dijo el castaño entrando en la habitación.

-no quise ser terca…pero me sentí frustrada al saber que ya no podría pelar a tu lado como antes –dijo la peli azul ocultando su rostro para que el castaño no la viera llorar.

-no es necesario que tengas tu viejo estilo de combate para pelar a mi lado –dijo el castaño sentándose al lado de la peli azul.

-lo sé…pero también porque es el estilo que me enseño papa –dijo la peli azul.

-¿extrañas a tu padre? –dijo el castaño, la peli azul solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-el fue un gran padre junto con el nuestro nos formaron como grandes samuráis, Sakamto-san siempre será uno de mis maestros por lo cual aunque me tarde te volveré a enseñar el estilo –dijo el castaño abrazando a la peli azul.

-¿puedes enseñarme? –pregunto la peli azul viendo fijamente al castaño.

-con quien crees que tratas, acaso se te olvida que mi estilo es una combinación de los de mi padre y el tuyo, es claro que podre enseñarte lo mas que pueda el resto corre por tu cuenta –dijo el castaño.

-gracias Ise –dijo la peli azul aferrándose al pecho del castaño.

-recuerda que le promete a tu padre que siempre velaría por ti –dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la peli azul.

-lo sé…siempre estarás hay para mí –dijo la peli azul alzando la vista y besando al castaño.

El castaño correspondió al beso apegándose mas la peli azul, rosando con su mano la mejilla de la peli azul, lo que provoco una reacción en ella separándose del castaño.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto extrañado el castaño.

-I-Ise ¿Q-Que hiciste? –dijo al castaña acalorada.

-¿eh? Pero si solo te bese –dijo el castaño.

-t-tuviste q-que haber hecho algo mas –dijo la peli azul jadeando.

-pero no Ise nada que es lo que te pasa –dijo el castaño preocupado viendo la reacción de la peli azul.

-d-debiste ha-haber he-hecho algo…no hay forma de que me viniese solo por un beso –dijo la peli azul mirando al castaño con lujuria.

-¿!ehhhh!? tuviste un orgasmo solo por un beso –dijo asombrado el castaño.

-I-Ise Mas quiero mas –la peli azul comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco al castaño.

-e-espera Xen no crees que estas yendo muy rápido, además si Rías y las demás llegan llevaremos tremenda reprimenda –dijo el castaño alejándose un poco de la peli azul.

-eso no me importa…con esto bastara –dijo la peli azul creando un círculo mágico y dándole a la puerta.

-q-que has hecho –pregunto el castaño.

-ahora nadie podrá abrir esa puerta…eso no da algo de privacidad, ahora comencemos –la peli azul se abalanzo contra el castaño y comenzó a besarlo con lujuria.

El castaño se dejo llevar y correspondió el beso, comenzó a despojar de sus ropas a la peli azul, retirando su camisa dejándole ver su ropa interior color azul marino.

-t-te gusta –pregunto tímidamente la peli azul.

-mucho, te lo dejare puesto –el castaño levanto el sostén para comenzar a succionar los pezones erectos de la peli azul.

-ah…ah –la peli azul comenzó a gemir mientras el castaño succionaba su pezón derecho y jugaba con el izquierdo.

El castaño bajo su mano acariciando el vientre de la peli azul mientras la besaba con intensidad, la peli azul gemía en su boca mientras ambos jugaban con sus lenguas, de repente la peli azul ahogo un fuerte gemido al sentir como los dedos del castaño entraban en su intimidad.

-e-espera ¡Ise! –la peli azul no pudo aguantar y se vino por los dedos del castaño.

-parece que te gusto mucho –dijo el castaño mientras lamia los líquidos que quedaron en sus dedos.

-por favor deja de torturarme así –dijo la peli azul soltando unas pocas lagrimas mientras rogaba por mas.

-lo que ordenes –dijo el castaño mientras comenzó a lamer la intimidad de la peli azul.

Ella arqueo la espalda por la sensación, el castaño comenzaba lamerla jugando con su clítoris introduciendo sus dedos lo que llevo a la peli azul a venirse de nuevo.

-Ise…por…favor házmelo –suplicando pedía la peli azul.

-lo que desees…!carajo! –el castaño comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón para entrar en la intimidad de la peli azul cuando.

-¡ISE! –la pelirroja entro en la habitación.

-Que pasa Rías –dijo el castaño muy tranquilo mientras la peli azul se avía vestido rápidamente (los beneficios de tener la pieza del caballo).

-¿Por qué avía un hechizo en la puerta? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Xenovia y yo estábamos conversando de algo privado Rías, no tienes porque ponerte así –dijo el castaño.

-Grave error –dijo el alvino aun en el pasillo cuando escucho lo que dijo.

-**Ise ven tenemos que hablar** –dijo la pelirroja emitiendo una aura aterrador.

-¡hai! –el castaño siguió a la pelirroja a otra habitación.

-eso le pasa por tonto –dijo el alvino.

-no lo ayudaran –pregunto el buda a esos 2.

-no –fue la respuesta de ambos.

-Xe-Xenovia que te pasa –dijo asustada la castaña viendo como la peli azul también emitía un aura aterradora.

-(¡juro que me las pagaras Rías Gremory! ¡tan cerca!) –pensó la peli azul muy molesta.

Desde la puerta el alvino veía la expresión de su hermana y una gran sonrisa se asomo por su rostro.

-esto cada vez se pondrá mejor –dijo el alvino.

-dalo por echo muchacho –dijo el ex gobernador.

Después de eso se pudo escuchar como la pelirroja torturaba al castaño, esa fue lo que paso en los días que el club visito la casa de Rías.

* * *

-Secundaria Kuo –Medio día-

Era hora del almuerzo, el castaño terminaba de guardar sus libros en su maleta cuando el alvino lo llamo.

-¡Oye Ise vamos a la terraza a comer! –dijo el alvino acompañado por el platino.

-Ok –dijo el castaño sacando un bento de su bolso para ir con los demás.

-ah… porque demonios tienen que dar un examen sorpresa justo ahora –se quejo el alvino.

-pienso lo mismo siempre son una molestia –dijo el castaño.

-no les parecería de esa manera si estudiaran –dijo el platino.

-hablo la mascota de la clase, no te hagas Valí desde que llegaste siempre eres el primero de la clase además del favorito de los maestros –dijo el alvino.

-el muy se la da de santurrón cuando es maniaco de las batallas –dijo el castaño.

-Quieres pelar –dijo enojado el platino.

-paso –el castaño prefirió no comenzar con una pelea que acabaría con la escuela cuando escucho lo que las chicas decían de ellos.

-¨Porque Vali-sama esta con el pervertido de Hyoudou¨ -dijo una de las chicas.

-¨no Gean-sama no se junte con Hyoudou se le pegara su perversión¨ -decía otra.

-rayos sí que tienes una muy mala reputación Ise –dijo el alvino que también escucho lo que decían.

-supongo que me lo merezco por lo que he hecho.

Después de eso los 3 llegaron a la terraza y comenzaron a almorzar.

-oye Ise que paso la otra vez con Xenovia –dijo el alvino.

El Cataño por poco deja se atora con la comida.

-¡qué demonios preguntas en estos momentos! –grito exaltado el castaño.

Por el contrario el alvino prefirió no escuchar nada y hacer como que no estaba para no tener que ser parte de esta estúpida charla.

-entonces ¿lo hiciste o no? –pregunto alvino.

-no, además si Rías nos hubiera atrapado en medio te aseguro que 1000 golpes en el trasero con un círculo mágico no serian nada –dijo el castaño recordando el castigo que le dio la pelirroja.

-che pensé que podría tener un sobrino de nuevo –dijo el alvino pero se arrepintió de lo que dijo –lo siento no quise decir eso.

-no te preocupes, puede que no allá visto crecer a Ryuji…pero sé que vivió una buena vida –dijo el castaño sin nostras melancolía.

-era tu hijo tenlo por seguro –dijo uniéndose el platino.

-gracias Valí.

-no por nada soy tu hermano –dijo el platino procediendo en terminar su almuerzo.

-aww pero que linda pareja de hermanos –dijo en burla el alvino.

-¡te voy a coser maldito perro! –dijo muy furioso el alvino.

-¡Lo siento perdón Ise dame una mano! –el alvino se asusto viendo como el platino lo iba a fulminar con energía demoniaca.

-Valí déjalo sabes que Gean es así –dijo el castaño para ayudar a su amigo.

-¡vendito seas Ise! –respiro aliviado el alvino cuando el platino lo soltó.

-en otra cosa, Ise les enseñaras a usar ¨Nen¨ al caballero de Rías Gremory y al ángel de Michael –dijo el platino.

-ellos son los únicos del grupo que tienen el potencial para dominarlo, Arthur también los demás lo veo muy difícil sería mejor que se concentren en sus propias habilidades –dijo el castaño evaluando mentalmente a los demás.

-ya veo, además le enseñaras combate de espadas a Xenovia verdad –dijo el alvino.

-le enseñare lo que pueda del estilo de su padre –dijo el castaño.

-es verdad se me avía olvidado que tu estilo es la combinación de ambos –dijo el alvino.

-les daré algún tiempo de descanso y después comenzare por abrir sus ¨Nodos de Aura¨ -dijo el castaño.

-ayudara mucho con el desempeño de esos 3, además debemos encontrar una forma de combinar nuestros Nen con nuestras Sacred Gear –dijo el alvino.

-lo veo muy difícil, no creo que allá muchas formas de combinar las nuevas habilidades que tenemos con el ¨Nen¨ creo que sería mejor aumentar nuestras fuerzas con los Sacred Gear y aparte nuestro manejo de ¨Nen¨ -dijo el alvino.

-puede que tengas razón, será mejor que dejemos esta plática para después –dijo el castaño.

-si hay viene la pequeña –dijo el alvino.

De la puerta de la terraza salió la menor de las Nekomatas que al parecer buscaba al castaño.

-Ise-sempai ten encontre –dijo la platino acercándose al castaño.

-me necesitas para algo Koneko-chan –pregunto el castaño.

-solo quería decirte que hoy es la sesión de senjutsu –le dijo la pequeña platino.

-gracias por recodármelo –dijo el castaño acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Nya, nos vemos después Ise-sempai –dijo la pequeña platino saliendo de la terraza.

-eres un desgraciado con suerte, pudiste decirlo que con el entrenamiento de ¨Ten¨ podría recuperar de a poco tu energía vital –dijo el alvino.

-podría, pero no quiero que mis sesiones de Senjutsu terminen –dijo el castaño con una cara contenta.

-viejo pervertido, se como las Nekomatas proporcionan el senjutsu al interior de otra persona –dijo el alvino.

-lo sabes por experiencia o investigación.

-lastimosamente por investigación, sabes que eres un bastardo con suerte ¿No? –dijo algo irritado el alvino.

-di lo que quieras pero eso es un privilegio mío.

-no sería mejor que usaran el Bouchujutsu, sería una forma más rápida de recupera tu energía vital –dijo el alvino.

-si hiciera eso en estos momentos con Koneko-chan podría poner en peligro su vida –dijo el castaño.

-y eso –pregunto el alvino.

-se debe a que Koneko-chan no ha madurado físicamente si por obras del destino ella queda embarazada eso pondría mucho estrés en su cuerpo y podrían morir ella y el bebe –dijo el castaño.

-entiendo, supongo que un poco de tiempo ayudara... y porque no lo haces con la hermana –dijo el alvino.

-Kuroka…no si llego a hacer algo con ella Koneko-chan me matara –dijo el castaño asustado de la pequeña Loli.

-es tan aterradora esa pequeña –dijo escéptico el alvino.

-lo es, tengo la mala suerte que las chicas con las que estoy pueden ser aterradoras cuanto están muy molestas –dijo el castaño.

-puedo entenderte –la imagen de una chica de cabello verde oscuro vino a la cabeza del alvino.

-ambos pareces unos sometidos –dijo el platino.

-¡no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que no solo no tiene pareja sino que es de gustos dudosos! –dijo el alvino.

-opino lo mismo –dijo el castaño.

-¡AHORA SI LOS MATO A AMBOS! –el platino se abalanzo contra ambos.

Después de esa mini pela los tres volvieron al salón de clases.

-¡I-Ise-san que te paso! –dijo la monja viendo como el castaño tenia moretones y un ojo morado.

-a ti que te paso –pregunto la peli azul a su hermano que estaba igual de golpeado.

-Nada –respondieron los 3 que estaban muy golpeados.

Ese fue otro día para ese grupo de amigos.

* * *

El castaño se encontraba en su habitación esperando a la pequeña peli platino.

-(uhm Koneko-chan se está tardando) –pensó el castaño.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar a

-Koneko-chan te avías tarda –el castaño no continuo viendo que en la entrada de su habitación se encontraban las hermanas Nekomatas.

-hola Ise-chin Nya –dijo la mayor de las Nekomatas vestida con un kimono blanco muy ligero que dejaba ver mucho de sus grandes senos.

-Ise-sempai nee-san dijo que también quería ayudar en el tratamiento de Senjutsu –dijo a mala gana la menor de las Nekomatas con el mismo kimono pero de su tamaño.

-y-ya veo, bueno ¿comenzamos? –dijo el castaño sacándose la camisa.

Ambas (en especial Kuroka) se deleitaba viendo el pecho bien formado del castaño, ambas se acercaron y comenzaron a trasmitir su aura asía el castaño, con Koneko al frente y Kuroka en la espalda.

-dime Ise-chin te gusta –dijo la morena comenzando a masajear la espalda del castaño con su busto.

-mucho, esto dúo de hermanas se siente muy bien –dijo el castaño disfrutando de la cálida aura que le enviaban ambas.

-Ise-sempai también se siente muy bien –dijo la peli platino pegándose más al pecho del castaño.

-Shirone no seas egoísta déjame un poco Nya –dijo la morena pegándose más al castaño.

-Nee-san no te metas –decía la peli platino empujando a su hermana mayor.

-vamos no pelan, es que no pueden llevarse mejor –dijo el castaño parando la pela.

-no quiero compartir a Sempai con Nee-san.

-dime Ise-chin no te divertirías mas jugando con mis pechos que con los pocos desarrollados de Shirone.

-sempai no escuches a Nee-san, sabes que cuando crezca tendré los senos de el mismo tamaño que ella.

En medio del tratamiento esas dos comenzaron con una pela, el castaño pensaba en a pesar de sus peleas esas dos empezaban a mejorar su relación.

-(creo que encontrado una forma de divertirme y acabar con su pela) –pesaba maquiavélicamente el castaño.

-la culpa la tienes tu Nee-san porque siempre te interpones entre Sempai y yo.

-se debe a que eres muy tacaña como para compartió a Ise-chin ahhh –la morena lanzo un gemido al sentir como el castaño comenzaba a masajear sus mulos.

-S-Sempai que ha –no termino porque el castaño comenzó a besarla.

-no Ise-chin d-detente Nyaaa –se estremeció al sentir al castaño jugando con su zona intima.

-NYA sempai –la peli platino ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca del castaño al sentir como sus dedos entraban en su intimidad.

-parece que encontré la forma para que ustedes se lleven mejor –el castaño ataco sin piedad la intimidad de ambas con sus manos.

-¡nyaaaaaaaaa! –la peli platino fue la primera en caer la sensación fue tan fuete que izo que se desmallara.

-S-Shirone –la morena veía como su hermana menor se desmallaba por lo bueno que fue.

-parece que esto fue todo para Koneko-chan lo que nos deja a ti y a mí, espero que estés preparada –decía el castaño.

-e-espera Ise-chin p-porque no dejamos esto para después –decía un poco asustada la morena.

-oh no Kuroka si comienzas algo espera terminarlo –dijo el castaño acercándose mas a la morena.

-e-espera ¡NYAAAA! –Fue lo último que se logro escuchar esa noche de la morena.

-bueno eso fue todo para Kuroka, debería dejarla que duerma aquí con nosotros, hoy le toca a Koneko-chan dormir a mi lado así que creo que no habrá problemas –dijo el castaño acomodando a sus lados a ambas hermana inconscientes y disponiéndose a ir a dormir.

Esa fue una noche memorable para ese par de hermanas.

* * *

-deberías avisar cuando vas entrar –decía el castaño al darse cuenta que aparte de la peli platino y la morena que dormían a su lado también estaba la peli azul.

-esperaba continuar donde nos quedamos la otra vez –dijo la peli azul al lado derecho del castaño.

-con Kuroka y Koneko-chan aquí no creo que podamos –dijo el castaño viendo a la peli platino acostada en su pecho y a la morena acurrucada con su brazo izquierdo.

-no creo que sea problema, si se despiertan dejamos que se unan.

-con esos comentarios y te pones celosa de Rías, a veces sí que no te entiendo.

-con Rías es algo diferente, ella es la quien más amenaza mi posición como la primera.

-bueno, por los momentos creo que sería una buena ida no hacerlo con nadie, pero podría darle algunos servicios.

-porque te opones a hacerlo…será que quieres darle tu primera vez a Rías ¿no es así? –dijo la peli azul mientras tiraba de la mejilla del castaño.

-ite no es eso, solo pienso que no hay que acelerarse tanto con ese tema –dijo el castaño mientras sobaba su mejilla.

-lo que tu digas –dijo haciendo un puchero la peli azul.

-vamos no te pongas así, ten una muestra de que haré lo que pueda –dijo el castaño dándole un beso francés a la peli azul.

-hah n-no sé cómo lo haces pero esos besos son mucho –dijo la peli azul completamente excitada.

-ahora que lo mencionas, parece que mi tacto y mis besos les provocan reacciones a ustedes.

-no sé porque serán pero estoy muy a gusta con que sean así Nya –dijo la morena que estuvo al pendiente de toda la plática.

-no te dijeron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas –dijo la peli azul.

-vamos Xen-chan porque no me dejas estar un poco más cerca de Ise-chin -dijo la morena aferrándose al brazo del castaño.

-Más cerca de quien –dijo una muy molesta pelirroja en la entrada de la habitación.

-ahhh ahora se desatara el infierno –dijo pesadamente el castaño viendo a la pelirroja acercarse muy molesta.

-vine tan rápido como pude cuando me di cuenta de que ni Kuroka ni Xenovia se encontraban en su habitación, y me explican que pasa aquí –estaba furiosa.

-R-Rías lo que pasa es que Kuroka ayudo a Koneko-chan con el tratamiento de senjutsu nada mas –dijo el castaño esperando librarse del castigo.

-uhm y cuál es tu excusa Xenovia –pregunto la pelirroja.

-no tengo porque explicarte a ti porque duermo con mi esposo –dijo la peli azul aferrándose al brazo derecho del castaño.

-Nya no seas celosa Swit-chan puedes compartir a Ise-chin –dijo la morena aferrándose al brazo izquierdo del castaño.

-Nya sempai –la peli platino se aferro al pecho del castaño.

-(ahora sí que me matan, porque tenía que echar más leña al fuego) –pensó el castaño.

-oh veo que se tendrán que hacer las cosas a la manera difícil –dijo la pelirroja emanando un aura muy fuerte.

-no te tengo miedo Swit-chan –dijo la morena cubriéndose con Touki.

-no te daré a Ise a ti –dijo la peli azul convocando a la ¨Durandal¨.

-yo me largo –el castaño conociendo que esto iba a empeorar hiso lo más inteligente bajo a la pequeña platino de su pecho y corrió hasta la ventana y salto.

-¡ISE REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –se escucho el grito furioso de las 3.

-creo que debería mudarme –fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

* * *

-Secundaria Kuo –Por La Mañana-

-¿qué te paso? –pregunto el alvino viendo como su amigo tenía la cabeza unidad en el pupitre.

-nada –fue lo que dijo el castaño.

-¿Problemas de mujeres? –dijo el alvino.

-problemas de mujeres.

-te entiendo, no es fácil convivir con tus parejas más si son altamente celosas.

-dijiste que estas casado, dime ¿cómo logras que las 3 no se maten entre ellas? –pregunto el castaño.

-mímalas por igual y no habrá problemas… y en caso de que eso no funcione te una casa de seguridad en México donde puedas esconderte hasta que termine el Armagedón.

-sabias palabras –dijo el castaño.

-experiencia, solo es experiencia –dijo el alvino.

-y cuando vendrán esas 3, por los momentos estás viviendo solo ¿no? –pregunto el castaño.

-sip, pero preferiría disfrutar eso momentos de soltería…en otras cosas Ise ¿tú y el chico Vladi están libres esta tarde? –pregunto el alvino.

-Gasper, si ninguno de los dos tenemos un contrato para hoy por lo cual creo que estamos libres, ¿nos necesitas para algo? –pregunto el castaño.

-recibí información que una base de Qlippoth se encuentra cerca de aquí, pensaba en infiltrarnos y robar información –dijo el alvino.

-entiendo pero ¿para que necesitas a Gasper? –pregunto el castaño.

-puedo extraer información del los servidores pero me tomara mucho tiempo y pensé que con ayuda de Gasper-san el trabajo se aria más rápido –dijo el castaño.

-en ese caso porque no solo volamos con todo y robamos la información –dijo el castaño.

-si entramos de manera tan descabellada borraran cual quien información que haiga y todo abra sido en baño.

-ya veo entonces le preguntare a Gasper si ayudara.

-perfecto.

-pero ¿cómo nos infiltraremos sin que nadie nos vea? –pregunto el castaño.

-ah no había pensado en eso –dijo el alvino dándose cuenta del fallo de su plan.

-idiota de que sirve pedirle ayuda a Gasper si no podremos entrar sin que nos detecten –reprocho el castaño.

-déjame pensar….lo tengo –dijo el alvino teniendo una idea.

-que se te ocurrió –pregunto curioso el castaño.

-la hermana de Leviatán-sama tiene un siervo que es un Grim Reaper ¿no? como era que se llamaba..ah Bennia-san ¿verdad? –dijo el alvino recordado a la pequeña segadora.

-así es, ¿podrá ayudarnos? –dijo el castaño.

-mucho, pero tendremos que explicarle el plan a Sona Sitri si esperamos la ayuda de su [Caballo] –dijo el alvino.

-se lo preguntaremos después que la clase ya comienza –dijo el castaño viendo como entraba el profesor de turno.

-Ise-san –llamo la monja.

-que pasa Asia –pregunto el castaño.

-Azazel-sensei me pidió que lo acompañara a Grigori porque quería revisar mi **Twilight Healing **–por eso no podre estar en casa esta noche –dijo la monja.

-ya veo, procura no tropezarte y causar un alboroto –dijo el castaño.

-moo Ise-san eres malo –dijo la monja asiendo un puchero.

-jajja perdón.

-¡Hyoudou, Argento presten atención! –grito el profesor.

-¡Hai! –ambos se llevaron una reprimenda.

* * *

-En Algún Lugar De Kuo –Por La Noche-

-tiene todo listo –dijo el alvino.

-ok, yo me encargo de proteger mientras ustedes roban la información –dijo el castaño.

-y-yo ayuda a Gean-sempai a robar la información –dijo el pequeño Vampiro.

-yo los meto sin alertar a ningún enemigo y vigilo en caso de que se acerquen –dijo la parca cabello morado.

-eres de mucha ayuda Bennia-san –dijo el castaño.

-ayudare si me lo pide Oppai Dragón –dijo la peli morada.

-inicia la operación –y con esas palabras que dijo el alvino la operación comenzó.

* * *

-aquí están los ordenadores –dijo la pequeña Grim Reaper, ella se encontraba dentro de una sobra que ocultaba su presencia, la utilizaba para localizar los servidores que contenían la información.

-lo tenemos Ise encárgate de los guardias –dijo el alvino señalando a 2 guardias que estaban en la puerta, el se encontraba cubierto por la oscuridad que producía la sombra de la Grim Reaper.

-yo me encargo –el castaño salió de la oscuridad y rápidamente tomo por la cabeza a ambos guardias y las hiso chocar, el golpe los dejo inconscientes.

-muy bien, ahora Gasper-san es nuestro turno –dijo el alvino saliendo de la sombra.

-h-hai Gean-sempai –el pequeño niño rubio salió de los conductos de aire, había utilizado su habilidad de convertirse en murciélagos para colarse adentro sin que lo notaran.

-listo empieza la codificación –ambos conectaron unas memorias externas y comenzaron a Hachear los servidores.

-cuanto crees que les tome, puede que no nos hayan visto pero eventualmente las cámaras lo harán –dijo el castaño señalando a las cámaras.

-con la ayuda de Gasper-san, estimo como que unos…5 minutos –dijo el alvino mientras tecleaba, sin despegar su vista de los monitores.

-l-lo haremos tan rápido como se pueda Ise-sempai –dijo el pequeño vampiro tecleando más rápido que el alvino.

-ah no logro leer nada de lo que aparece en los monitores van muy rápido –la peque Reaper estaba más que perdida por lo rápido que los códigos aparecían en las pantallas.

-por cierto Bennia-san porque te convertiste en un demonio –pregunto el alvino sin despegar su vista del monitor.

-no me gustaba los métodos que tomaba Hades-sama y mi padre, por eso me fui, poco después conocí a Sona Sitri-sama y me convertí en su [caballo] –dijo la Reaper purpura.

-así que problemas con Hades y tu padre ¿eh?...ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien –lo ultimo lo dijo en vos baja.

-que fue lo último que dijiste –pregunto la Reaper.

-nada no es nada…!oh carajo! ¡Ise ven a ver esto! –llamo el alvino al Cataño.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-eso mira –el alvino le señalo una información en especifica.

-¿proyecto reforma del dragón rojo? ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto extrañado el castaño.

-algo malo y mucho, te leeré el informe ¨ase 2 días el espécimen 209-x fue completado con éxito, es el primer clon del Sekiryuttei creado con éxito, puede que las hormonas de crecimiento hayan sido excesivas dándole la apariencia de un hombre humano de alrededor de 40 años, pero cabe resaltar que el espécimen tiene un manejo de espada formidable, ni nuestros mejores soldados son competencias, con esto termina el informe¨.

-me clonaron, esto es ridículo –dijo el castaño.

-lo es pero no oculta el hecho de que esto es malo tenemos que…

BOOM

Una gran explosión ocurrió en la base.

-¡q-que está pasando! –dijo aterrado el vampiro.

-¡No lo sé! ¡pero esto no es bueno! –dijo el castaño.

¨ALERTA ESPECIMEN 209-X SE A ESCAPADO, A TODO EL PERSONAL DETENGANLO, REPITO A TODO EL PERSONAL DETENGANLO¨

-¡esa cosa se escapo!, tenemos que aprovechar esto, Gasper-san acabemos con esto pronto y nos largamos de aquí –dijo el alvino.

-tenemos que darnos prisa….ya está terminado vámonos de aquí –dijo el alvino.

-vamos ya no es necesario contenernos Bossted Gear –el castaño trato de sacar su Sacred Gear pero nada paso.

-q-que pasa porque no puedo invocar mi Sacred Gear.

-¡Que! ¡No me digas que! –el alvino trato de invocar su Sacred Gear pero tampoco funciono.

-rayos lo completaron el artefacto que cancela las Sacred Gear –dijo el alvino completamente furioso.

-tenemos que salir rápido vengan –la Reaper convoco la sombra de su capa pero fue detenida por un disparo de un grupo de guardias que entro en la sala.

-INTRUSOS LLAMEN REFUERSOS! –los guardias los avían encontrado.

-carajo esto se puede poner peor –dijo el castaño.

-Todos AHHHHHHHHHH –el enemigo fue picado a la mitad.

Todos vieron como un hombre de pelo castaño vestido con un kimono completamente negro y de apariencia mayor, el traía una de las copias de ¨Ascalon¨ con una funda en su cintura, elimino en un instante a los enemigos que estaban al frente.

-es bueno vernos por primera vez yo –dijo el clon de Ise.

-demonios sin mi Bossted Gear no puedo sacar a la ¨Ascalon¨ -dijo el castaño dándose cuenta de su aprieto.

-Bennia-san te encuentras bien –pregunto el alvino sin perder de vista al clon de Ise.

-s-si el golpe me dejo aturdida ahh –la Reaper trato de pararse pero el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que no pudiera moverse bien.

-¿puedes crear tu sombra para salir de aquí? –pregunto el alvino.

-n-no pero puedo crear un círculo mágico para salir de aquí pero tomara algo de tiempo –respondió la Reaper.

-entiendo, me prestas tu guadaña –dijo el alvino.

-¿eh?, si pero ¿qué harás con ella? –pregunto la Reaper.

-ganar algo de tiempo ¡Ise! ¡yo lo entretendré tu ayuda a Bennia-san! –dijo el alvino cargando contra el clon de Ise.

-entiendo –dijo el castaño retrocediendo poniéndose enfrente de la Pequeña Reaper lastimada y el vampiro.

-entonces Gean tu serás mi oponente –dijo el clon de Ise con una expresión de menosprecio.

-tch si me conoces debo suponer que eres el clon que trae los recuerdos de Ise ¿no es verdad? –pregunto el alvino.

-en efecto por lo cual deberías saber, que no eres nada contra mi –dijo el clon de Ise.

-eso lo veremos [orbe del relámpago activado] –el alvino cubrió su cuerpo con electricidad y en un parpadeo se posiciono detrás del clon dispuesto a acertar un golpe en su punto ciego.

CLANC

-deberías saber que no tengo puntos ciegos –el clon bloque el ataque con la copia de la Ascalon y se volteo rápidamente para atacar al alvino.

-(tch es igual a Ise, además esta guadaña es más pequeña no puedo utilizarla tan bien) –pensó el alvino mientras retrocedía.

El clon de Ise no perdió tiempo y comenzó a atacar, el alvino contraatacaba los ataques, una intensa lucha se llevaba a cabo pero con más tiempo pasaba el alvino cedía a los ataques.

* * *

-voy a salir –dijo la peli azul llevando una yukata tradicional.

-Xenovia a dónde vas a estas horas –pregunto la pelirroja.

-iré a visitar la tumba de mi padre –dijo la peli azul.

-entiendo, ten cuidado –fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

-lo tendré –la peli azul salió de la casa hacia el cementerio de Kuo.

-en otras cosas, chicos ¿saben dónde está Ise y Gasper? ya se tardaron –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Sempai dijo que saldría esta noche junto con Gya-suke y Gean-sempai –dijo la menor de las Nekomatas.

-espero que estén bien –fue lo que dijo la pelirroja sin saber el peligro en que estaban sus siervos.

* * *

-eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer –dijo el clon de Ise que ya avía acorralado al alvino.

-(demonios es igual de fuerte que Ise, !todavía no, apúrense!) –pensó el alvino viendo que todavía no completaban el círculo mágico para salir de ahí.

-saben que todo el tiempo supe que solo estabas tratando de ganar tiempo para que pudieran escapar de aquí ¿no? –dijo el clon de Ise.

-hah s-si lo sabías porque no pasaste de mi y atacaste a los demás –dijo el alvino tratando de ponerse de pie.

-porque pensaba que esto sería un buen calentamiento para más adelante –dijo el clon de Ise.

-¿calentamiento? ¡calentamiento para que! –dijo Ise.

-no es obvio iré a resolver la promesa que hice con ese hombre –dijo el clon de Ise.

-¡maldito no metas a Xenovia en esto! –gritaron ambos muy furiosos.

-jajaja puedo ver que seguimos siendo los mismos tontos de siempre que protegemos a esa mujer –dijo el clon.

-¡MALDITO! –el alvino trato de cortar al clon pero no logro darle.

-no te molestes ya me divertí lo suficiente, ahora me despido iré a arreglar ese cabo suelto –dijo el clon activando un círculo mágico y desapareciendo de hai.

-¡espera regresa maldito! –dijo muy furioso el castaño.

-Y-ya está listo el hechizo, rápido –la Reaper termino el hechizo.

-¡rápido llévame a mi casa! –exigió el castaño.

-e-entiendo…listo –la Reaper modifico el destino del hechizo y el castaño rápidamente entro en el.

-I-Ise espera –el alvino apenas si podía ponerse en pie el esfuerzo fue mucho solo pudo ver como el castaño se iba en el círculo mágico.

* * *

DING

DING

DING

-ya voy quien es –dijo la pelirroja abriendo la puerta.

-Rías, Xenovia está aquí –dijo el castaño entrando frenéticamente a la casa buscando a la peli azul.

-¿Que pasa sempai? Donde esta Gya-suke –pregunto la menor de las Nekomatas.

-que sucede Ise-kun –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-DONDE ESTA XENOVIA –grito el castaño.

-Xenovia fue a visitar la tumba de su papa –dijo el ángel castaño.

-¡maldición! ¡Kiba rápido créame una Katana! –exigió el castaño.

-que pasa Ise-kun.

-¡RAPIDO! –grito el

* * *

castaño sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-s-si –el rubio cedió y le creó una Katana al castaño el cual se la quito de las manos y rápidamente salió corriendo de la casa.

-que le pasa a Ise-kun –dijo la morena Gremory.

-Xenovia esa en peligro tenemos que seguir a Ise –dijo el alvino saliendo de un círculo mágico siendo cargado por la Reaper y el vampiro.

-Buchou Ise-sempai necesita ayuda –dijo llorando el vampiro.

Todos sabían que si ellos llegaban así se lesionados y con Gasper llorando para que ayudaran a Ise algo malo estaba pasando.

-discúlpame por no haberte visitado en tanto tiempo papa, pero pasaron muchas cosas, puedes ver que estoy bien sigo junto a Ise a pesar que hayamos pasado un gran tiempo separados –dijo la peli azul mientras rendía culto a la tumba de su padre.

-le prometí a tu padre que siempre estaría contigo –dijo una vos detrás de la peli azul.

-quien está ahí –dijo la peli azul volteándose y quedando impactada por lo que vio.

-oye que mala es que ya no reconoces el rostro de tu esposo –dijo el clon de Ise poniéndose en un ángulo donde la luz permitía ver su rostro.

-t-tu eres –la peli azul no reacciono a tiempo.

SAZ

* * *

-XENOVIA –fue lo que grito el castaño corriendo lo más rápido que podía asía el cementerio mientras comenzaba a llover.

* * *

-me estas diciendo que crearon un clon de Ise y que se dirige en estos momentos a matar a Xenovia –dijo la pelirroja.

-eso mismo por lo cual tenemos que apurarnos –dijo el alvino aun muy mal herido.

-tenía que pasar esto justo cuando Asia no se encuentra y quien sabe donde esta Valí, ustedes no saben donde esta –pregunto la pelirroja.

-no, el se fue sin avisarnos –dijo el buda.

-Buchou el hechizo está listo –dijo la morena Gremory terminando de crear el hechizo para tele transportarse.

-¡todos andando rápido! –dijo la pelirroja, todos se apresuraron en entrar al círculo de transporte.

* * *

-hah hah –el castaño se encontraba jadeando por el exceso de energías que le tomo llegar asa allí tan rápido.

-¡Xenovia! –grito el castaño esperando respuesta a lo lejos logro ver a una figura junto a una lapida.

El castaño quedo estático frente a la figura de una peli azul, ella se encontraba de espalda a la lapida con sangre saliendo de su boca y junto a un charco de sangre que se mesclo con el agua de lluvia.

-¡Ise! –la pelirroja y todos los demás salieron del círculo mágico y encontraron al castaño frente a la peli azul, no se podía saber si estaba viva o muerta.

-¡Xenovia! –grito la castaña tratando de acercarse cuando choco contra una barrera.

-q-que es esto –dijo la pelirroja confundida.

-estamos atrapados, no podemos salir –dijo la valquiria.

-no es necesario que se entrometan –dijo saliendo de detrás de una lapida el clon de Ise.

-¡tu maldito eres el que le hizo eso a Xenovia! –dijo completamente enojada la castaña.

-si fui yo, solo terminada unos asuntos pendientes –ante esas palabras todos estaban completamente furiosos, algunos no lo demostraban tratando de reprimir toda su furia.

-que pasa original, te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el tiempo –dijo en burla al castaño.

El castaño no se movía estaba completamente ido, viendo a la figura de la peli azul.

-pero sabes creí que daría más pela, la muy idiota ni siquiera trato de defenderse –dijo burlándose el clon.

-¡maldito! –era lo que gritaba la castaña dentro de la barrera, ella no podía aguantar la furia que sentía.

-esperaba que el combate fuera más entretenido, quien diría que no servirá para nad… -el clon recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del castaño, que utilizo la Katana aun en su saya mandándolo a volar contra una lapida.

-eso fue bueno –el clon no tuvo tiempo de reponerse, cuando alzo la vista vio al castaño con la Katana desenvainad listo para matarlo, se podía ver en los ojos del castaño el odio y la intención de matarlo, sus ojos avían tomado un color rojo.

BUM

El choque de ambas espadas fue tan fuerte que todo el agua de la lluvia que había junto a ellos se alzo por el impacto, el clon empujo al castaño, este tomo impulso y le dijo otro fuerte golpe a la espada del clon otra vez el impacto pareció sacudir todo lo que avía en los alrededores.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH AHAAA! –el castaño no estaba en si seguía atacando al clon sin darle tregua, este solo bloqueaba los ataques.

-esto es patético, ¡eso es todo lo que puedes hacer! –el clon golpeo al castaño con el mango de la espada impactando al castaño contra otra lapida.

-¡ahhhhhhhhh! –al castaño no le importo, se propulso con la lapida y se elevo para golpear al clon.

-patético –el clon envaino su espada y en un desenvaine rápido rompió la katana del castaño.

El castaño aun sosteniendo lo que le quedaba de la Katana todavía quería atacar al clon.

-esto se termino –dijo el clon envainando su espada.

El castaño tomo un trozo de la katana que se encontraba en el aire y se la clavo en el hombro izquierdo al clon, se podía ver el odio en los ojos del castaño estaba preparado para seguir atacando cuando el clon atravesó el brazo del castaño con su espada empujándolo e impactándolo contra una lapida.

-esto acabado –el clon tenia atrapado al castaño pero este no parecía querer rendirse por lo cual le dio un fuerte derechazo al castaño que lo mando a estrellarse contra otras lapidas destruyéndolas.

-no eres más que un débil, te estaré esperando cuando seas mas fuerte –dijo el clon desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡ISE! –grito preocupada la pelirroja todos estaba de igual manera, maldecían que no podían salir de esa barrera que los tena atrapados.

Mientras que el castaño muy lastimado se arrastraba asía la peli azul.

-p-perdóname, no pude protegerte –dijo llorando el castaño viendo a la peli azul antes de desmallarse por el daño.

Después de unos segundos la barrera se disipo y todos corrieron asía el castaño y la peli azul.

-¡Ise Xenovia!, ¡rápido trátenlos! –grito la pelirroja.

Al parecer la peli azul aun respiraba por lo cual comenzaron con el tratamiento médico para ambos,

Ise perdió contra la abrumadora fuerza de su clon, como ara para hacerle frente a un enemigo con sus mismas habilidades…

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno chicos aquí está el capítulo de la semana espero que les guste y dejes mas reviews adiós.


	7. 2-3 Las Cadenas Que Nos Unen

-Japón –Algún Lugar En La Guerra-

Un hombre castaño se encontraba combatiendo contra una oleada de enemigos, junto a él se encontraban 3 personas más, peli platino, un alvino y un hombre mayor de unos 55 años de cabello azul oscuro con algunas canas debido a la edad, el campo de batalla era un caos, enemigos, aliados todos muriendo en combate con grandes explosiones ocurriendo por todas partes del terreno.

-¡Issei! ¡no bajes tu guardia! Mocoso, no pienso permitir que mi hija se quede viuda –dijo el hombre mayor forcejeando contra un enemigo.

-¡No…necesitas recodármelo viejo! –el castaño paso de largo lo que dijo el hombre mayor, concentrándose en mantenerse con vida.

-¡¿qué dijiste? maldito mocoso! –el hombre por el enojo rápidamente liquido a un grupo de atacantes.

-¡Lo que escuchaste viejo, yo me encargare de mi mismo, en vez de estarte fijando en el marido de tu hija concéntrate en tu pela, no pienso ser el que le dé la noticia a Xenovia de que su padre murió en combate! –el castaño seguía pelando contra el gran numero de enemigos.

Por otro lado el platino y el alvino se concentraban en eliminar a un grupo que era responsable de provocar las explosiones.

-tch estos malditos se están concentrando en eliminar a todo lo que esté en el terreno, no les preocupan sus aliados –dijo el alvino matando a uno de los responsables del bombardeo.

-destruye la maquina responsable del bombardeo –el platino se adelanto dirigiéndose hacia la locación de los próximos enemigos.

-no tienes porque decírmelo, eso iba a hacer –el alvino usando un círculo mágico en su mano especializado en explotar, el lo pego al lado de la extraña maquina que parecía un cañón y después busco refugio.

Una gran explosión resonó por todo lo ancho del terreno, el alvino se protegió poniéndose bajo tierra y creando una barrera de defensa.

-bien parece que esta ya esta lista –el alvino salió del pozo y se dirigió al siguiente objetivo –ahora ayudemos a Val

BOOM

-¡whaaa! –el alvino logro reaccionar rápido para poner una defensa pero la onda expansiva lo aventó lejos.

En medio de escombros alguien salió del piso, se trataba de una hombre de cabello plateado.

-bien parece que este está listo, ahora hacia el próximo –el platino se preparaba para ir a su próximo objetivo cuando alguien le pego en la cabeza con una enorme roca.

-¡MALDITO! ¡¿INTENTABAS MATARME O QUE?! –el alvino se encontraba sepultado bajo muchos escombros pero en cuanto vio al platino que de paso lo iba a dejar tirado hay la furia lo invadió y lo golpeo con lo que tenía más cerca.

-¡maldito ¿qué demonios te pasa?! –el platino está molesto por el golpe.

-¡ese sería mi línea, ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Es que no viste que me dirigía asía dónde estabas tú, la maldita explosión me pudo matar! –el alvino estaba furioso.

-¡no es mi maldita culpa que estés de metido! –dijo el platino.

-¡ya veo, lo que pasa es que eres un maldito retrasado! –el alvino sujeto al platino por el cuello del Haori.

-¡quieres pelar! –el platino ya estaba preparado para pelar.

-¡dalo por hecho! –el alvino lo soltó preparado para pelar, cuando sitio a dos enemigos que se abalanzaron contra ambos.

-¡SUS CABEZAS SON NUESTRAS! –los enemigos se dirigieron a matarlos, pero.

-¡NO SE METAN! –al unisonó ambos les cortaron la cabeza a sus enemigos.

-ahora…te toca a ti –dijo el alvino señalando al platino.

-no si te arranco la cabeza primero –el platino estaba listo para pelar.

-¡dejen sus tonterías! –de la nada el castaño y el hombre mayor golpearon en la cabeza a ambos.

-¡no se supone que iban a eliminar la artillería para que los refuerzos que traerían Xenovia y Kaito puedan abrirse paso! –el castaño estaba furioso y levanto al platino.

-¡la culpa lo tubo el maldito idiota este! –el platino señalo al alvino fastidiado.

-¡la culpa la tuviste tu por no estar al tanto de tus compañeros! –el alvino apunto al platino listo para pelar.

-¡ya cállate! –el hombre mayor solo golpeo en el mentón a su estúpido hijo y lo mando a volar unos metros por los aires.

-maldición es que ustedes no pueden trabajar en equipo –el castaño ya estaba más que fastidiado por las constantes peleas de esos 2.

-preferiría mil veces ser atrapado por el enemigo que trabajar con Valí –dijo el alvino.

-eso te parece, entonces porque no te cortamos las piernas y te dejamos aquí para que el enemigo te encuentre –el platino estaba fastidiado por el comentario.

-¡ya dejen sus tonterías! –el hombre mayor los golpeo a ambos.

-este no es momento de seguir con estas idioteces, nuestros aliados están cediendo, tenemos que destruir la ultima maquina que está disparando –dijo el castaño.

-¡al parecer usas la cabeza mocoso! –el hombre mayor felicito y insulto al castaño.

-gracias –el castaño estaba más que molesto pero prefirió guardárselo, el grupo comenzó a movilizarse asía donde se encontraba la extraña máquina para destruirla.

Al llegar se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa, un gran número de enemigos los esperaba.

-tch una trampa, sabían que vendríamos a destruir la ultima maquina –el castaño sin detenerse comenzó a eliminar a los enemigos.

-¡Maldición mocoso no te adelantes! –el hombre mayor por su parte comenzó a enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

-Valí, detendremos a los enemigos tu destruye la ultima maquina –el alvino a regañadientes le encomendó la misión al platino.

-es lo más inteligente que has dicho en el día –el platino se burlo.

-¡lo mato! ¡juro que si no mueres aquí yo mismo te mato! –el alvino descargo su enojo con los enemigos.

El platino se movilizo rápidamente para destruir la maquina, los demás trataban de mantener a raya a los enemigos pero a pesar de ser fuertes comenzaban a retroceder por el gran numero de enemigos.

-¡Cuánto te vas a tardar en eso! –el alvino retrocedía unos pasos mientras derrotaba a otro enemigo.

-¡ya casi termino! –el platino termino de derrotar al último enemigo que custodiaba la extraña maquina y se disponía a poner el hechizo para volarla.

-¡Valí para hoy! –el castaño comenzaba a quedarse arrinconado por el numero de enemigos.

-¡listo! ¡ahora tenemos que seguir de aquí! –el platino termino de colocar el hechizo.

-yo me encargo de abrir camino para escapar –el castaño rápidamente envaino su espada en la saya y con un movimiento rápido la desenfundo, el rápido movimiento creó una onda de en forma de media luna de color rojo y elimino a los enemigos, destruyendo una pared dándole la oportunidad de escapar.

-¡todos rápido! –el hombre mayor llamo a todos y todos escaparon por el agujero que creó el castaño.

Una vez que ellos escaparon de ahí se movilizaron rápido para tomar distancia, los enemigos que se encontraban aturdidos por el ataque del castaño comisaron a salir por el agujero para perseguirlos, pero ellos rápidamente se cubrieron detrás de unos árboles.

-¡Valí ahora! –el castaño grito, el alvino activo el hechizo.

BOOM

Una fuerte explosión ocurrió llevándose consigo a los enemigos.

* * *

-hubo una explosión, al parecer los bombardeos se detuvieron –la peli azul desde muy lejos logro divisar que en el terreno donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla los bombardeos cesaron.

-parece que lo lograron…!Tropas en marcha! –el moreno dio la orden para que las tropas que estaban en espera se movilizaran.

-(Ise, papa espérenos los refuerzos ya llegan!) –pensó la peli azul corriendo junto con los refuerzos.

* * *

-Ite oigan ¿singuen vivos? –pregunto el castaño.

-creíste que algo como eso me mataría mocoso, todavía están muy verdes –dijo el hombre mayor sacando una pesada rama de árbol de encima de él.

-(whooo de que esta echo ese vejete) –pensó el platino mientras trataba de salir de los trozos de árbol que lo sepultaron por la explosión.

-¡nadie me piensa ayudar! –el alvino se encontraba bajo la mitad de un árbol pero milagrosamente solo tenía algunos rasguños.

-ya voy no te desesperes –el castaño se dirigía a ayudar al alvino, pero él no noto como varias sombras aparecían de los arboles.

-¡Ise atrás! –el platino grito al ver el peligro, trato desesperadamente de escapar para poder ayudar a su hermano.

Varios ángeles caídos aparecieron con sus lanzas listas para empalar al castaño cuando…

-¡Mocoso! –el hombre mayor empujo al castaño fuera del rango de los enemigos.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

* * *

-hah…donde estoy –el castaño se despertó en lo que parecía ser su habitación.

-Ise-sempai que bueno que ya despertaste –la pequeña peli platino al ver que el castaño despertó rápidamente lo abrazo sin poner mucha fuerza.

-que paso koneko-chan, donde estoy –el castaño se encontraba confundido, no sabía dónde estaba ni que había pasado hasta que recordó a la peli azul.

-¡Xenovia! –el castaño se paro rápidamente tratado de salir de la habitación y buscar a la peli azul, pero un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho y el abdomen hizo que tropezara.

-¡Sempai! –la pequeña platino ayudo al castaño a ponerse de pie.

-Koneko-chan ¿Que paso con Xenovia? –el castaño a duras penas pudo articular palabras para preguntar.

-debido a que Asia-sempai no ha podido regresar no hemos podido tratarla como se debe, pero logramos salvar su vida.

-Gracias…enserio se los agradezco –el castaños se sentía aliviado al escuchar eso, algunas lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos por la noticia.

-no llores Ise-sempai, todo estará bien –la pequeña abrasaba tiernamente al castaño para que se sintiera mejor.

-gracias Koneko-chan, me podrías ayudar a salir –el castaño le pido ayuda a la pequeña para poder salir de su habitación asía la sala principal.

-seguro sempai –la pequeña ayudo al castaño a salir de la habitación y ambos bajaron asía la sala principal.

Ambos bajaron asía la sala principal ahí se encontraban los miembros del sequito de Rías Gremory e Irina.

-¡Ise! ¡te encuentras bien! –la pelirroja corrió asía el castaño.

-Rías estoy bien.

-Ise-kun puedes moverte, no te duelen tus heridas, hicimos lo que pudimos para curarte pero sin Asia-chan aquí –dijo la morena.

-que paso con Asia –el castaño pregunto debido a que noto que ya era de día.

-al parecer algo está bloqueando los accesos al inframundo, por eso Asia-san no puede regresar, el tren que conecta con el inframundo fue destruido por lo cual esa opción tampoco está disponible –dijo el caballero Gremory.

-ya veo como esta Xenovia –pregunto el castaño.

-Xenovia-san esta estable, sus heridas era mas seberas que las tuyas pero logramos salvarla, en estos momentos se encuentra descansando en su habitación –dijo la valquiria.

-se los agradezco –dijo el castaño.

-no tienes porque protegeremos a nuestra amiga –dijo la castaña.

-Ise podrías explicarnos que sucedió, después de que Gean apareciera anoche y nos avisara desapareció, dejo una nota que iría a buscar información en los laboratorios, ¿Quién era la persona que ataco a Xenovia? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-cintéense tengo mucho que explicar –el castaño les pido a todos que se sentara para poder explicar lo sucedido.

El castaño explico que ayer el, Gean y Bennia el [caballo] de Sona se infiltrara en una base enemiga para robar información y descubrieron que un experimento se había llevado a cabo en el cual se hizo un clon de Ise, al parecer el tenia las mismas habilidades que el castaño, eso explicaba la fuerza que tenia a pesar de no tener una copia del Boosted Gear.

-esto es terrible tenemos que detenerlo –dijo la pelirroja.

-no será tan fácil Rías –dijo el castaño.

-eso no importa tenemos que vengarnos por lo que le hizo a Xenovia –dijo la castaña.

-eso seria imposible para ustedes, si alguien además de Ise se enfrenta con él, morirán –dijo el alvino entrando a la sala.

-Gean, ¿encontraste algo? –pregunto el castaño.

-al pareces tu clon puede estar completado, pero es imperfecto –dijo el alvino mostrándole unos documentos al castaño.

El castaño leyó con detenimiento los documentos y se percato de algo.

-esto es…

-¿qué sucede Ise? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Gean lo que dicen estos documentos son acertados –dijo el castaño.

-eso parece hasta donde se puede confirmar –dijo el alvino.

-que es lo que dicen esos documentos –pregunto la morena Gremory.

-al parecer por los químicos utilizados para el proceso de clonación, a mi clon se le fue dado encimas que aumentaban su crecimiento, por eso parece una edad mayor a la que tengo se asemeja un poco a mi forma anterior –dijo el castaño.

-y eso que tiene que ver –pregunto rubio Gremory.

-lo que pasa es que mi clon destruyo el laboratorio donde se encontraba confinado, y su cuerpo necesita ser estabilizado para mantenerse vivo –dijo el castaño.

-el clon necesitaba estabilizarse porque de lo contrario su estimación de vida solo serian 2 semanas –dijo el alvino.

-eso quiere decir que dentro de poco morirá –dijo contenta la castaña.

-si, pero eso solo indica que el buscara la forma de acabar con todos nosotros en el tiempo que le quede –dijo el alvino.

-p-pero porque piensas que nos atacara –dijo la pelirroja.

-Rías-san viste las heridas de Xenovia… a pesar de ser hecha con un arma sacra, en los sitios que la ataco no se encontraba ningún órgano vital –dijo el alvino.

-no se cuales fueron sus razones pero el podría haberla matado cuando quisiera, pero no lo hiso –dijo el castaño.

-entonces tenemos que prepararnos para pelar con el –dijo la pelirroja.

-Rías…tienes las vendas mágicas de Le Fay –dijo el castaño.

-¿eh? Si..toma –la pelirroja le paso unas vendas, el castaño comenzó a vendarse las heridas.

-Ise tenemos que prepáranos para comenzar la búsqueda -dijo la pelirroja.

-no se metan –fue lo que dijo el castaño después de terminar de vendarse.

-¿Eh? –todos estaban confundidos por lo que dijo el castaño.

-piensas hacer esto Ise –el alvino miraba muy serio al castaño esperando su respuesta.

-si, este es un problema que solo nos concierne a nosotros –fue la respuesta del castaño.

-u-un momento Ise, que estás diciendo nosotros te ayudaremos –dijo la pelirroja.

-esto es algo que nos les incumbe, por favor Rías no se metas en esto –dijo el castaño.

-¡no digas estupideces! –grito muy molesta la castaña -¡no te atrevas a hacer esto por tu cuenta, yo también quiero vengarme por lo que le paso a Xenovia, por lo cual no permitiré que me dejas a un lado!

-les digo que no se metan en este asunto –el castaño solo procedía a salir de la casa.

-Espera ¡Ise! –la pelirroja fue a detener al castaño.

PLAFT

-¡no dejare que me dejas aquí! –la castaña avía sujetado el brazo del castaño y le dio una bofetada.

El castaño por otra parte no dijo nada solo siguió su camino para irse.

-espera Ise –la pelirroja iba a alcanzar al castaño cuando una cadena detuvo su paso.

-Rías-san, entiendo cómo te sientes pero, esto es un problema que solo nos concierne a nosotros –dijo el alvino, el creo unas cadenas que estaban envueltas en su brazo derecho y fue lo que detuvo el paso de los demás.

-¡Gean vámonos! –el castaño ya se encontraba afuera de la casas esperando al alvino.

-¡ya voy! Se los pido dejen que nosotros nos ágamos cargo de esto, ustedes por favor cuiden a Xenovia –dijo el alvino retirándose.

Todos se sentían excluidos, no sabían qué hacer ni porque el castaña no quería que ellos se metieran en este asunto.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad de kuo un hombre castaño se encontraba reposando en el último piso de un hotel.

-tuviste algún buen sueño –dijo una mujer de cabello celesta vestida con una bata de laboratorio.

-fueron más bien viejas anécdotas –dijo el clon de Ise.

-uhm, al parecer no vivirás mucho lo sabías, porque destruiste el laboratorio –pregunto la mujer.

-preferí desperdiciar la poca vida que me concedieron haciendo algo que quería a estar en un cilindro como muestra de labora tiro .

-eres una muestra de laboratorio de que te quejas –dijo la mujer mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-y que me dice usted doctora, porque todavía necesita a esta prueba de laboratorio –dijo el clon

-mientras te mantengas con vida todavía me eres útil –dijo la mujer –además eres uno de los proyectos de Euclid-sama.

-por lo cual sigo siendo su perro hasta que muera –dijo el clon.

-y dime lograste arreglar el asunto que tenias pendiente –dijo la mujer.

-…

-supongo que no pudiste, de lo contrario la habrías matado no es verdad.

-…

-jajaja supongo que esa promesa es más valiosa para ti que na

ZAS

El clon en un rápido movimiento desenfundo su espada y corto el cigarrillo de la mujer.

-mida sus palabras doctora, no queremos que pase un accidente –dijo el clon.

-supongo que no debería hablar de eso –la doctora se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero dijo algo antes de salir –supongo que ustedes dos son más parecidos de lo que deberían ambos mantiene una cadena que los ata a la promesa a cierto hombre.

El clon no dijo nada solo veía la ciudad a través de la ventana.

* * *

El castaño y el alvino se encontraban merodeando por la ciudad de kuo, ambos no sabían asía donde y ni donde comenzar a buscar.

-y dime ¿que vamos a hacer?, no sabemos exactamente donde se encuentra tu clon –dijo el alvino.

-yo me encargare de ese problema, por los momentos tu ve al inframundo, estoy seguro que Valí sabrá la razón el por cual los caminos se encuentran bloqueados –dijo el castaño.

-tanta tontería que le dijiste a Rías-san y a los demás y me sacas también…bueno y como esperas que llegue allí –dijo el alvino.

-llévate a Ryu el puede acceder al inframundo a través de la grieta dimensional –dijo el castaño invocando al Skíðblaðnir.

-es idea mía o esta mas grande que la ultima vez –dijo asombrado el alvino, esta vez ya no tenía el tamaño de un barco pequeño ya tenía el tamaño de un trasatlántico.

-con un poco de ayuda de Ophis, aunque le dije que solo quería diera el poder suficiente para que tenga el tamaño de un barco normal y esto fue lo que paso –dijo el castaño señalando al inmenso barco.

-¡oigan no se pasaron y mucho! –dijo el alvino.

-bueno ya no puede hacerse más pequeño ese es su nuevo tamaño.

-¡y donde carajo lo metes! ¡él es tan grade que parece que abarca toda la ciudad! Espera, no habrá pánico en la ciudad por su aparición –dijo el alvino preguntándose porque no avían alarmas ni nada.

-Ryu se mantiene en la grieta dimensional y cuando sale nadie que no tenga un nivel alto de energía podrá verlo –dijo el castaño.

-¡aun así es muy imprudente! –el alvino sacudió al castaño de la camisa.

-ya no hay que perder tiempo apúrate y ve –el castaño señalo al alvino para que abordara el barco.

Después de eso el alvino subió al enorme barco y entro en la brecha dimensional.

* * *

El castaño se dirigió asía el cementerio, se paro frente a la tumba del padre de la peli azul.

-lo lamento otra vez no pude cumplir con la promesa que te hice –el castaño se sentó al lado de la lapida y saco una pequeña botella con sake.

Flashback:

En medio de un destruido bosque un hombre mayor fue apuñalado por múltiples lanzas.

-¡viejo! –un hombre castaño se repuso rápidamente del golpe y mato a todos los enemigos que atacaron al hombre mayor.

-¡papa! –el alvino corto un tronco que lo aplastaba y rápidamente corrió asía donde estaba su padre.

-¡malditos! –un hombre de cabello color plata se enfureció y comenzó a atacar a los enemigos que quedaban eliminándolos a todos.

-t-te dije que nunca b-bajaras l-la guardia mocoso –el hombre mayor apenas si podía hablar las heridas eran muy profundas.

-no hables te llevaremos a algún sitio para que te cures –el castaño trato cuidadosamente de levantar al hombre mayor pero él no quiso.

-n-no te molestes mocoso, es o-obvio que no sobreviviré.

-¡qué estás diciendo papa! –el alvino se molesto por el comentario de su padre.

-vamos hijo sabes que a pesar se ser un hueso duro de roer tampoco soy invencible, mi hora ya ha llegado.

-¡no te atrevas a rendirte maldito viejo! –los ojos del castaño humedecían, comenzó a llover.

-o-oye mocoso podrías sacar la botella que guardo debajo de mi armadura, ya ni siquiera ciento los brazos.

El castaño accedió y saco una pequeña botella al parecer contenía licor.

-mocoso quiero q-que me hagas una promesa –el hombre miro fijamente al castaño mientras a duras penas levantaba la botella para tomar un último trago –pase lo que pase, siempre vela por Xenovia no permitas que la dañen.

-lo prometo –el castaño sirvió un poco del licor en un pequeño plato.

El castaño juro siempre proteger a la peli azul y con al último brindis que hizo con el padre de la peli, azul ambos bebieron.

-t-te…la…encargo…Issei –con ese último aliento el hombre murió.

La lluvia cubría todo el lugar borrando las lagrimas que escapaban por las caras de esas 3 personas, limpiando la sangre derramada de un hombre valiente que dio todo para proteger sus ideales y a las personas que eran importantes para él.

Fin del Flashback:

El castaño se encontraba frente a la lapida recordando viejas experiencias, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y arrepentimiento por no cumplir la promesa más importante que a echo.

-Ise –la pelirroja se encontraba detrás del castaño,

-¿qué hacen aquí? Rías –el castaño no vio a la pelirroja.

-digas lo que digas estamos aquí para ayudarte Ise-kun –exclamo la castaña.

-no pienso volver a repetírselos, manténgase lejos –dijo el castaño.

-Ise-kun déjanos ayudarte –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-por favor Ise-Sempai –rogaba la peque peli platino.

-Ise-sama no puede hacer esto usted solo –dijo la heredera Phoenix.

-puedes ser fuerte Ise-kun pero eso no significa que puedes hacerlo todo tu solo –dijo la valquiria.

-por favor Ise-kun nosotros también queremos ayudarte –dijo la morena Gremory.

El castaño escuchaba lo que sus amigos le decían, cada palabra solo le recordaban que no pudo proteger a su amigos cuando los necesitaba.

-**No –**el castaño comenzó a emitir un aura tan fuerte que asusto a todos.

La energía que despidida era tan fuerte que el suelo comenzaba a crujir, las lapidas comenzaban a agrietarse.

-**si ni siquiera pueden soportan esto, no podrán ayudarme por lo que se los diré por última vez márchense** –dijo el castaño.

Pero la reacción que dieron todos no fue algo que el castaño esperara.

-no –dijeron todos, ninguno de ellos daba un paso atrás.

-**no lo entienden si siguen así morirán –**dijo el castaño esperando que todos retrocedieran.

-no lo aremos Ise, este es un problema que nos concierne, porque uno de mis siervos fue herido –dijo la pelirroja mostrando autoridad.

-el hirió a mi mejor amiga, no pienso dar marcha atrás –dijo la castaña.

-Xenovia-sempai puede ser estricta conmigo pero no pienso perdonar al que le haya hecho daño, incluso si es un Ise-sempai falso –dijo el pequeño vampiro.

-como su profesora no pienso permitir que alguien haya dañado a mis estudiantes –dijo la valquiria.

-nadie de nosotros va retroceder Ise-kun –dijo la morena Gremory.

Todos se mostraban firmes a su decisión, ninguno dudaría y se retractaría.

-hah…todos somos muy blandos –el castaño dejo de liberar esa fuerte presión –parece que tu hija tiene mucha gente que se preocupa por ella –el castaño le dijo a la lapida.

-esta es la lapida del padre de Xenovia –pregunto la castaña poniéndose junto al castaño.

-si aquí ya hace uno de mis maestros y del hombre que siempre quise superar –dijo el castaño.

-Ise que llevas en la bolsa –la pelirroja se mostro curiosa por el contenido de la bolsa.

-estaba pensando en reafirmar la promesa que hice con el viejo –el castaño saco una botella de sake y se las mostro a todos.

-ahora es una promesa que todos nosotros llevaremos acabo –dijo la pelirroja.

-espero que todos la cumplan –el castaño sirvió varios vasos pequeños con el contenido del sake.

Todos supusieron que tenían que hacer y todos tomaron un de los pequeños vasos.

-viejo todos nosotros te prometemos que cuidaremos a Xenovia –con esas palabras todos le dieron un rápido sorbo a la bebida.

-esto sabe horrible –dijo el pequeño vampiro.

-me arde la boca –la menor de las nekomatas le desagrado el sabor.

-hic mas hic por favor –la valquiria con un solo trago se emborracho.

-Michael-sama perdóneme por el acto de beber si ser mayor de edad –la castaña hizo una plegaria.

-qué manera de cargarse el momento –el castaño se arrepintió de lo que hizo por la reacción de sus compañeros.

-es la primera vez que muchos de ellos toman algo, por lo cual no están acostumbrados –dijo la pelirroja a pesar de que a ella tampoco le gusto.

-debí haberlo sabido, todos son muy jóvenes –dijo el castaño.

-Ise-kun tú también eres menor de edad –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-en literal puede que sea joven, pero espiritualmente tengo más de 40 años –sentencio el castaño.

-es verdad jeje –el rubio dio una risa fingida.

-y que vamos a hacer ahora Ise-kun –pregunto la morena Gremory.

-envié a Gean al inframundo con Ryu, el junto con Valí resolverán el problema que impide la comunicación con el inframundo y traerá a Asia –dijo el castaño.

-ya veo y que haremos nosotros –dijo la pelirroja.

-estoy seguro que mi clon volverá a atacar, y por algo que me dijo Gean pienso que no lo hará solo –el castaño se encontraba preocupado por otra cosa que le dijo el alvino.

Flashback:

Cuando el castaño y el alvino se dirigían al cementerio, el alvino le dijo otra cosa que encontró en el laboratorio.

-Ise es probable que el escape de tu clon no fuera un accidente –dijo el alvino.

-a que te refieres.

-por los destrozos y lo ocurrido algo me dice que alguien lo libero –sentencio el alvino.

-que te hace pensar eso.

-los registros del plantel demostraron que la directora del proyecto estaba planeando algo semanas atrás.

-quieres decir ¿que ella lo libero? –pregunto el castaño.

-es lo más probable, además algunas cámaras registraron verlo con un hombre encapuchado –dijo el alvino.

-¿hombre encapuchado? ¡No será! –dijo sorprendido el castaño.

-si es el mismo hombre que tiene la ¨longinus¨ de ¨Dimensión Lost¨ -sentencio el alvino.

-entonces el maldito de Kaito está detrás de esto –dijo furioso el castaño.

-puede ser, también que el hombre encapuchado este trabajando por separado –dijo el alvino.

-eso solo quiere decir que atacaran pronto –dijo el castaño.

-tenemos que prepáranos para lo peor.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron callados y entraron en el cementerio.

Fin del Flashback:

-¿Quieres decir que pronto atacaran? –dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

Todos se encontraban en la misma situación.

-no hay que perder tiempo tenemos que regresar a casa en caso de que algo ocurra –dijo la pelirroja.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo una niebla que todos reconocieron los envolvió.

-E-esto es –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-¡Maldito! –el castaño no espero y desplego sus alas de dragón y rápidamente voló en dirección a su hogar.

-¡Ise espera! ¡Akeno rápido! –dijo la pelirroja.

-hai –la morena preparo un hechizo para tele transportarlos hacia la residencia Hyoudou.

* * *

En este mundo creado por la longinus un gran número de gente armada con todo tipo de armas de cuerpo a cuerpo se dirigía a la residencia Hyoudou.

-jeje este trabajo será muy fácil, digieran que le objetivo se encuentra herida ¿no? –dijo uno de los hombres que se dirigían a la casa de Issei.

-además dijeron que era una chica, tal vez podamos divertirnos un poco con ella.

En pocos minutos los enemigos se encontraban frente a la residencia Hyoudou.

* * *

-Inframundo-

El alvino avía llegado al inframundo con la ayuda del Skíðblaðnir el familiar del castaño, después de llegar con le inmenso barco y dar unas breves explicaciones el alvino ayudo al platino que se enfrentaba al dragón maligno Grendel ,con la ayuda de él y el joven Pendragon vencieron al dragón.

-maldición…desde que llegue ya nos hemos enfrentado con este maldito 3 veces –dijo el alvino muy exhausto.

-es una molestia matarlo tantas veces, pero ayuda a aumentar nuestro nivel –dijo el platino.

-y ya se le fue la olla con lo de las peleas de nuevo –el alvino lo dijo en un tono de fastidio.

-Gean-san tenemos que apurarnos y regresar con Ise-san y los demás –dijo la monja después de haber curado las heridas de todos.

-verdad ya vamos ¡Ryu! –el alvino llamo al Skíðblaðnir para que partieran rápido hacia la ciudad de Kuo.

-nosotros nos quedaremos aun hay algunas cosas que hay que resolver aquí –dijo el platino.

-entendido ¡Ryu nos vamos, déjanos subir y abre una brecha para regresar a la ciudad! –fue lo que le dijo el alvino al barco nórdico.

-.

-¡¿ehhhhhhhh?! –el alvino dejo salir un gran grito.

-¿-que paso Gean-san? –pregunto la monja.

Los otros miraban aturdidos viendo como el alvino discutía con el barco volador.

-porque no dijiste eso en un comienzo

-.

-¡como carajo iba a saber yo eso! ¡ es mas Ise sabe eso!.

-.

-¡es que eres un puto niño que le da pena decir que le da miedo ir al baño en la noche solo!.

-.

-¡y ahora qué carajo hacemos! –el alvino estaba molesto por lo que le dijo el barco, mientras rascaba su cabeza ideando algo.

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo el barco? –pregunto el platino.

-al parecer Ryu pudo venir para acá, pero me dijo que sin algo de energía que le de Ise, que al parecer está un poco combinada con la de Ophis, no puede abrir una grita dimensional para ir de nuevo a la ciudad –dijo el alvino.

-entonces como regresaremos para ayudar a Ise-san y Xenovia-san –dijo la monja.

-estoy pensando en cómo volver –el alvino trataba de ver la forma de regresar cuando recordó algo.

-¡el cristal! –dijo el alvino asustando a la monja que estaba junto a él.

-¿Qué crista? –pregunto el platino.

-en mi casa tengo un cristal de salto, solo funciona con una persona, pero creo que podría modificarlo ligeramente para llevar a dos –dijo el alvino sacando un pequeño espejo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-como funciona –dijo el platino.

-en mi habitación tengo un cristal que conseguí unos meses atrás, mientras tenga el espejo en mis manos y el cristal se mantenga intacto pudo tele transportarme desde donde quiera que este asía mi habitación –explico el alvino.

Después de poner algunos hechizos en el cristal el alvino llamo a la monja.

-¡Creo que está listo Asia-san ven! –llamo el alvino.

Ambos se pusieron frente al espejo, una vez que el reflejo de ambos apareció en el espejo este comenzó a iluminarse y segó a todos cuando la luz se disipo la monja se encontraba todavía hay pero no avía rastro del alvino.

-parece que no funciono –dijo el platino.

-¡Gean-san! –grito la monja al darse cuenta que se había quedado atrás.

* * *

-listo llegamos, vamos Asia-san ¿Asia-san? –el alvino había vuelto a su habitación creyendo que la monja rubia lo acompañaba pero se encontró solo.

-maldición el espejo no funciono, y ¿ahora qué hago? Espera un momento, ¡porque hay una turba frente a la casa de Ise? –pregunto el alvino.

* * *

La turba se encontraba frente a la casa de Ise, no tuvieron la decencia de abrir la puerta sino que la tiraron a la fuerza, pero no contaron que dentro de la casa el castaño ya los estaba esperando.

-nadie les enseño a tocar –dijo el castaño, el se encontraba sentado en una silla que movió hacia la entrada mientras bebía lo que le quedo de la botella de Sake.

-no te tenemos miedo Sekiryuttei, tenemos a nuestra disposición armas Sacras y mata dragones –dijo uno de los enemigos.

-te mataremos a ti y nos divertiremos con las chicas que te rodean.

-les informo ¿Qué si se atreven a dar un paso más? Los **mato **–dijo el castaño.

-déjate de decir tonterías –con eso unos cuantos entraron en la casa y todos fueron mandados a volar de regreso.

Justo en ese momento Rías y el resto de sus siervos llegaron.

-Ise vinimos ayudar –la pelirroja no completo lo que dijo porque comenzó, a esquivar a todos los enemigos que empezaron a caer.

El castaño utilizando un jutte comenzó a golpear a todos los enemigos y rápidamente mando a bolar a muchos.

-i-increíble –fue lo único que dijeron todos al ver como el castaño derrotaba sin mucho esfuerzo a los enemigos.

-piensan quedarse ahí parados o van a ayudar a Ise –dijo el alvino apareciendo de repente noqueando a un enemigo que amenazo a la Nekomata.

-G-gracias Gean-sempai –dijo la pequeña peli platino.

-no hay de que –dijo el alvino.

-Gean, donde esta Asia –pregunto la pelirroja.

-b-bueno ocurrieron unas cosas…y se me quedo atrás –dijo el alvino desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grito furiosa la pelirroja.

-perdóname fue un pequeño error –el alvino hacia una reverencia para disculparse.

-Rías, no es momento para discutir tenemos que ayudar a Ise-kun –dijo la morena.

Los demás reaccionaron y comenzaron a enfrentarse a los enemigos.

-¡Kiba! –dijo el castaño.

-que sucede Ise-kun –pregunto el rubio Gremory.

-podrías crearme una saya para ¨Ascalon¨ una que sea muy fuerte –pido el castaño.

-una Saya –rectifico el rubio.

-si, por favor –dijo el castaño.

Después de eso el rubio le creó una saya de color carmesí al castaño y se la dio, el castaño rápidamente invoco su Bossted Gear y saco la espada ¨Ascalon¨.

-Ise-kun no utilizaras tu Balance Breaker –pregunto el rubio.

-no pienso derrotar a todos estos y a mi clon sin usar mi Sacred Gear –dijo el castaño.

-entiendo, derrotemos a estos sujetos –el rubio comenzó a crear sus tropas dragón para acabar más rápido con los enemigos

Todos comenzaron a noquear uno por uno a los enemigos.

-dime quien los envía –el alvino estaba interrogando a uno.

-n-nuestro j-jefe nos dijo que viniéramos a atacar este lugar –dijo uno de los enemigos.

-donde se encuentra tu jefe –pregunto el alvino.

-e-en lo alto de ese edificio –el hombre señalo a un edificio de muy alto que se veía a lo lejos.

-gracias –el alvino golpeo al hombre dejándolo inconsciente.

En ese momento dos enemigos destruyeron a los caballeros dragón de Kiba.

-je si esto es todo lo que puede hacer el [caballo] de Rías Gremory, no vale la pena ni matarlo –dijo un hombre alto y fornido sosteniendo un enorme mazo.

-vamos no seas duro con el muchacho –dijo una mujer cargando una katana.

-je solo te gusto su cara no es así, seguro que quieres jugar con el –dijo el hombre.

-que no dirás que estas celoso –se burlo la mujer.

-Kiba apártate yo me haré cargo –el castaño dio un paso al frente para enfrentarse a los dos.

-no déjanos a nosotros esto Ise-kun –dijo la castaña.

-tu guarda tus fuerzas, las necesitaras para enfrentarte a tu clon –dijo el alvino, ambos se pusieron delante de Ise.

-está bien se los dejo, Irina –el castaño le lanzo la espada *Ascalon* a la castaña.

-jajaja, pensábamos que íbamos a pelar con el famoso Sekiryuttei y nos envían esto, una intento de ángel y un perro pulgoso –dijo la mujer señalándolos.

-¡como que intento de ángel! –protesto la castaña.

-cuide sus palabras Oba-san, no querrá que este perrito le arranque el cuello –dijo el alvino.

-ja para tu información no te tenemos miedo perrito, mi masa esta echa de plata, por lo cual ¡será un gran daño para ti! –el hombre no perdió tiempo y aplasto al alvino.

-eres muy lenta niña –la mujer por su parte mando a volar a la castaña –ahora es tu turno Sekiryuttei –la mujer señalo al castaño.

-ustedes ya perdieron –fue lo que dijo el castaño.

CRAK

Un sonido como de algo rompiéndose se escucho, el alvino avía parado la masa con su puño y lo rompió en mil pedazos ,el asesto un golpe en la mandíbula que dejo K.O al hombre.

Por su parte la castaña un en el aire no avía recibido ningún daño y con él la espada desenvainada propino un golpe que dejo inconfidente a la mujer.

-si con eso pensaban vencer a Ise-kun, están muy lejos de estar a su nivel –dijo la castaña.

-¡ah carajo me duele la mano! –el alvino se soplaba la mano debido al fuerte golpe que le dio al mazo mas el dolor que le proporciona la plata.

-te encuentras bien –pregunto el castaño.

-si nada que unos minutos no arreglen –dijo el alvino –mas importante Ise en ese edificio se encuentra tu clon y la persona que esta dirigiendo todo este alboroto –dijo el alvino señalando al enorme edificio.

-entendido ¡Rías! ¡ya regreso! –el castaño desplego sus alas y fue asía el edificio.

-espera ¡Ise! –la pelirroja fue dejada atrás otra vez.

-no te preocupes con el Rías-san, nosotros acabaremos con ellos e iremos a encontrarnos con el –dijo el alvino golpeando a otro enemigo.

-está bien pero cuando todo esto termine le daré un escarmiento a Ise por no hacerme caso –dijo la pelirroja.

-(Ise creo que te metiese en un problema aun mas grande) –pensó el alvino.

Todos continuaron con la lucha contra la gran cantidad de enemigos, mientras que el castaño se dirigía a saldar cuentas contra su otro yo.

* * *

-tal parece que las personas que enviamos no serán suficientes para hacerles frente –dijo la doctora.

-era obvio aun así Kaito insisto que solo mandaran a esas tropas –dijo el hombre encapuchado.

-tal parece que el Sekiryuttei se dirige hacia aquí –dijo la doctora ella no parecía estar nada preocupada.

-bueno tú tienes a tu guardaespaldas, es hora que me marche –dijo encapuchado retirándose del lugar.

-piensas acabar con el Sekiryuttei esta vez, o ¿volverás a ser blando? –dijo la doctora.

-doctora siempre supo que yo no confié en usted ni por un momento ¿verdad? –el clon se percato que escondidas en la enorme sala del edificio una gran cantidad de personas armadas se encontraban allí.

-debo elogiarte, ese instinto que tienes para detectar a tus enemigos es asombrosa, como es que la llamas, ¿Nen?.

-hasta un tonto se percataría del instinto asesino que emiten los asesinos que se encuentran en este lugar –dijo él con.

-mi viejo yo tiene toda la razón –de repente el castaño irrumpió por la puerta principal.

-tal parece que podre eliminar al Sekiryuttei y a este experimento fallido al mismo tiempo –dijo la doctora pero ambos no le prestaron atención -¡escúcheme cuando les hablo malnacidos!.

-que sucede vejete necesitas ayuda para poder moverte –dijo el castaño.

-a pensar que me convertí en un mocoso soberbio, que deshonra –dijo el clon, ambos no perdían de vista los movimientos del otro.

-¡malditos dejen de ignorarme! –la doctora estaba furiosa.

-podrías callarte vieja esto no es algo en lo que tengas que meterte –dijo el castaño.

-mis disculpas joven yo, pero esta mujer en el tiempo que la conozco cree que es la que tiene el mando de la situación, pero solo es una urraca molesta –dijo el clon.

-¡malditos!, No me importa lo que pase ustedes están rodeados por enemigos no hay forma que sobrevivan –dijo la doctora, la gran cantidad de enemigos apareció eran muy fuertes y eran alrededor de unos 100.

-oh ¿a qué se debe las formalidades viejo? –dijo el castaño.

-pensé que debería explicarte las cosas, debido a que eras un mocoso tonto obsesionado por los pechos –dijo el clon.

-mejor ah ser un vejete que no le queda mucho de vida –dijo el castaño.

-jajaja puede que tengas razón mocoso jajjaja –el clon comenzó a reír.

-es que la tengo jajajajaj –el castaño también comenzó a reír.

-¡malditos riéndose en un momento como este! ¡Mátenlos! –grito la doctora, los enemigos comenzaron su ataque.

-jajajaja –el castaño continuaba riendo.

-jajajaja –igual que el clon.

Cuando los enemigos estaban a punto de golpearlos, ambos se cubrieron con una gigantesca aura, el castaño con un aura carmesí y el clon con un aura roja.

-¡maldito viejo! –el castaño corrió contra el clon cortando a todos los enemigos que estaban en medio.

-¡Mocoso! –el clon corrió contra el castaño, matando a todos los enemigos.

-ambos pasaron de frente uno del otro quedando espalda con espalda y en un rápido giro de la espada el aire producido golpeo a los otros enemigos.

-¡acabemos con estos idiotas antes de nuestra pelea! –dijo el castaño.

-¡la primera cosa inteligente que has dicho en el día! –dijo el clon.

Ambos comenzaron su ataque contra los asesinos.

* * *

-¡hay demasiados, no derrotaremos a todos a tiempo para ayudar a Ise! –dijo la pelirroja, ella derrotaba a los enemigos.

-deja de quejarte y sigue peleando –el alvino le reclamo a la pelirroja mientras chocaba las cabezas de los enemigos.

-¡no me estoy quejando! –reclamo la pelirroja.

-¡Rías, unos enemigos entraron en la casa! –grito la morena Gremory.

-Xenovia –la castaña derroto a un enemigo y se dirigió a salvar a su amiga cuando los enemigos que entraron en la casa salieron disparados rompiendo el techo.

-maldición es que uno no puede ni siquiera dormir –la peli azul salió fuera de la caza vestida solo con un piyama cargando la ¨Durandal¨.

-¡Xenovia!, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto la castaña abrazando a la peli azul.

-estoy algo adolorida pero estoy bien –dijo la peli azul.

-qué bueno que estas bien Xen en estos momentos nos estamos peleando para protegerte, válgame la redundancia –dijo el alvino.

-¿dónde está Ise? –pregunto la peli azul.

-se fue a ese edificio, fue a enfrentarse ah su clon –dijo el alvino señalando al edificio.

-tenemos que ir rápido hay algo que tengo que decirle a Ise respecto a su clon –dijo la peli azul.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, habría algo que la peli azul sabia sobre el clon de Ise que los demás desconocían.

* * *

El castaño y su clon atacaban a los enemigos bloqueaban sus ataque y cortaban al contrincante, el castaño bloqueo a uno dio un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula y lo corto con la espada, el clon por su parte esquivaba ágilmente el filo de las armas y cortaba las extremidades de sus enemigos, ambos tenían sangre cubriendo sus rostros, el castaño fue cortado en el hombro y mucha sangre salió de la herida, el corto al enemigo pero este en el suelo le clavo un chuchillo en la pantorrilla al castaño, este callo de espalda y dos enemigos saltaron para perforarlo, el castaño rápidamente saco el cuchillo de su pierna y junto con su espada empalo a los dos enemigos.

El clon recibió un gran corte en su espalda y piernas pero no retrocedió y corto a los enemigos que los ataco, ambos se encontraban mal heridos con mucha sangre saliendo de sus cuerpos y cortaron a dos enemigos cada uno y se desplomaron al suelo por la fatiga y el dolor.

-jajaja parece que este es su fin –la doctora ya comenzaba a preocuparse esos dos casi avían aniquilado a todos los asesinos solo quedaban 2.

-¡mátenlos! –dijo la orden y esos dos últimos corrieron para acabar con sus vidas.

* * *

La pelirroja y el alvino con una peli azul en su espalda, corrían asía el edifico lo más rápido que podían para encontrarse con el castaño.

-Xen es cierto lo que nos dijiste –dijo el alvino.

-si, cuando el clon me ataco.

Flashback:

Justo antes que el clon atacara a la peli azul en el cementerio.

-t-tú no puedes ser Ise –la peli azul estaba dudosa por la persona que tenia al frente.

-no lo creerás pero en realidad soy el –dijo el clon.

-que es lo que quieres –la peli azul se puso en guardia.

-vine a pedirte que abandones la ciudad –el clon lo dijo con un rostro muy serio.

-porque quieres que haga esto –reprocho la peli azul.

-muy pronto aquí se desatara una guerra, no permitirá que estés en ella incluso si tengo que lastimarte para que te vayas –dijo el clon con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-no tienes el derecho a imponerme eso –dijo la peli azul.

-es cierto que no, pero le prometí a tu padre que te mantendría alejada del peligro y que velaría por ti –dijo el clon.

-si esa es tu respuesta tendrás que herirme para que retroceda –dijo la peli azul bajando la guardia.

-no me obligues porque lo hare –rectifico el clon.

-no me importa, si algo sucederá yo junto con Ise y mis amigos lo detendremos –dijo la peli azul.

-¡eres una testaruda! –el clon la ataco.

Fin del Flashback:

-eso quiere decir que el ataque del clon de Ise solo fue un truco para mantenerte alejada –dijo el alvino.

-si, puede ser diferente pero él sigue siendo el Ise amable que conocemos –dijo la peli azul.

-tenemos que darnos prisa –dijo la pelirroja extendiendo sus alas de demonio.

-¡Rías-san acuérdate que yo no vuelo! –grito el alvino.

* * *

Los enemigos se acercaban a cobrar las cabezas de ambos castaños, cada paso que ellos daban los acercaba mas a la muerte.

En la mente del castaño unas imágenes aparecieron.

-¨viejo nosotros te prometemos que cuidaremos a Xenovia¨ -la imagen de la promesa que él junto con los demás hicieron.

Por su parte el clon.

-prométemelo Ise –el castaño se encontraba sosteniendo al moribundo padre de la peli azul.

-lo prometo –el castaño brindo, para ver como las ultimas energías abandonaban al padre de la peli azul.

Las imágenes de todos su amigos aparecieron en la mente del castaño, todos dando sus máximos esfuerzos para ganar en esta batalla.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –el castaño grito mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –el clon se empujaba para no perder seguir adelante.

Solo unos instantes lograron reunir las suficientes fuerzas para eliminar a los dos últimos enemigos que quedaban.

-i-imposible –la doctora quedo aterrada no había forma que ellos salieran con vida, pero lo lograron salieron vivos, no dudo un segundo y Salió corriendo de ese lugar.

-eres un maldito viejo resistente –dijo el castaño, el utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para no caer.

-y tu un mocoso molesto –dijo el clon.

-hablas igual que le vejete –dijo el castaño sacando de su chaqueta el jutte.

-parece que tú tienes le otro –el clon saco de su quimono una pequeña daga.

-sabia que lo tendrías –dijo el castaño.

-ninguno de los dos pudo superar a el viejo –dijo el clon.

-tú nunca intentaste matar a Xen ¿No es así? –dijo el castaño.

-pudiste darte cuenta, mi objetivo siempre fue protegerla, pude recordar todas las veces que no pudimos protegerla –dijo el clon.

-no la protegimos, pero ahora no somos los únicos que la protegeremos, todos nosotros la protegeremos pase lo que pase –dijo el castaño.

-me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que la protegerán –dijo el clon.

-por eso, mantendré mi promesa y seguiré viviendo –dijo el castaño.

-yo también pienso mantener mi promesa hasta que muera –dijo el clon.

Ambos se lanzaron las armas al aire y se pusieron en la posición para desenvainar sus espadas.

* * *

-¡rápido Gean tenemos que apurarnos! –dijo la pelirroja.

-¡es fácil para ti decirlo tú no estás cargando a Xen! –dijo el alvino el ya estaba cansado.

-insinúas que estoy gorda –dijo la peli azul enfadada.

-¡no! pero creo que deberías de comer un poco menos –dijo el alvino y la peli azul le empezó a tirar del cabello.

-¡ya casi llegamos! –la pelirroja atravesó la ultima puerta y vio a ambos castaño mal heridos preparados para dar el golpe final.

* * *

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh –ambos arremetieron contra el otro.

-Ise –la pelirroja iba a detenerlos pero fue detenida por la peli azul.

-no Rías esto es algo que ellos deben resolver, esto es una promesa a cierto hombre que deben cumplir un vinculo de hierro que los une, las cadenas de los guerreros.

ZAS

El silencio envolvió la habitación ambos avían desenvainado tan rápido que no se logro ver quien golpeo a quien.

CRAK

CLANK

El sonido de metal rompiéndose resonó, la espada del clon se rompió en muchos pedazo con una pequeña daga cortada a la mitad.

Mientras el castaño tomo el jutte que cayó.

-esto es todo, rompí la cadena que te unía a tu promesa –dijo el castaño.

-lo acepto –el clon no dijo más.

-espera Ise –la peli azul llamo al clon.

El clon se encontraba sorprendido, porque ella quería hablar con él.

-tus métodos no fueron los mejores, pero eso solo demostró lo mucho que te preocupabas por mi –dijo la peli azul mientras abrazaba al mal herido clon.

-espero que seas feliz –el clon apenas si podía hablar.

-te lo agradezco, ahora por fin podrás descansar –la peli azul soltaba unas lagrimas al ver como poco a poco la respiración del clon seso.

-¿el? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Rías, el era humano peleo y protegió lo que pareció correcto para él hasta el último momento –el castaño no aguanto mas y se desmallo.

-¡ISE! –la pelirroja fue a ver como se encontraba el castaño.

La peli azul también quería ver como estaba, pero no quería dejar tirado el cuerpo del fallecido clon.

-yo me lo llevare para darle una sepultura –dijo el alvino sosteniendo el cuerpo.

-te lo encargo –la peli azul fue junto al castaño.

El platino vio como ambas usaban sus poderes para curar un poco al castaño, poco después todos los demás llegaron.

-E-ese es –dijo la morena viendo el cuerpo del clon.

-ustedes no pregunten y ayuden a Ise, yo iré a darle sepultura a este viejo amigo –el alvino se dispuso a salir llevando consigo el cuerpo.

Con eso este problema acabo y salieron de la dimensión falsa.

* * *

El castaño recobro el sentido, el se encontró en la cama de su habitación el estaba completamente vendado y junto a él la estaba la peli azul.

-ya despertaste –dijo la peli azul.

-¿cuánto tiempo eh estado inconsciente? –pregunto el castaño.

-alrededor de 2 días –dijo la peli azul.

-¡tanto dormí! –el castaño exclamo pero un dolor no dejo que hablara más fuerte.

-parece que Asia todavía no ah podido llegar, tendremos que esperar unos días hasta que ella llegue –dijo la peli azul.

-creí haber mandado a Gean a buscarla –dijo el castaño.

-al parecer pudo llegar al inframundo, pero tu familiar dijo que necesitaba tu poder para volver, además cuando trato de regresar con un hechizo aparte no funciono y solo el pudo volver –explico la peli azul.

Ambos se encontraban conversando, los demás estaban en la habitación de abajo todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.

* * *

-me las pagaran –la doctora se encontraba fuera de la caza con una cantidad absurda de asesinos, todos estaban preparados para atacar la casa y matar a todos –todos ataquen –dio la orden para que sus hombres atacaran pero…

-**muévete y te mato** –el alvino se encontraba detrás de ella con sus garras apuntando a su cuello.

-q-que esperan atáquenlo –dio la orden la doctora pero no pudo voltear para ver a todos sus esbirros muertos.

-**te lo diré solo una vez, muévete y te mato, respira y te mato, as el mas mínimo movimiento y te mato quedamos claro mueve un poco la cabeza para confirmarlo – **el alvino miraba a la doctora con unos ojos completamente vacios, como un depredador a punto de matar a su presa.

-**si te atreves a volver a poner un pie por aquí o intentas algo contra mis amigos –**a pesar que no podía verlo la doctora sabía que este chico era muy peligroso, ella se encontraba completamente aterrada –**desearías tener una muerte muy dolorosa comparado con lo que te are **–fue la advertencia del alvino y la mujer no dudo un segundo en salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-[jajaja bro siempre me encanta cuando te comportas de esa forma] –hablo el lobo dentro de su Sacred Gear.

-te parece a mí no me importa mucho, bueno no tengo nada más que hacer así que me iré a casa –dijo el alvino marchándose del lugar.

* * *

Después de unos días la monja rubia regreso y curo a todos los que se entraban heridos que en su mayoría fue el castaño, los demás ya avían sanado sus heridas para cuando ella regreso, todos se encontraban en la residencia Hyoudou cuando un muy emocionado alvino toco la puerta.

-ya voy –el castaño abrió la puerta y sin darle tiempo de responder el alvino ya había pasado.

-parece que algo bueno te paso, ¿Qué fue? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-esto –el alvino enseño un par de alas negras que salieron de su espalda.

-¡esas son alas de ángel caído! –dijo la morena Gremory.

-¡si al parecer Azazel-sensei invento la forma de convertir a gente que quiera ser ángel caídos, es como el sistema de las ¨Evil Pieces¨ o los ¨Brave Valiant¨ los llamo ¨Fallens Warriors¨ utilizas las piezas del Shogi.

-y en que calificación quedaste –pregunto la pelirroja.

-en mi tengo la pieza del [Rey] –dijo orgulloso el alvino.

-¡de una y ya eres rey, eso es un poco injusto no –dijo indignado el castaño.

-que tiene que ver, pronto también asendereas ¿no?, serás independiente –dijo el alvino.

-bueno eso es cierto, pero tomara su tiempo mientras seguiré siendo el peón de Rías Gremory.

Ante esa respuesta la pelirroja se abalanzo a abrazar al castaño y una peli azul se lo quito reclamándolo como zullo una pela se llevo a cabo para ver quien abrazaba al castaño.

* * *

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta 3 figuras encapuchadas entraron en la ciudad.

-estás segura que él está aquí –dijo una de las personas que entraron.

-no hay fallo él se encuentra aquí –dijo otra.

-ya verá que no las paga, juro que le hare pagar por irse sin avisar –el viento reveló el rostro de uno de los encapuchados revelando un largo cabello verdoso.

-ya verás lo que te espera Gean.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí a cabo este capítulo, miren que tuve que trabajar en él estos días eh tenido un dolor de cabeza horrendo, chicos si por alguna razón no monto un capitul días de la fecha limite denme por muerto, aquí acaba el casta de la promesa, la siguiente se llamara memorias de familia, este arco esta mas centrado en el nuevo personaje por lo cual quiero que me dejen Reviews sobre que piensan del nuevo personaje sin más que decir me despido adiós.


	8. 3-1 Llegan 3 Mas

-en algún lugar de Japón-

En un pueblo escondido entre las montañas, un gran clan de licántropos Vivian su vidas, generaciones pasados del clan huyeron asía Japón buscando una nueva vida, sin la preocupación de ser casados, pero este clan tenía una cualidad especial que los diferenciaban de cualquier licántropo, eran los ojos que todos los miembros del clan poseían.

Desde el nacimiento hasta el fallecimiento los miembros de este clan, todos tenían la cualidad que cuando un gran cambio emocional ocurría con sus miembros sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojo escarlata, los días eran pacíficos para el clan mientras los adultos trabajaban en los campos los niños jugaban.

-e-espera Aniki –un pequeño alvino de alrededor de unos 10 años, el trataba de alcanzar a su hermano mayor, vestía unos shorts blancos y una camisa sin mangas con una gorra de color negra con la imagen de un lobo en el centro.

-vamos que pasa ya te cansaste –hablo un chico rubio de ojos café parecía de unos 16 años, el traía puesta ropa de campo, el jugaba con su pequeño hermano.

-Aniki siempre haces trampa, corres antes de contar hasta 3 –exclamo el pequeño alvino.

-un hombre no necesita contar hasta 3 con el 1 basta –dijo el rubio.

-solo son escusas para hacer trampa –dijo el alvino.

-vamos no te enojes, que me dices una revancha –dijo el rubio.

-¡Ok! Cuando diga 3 comenzamos entendido esta vez no hagas trampa –exclamo el alvino.

-entiendo correré a las 3 –dijo el rubio, pero lo que el alvino no noto es que había cruzado los dedos.

-a las 1 y…!espera estás haciendo trampa de nuevo! –grito el alvino viendo como su hermano salió disparado.

-¡no debiste creerme hermanito! ¡vamos corre o yo ganare! –el rubio grito perdiéndose de vista del alvino.

-¡e-espera Aniki! –el alvino solo intento tratar de seguir a su hermano lo más rápido que pudo debido a que comenzaba a anochecer.

El pequeño alvino había perdido de vista a su hermano, el camino que habían tomado mientras jugaban avía desaparecido todo estaba tan oscuro que le resultaba difícil encontrar el camino a casa.

-¡A-Aniki! –el alvino gritaba esperando que su hermano lo escuchara y lo buscara para regresar juntos a casa.

-¡t-tengo miedo! –el pequeño estaba muy asustado todos los ruidos del bosque lo asustaban aun mas.

El alvino logro divisar unas luces más adelante, creía que ya avía encontrado la forma de regresar a la villa pero lo que encontró lo perseguiría de por vida.

-¡Ya regre…. –el alvino se congelo ante lo que vio, la villa estaba ardiendo en un mar de llamas pudo ver como gente atacaba a los aldeanos y le prendían fuego a las casas.

-q-que está pasando –el alvino estaba temeroso no sabía que estaba pasando, corrió lo mas que pudo para llegar a su casa en su camino pudo ver como esas personas mataban a todos los que conocía y por alguna razón les extraían sus ojos.

El pequeño corrió entre ese mar de llamas, gritos y muerte corría desesperadamente por llegar a su casa y esperar que sus padres estén bien.

El pequeño entro con cuidado en su casa para no llamar la atención, el miedo y la incertidumbre por saber si sus padres y su hermano se encuentran bien, el castaño entro en la habitación de sus padres y lo que vio lo aterro.

-¡papa mama! –el pequeño corrió asía sus padres, el pobre vio como su madre se encontraba tirada en el piso al lado de la cama, mientras su padre se encontraba colgado de cabeza del techo ambos con sus ojos extirpados.

-¡ahhh…! –el pequeño grito pero su sangre se helo cuando sintió que alguien lo tomo por detrás y le cubrió la boca.

-shhh no hagas ruido, ellos están en la casa –era la vos de su hermano.

-Aniki mama y papa están –el pequeño no pudo aguantar y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su hermano.

-lo sé, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de morir aquí también –el rubio sonaba calmado, pero el apretaba con fuerza sus puños al punto que empezaron a sangrar.

-escuche unas voces que vienen de aquí arriba –una vos se escucharon.

-tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos atrapen –el rubio jalo a su pequeño hermano y salieron por la ventana de la habitación.

Ellos se corrieron con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de sus perseguidores, podían escuchar como esas personas que atacaron la villa se acercaban, con cada paso que daban los sentían mas cerca.

-¡alto hay! –un hombre se puso en su camino, dentro de poco se encontraron rodeados.

-tal parece que casi se nos escapan dos cachorros –dijo una de los perseguidores, todos vestían con trajes de apariencia militar.

-¡quienes son ustedes, porque atacaron nuestro pueblo! –exclamo el rubio.

-¡por dinero por que más! –dijo uno de los perseguidores.

-¡Malditos nos atacaron por una tontería como esa! –el rubio estaba completamente furioso sus ojos castaños tomaron un color rojo.

-¡oh eso es, esos ojos, chico sabias sus ojos valen una fortuna! –dijo una de los perseguidores.

-¡no me importa esa mierda! –el rubio no aguanto más y ataco a los hombres.

El rubio domino completamente la pela los enemigos lo atacaron pero no pudieron hacer nada contra su fuerza y rapidez.

-m-maldito –uno de los perseguidores todavía se encontraba vivo –puedes habernos derrotado, pero nosotros solo somos fuerzas que recogen los ojos de los muertos, no podrás hacer nada contra nuestros jefes.

-hablas mucho –dijo una vos saliendo detrás de unos árboles.

-(no note su presencia) –el rubio se mantuvo todo el tiempo alerta.

-A-Alex-sama que bien que apareció estos moco… -con el movimiento de la mano el hombre que acaba de aparecer decapito a uno de los perseguidores.

-puedo ver que tienes más fuerza que la mayoría de la gente de esa villa –hablo el hombre, tenía el cabello rojo y estaba usando un smoking y gafas de sol oscuras, el comenzó a emitir una sed de sangre inmensa.

-¡Gean! ¡coreé! –el rubio le grito a su pequeño hermano pero en esa fracción de segundo que volteo, el otro sujeto le arranco el brazo derecho.

-¡ANIKI! –el pequeño alvino solo pudo ver con horror como le arrancaban el brazo a su hermano.

-será mejor que no trates de escapar niño –el hombre vio al pequeño este quedo petrificado por el miedo.

-¡tu pela es conmigo! –el rubio acosta del dolor que sentía no perdió tiempo y tomo su forma de licántropo.

-eres hábil lo reconozco –el hombre esquivo por poco el ataque, sus gafas fueron cortadas y una pequeña cortada apareció en su mejilla.

-¡Gean no pierdas tiempo y huye! –dijo el gran lobo de color rubio.

-n-no puedo dejarte aquí Aniki –el rubio grito no queriéndose separar de su hermano.

-¡HAS LO QUE TE DIGO! –el rubio reacciono rápido evitando otro ataque del hombre.

Une enfrentamiento se desato, el rubio se defendía de los ataque del hombre pero con solo un brazo y tratando de proteger a su hermano apenas si podía hacer algo.

-veo que ese de ahí te está frenando, así que lo eliminare y así podrás pelar con todas tus fuerzas –el hombre desaprecio y apareció enfrente del pequeño.

-(v-voy a morir) –pensó el pequeño al ver como la mano del hombre se acercaba para acabar con su vida.

sangre, la sangre salpicaba lo que avía alrededor salpicando el rostro del pequeño.

-A-Ani…ki –el alvino solo observo como su hermano se puso en medio del ataque, como el brazo del hombre avía perforado el pecho del lobo rubio.

-¡ahhhh! –el lobo usando su única garra ataco al hombre pero este lo esquivo, solo pudo cortar el esmoquin rebelando el pecho del hombre.

-hubiera sido mas sensato dejar morir a ese pequeño y salvarte tu –dijo el hombre con total indiferencia.

-bwagg c-crees que dejaría morir a mi pequeño hermano –el rubio estaba muy malherido por lo cual no pudo mantener su forma de lobo.

-bueno que más da, te matare de una vez mientras tu cabeza este intacta no habrá problema con los compradores –el hombre junto una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho.

-Gean discúlpame pero parece que ya podre darte la revancha –el alvino se disculpo con su hermano.

-q-que estás diciendo Aniki –el pequeño lloraba a más no poder viendo lo herido que esta su hermano.

-discúlpame por siempre hacer trampa y no cumplir con mis promesas –el rubio se volteo dándole la espalda al hombre.

-¡Aniki! –el pequeño trato de ir junto con su hermano pero este lo empujo, detrás de ellos avía un barranco.

-adiós, cuídate –su hermano se despidió con una sonrisa mientras sangre se escurría por su boca y un ataque dejaba un gran agujero en su pecho.

- ¡Yamato-ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –el alvino solo pudo ver como mataban a su hermano y atreves del agujero de su pecho pudo ver un tatuaje de una serpiente enrolladla en el número 1 en el pecho del hombre que mato a su hermano.

* * *

-hah hah…un sueño –el alvino se despertó agitado –maldita sea otra vez esos sueños.

-aniki –el alvino miraba el techo de su habitación con una mirada perdida –dejemos eso, no puedo lamentarme por el sacrificio que hiso mi hermano, juro que te vengare Aniki –podía verse un brillo rojo en el ojo derecho del alvino.

-Residencia Hyoudou –sala de entrenamiento-

El alvino había quedad en reunirse en la casa de Ise para ayudar a en el entrenamiento, todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de entrenamiento, algunos no pudieron esperar y ya entrenaban.

-veo que aquí nadie puede esperar –dijo el alvino en la entrada de la habitación acompañado por el castaño.

-no queríamos perder el tiempo y lo aprovechamos entrenando un poco –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-en fundamental obtener nuevas habilidades y experiencia en combate –dijo el joven Pendragon.

-bueno que más da, primero ¡todos reúnanse aquí! –exclamo el alvino.

Todos se reunieron en torno al castaño y el alvino.

-¿Dónde está Valí? –pregunto el alvino.

-se fue a algún lado, tu sabes cómo es el –respondió el castaño.

-ok, primero que nada les tenemos que decir que no todos podrán aprender ¨Nen¨ -dijo el alvino.

Ante esa noticia algunos quedaron perplejos.

-Rías, Akeno-san y Ravel lamento decirles que ustedes no podrán aprender ¨Nen¨ -exclamo el castaño.

-¿porque no podemos Ise-kun? –pregunto la morena.

-se debe a que ustedes nacieron como Demonios y Ángel caído, sus poderes podrían causar un corto en su energía vital y podrían perder mucho de su tiempo de vida –dijo el castaño.

-y que pasa con Valí, el también es un demonio –pregunto la pelirroja.

-siendo francos, ni nosotros sabemos cómo fue posible que él lo lograra –respondió el castaño.

-tal vez se deba a su alma, pero eso no quita el hecho que despertar el ¨Nen¨ en un ser con poderes naturales ya sean demoniacos o de ángeles sería muy peligroso para el –dijo el alvino.

-ya veo –dijo la pelirroja desilusionada.

-en cuanto a Bikou, Kuroka-san y Koneko-san creo que sería mejor para ustedes que solo se concentraran en el uso del Touki –dijo el alvino.

-se debe a algo incompatible con nuestras habilidades –dijo la pequeña peli platino.

-no sería tan malo como el caso de Rías-san, pero pude existir una fricción entre la energía vital que utilizan y la energía que obtienen de la naturaleza –explico el alvino.

-bueno no es como si necesitara aprender esa habilidades perrito Nya –exclamo la mayor de las nekomatas.

-no te caigo bien cierto –dijo el alvino.

-por fin te das cuenta Nya –dijo la morena.

-en cuanto a Rossweisse-san y Le Fay, sería más recomendable que solo se apegaran a sus hechizos –exclamo el castaño.

-¿hay algún motivo? –pregunto la platino.

-de hecho no, pero con el ¨Nen¨ no ayudara a aumentar el poder de sus hechizos –dijo el castaño.

-que hay de mi Ise-san –exclamo la monja rubia.

-podrías aprenderlo pero… -dijo el castaño.

-¿pero? –pregunto la rubia.

-dada tus habilidades creo que sería más recomendable que te mantengas fuera de cualquier entrenamiento que te fatigue demasiado Asia-san –dijo el alvino.

-porque –dijo la rubia a punto de llorar.

-Asia tus poderes son más ayuda para nosotros, además ya tienes a fanfnir el puede protegerte y yo también por lo cual no le veo el caso que estés en la primera línea, a las personas que les enseñaremos ¨Nen¨ lo haremos para aumentar su poder de ataque –dijo el castaño.

-eso quiere decir –dijo la pelirroja.

-si, a las personas que les enseñaremos serán Kiba-san, Irina-san y Arthur-san –exclamo el alvino señalando a los 3.

-nosotros podremos aprenderlo –dijo muy emocionada la castaña.

-ellos pueden aprenderlo debido a que ellos nacieron como humanos, por lo cual a pesar de ser ángeles o demonios su energía vital base es la de un humano –exclamo el castaño.

-si por eso escuchen atento los que les diremos –dijo el alvino.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a prestar atención a la explicación del castaño y el alvino.

-bueno Gean y yo enseñaremos los principios básicos de ¨Nen¨, el ¨Nen¨ es la materialización física de la energía vital de una persona –explico el castaño.

-para cada individuo su ¨Nen¨ es diferente, ya sea en capacidad y cantidad –dijo el alvino.

-disculpa Ise-kun pero esa explicación ya nos la dio Gean-san y Valí –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-¿ya se los explique? –pregunto confundido el alvino.

Los 3 asintieron en respuesta a la pregunta.

-bueno si ya saben lo básico vengan aquí abriremos sus ¨Nodos de Aura¨ -dijo el castaño.

-¿qué tenemos que hacer? –pregunto la castaña.

-para en pesar es necesario que los 3 se quiten la camisa y nos muestren su espalda al descubierto –dijo el alvino.

-¡Que! –la castaña se encontraba en conflicto por tener que enseñar su busto a todos.

-Irina no hay problema si usas solo el sujetador creo que estará bien –dijo el castaño.

-Xenovia ayuda a los que no pueden ver las auras para que las puedan ver –dijo el alvino.

-entendido –exclamo la peli azul.

-que vas a hacer Xenovia –pregunto la pelirroja al ver como la peli azul ponía sus dedo índice y el de el medio en su frente.

-enviare una pequeña cantidad de aura asía ustedes, lo suficiente para que solo sean capases de ver el aura ¨Nen¨ sin recibir daño –exclamo la peli azul.

Después de que la peli azul abrió los nodos para que los que no podían ver ¨Nen¨ observaran y los otros 3 esperaban.

-Rías puedes ver esto –el castaño comenzó a concentrar una pequeña cantidad de aura en su puño derecho.

-p-puedo, ¡puedo verlo! Un aura de color carmesí cubre el puño de Ise –exclamo la pelirroja.

Todos pudieron ver con claridad el aura que emitía el castaño.

-bien comenzaremos con el [Bautismo] –exclamo el alvino.

-¿bautismo? –pregunto el joven Pendragon.

-es una forma de llamarlo, esta es la forma más rápida de despertar el ¨Nen¨ -dijo el alvino.

-pero tiene sus riesgos, si no tienes intenciones buenas podrían quedar discapacitados de por vida o pero morir –exclamo el castaño como advertencia.

-¿aun así quieren hacerlo? –pregunto el alvino.

-¡Hai! –los 3 contestaron a la pregunto sin titubear.

-tienes buenos compañeros Ise –dijo el alvino.

-los mejores, bien Kiba Irina vengan conmigo y denme la espalda –dijo el castaño, ambos se pusieron de espaldas del castaño el puso ambas palmas en sus espalda.

-bien ven Arthur-san –lo mismo hiso el alvino.

Ambos comenzaron a reunir sus auras todos pudieron divisar la enorme cantidad de aura de color carmesí del castaño y de color blanco grisáceo del alvino.

-¡HAH! –ambos enviaron su auras a los 3, una gran cantidad de energía los envolvió.

-e-esto se siente extraño –exclamo el rubio viendo como energía emanaba por su cuerpo.

-espera un momento, dijeron que esta es nuestra energía vital, eso quiere decir que si no dejamos de emitir esta energía nuestro tiempo de vida se verá reducido –exclamo el joven Pendragon.

-exacto por eso la primera fase de su entrenamiento es cerrar sus ¨Nodos de Aura¨ por su propia cuenta –dijo el castaño.

-¿hay alguna pista para hacer eso? –pregunto algo preocupada la castaña.

-lamentablemente no, ustedes deben averiguarlo por su cuenta –exclamo el alvino.

A pesar de la preocupación de sus demás compañeros, el castaño y el alvino les pidió amablemente que no intervinieran ellos confiaban plenamente en ellos para pasar esta prueba.

-lo tengo –el joven Pendragon fue el primero en lograr sus nodos rápidamente.

-yo también –el rubio Gremory fue el siguiente en lograrlo.

-¿eh?, ¡Kiba-san algún consejo! –exclamo la castaña viendo como los demás lo lograron muy fácil.

-Irina inten… -el rubio fue detenido por el castaño.

-Kiba, si ya tu lo lograste deja que Irina encuentre la forma de hacerlo por ella misma –exclamo el castaño.

-¡Ise-kun eres malo! –dijo la castaña.

Después de 5 minutos la castaña logro controlar su aura, quedando un poco cansada.

-felicidades pasaron la primera etapa –exclamo el alvino.

-ahora aprenderán los cuatro principios básicos del ¨Nen¨ estos son : ¨Ten¨, ¨Zetsu¨, ¨Ren¨ y ¨Hatsu¨ -dijo el castaño.

-primero vamos con el ¨Ten¨, primero dejen que su aura quede libre –exclamo el alvino.

Los 3 se dispusieron a expulsar su aura dejándola libre.

-ahora traten de envolver su aura con una barrera, es una forma de mantener sus nodos abiertos sin dejar que se escapen de manera espontanea –exclamo el castaño.

-entendido –los 3 trataron de visualizar creando ese manto que envolvería su aura.

* * *

-Ise y Gean están enseñando de una buena forma a Kiba y Irina –exclamo la pelirroja.

-se debe a que Ise tiene material para ser un maestro, es bueno y comprensivo con sus estudiantes, sin duda será un magnifico padre –fue lo que dijo la peli azul, de repente una imagen de el castaño jugando con distintos tipos de niños paso por la cabeza de todas las mujeres presentes.

* * *

Después de otros 5 minutos el rubio y el Pendragon lograron crear el manto que cubría su aura, la única que tardo un poco mas fue la castaña.

-¡lo tengo!, ew que es esta sensación –exclamo la castaña.

-en efecto es algo incomoda –exclamo el joven Pendragon.

-eso se debe a que cuando uno crear un aura se siente como si un material tibio y viscoso envolviera tu cuerpo –exclamo el castaño.

-esa cubierta los protege de ataques emocionales, pero no de ataques físicos –exclamo el alvino.

-aquí les daré una pequeña prueba está bien –dijo el castaño comenzando a emitir una fuerte presión que intimido a los demás, en cambio los 3 se mantuvieron tranquilaos por extraño que parezca.

* * *

-N-No me gusta que Ise haga eso, ahora puedo ver el aura que emana pero aun así da miedo –exclamo la pelirroja.

-se debe a que no tiene una barrear echa de ¨Ten¨ -exclamo la peli azul ella ya tenía una barrera alrededor.

-hay que decir que si Ise hubiera aprendido eso mucho antes le hubiera causado muchos problemas a Valí –dijo el buda.

-si Ise-chin hubiera tenido esas habilidades cuando aparecí frente a él es probable que me venciera si tener que haber llegado al Balance Breaker Nya –exclamo la nekomata mayor.

Todos los presentes a pesar de temerosos por el aura que emanaba el castaño se encontraban también fascinados por la nueva fuerza de este.

* * *

-ya parece que pueden soportar el aura que envía un enemigo –exclamo el castaño relajándose.

-puede que lo controlemos, pero aun así es muy aterrador Ise-kun –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-tienen que recordar que Ise solo envió un poco de aura, además que no tenia instinto asesino un enemigo por el contrario sería mucho más peligroso –dijo el alvino.

Esas simples palabras le recordaron que en un futuro abrirán personas más peligrosas contra los que enfrentarse.

-ahora comenzaremos con el ¨Zetsu¨ -exclamo el castaño.

-el ¨Zetsu¨ es cerrar por completo sus nodos, al hacer esto los hace mas sensibles a las presencias de los demás enemigos, por lo general es usado para rastrear a otras personas, Ise y yo usando nuestro ¨Zetsu¨ a máxima capacidad somos capases de detectar a un enemigo en un rango de 100 m –exclamo orgulloso el alvino.

-¡100 m! –exclamo sorprendida la castaña.

-recuerden que tenemos más años de experiencia, pero lo peligroso de esto es que como sus nodos están cerrados no podrán bloquear los ataques emitidos contra ustedes –explico el castaño.

-eso significa que solo usaremos esta técnica cuando vamos a rastrear a un enemigo, no ayuda si entablamos una batalla –dijo el rubio Gremory.

-en efecto Kiba esta técnica solo sirve para el seguimiento –rectifico el castaño.

-bien ahora inténtenlo –dijo el alvino.

Los 3 se dispusieron a cerrar su nodos, fue más fácil debido a que ya lo hicieron con anterioridad.

-¿pueden sentir las presencias de los que nos rodea? –pregunto el castaño.

-si lo siento, en estos momentos Xenovia está emitiendo una aura –exclamo la castaña señalando a la peli azul.

-gracias por la ayudad Xenovia –exclamo el alvino.

-no podría evitar ayudar a mi amiga –respondió la peli azul.

Después de unos pocos minutos lograron dominar esta habilidad.

-logran dominar esto muy rápido, se nota que son genios –fue lo que dijo el castaño.

-jejeje ¿tú crees? –fue lo que dijo la castaña apenada por el alago que le dio el castaño.

-ahora pasamos al siguiente el ¨Ren¨, el ren es lo contrario al ten el ten concentra la liberación de aura en su cuerpo con un fino manto, en cambio el ren es liberar todo eso de una forma explosiva sin la preocupación del cansancio –dijo el alvino.

-para esto creen un manto de ten y después eleven lo mas que pueda su aura –pido el castaño.

-entendido –fue la respuesta de los 3.

* * *

-al liberar tal cantidad de energía, ¿no causa ningún daño al cuerpo? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-con la ayuda del ten que crea un manto, la liberación de aura no causa daño al cuerpo ni a sus reservas de energía por lo cual no hay ningún factor de peligro –exclamo la peli azul.

-Xenovia-san tu y Ise-san pueden usas todas esas habilidades tan bien –exclamo la monja rubia muy emocionada.

-bueno aun hay muchas otras habilidades que podrán aprender…además comparado con Ise, Gean y Valí mi poder es muy bajo –exclamo la peli azul.

-Valí ya es sorprendente…pero con esto empiezo a pensar que él se está volviendo cada vez más un monstro obsesionado con las peleas –dijo algo preocupado el buda.

* * *

La castaña fue la primera en dominar esta técnica en comparación a los otros 2, a los dos les tomo un poco de tiempo en dominarlo.

-yai soy la primera en lograrlo –dijo orgullosa la castaña.

-eso se debe a que tienes mayor habilidad el lo que se trata de manifestar tus poderes, Kiba y Arthur son mas técnicos por lo cual les tomo un poco mas –explico el castaño.

-ahora toca la ultimo de los cuatro fundamentos el ¨Hatsu¨ -dijo el alvino.

-ahora tiene que liberar su propia energía de la manera que más les convenga –fue lo que pido el castaña.

Después de esa breve explicación los 3 lograron dominar los fundamentos básicos del ¨Nen¨.

* * *

-ahora toca la siguiente parte del entrenamiento, determinar cuál es su ¨Nen¨ individual –dijo el castaño.

-¿cómo haremos eso Ise-kun? –pregunto el rubio Gremory.

-ya lo verán, primero tengo que explicar esto uhm Hay seis tipos de aura, cada individuo nace con uno de estos seis tipos diferentes de aura. Al enterarse de su propio tipo de aura, un estudiante de Nen se dedica a aprender a aplicar la técnica de una manera única que se adapte a su personalidad, puede convertirse en una habilidad única –explico el castaño.

-existe un método para determinar qué tipo de aura tiene cada uno, Xenovia podrías traer una copa con agua y una hoja de árbol –pido el alvino.

-enseguida –la peli azul fue a buscar los materiales.

Después de unos breve minutos la peli azul trajo todos los materiales.

-¿cómo usaran esto para determinar su aura Ise? –pregunto la pelirroja todos se encontraban sentado en un circulo como les pido el castaño.

-los 6 tipos de aura que hay son: el intensificador, transformador, materializado, emisor, manipulador y el especialista –explico el alvino.

-primero que nada les demostrare –el castaño comenzó a enviar su aura a la copa de repente la cantidad de agua aumento.

-cuando el nivel de agua aumenta eso quiere decir que la persona es del tipo intensificador –explico el alvino.

-ahora tu Gean –el castaño le pido al alvino que el intentara ahora.

-bien –el alvino comenzó a enviar su aura de repente se formaron unas pequeñas materias negras en la copa.

-si aparecen impurezas en el agua el usuario es materializado –explico ahora el castaño.

-ahora dictaminaremos que habilidad tiene cada uno, vengan primero tu Irina –el castaño llamo a los 3 para que probaran que tipo de aura tenían.

-b-bien –la castaña se concentro su aura y la envió a la copa, el nivel del agua se intensifico.

-Irina es del tipo intensificador –dijo el alvino.

-eso también será de ayuda para la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento –dijo el castaño.

-¿Por qué Ise-kun? –pregunto la castaña.

-debido a que soy del tipo intensificador puedo crear un método de entrenamiento para ti, por cierto Xenovia también es del tipo intensificador.

-Yay –las 2 chocaron su palmas.

-ahora inténtalo tu Kiba-san –pido el alvino.

-ok –el rubio comenzó a enviar su aura, la hoja comenzó a moverse un poco.

-Kiba eres del tipo manipulador –exclamo el castaño.

-creo que era lo más lógico pensar que Kiba-san seria así –dijo el alvino.

-¿por? –pregunto el rubio.

-es que todas las personas del tipo emisor son personas lógicas que avanzan a su propio ritmo .Para ellos los argumentos son todo y tienden a querer mantener a sus familias y seres queridos a salvo. Por otro lado, cuando se trata de perseguir sus propios objetivos, no escuchan lo que otros podrían tener que decir al respecto –respondió el castaño.

-y-ya veo –el rubio pudo sentir como la descripción se apegaba a como él es.

-por ultimo te toca Arthur-san –dijo el alvino.

El rubio no dijo nada y comenzó a enviar su aura a la copa, fue entonces cuando el agua de la copa se congelo.

-i-increíble –fue la respuesta del alvino.

-¿de qué tipo soy? –pregunto el joven Pendragon.

-eres del tipo especialista…Arthur lamento decirte que no Gean, Valí o yo tenemos un método de entrenamiento para tus habilidades –respondió el castaño.

-ya veo –fue la respuesta del joven Pendragon.

-pero no te preocupes seguiremos enseñándote los fundamentos de ¨Nen¨, aprender a cómo usar las habilidades eso ya quedara por tu propia cuenta –dijo el alvino.

-bien ahora enseñare de que son capases los del tipo intensificador –el castaño se puso de pie y se movió al centro de la sala.

Todos siguieron al castaño, en especial la castaña estaba más concentrada a la explicación.

-los del tipo intensificador pueden enviar su aura a las partes de su cuerpo o a algún arma para aumentar su fuerza –explico el castaño.

-por lo general los del tipo intensificador se valen solo de sus puños –dijo el alvino.

-hare una pequeña demostración –el castaño saco un pequeño control que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, al presionarlo dos placas gruesas de metal aparecieron.

-estas placas son de un metal muy fuerte que le pedí a Azazel-sensei, Koneko-chan me ayudarías –pregunto el castaño.

-hai Sempai –la pequeña peli platino se puso frente a una placa como le pido el castaño.

-vean, primero que nada tanto Koneko-chan como yo golpearemos la placa con toda la fuerza que tengamos –el castaño y la platino se pusieron en posición para golpear la placa con sus puños.

-Koneko tendrá ventaja debido a que ella tiene la pieza de la  
[Torre] –dijo la pelirroja.

-¡HAAAAA! –el castaño golpe la placa.

-¡hei! –la pequeña también dio un fuerte golpe usando unos gantes para proteger sus manos.

La placa que golpeo la peli platino tubo una marca como la de un puño impresa, se lograba ver que el golpe se un dio unos pocos centímetros, en cambio en la del castaño no hubo mucho cambio más que un ligero hundimiento del metal.

-como pudieron ver el golpe de Koneko-chan fue más fuerte que el mío, ahora listo socio –el castaño le hablo a su compañero dragón.

-[siempre listo Socio] –respondió el dragón.

-[ Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Scale Mail] –el castaño se cubrió de un manto rojo que tomo la forma de una armadura.

-ahora [Torre Dragonica] [**Change Solid Impact] –**el castaño propino un fuerte golpe a la placa, la placa de metal fue partida en dos por el golpe.

-ese es el poder de mi golpe en la formad de la [Torre Dragonica] –explico el castaño desactivando su Sacreed Gear.

Todos saben del poder de esa forma aun así era una grata sorpresa ver que cada vez más el castaño se hacía más fuerte.

-ahora miren con atención –el castaño se puso enfrente de la placa de acero que aun quedaba –este es el poder de los del tipo ¨Intensificador¨ -el castaño comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de aura en su puño derecho, el tomo una posición poniendo su puño derecho detrás de él y lo cubría con su mano izquierda para que el aura solo se centrara en ese puño, el aura tomo un color carmesí.

-[ **Dragón Impact**] –el castaño soltó su puño y propino un fuete golpe a la placa, parecía que una onda de poder color carmesí salió disparada de su puño ya que el golpe casi rompe la placa, ya que por pocos centímetros la parte por la mitad.

Todos quedaron muy asombrados por el poder de ese golpe, avía diferencia con el golpe anterior debido a que esta vez lo hiso solo con sus manos desnudas.

-este es el poder de los [Intensificadores] –fue lo que dijo el castaño volteándose denle una expresión de determinación y fuerza a los demás.

Las chicas quedaron atontadas por unos segundos mirando al castaño.

-ahora yo les mostrare mis habilidad de materialización –exclamo el alvino.

-la habilidad de Gean le permite materializar cualquier arma o cosa que él quiera, pero existen diferencias con una Sacred Gear como las de Kiba debido a que las armas que el crea no pueden ser mas fuertes o resistentes que una normal –explico el castaño.

-Rías-san recuerdas esa vez que saque unas cadenas para impedir su paso de seguir a Ise –pregunto el alvino.

-s-si, ¡no me digas que esas cadenas las creaste tu! –dijo asombrada la pelirroja.

-correcto –el alvino mostro una sonrisa burlona mientras asía los signos de paz.

-Gean puede materializar cadenas a su antojo –exclamo el castaño.

-además que puedo usarlos de modo de restricción –el alvino creo unas cadenas que envolvieron al buda y lo colgaron del techo.

-¡whaaa! ¡porque tenían que usarme a mí como método de demostración! –el buda se encontraba envuelto en unas cadenas que conectaban con el brazo derecho del alvino.

-parecías algo distraído a la explicación así que tómalo como un escarmiento –dijo el alvino burlándose.

-¡ya esto no es gracioso! ¡me empieza a doler la cabeza! –el buda ya se encontraba mareado sus ojos parecían remolinos.

-bueno, bájemelos –el alvino lo iba a soltar cuando.

-¡**no! déjalo así por unos momentos –**la pelirroja miraba esto de una forma tanto aterradora como muy contenta.

-¿es una sádica? –el alvino le pregunto al castaño.

-de hecho Akeno-san lo es, no pensé que se te pegaron sus gustos Rías –exclamo el castaño.

-n-no te equivocas –la pelirroja se encontraba avergonzada por el comentario.

-ara ara Rías si quieres te puede enseñar como dominarlos de una mejor forma –la morena se relamía los labios en pensar eso.

-estoy seguro esas dos se llevarían de maravilla –dijo el alvino cuando la imagen de una rubia vino a su mente.

-¿a quién te refieres? –pregunto el castaño.

-nada jajaja nada –el alvino solo pudo reír nervioso, esta acción puso confuso al castaño.

-una pregunta Ise-chin Nya –la mayor de las nekomatas levanto la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Kuroka? –dijo el castaño al ver que la morena estaba interesada en el tema.

-qué tipo de elemento es Valí.

-Valí es del tipo emisor esas clase de persona son capases de disparar sus auras o juntar su aura con algún proyectil –explico el alvino.

-no te lo pregunte a ti perrito Nya –la morena le saco la lengua al alvino.

-¿Por qué no te caigo bien? –pregunto el alvino.

-cabe preguntar, tu eres un perro yo una gata Nya –dijo la morena.

-pero yo soy un lobo, además me llevo bien con Koneko-chan, nos llevamos bien ¿verdad? –pregunto el alvino.

-al principio me molestaba un poco pero Gean-sempai es una buena persona –dijo la pequeña peli platino.

-Ise esta chica es genial cásate con ella de una vez –dijo el alvino.

El comentario puso roja de vergüenza a la peli platino y alerto a todas las demás chicas presentes.

-uhm bueno en otro punto, Kiba tu habilidad te permite controlar a seres vivos y no vivos, creo que la mejor forma de utilizarlos es manipulando tus armas –dijo el castaño.

-ya veo con que esa es mi habilidad –dijo pensativo el rubio Gremory.

-y como te dijimos lamentamos no poder ayudarte mucho Arthur, por lo general a los que son del tipo especialista sus habilidades varían ninguno de los que tengan esa habilidad pueden tener el mismo resultado –dijo el alvino.

-no parece un problema, solo tengo que descubrirlos por mis propios medios –respondió el joven Pendragon.

-bueno creo que lo más recomendable es que entrenen los 4 principios fundamentales y una vez que los dominen a la perfección comenzaremos con las habilidades de sus respectivos elementos –exclamo el castaño.

-¡hai! –respondieron los 3.

Con eso una larga sesión de entrenamiento dio inicio.

* * *

-Ise me copias cambio –el alvino se encontraba en la sima de uno de un edificio.

-¨_te copio, ya lo encontraron cambio¨ _-el castaño se comunico con el alvino a través de unos comunicadores manos libres.

-se encuentran cerca ya casi los detectan cambio –el alvino se encontró vigilando a sus 3 alumnos.

-_¨Gean no entiendo el sentido de este método de entrenamiento¨ _-la que hablo fue la pelirroja.

-creí habértelo explicado Rías-san, con el uso de sus nuevas habilidades podrán rastrear enemigos, y que me mejor que utilizar a demonios exiliados como practica cambio –respondió el alvino.

-_Gean una vez que lo encuentren nos trasportaremos juntos con ellos ¿entendido? Cambio –_el castaño explico el resto del plan.

-recibido, oh parece que ya lo localizaron cambio –el alvino salto del edificio y desplego sus alas para dirigirse a la siguiente posición.

-¡yahooooo! ¡me encanta bolar!.

* * *

Todos se encontraban reunidos frente a una bodega abandonada, Kiba, Irina y Arthur usaron sus habilidades para rastrear un demonio prófugo como les habían pedido, cuando lo ubicaron informaron a los demás y todos fueron trasportados al lugar.

-pasaron la prueba, ya pueden utilizar el ¨Zetsu¨ para rastrear al enemigo –el castaño apareció del círculo mágico, a diferencia de veces pasadas el castaño llevaba un kimono rojo junto a las típicas ropas que llevaba.

-gracias Ise-kun, ¿qué tenemos que hacer ahora? –pregunto el Rubio Gremory.

-Yuto, tenemos que encárganos de los demonios exiliados –exclamo la pelirroja.

-Rías, dejemos que ellos se encarguen del nosotros veremos, no los ayuden me entendieron –el castaño les dijo estas palabras a todos.

A pesar de querer ayudar todos aceptaron no interferir en esto.

-hay que hacerlos salir –dijo el alvino.

-yo me encargo –la castaña desplego sus alas de ángel y lanzo una lanza de luz contra la bodega.

Después de que la lanza impacto 4 grandes figuras salieron de la bodega, las 1 tenía la formad de una quimera, otra la forma de un ave gigante uno parecía un mino tauro y la ultima parecía una mescla entre un rinoceronte y un león.

-¿podrán encargarse de ellos? –pregunto el castaño.

-no serán un problema –dijo el rubio.

-es pan comido Ise-kun –dijo la castaña asiendo pose de paz.

El joven Pendragon no dijo nada y solo saco su espada ¨Caliburn¨ los 3 comenzaron a atacar a los demonios.

-Ise está bien que dejemos que Yuto y los demás hagan esto –exclamo la pelirroja.

-Rías ellos mejoran a pasos agigantados esto no es nada para ellos –dijo orgulloso el castaño.

-ara ara Ise-kun eres un fantástico profesor, que tal si después me das unas lecciones privadas –la morena presiono su busto en el castaño.

-¡Akeno! –la pelirroja comenzó una discusión.

-¿siempre se pelan por cosas como esas? –pregunto el alvino.

-si, son las desventajas si quieres tener una harem –respondió el castaño.

-bueno en parte te entiendo, mantener contenta evitar lo mas que se pueda sus arranques de celos es un arduo trabajo –dijo el alvino.

-por cierto, notaste que hay uno más verdad –dio el castaño.

-si al parecer se oculta debajo de la fábrica, cuando terminen con estos les decimos que hay uno más abajo y que lo eliminen rápido –respondió el alvino.

El rubio acabo con dos de los enemigos el joven Pendragon acabo rápidamente con el otro y la castaña lanzo una poderosa lanza de luz contra el ultimo desintegrándolo asiendo un agujero en la tierra.

-¡ya está! –dijo la castaña alegre.

-¡Irina! ¡revisen bien, todavía falta un enemigo! –el castaño alzo la vos para informarles que revisaran una vez más.

-¡ok! –la castaña aumento su concentración y lo dirijo a un sitio determinado –¡lo encontré! ¡sal de ahí! –la castaña ataco levantando una cortina de humo.

-cof cof Irina te excediste no podemos ver nada –dijo el rubio.

-cof lo cof siento –la castaña se disculpo.

Después de unos pocos segundos el polvo se despejo y mostro la figura del enemigo fáltate, tenía el aspecto de una serpiente gigante.

-solo es una serpiente gigante no hay muchos problemas –la castaña se mostro confiada.

-parece que el trabajo ya esta completado una vez que lo maten nos podremos… -la pelirroja no completo lo que iba a decir porque detrás de ella sintió una sed de sangre tan inmensa que la aterro.

Todos se encontraban en la mismas circunstancias el único que se mantenía normal era el castaño, los 3 que se encontraban peleando trataron de ubicar de donde venia esta sed de sangre pensando que un nuevo enemigo aparecería, pero sus sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron que la persona que emitía este aura tan aterradora era el alvino.

-serpiente –fue lo único que dijo el alvino casi en un susurro.

Todos estaban aterrados por el repentino cambio del alvino, el castaño supo que algo tubo que causar el cambio en su amigo y después volteo a ver a la enorme serpiente.

-**matar a todas las serpientes **–el alvino se lanzo contra la serpiente gigante, el despedazo al la serpiente poco a poco mientras la criatura gritaba en agonía cuando no quedo nada de ella el alvino se encontraba jadeando y cubierto de sangre.

-Gean que es lo que paso –pregunto el castaño viendo el comportamiento de su amigo.

-discúlpenme, es debido a un trauma cuando veo a una serpiente me pongo de esta forma –el alvino evito mirar al castaño y a los demás.

-(todo por ver una serpiente, que clase de trauma sufrió) –fue el pensamiento de todos.

-que es lo que paso Nii-san –la peli azul se arrodillo para intentar calmar a su hermano.

-se los contare pero primero puedo darme un baño me siento asqueroso –el alvino trato de sacarse la sangre que lo cubría.

* * *

-Residencia Hyoudou –por la noche-

Después de que el alvino fuera a su casa a darse un baño regreso a la Residencia Hyoudou y les conto su historia a los demás.

-entonces eso paso –el castaño estaba molesto por lo que le hicieron al clan de su amigo.

-después de un tiempo me uní a la brigada para encontrar el paradero de los sujetos que masacraron a mi clan, al parecer son un grupo de mercenarios mientras les paguen aran lo que sea, se les conoce como: las serpientes del ocaso [Hebi no yūhi] –dijo el alvino.

-son un grupo de mercenarios muy conocidos en el inframundo –dijo la pelirroja.

-te ayudaremos a encontrarlos Nii-san –la peli azul afirmo.

-gracias por su ayuda –respondió el alvino.

-son un grupo conocido pero a la vez no se sabe su paradero o el nombre de sus integrantes –dijo la pelirroja pensativa.

-he estado buscado información de ellos por 7 años, esa fue la principal razón por la cual me uní a la Brigada del caos –exclamo el alvino.

-lo único que se sabe es que los miembros llevan una serpiente enrollada en el numero que les dieron –dijo el castaño.

-correcto, logre encontrar a unos y los mate…pero ninguno me dijo donde se encontraba su líder –dijo el alvino.

-puede que sea descortés de mi parte preguntar pero ¿tu clan era algo? –pregunto el buda.

-¡Bikuo! –todos regañaron al buda.

-te diste cuenta –dijo el alvino.

-¿eh? –fue lo que dijeron todos.

-mi clan, era uno especializado en artes marciales y asesinatos, en teoría vengo de un clan de asesinos –respondió el alvino.

-¡ehh! –fue lo que gritaron todos.

-los miembros del clan nos entrenaban desde pequeños para ser guerreros asesinos, mi cuerpo es inmune a los venenos y puedo soportar 100000 V –dijo el alvino.

-¡qué clase de gente entrena a niños para pasar por eso! –fue lo que dijo la pelirroja.

-de hecho comenzamos poco a poco, los miembros del clan sabían cómo matar de muchas formas a una persona lo cual indicaba que sabían cómo tratarlas para salvar su vida –dijo el alvino.

Todos estaban algo asombrados por la vida que llevo el alvino y lograron saber que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que ah pasado vive una vida feliz.

Después de eso para despejar el ambiente decidieron tener una cena todos juntos para aliviar la tención, fue una buena cena con una maratón de ver películas todos comprendieron al alvino y les ayudo a comprenderlo mejor como un compañero.

* * *

-Secundaria Kuo –Domingo por la mañana-

A los miembros del club del ocultismo se les llamo para que hicieran limpieza a la habitación de su club, todos (excepto el platino que se encuentra en dios sabe dónde) tuvieron que ir a la escuela en un día libre para limpiar.

-¡demonios! Esa chica Sitri es el realidad un ogro, ver que nos esclaviza a venir aquí un domingo ¡Y por la mañana! –exclamo el alvino llevando unas enormes cajas que serian recicladas.

-vamos no es tan malo, puede que si sea molesto tener que despertarte un domingo temprano, pero es algo como miembros del club que tenemos que hacer –respondió el castaño.

-¡no veo a Valí ayudando! –el alvino resalto algo que todos sabían.

-cuando regrese lo colgamos –el castaño perdió el sentido de decencia y salió a flote su lado oscuro.

-así se habla compañero –el alvino choco las manos con el castaño.

-ise-sempai Gean-sempai no pongan escusas para no hacer su trabajo –dijo la pequeña peli platino llevando una gran cantidad de cajas para reciclar.

-hai –el alvino contesto algo aburrido.

El alvino se quedo para juntar todas las cajas y objetos que serán reciclados mientras el castaño y la pequeña peli platino fueron por mas cosas para desechar o reciclar, en su camino de regreso al salón del club se toparon con 2 personas.

-disculpa ¿tú eres Hyoudou Issei? –pregunto una joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes tenía una figura parecida a la de Akeno, junto a ella había otra chica de cabello castaño corto un poco más alta que Koneko y con un poco mas de busto tenía un brazalete dorado en su mano derecha, ambas llevaban el uniforme de la Secundaria Kuo.

-si, me necesitan para algo –el castaño respondió la pregunta aunque estaba más centrado en el busto de la chica hasta que cierta peli platino lo piso.

-Ise-sempai eres de lo peor –la pequeña peli platino lo veía con una cara de disgusto.

-lo siento Koneko-chan, para que me necesitan –dijo el castaño a las dos chicas.

-estábamos buscando a un amigo tuyo Sakata Gean –dijo la rubia.

-a Gean para que lo necesitan –el castaño no sabía porque pero sentía una extraña presencia que emanaban esas 2.

-somos conocidas y lo estamos buscando tenemos unos asuntos que resolver con el –dijo la rubia.

-Gean-sempai esta –la peli platino iba a decir pero el castaño la detuvo.

-que asuntos tienen con Gean –el castaño las miraba detenidamente por alguna razón no confiaba en ellas.

-Ise-sempai –la peli platino vio al castaño y noto que tenía un rostro muy serio.

-¡Oye Ise! Que hacen hay traigan las demás cosas para que nos podamos ir –el alvino se unió al castaño y la peli platino porque le pareció extraño que les tomara tanto.

-¡Gean! ¡sal de aquí! –el castaño maldijo la mala sincronización del alvino.

-¿eh? ¿Qué eso lo que te pasa? Q-q-q –el alvino quedo espantado cuando vio a las 2 chicas su terror fue tan grande que no podía articular las palabras.

-te encontramos, Yui-chan detenlo para que no escape –la rubia le pido a la pequeña castaña.

-hai –la castaña creo unas cadenas que aprisionaron al alvino y lo jalaron asía ellas.

-¡Gean/Sempai! –gritaron el castaño y la peli platino, ambos se movieron rápido para ayudar al alvino.

-no tan rápido Sekiryuteei Yui-chan –la rubia volvió a pedirle a la castaña.

-Hai [Grilletes de Restricción] –la castaña creo unos grilletes y se los lanzo al castaño, el no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y los grilletes lo aprisionaron pegándolos contra el suelo sujetando sus muñecas, tobillos y su garganta.

-de-demonios –el castaño apenas si podía hablar por el grillete en su cuello que impedía que pudiera respirar.

-¡Ise-sempai! –la pequeña peli platino corrió para ayudar al castaño.

-¡n-no Koneko-chan! Ayuda a Gean, yo mismo me liberare –exclamo el castaño.

-e-entendido –la pequeña peli platino saco su orejas y cola y se dispuso a atacar a la castaña.

-no molestes Gata –la pequeña castaña esquivo el golpe, pero no se dio cuenta que al esquivarlo puso al alvino en la línea del golpe.

-¡espera Koneko-san! –el alvino recibió de lleno el golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Yui-chan que pasara si ese golpe lo deja más tarado! –reprocho la rubia.

-discúlpeme Mary-sama no me percate que al esquivar el golpe el recibiría el daño –se disculpo la pequeña castaña.

-¡suelten a Gean-sempai! –la peli platino impacto un muy fuerte golpe contra la castaña, pero para su sorpresa la castaña para el golpe con su brazo.

-buen golpe supongo que tu eres la torre de Rías Gremory –la pequeña cambio un poco su pelo castaño tomo el color de un castaño más oscuro casi negro y dos pequeños cuernos salieron de su frente.

-t-tu eres –la peli platino se sorprendió por el repentino cambio en la apariencia de su enemigo y no se percato que dejo su espalda al descubierto.

-Yui-chan es una pequeña Oni, espero que no se te allá olvidado que somos 2 –la rubia estaba a punto de golpear a la peli platino cuando una bola de fuego la hiso retroceder.

-¡Koneko-san! Ise-sama –la heredera Phoenix apareció para ayudar.

-R-Ravel –el castaño apenas si pudo gritar su nombre.

-Ise-sama, ¿qué está pasando Koneko-san? –pregunto confundida la Heredera Phoenix.

-hei, estas personas vinieron a llevarse a Gean-sempai –la peli platino empujo a la pequeña Oni y pego su espalda con la rubia.

-uhm parece que ahora la pela esta en 2 vs 2 –la rubia iba comenzar con su siguiente ataque cuando un rallo casi la golpea.

-¡no es una pela 4 vs 2! –se escucho la vos de la pelirroja.

-Ise-kun –la morena corrió a ayudar al castaño que se encontraba clavado en el piso.

-Rías, Akeno-san no se preocupen por mi ayuden a Gean –el castaño les ordeno a las 2.

-e-está bien, ¿¡quienes son ustedes!? –pregunto con autoridad la pelirroja.

-somos unas conocidas de ese chico y vinimos para llevárnoslo –la rubia señalo al alvino inconsciente.

-no sé si lo que dicen es cierto, pero no permitiré que se lleven a nuestro amigo –afirmo la pelirroja.

-¡ahora si ya estoy molesta! –la rubia estallo y desplego unas alas de murciélago y una cola y empezó a atacar a la pelirroja y a la morena con bolas de fuego.

-¡es una súcubos! –dijo la morena desplegando sus alza para evitar el ataque.

Una batalla de poderes comenzó entre esas 3, relámpagos, energía de la destrucción y bolsa de fuego impactaban creando explosiones en el terreno, por otro lado la rubia Phoenix y la pequeña peli platino comenzaron una pela de contra la pequeña Oni, ella saco un mazo picudo.

-tenemos que derrotarla y rescatar a Gean-sempai –dijo la pequeña peli platino.

-Koneko-san yo me encargo de distraerla y tu recupera al sempai –dijo la rubia Phoenix.

La peque peli platino siguió esa idea y en el momento que la rubia empezó a lanzarle ráfagas de fuego a la Oni ella se escabullo rápidamente para sacar al alvino, la Oni descubrió cual era su plan e impacto su mazo contra el suelo levantando enormes pedazos de piedra y los lanzo contra la peli platino.

Los intentos de esas 4 para recuperan al alvino siempre eran detenidas, no lograban acercarse lo suficiente para recuperarlo, las 4 volvieron a agruparse para preparar una estrategia pasa sacar al alvino de ahí.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –el castaño uso toda su fuerza para romper los grilletes, destruyo el piso donde se encontró clavado pero quedaron dos grandes pedazos de piedra aun sujeta a sus muñecas.

-¡tienes mucho poder Sekiryuttei! ¡lograste destruir los grilletes de Yui-chan! –dijo la rubia.

-no permitiré que se lleven a Gean –el castaño materializo sus Sacred Gear y entro en el modo de Balance Breaker.

-Mary-sama esto comienza a ponerse peligroso –la pequeña Oni comenzó a preocuparse cuando sintió el poder del castaño.

-no te preocupes Yui-chan, con la cantidad de cosas que hemos echo pienso que ella ya se viene para acá –dijo la rubia, se podía sentir el miedo en su voz.

-e-ella nos castigara –dijo la pequeña Oni muy asustada.

En el momento que el castaño se preparo para su ataque sintió el peligro.

-¡todos al suelo! –el castaño grito y se apresuro en poner al piso a todas.

En un parpadeo una energía en forma de media luna corto todo lo que estuvo a su paso y corto a la secundaria también.

-¡Chicos! –la pelirroja se asusto al ver la devastación que ocurrió en la escuela.

Para su alivio vio como todos se encontraban bien y se dirigían donde ella estaba.

-que está pasando –dijo la peli azul.

-ahora quien nos ataca Nya –dijo la mayor de las nekomatas.

Todos fijaron su atención en las dos personas que estaban al frente de ellos a pesar que se encontraban temblando de miedo.

-¡oye pudiste matarnos con ese ataque! –grito furiosa la rubia.

Todos centraron su atención asía el lugar al cual la rubia grito, vieron como una sombra apareció y de ella salió una chica de cabello verde oscuro con un flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran de color amarillos llevaba un pantalón buzo color marón claro y una chaqueta gris con capucha ella también tenía una capa negra en sus hombros una máscara de calavera en la parte de atrás de la capucha y una gran guadaña.

-es una Gream Reaper como Bennia-san –exclamo el castaño.

Todos se sorprendieron por la nueva figura que apareció ellos tenían experiencia pelando contra Gream Reaper y podían saber que ella era de alto nivel.

-ustedes ¡par de idiotas! –la peli verde golpeo en la cabeza a la Rubia y a la pequeña Oni con el mango de la guadaña.

-nos les dije que no llamaran la atención ¡eh! –la peli verde les grito al par.

-¡hai! –ambas se encontraban temblando por la ira de la peli verde.

-¿tu quien eres? –pregunto el castaño pero su pregunta fue ignorada.

-¡tu cuanto tiempo piensas hacerte el inconsciente! –la peli verde puso el filo de la guadaña en la garganta del alvino.

Todos se alarmaron y se apresuraron en detenerla.

-¡e-esperen! –grito el alvino para detener a los demás.

-¿Gean te encentras bien? –pregunto el castaño, todos no se relajaron un poco ante la presencia de esta nueva enemiga.

-S-si disculpen por preocuparlos –el alvino se sentó a pesar de que todavía se encontraba amarrado con las cadenas.

-Gean quienes son ellas dicen que te conocen y que te buscaban –dijo el castaño.

-b-bueno si me conocen lo que pasa es que –el alvino estaba nervioso.

-no les dijiste de nosotras ¿no? –dijo la peli verde adivinando lo que pensaba el alvino.

-b-bueno la cosa es que –el alvino literalmente estaba suda dando mares de los nervios.

-hah –suspiro la peli verde –les dire quienes somos nosotras –dijo la peli para informar a todos los demás.

Todos se encontraban a la expectativa de las palabra de la peli verde, ya sea que sea una nueva enemiga o otra cosa.

-Primero que nada les presentare al dúo de idiotas –dijo la peli verde señalando a las otras 2.

-¡nosotras nos presentaremos! –la rubia protesto por lo que les dijo y dejo pasar a la pequeña para que se presentara primero.

-mi nombre es Sakata Yui tengo 16 años –dijo la pequeña Oni, el alvino desvió la mirada.

-yo soy Sakata Marian tengo 17 pueden decirme Mary –dijo la rubia, el alvino volteo la mirada aun más si se podía.

-y por ultimo yo mi nombre es Sakata Saika tengo 17 también –el alvino literalmente estaba a punto de girar su cabeza como un bou.

Las chicas se encontraban confundidas por lo que dijeron esas 3 mientras que los chicos ya saben de quienes se trataban.

-d-disculpa eso quiere decir que son las hermanas de Gean –dijo la pelirroja.

-no –respondieron las 3.

Para las chicas les pareció extraño que después que digieran sus nombres los chicos se calmaron y dejaron de emitir sus poderes

-entonces son algunas parientes –dijo la morena.

-sí y a la vez no –respondió la peli verde frenando a un alvino que empezaba a arrastrarse para escapar.

-entonces –dijo la peli azul confundida.

-somos sus esposas –dijo la peli verde dejando un silencio en todas las chicas mientras que los chicos trataban de aguantar reírse.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Fue el grito de todas la chicas.

-¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!- mientras que los chicos no aguantaron mas y comenzaron a reír.

Esto parecía el comenzó de una nueva aventura para todos.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Hola que tal a todos los que leen este Fic aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, para aquellos que descubrieron que la saga anterior se baso en la saga de Kabuki Cho de Gintama felicidades si quieren ver cómo era la saga busquen en Youtube Gintama 2011 end 1 Full y el primero que vean es más o menos como fue toda la saga pasada, ahora en este Fic se tomaran las habilidad del Nen como en la serie de Hunter X Hunter (muy buena se las recomiendo) y el nuevo personaje Gean es algo así como una mescla de Kurapika y Killua bueno sin más que decir espero que les gustara el capitulo déjenme sus Reviews y la próxima semana les daré mas detalles de cómo Gean se conoció con las 3 chicas nuevas adiós.


	9. 3-2 Subasta

-Japón –en algún lugar-

Un pequeño se encontraba mal herido, caminando entre las cenizas de lo que una vez fue su hogar, cada paso que daba en su villa solo podía ver las manchas de sangre seca de la gente que conoció, las cenizas de donde vivió la mayor parte de su infancia, caminando asía su casa.

-todos…murieron –el pequeño callo boca abajo al piso al no poder continuar.

Todas las cosas que vivió en ese sitio pasar por la cabeza del pequeño, todas las personas que conoció, todos los momentos con sus padres, su hermano todo desapareció.

-veo que queda alguien aun vivo, bueno pero no creo que por mucho tiempo –dijo una misteriosa voz.

El pequeño apenas si pudo mover ligeramente su cabeza para observar al dueño de la misteriosa voz, se trataba de una niña, parecía de su misma edad tenía el cabello verde y corto, sus ojos eran de color dorado y llevaba puesto una túnica que cubría su cuerpo, junto a ella tenía una guadaña.

-¿q-quien…eres? -apenas si pudo decir esas palabras.

-soy una Gream Reaper, la Parca, la muerte como quieras decirlo –dijo la pequeña peli verde.

-bienes…por mi-

-no, da la casualidad de que pase por aquí y pude verte, ¿Qué paso en este lugar? –pregunto la pequeña.

-nos atacaron, mis padres sob mi hermano –el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

La peli verde no pregunto nada mas, sabía que algo muy horrible tuvo que pasar en este lugar.

-todo sob porque soy sob muy débil –el pequeño lloraba de frustración.

La pequeña decidió quedarse junto al alvino hasta que su momento llegara y ella misma se encargaría de enviar su alma al lugar que corresponde.

BOMB

Una fuerte explosión sorprendió a los dos, el alvino trato de pararse para ver que estaba pasando.

-no te levantes, si sigues sobre esforzándote tu vida acabara más rápido –dijo la peli verde para detener al alvino.

-tengo…que ir…podrían ser los…malditos que mataron…a todos –el alvino uso todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y salir de la casa.

-no tienes remedio, te ayudare –la pequeña tomo el brazo del alvino y lo paso por su cuello, ambos salieron de la casa para ver como una de las casa había explotado.

-¡DONDE ESTAN MALDITOS PERROS! –Grito una vos desconocida.

Ambos vieron como un hombre corpulento comenzaba a gritar y destruir las casa.

-¿es una de las personas que ataco tu pueblo? –pregunto la peli verde.

-no…no lo sé –respondió el alvino.

-¡SALGAN PERROS INMUNDOS! –grito el hombre.

-tengo un mal presentimiento será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí –dijo la peli verde.

-no…tengo que averiguar si es uno de los responsables de esto –el alvino camino en dirección del hombre dejando a la Reaper atrás.

-o-oye espera, con tus heridas no duraras ni 1 segundo –dijo la peli verde tratando de detener al alvino.

-¡no me importa! aunque solo dure unos segundos, si soy capaz de hacer pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi pueblo no necesito nada más.

-¡maldición! ¡haz lo que se te de la regalada gana! –la peli verde dio media vuelta y se fue.

-eso…hare –el alvino se dirigió para enfrentarse al hombre.

Mientras la peli verde se iba se detuvo al escuchar una explosión se giro para ver como en la explosión se origino en el lugar al que iba el alvino.

-no es mi problema, si él quiere irse a morir es su problema –ella siguió caminando, con cada paso que daba podía escuchar mas explosiones, mientras caminaba no sabía porque es que mientras más se alejara más preocupación le daba el chico.

* * *

-¡sal de donde quiera que estés cachorro! -el hombre buscaba al alvino, el llevaba una gran hacha en su manos y un cinturón con muchos explosivos en su pecho.

-(ahora que hago, estoy muy herido como para acercarme y darle un golpe que lo inmovilice, ¡vamos cerebro piensa!) –el alvino se encontraba escondido entre unos escombros esperando un momento para atacar.

Solo habían pasado 3 minutos desde que se topo de frente con el hombre y comenzaron su pelea y el hombre ya lo tenía entre las cuerdas.

-¡dime cachorro! ¿Qué fue lo que paso en este lugar?, Donde están en resto de tu pueblo, puedo ver que algo grande tubo que pasar –pregunto el hombre.

-(¡que! Eso quiere decir, ¿que este tipo no es parte de los que atacaron la aldea?) –pensó el alvino.

-alguien más vino y ataco la aldea, maldición de ser así ya perdí una buena paga, pero me conformo con el dinero que me darán por ti –dijo el hombre acercándose a una pila de escombros y arrojando una granada.

-¡maldición! –el alvino salió rápidamente del rango de la explosión.

-¡te tengo cachorro! –el hombre blandió el hacha para cortar al alvino.

El alvino a pesar de estar herido logro agacharse lo suficiente para evitar que le cortaran la cabeza, el hacha paso tan cerca que logro cortarle un poco de pelo.

-tch falle, eres ágil cachorro –el hombre saco el hacha que se había enterrado muy profundo en la pared.

-(por poco y no la cuento, las heridas por la caída me están ralentizando) –pensó el alvino al fijarse que más sangre salía de la herida que tenia al costado del cuerpo.

-dime cachorro porque no dejas que te mate, puedo notar que todos los de este pueblo deben haber muerto, eres el único ¿no? –dijo el hombre señalando al alvino.

-sí, soy el único que queda de mi pueblo, pero no pienso morir todavía sino antes de matar a los desgraciados que hicieron esto –exclamo el alvino.

-ooh, tienes agallas pequeño, y ¿sabes quienes fueron? –pregunto el hombre de forma burlona.

-no se quienes fueron, solo vi que uno tenía un tatuaje en forma de una serpiente enrolladla en un numero –exclamo el alvino.

-u-una serpiente, eso quiere decir que los que hicieron todos esto fueron las serpientes del ocaso [Hebi no yūhi] –dijo asombrado el hombre.

-¡dime todo lo que sepas de ellos! –dijo furioso el alvino al notar que el hombre conocía a los responsables.

-no sé mucho niño, solo que son un grupo de mercenarios pero alégrate te matare yo, será una muerte más rápida en cambio a la tortura que te harán ellos si intentas algo contra ellos –dijo el hombre empuñando el hacha y arremetiendo contra el alvino.

-¡dímelo! –al alvino se agacho para esquivar ser cortado por el hacha y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula al hombre, este retrocedió unos pasos por el fuerte golpe.

-fue un buen golpe niño, quien te enseño a pelear –el hombre comenzó su ataque de nuevo.

-(sus golpes son fuertes, pero es lento si me centro en atacar a sitios importantes lo venceré y lo obligare a que me diga todo lo que sepa) –el alvino esquivaba los golpes del hacha y comenzaba a golpear en puntos importantes, la mandíbula, detrás de la nuca, atacar la carótida.

-(este niño da miedo, continua atacando puntos sensibles por poco y me rompe la tráquea) –el hombre paso a la defensiva tratando de esquivar los ataques del alvino.

-si me dices todo lo que sepas de ese grupo te dejare vivir –el alvino retrocedió unos pasos dándole tiempo al hombre para responder.

-¡no te creas mucho maldito niño! –el hombre comenzó a arrojar los explosivos.

El vio el peligro que llevaba eso y se refugio para evitar el daño, la explosión lo dejo aturdido y en ese mínimo momento un fuerte ardor en ambas piernas lo hiso desplomarse al suelo.

-GHAAAAAAA –el alvino gritaba muy adolorido en sus piernas.

-jejeje sabia que esas balas de plata me resultarían útiles –el hombre le disparo al alvino en el momento que se distrajo por la granada.

-M-maldito que hiciste –sus piernas votaban mucha sangre y las venas de su cuerpo comenzaron a verse.

-te dispare con una bala de plata, es que no sabías que los de tu especie son débiles a la plata –el hombre se acerco al alvino y le propino una fuerte patada en el costado herido.

-buag –el alvino escupió sangre por la patada que le dieron.

El hombre continuo golpeando al alvino mientras este se estaba tirado en el suelo, el hombre tomo al alvino por el cuello y lo levanto.

-me has causado muchos problemas cachorro –el hombre comenzó a hacer presión al cuello del alvino.

-m-maldito –el alvino trato de arrancarle los ojos al hombre pero este le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado herido.

-¡deja de jugártela maldito niño! –el hombre comenzó a estrangular al alvino.

El alvino trataba de liberarse del agarre, pero todos sus intensos fueron inútiles, cada vez estaba más cerca de perder la conciencia.

-sabes mocoso, los ojos de tu clan están valorados en 1.000.000 de dólares por ambos ojos, no obtendré una buena suma como pensaba…pero me conformare con lo que obtenga de ti –el hombre acerco su otra mano a la cara del alvino y se dispuso a sacar sus ojos estando el aun vivo.

-d-detente –el alvino no podía respirar y veía como la mano del hombre se acercaba mas y el hombre introdujo sus dedos en la cuenca del ojo izquierdo del alvino y se lo arranco.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –el alvino gritaba de dolor por la pérdida de su ojo izquierdo.

-jajaja que lindo sonido ases al gritar –el hombre soltó el agarre que tenía en el cuello del alvino y saco un pequeño frasco que tenía en una bolsa en su espalda y puso dentro el ojo del alvino –oh es como decían, una vez extraídos los ojos toman un color escarlata.

-ghaaa desgraciado…nos atacaron…solo…por nuestros ojos –el alvino se arranco un pedazo de su camisa para cubrir el lugar donde una vez estuvo su ojo izquierdo.

-niño en este mundo uno tiene que hacer de todo para valerse, ahora vamos por el otro ojo –el hombre se acercaba para terminar su trabajo y extraer el ojo que le quedaba al alvino.

-(wha ya no puedo moverme, parece que perdí mucha sangre, que coraje me da que no pude vengarme por lo que nos hicieron…mama, papa, Yamato-aniki parece que nos reuniremos de nuevo muy pronto) –el brillo desaparecía del único ojo que le quedaba al alvino, el hombre se acercaba mas para darle el tiro de gracia.

-parece que ya no le queda tiempo a este chico, saquémoslo de su miseria –el hombre saco el arma y la apunto a la cabeza del chico –peleaste bien mocoso –cuando estaba por jalar del gatillo.

-¡alégate de elll! –la pequeña peli verde golpeo al hombre y lo mando a volar impactándolo contra una casa.

-¡oye te encuentras bien! –vio horrorizada como el alvino se encontraba muy mal herido y que le faltaba el ojo izquierdo.

-para…que…volviste –dijo en un susurro por lo herido que estaba.

-no hables tus heridas son muy graves –la peli verde sentía como su corazón se estrujaba viendo las heridas del alvino y no sabía porque.

-¡quien se mete en mi camino! –el hombre salió de entre los escombros de lo que fue una casa y vio a la peli verde junto al alvino.

-no…te…preocupes…por mi…solo vete –el alvino saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde para ponerse de pie y evitar que la peli verde peleara con este sujeto.

-¡no te pongas de pie si sigues así morirás! –la peli verde trato de detener al alvino pero este la empujo y arremetió contra el sujeto.

-¡muérete de una vez maldito mocoso! –el hombre le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado al alvino, CRACK se pudo escuchar como las costillas del alvino se rompieron, el callo al piso rodando.

-MALDITO –la peli verde corto al hombre este retrocedió para evitar el golpe –o-oye no te mueras aun –la peli verde sentía angustia al ver la condición del alvino.

-esa ropas, la máscara y la guadaña tú debes de ser una Gream Reaper ¿verdad? –pregunto el hombre.

-maldito –la peli verde apenas si podía mantener su furia, no sabía porque pero quería despedazar a ese sujeto y atormentar su alma por lo que le hiso al alvino.

-tengo mucha suerte, ganare unos millones por los ojos del cachorro ese y obtendré un bono al vender la máscara y guadaña de una Reaper –el hombre estaba contento por lo inesperado de la situación.

-piensas que te dejare ir con vida (porque estoy tan furiosa con ese sujeto) –la peli verde manifestó una sombra de su túnica.

-ha de suponer que esa son las sombras que les permiten a los Reaper moverse a distintas posiciones –el hombre tomo una pose defensiva para evitar daño innecesario.

-conoces mucho de el lado oculto del mundo, no eres un cazador normal –dijo la peli verde apuntándolo con su guadaña.

-ya es normal para mi, eh casado una innumerable cantidad de seres mágicos y mitológicos, además mientras más se sabe del mundo uno escucha cosas –el hombre salto para golpear a la peli verde.

-¡eres un idiota si crees que con eso me vencerás! –la peli verde corto a la mitad al hombre, pero quedo confundida cuando el cuerpo del hombre se desvaneció.

-¡estoy aquí! –el hombre propino un fuerte golpe a la peli verde, ella uso la sombra como un escudo para detener el golpe.

-¡maldito como hiciste eso, no eres tan rápido! –la peli verde estaba confundida no avía forma que él se moviera tan rápido como para que lo perdiera de vista.

-muy fácil utilice mi Sacred Gear, su nombre es [Personal ilusión] me permite crear una ilusión de mi mismo, así nunca sabrás si estas atacando al original o a una ilusión –el hombre se preparo para otro ataque.

La peli verde ataco al hombre pero con cada ataque que daba siempre le daba a la ilusión, el hombre arremetía con su poderosos golpes sacando de balance a la peli verde asiéndola retroceder.

-¡que pasa! Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer –el hombre le estaba dando una ráfaga de golpes rápidos.

-(demonios no puedo acertar ningún golpe, empiezo a cansarme de utilizar mi sombra) –la peli verde trataba de frenar los golpes del hombre con su sombra, pero algunos pasaron la sombra y la golpearon en el rostro, ella tenía sangre en la boca debió al labio roto.

La peli verde estaba perdiendo terreno, los golpes del hombre la estaban dominando, no sabía cómo salir de este apuro pero en ese momento un pedazo de madera atravesó la pierna del hombre.

-no…te olvides que aun estoy aquí –el alvino tomo un pedazo de madera y ataco al hombre, después de eso el alvino apenas si tenía fuerza para mantenerse aun en pie.

-¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ MALDITO MOCOSO! –el hombre iba golpear al alvino en el rostro con toda sus fuerzas por la ira que lo invadía.

-¡no! –la peli verde se puso frente al alvino usando su guadaña y la sombra como escudo para protegerlos del golpe.

CRACK

El golpe fue tan fuerte que atravesó la sombra y rompió la guadaña por la mitad, pudo para el golpe un poco pero aun así fue tan fuerte que los mando a volar a ambos y atravesaron lo que uno vez fue la casa del alvino.

-malditos mocoso, ya me arte los matare de una vez por todas –el hombre retiro el pedazo de madera que tenia incrustado en su pierna y se dirigió donde cayeron ambos.

* * *

-Residencia Hyoudou –Domingo Por La Tarde-

Después del incidente que paso en la mañana en la secundaria Kuo, la pelirroja tuvo que disculparse con la heredera Sitri por lo que paso y explicarle lo que ocurrió, la morena dijo que el alvino estaría en detención por 2 meses debido que todo fue por su culpa, después de eso todos y las 3 nuevas chicas que llegaron fueron a la casa del castaño.

-así que ustedes son las esposas de Gean –dijo el castaño sentado frente a las 3 chicas con un alvino aun encadenado a una silla.

-¡ISE DEJA LAS MALDITAS FORMALIDADES Y LIVERAME! –el alvino grito esperando una respuesta de ayuda, pero nadie lo ayudo.

-disculpen por haberlos atacado, cuando vi que Mary y Yui estaban en problemas reaccione por instinto –la peli verde se disculpo por lo sucedido y por haber cortado la escuela por la mitad.

-Saika-sama no tiene que disculparse, nosotros fuimos las que comenzamos el problema, nosotras somos las que deberíamos disculparnos –la pequeña castaña se arrodillo para disculparse.

-Yui-chan no hagas eso, además fue Saika la que destruyo el edificio escolar, nosotras no hicimos tanto daño –la rubia le echo la culpa a la peli verde.

-¡que dijiste! –la peli verde se enfureció con la rubia.

-¡lo que escuchaste brócoli! –la rubia insulto a la peli verde.

-quieres que te quite el exceso de grasa que tienes en el cuerpo –la peli verde saco su guadaña.

-are será que estas celosa de mi busto, es entendible Gean siempre los ha disfrutado ¿no es así? –la rubia miro al alvino.

-¡A MI NO ME METAN EN SU PELA! –el alvino grito tratando de escapar de la situación pero la pequeña castaña impedía que escapara.

-te cortare esas malditas cosas, vaca inmunda –la peli verde estaba furiosa.

-inténtalo Brócoli –la rubia saco sus alas, cola y hiso crecer sus uñas para que parecieran garras.

-¡deténganse! Si van a pelear háganlo en otra parte, no permitiré que dañen mi hogar –la pelirroja detuvo la pela de esas 2.

-tch –ambas dejaron de pelar y tomaron asiento otra vez.

-tengan –la morena sirvió te y galletas de arroz.

-se puede saber porque vinieron aquí –pregunto la pelirroja.

-vinimos a llevarnos a este idiota, un día de repente desapareció dejando una nota que decía ¨eh encontrado a unos viejos amigos me iré por un tiempo, no se maten entre ustedes mientras no estoy con cariño Gean¨ estuvimos buscándolo desde hace unos meses hasta que escuchamos de que recientemente un chico licántropo se unió al grupo del Sekiryuttei.

Todos miraron con una cara de desprecio al alvino.

-Dejen de mirarme de ese modo, además les dije en la nota que regresaría pronto o que yo las contactaría para que vinieran –se excuso el alvino.

-eso no importa, ahora dime…**no te la jugaste al galán para conquistar chicas no **–la peli verde se acerco y sujeto al alvino por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡te juro que no hice algo así, ustedes saben que son las únicas con las que quiero estar –dijo el alvino, la peli verde lo soltó y volteo su rostro para que el alvino no viera su sonrojo.

-bien si ya lo tienes entendido no hay problema.

-Saika eres una total Tsundere –se burlo la rubia.

-¡m-me las pagaras! –la peli verde estuvo a punto de golpear a la rubia.

-¡les dije que se detengan! –la pelirroja alzo la voz para detener la riña.

-Rías-san tenles algo de paciencia, estas 2 pelean siempre –el alvino ya libre de las cadenas de la pequeña castaña pidió disculpar por ese par.

-entonces, vinieron a Kuo buscando a Gean –exclamo el castaño.

-ese era nuestro principal objetivo, pensamos que nos tomaría un tiempo encontrarlo…sabíamos que se pondría en contacto con el Sekiryuttei por lo cual nos inscribimos como estudiantes de la secundaria Kuo para poder encontrarlo –la peli verde explicaba la situación de ellas 3.

-¡No jodan estarán en la escuela! –el alvino se alarmo.

-**algún problema** –la peli verde amenazo al alvino.

-para nada…ha de suponer que tu y Mary estarán en segundo de secundaria y Yui en primero.

-si, de hecho nuestro salón es el…se me olvido cual era Mary.

-siempre te olvidas de los detalles, nuestro salón es el 2-B –dijo la rubia sacando un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su falda.

-estoy maldito ¿no? ¡porque tenían que tocar en el mismo salón que yo! –el alvino se encontraba histérico.

-Gean hay algún problema que estemos en tu misma clase –la rubia se entristeció por la reacción del alvino, mientras que la peli verde se empezó a enfadar.

-no es que este mal, pero estoy por seguro que mañana me lincharan –el alvino se encontraba en una difícil situación.

-desde mañana tendrás un calvario –el castaño puso su mano en el hombro del alvino y le dio una risa burlona.

-Ise no me tientes a que le grite a todos en la secundaria tu relación con Rías-san y las demás –amenazo el alvino.

-dilo, mejor para mi, así eso cabrones sabrán a no juntarse con mis chicas –dijo el castaño chocando su puño con la palma.

El comentario sorprendió y a la vez alegro a todas.

-supongo que los que somos en parte animal siempre seremos posesivos con nuestras parejas –el alvino suspiro al saber que su amenaza no serviría.

El comentario del alvino confundió al castaño y a todas las demás excepto a sus chicas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto el castaño.

-es broma ¿no? –el alvino se sorprendió al ver que el castaño no estaba bromeando –no sabes.

-saber que –esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja para hablar.

-¿Ddraig-san no te dijo nada? –volvió a preguntar el alvino.

-Ddraig –el castaño se comunico con el dragón de su Sacred Gear.

-[no creí que fuera importante socio] –la joya de Bossted Gear apareció en la mano del castaño, el se comunico de forma que todos le pudieran escuchar.

-de que se trata –el castaño se encontraba algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Ddraig-san si no es molestia yo se los podría explicar –sugirió el alvino.

-[te lo agradezco, esto es algo que se me es difícil de decir, socio Gean te explicara la situación yo me iré a dormir] –con eso la joya de Bossted Gear desapareció y no se escucho mas del dragón.

-o-oye Ddraig –el castaño se molesto con su compañero.

-bueno comenzare a explicarlo, Ise tu cuerpo de humano se destruyo por el veneno de Samael ¿no?.

-si –eso fue un recuerdo que la mayoría no quería recordad debido a el shock que les causo el pensar que él había muerto.

-tu nuevo cuerpo es uno hecho de la carde de Big Red verdad, por lo cual te hace en parte dragón.

-¿eso que tiene que ver? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-se debe a que como Ise es en parte dragón, su instinto le dice que tiene que proteger a su pareja y a la o en este caso las madres de sus hijos –dijo el alvino señalando a todas.

Esto sorprendió a la mayoría que no sabían sobre eso.

-todos los seres que sean en parte animal tenemos ese instinto de que nos ponemos furiosos si alguien trata de acercarse mucho a nuestra pareja.

-por eso te ponías rabioso cuando esos chicos en Manchester empezaron a coquetear conmigo –la rubia se burlo del alvino al recordar lo celoso que fue en ese tiempo.

-a callar por favor, como decía nosotros somos sobre protectores con nuestras parejas, aunque contigo será de diferente forma.

-que quieres decir con eso –el castaño se encontraba intrigado por lo último que explico el alvino.

-eso ultimo no te lo diré yo, eso pregúntale luego a Ddraig-san.

-entiendo.

Después de esa platica y que las chicas se presentaran ante los demás ya comenzó a anochecer.

-Bueno Ise nosotros nos vamos –el alvino junto con las demás se encontraban en la puerta de la residencia.

-nos vemos mañana –se despido el castaño.

-hasta mañana Nii-san –se despidió la peli azul de su hermano.

Con eso los 4 se marcharon y se dirigieron asía la casa del alvino.

-estas feliz al encontrar a un familiar –dijo la peli verde caminando junto al alvino.

-si, me gusta estar cerca de mi hermana otra vez, puede que mi memoria pasada choque un poco con las de esta vida…pero son estos los recuerdos que nunca pienso olvidar otra vez.

-por cierto conseguimos esto hace un mes –la pequeña castaña saco una esfera de su mochila.

-¡oh! Es el orbe del hielo! ¿Dónde lo encontraron?.

-lo encontramos en la cima del Himalaya –respondió la peli verde.

-me moría de frio allí arriba, no sabes cuánto me hiciste falta –la rubia abrazo el brazo del alvino y lo pego en su pecho, mientras que la castaña sujeto la mano de él y la peli verde se acerco un poco más.

-ya también las extrañe, perdónenme por haberme ido sin avisar.

-oh…esta noche te disculparas con nosotras por el tiempo que no estuviste –la rubia se relamía los labios al imaginar lo que harían esta noche, mientras que las dos restantes también lo esperaban.

-de ti lo entiendo Mary, ¡pero Saika, Yui! –el alvino se encontraba sorprendido.

-nosotras también tenemos necesidades –se excuso al peli verde.

Con eso los 4 entraron a la casa del alvino y digamos que los vecinos se quejaron por el ruido.

* * *

-Secundaria Kuo –Por La Mañana-

Era el comienzo de una nueva semana de clases, el castaño se extraño al ver que el alvino no los acompaño en el camino asía la secundaria, su sorpresa fue cuando lo encontró durmiendo en su escritorio.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto el castaño.

-te sientes mal Gean-san –la monja se preocupo por la salud del alvino.

-comiste algo echado a perder –la peli azul se preocupo al ver como estaba su hermano.

-no es nada…solo necesito dormir un poco –el alvino se encontraba débil y cansado.

-me alegro que no fuera algo grave –tanto la monja, la ángel auto proclamada y la peli azul se aliviaron al saber que su amigo estaba bien, por otra parte el castaño y el buda se encontraban aun dudosos por la situación del alvino.

-habla que te paso –el castaño pregunto al ver como las demás se iban a conversar con el resto de las chicas de la clase.

-dilo, ayer parecías estar bien –el buda también estaba intrigado.

-a veces pienso que tener 3 chicas es mucho, cuídate Ise –el alvino advirtió al castaño por lo que pasaría más adelante.

-a que te refieres –ambos se encontraban dudosos por el comentario del alvino.

-Saika es una Reaper y Yui un Oni, pero a veces pienso que las 3 son Súcubos, apenas llegaron ayer y me montan hasta dejarme muerto del cansancio.

Ante ese comentario el castaño y el buda se dieron cuenta cual era el problema del alvino.

-ya veo con que el problema es que tuviste algo así como un maratón de sexo, viejo te tengo envidia tu al menos ya puedes hacerlo –el castaño se encontraba celoso.

-y por qué no lo haces de una vez –el buda podría ser algo tonto pero no para tanto.

-bromeas cierto, las chicas no lo dirán pero es ubio que todas tienen una batalla por ver quién lo hará primero –el castaño sabia que faltaba mucho para que llegara su momento.

-te lo advierto Ise debes saber cuándo parar, de lo contario te lo aseguro morirás…aunque en una forma placentera.

Cuando los 3 terminaron de hablar la valquiria entro para dar inicio a las clases, pero antes de eso dio a conocer a las nuevas estudiantes.

-clase puede que no lo sepan pero tendremos a dos nuevas estudiantes.

Murmullos se escuchaban en el salón, estaban divididos entre sí serian más chicos guapos por parte de las mujeres, si serian chicas lindas por los hombres y los que les parecía extraño que tanta gente se transfiriera a su clase faltando tan poco para acabar el año.

-pasen –la valquiria dejo pasar a las chicas, Mary llevaba el uniforme estándar de la secundaria, llevaba su larga cabellera rubia suelta, mientras que Saika llevaba el uniforme lo único diferente es que como el alvino llevaba unos auriculares alrededor del cuello.

-¡ohhhhhhhhhhhh! –se escucho el grito emocionado de los hombres.

-Ise la rubia tiene una figura similar a la de Akeno-sama –hablo el amigo de afeitado de Ise.

-la otra chica no esta tan mal, tiene una buena figura puedo decir que el tamaño de su busto es ligeramente más grande que de la otra belleza de nuestra clase Xenovia-san –dijo el amigo de Ise mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-preséntense –la valquiria les pidió a ambas que se presentaran a pesar de que sabía lo que pasaría.

-mi nombre es Sakata Marian pueden decirme Mary –dijo la rubia presentándose.

-me llamo Sakata Saika –la peli verde no pareció importarle mucho la presentación.

En el momento de que ambas dijeron sus nombres todos quedaron en silencio, la valquiria sabia lo que pasaría mientras que el castaño y el buda parecían estar divirtiéndose y el alvino trataba de esconderse en su escritorio a pesar de que no estaba funcionando.

-d-disculpa son familiares de Gean-kun –pregunto una de las chicas del salón.

-no nosotras somos sus esposas –con el comentario de la rubia se desato el caos en el salón.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHH! –fue el grito de la mayoría del salón, los chicos maldecían al alvino y las chicas lloraban al saber que uno de los chicos mas lindos de la secundaria ya estaba apartado, algunos estaban preguntándose cómo se casaron si no eran mayores de edad.

Las clases continuaron después de eso, pero las noticias volaron rápido y un gran número de chicas que formaban parte del club de fans del alvino perdieron toda la chispa en sus vidas.

* * *

-saben que ahora me causaron muchos problemas –el alvino se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del club del ocultismo mientras que la pequeña castaña estaba sentada en su regazo.

-y pensar que gran parte de chicas de la secundaria quedarían en ese estado –el castaño le encontraba divertido a la situación del alvino, el tenia a la menor de las Nekomatas y a la heredera Phoenix en su regazo.

-solo les decimos a esas sorras lo que es nuestro –dijo la rubia sentado al lado del alvino.

-no creen que es un poco excesivo –la morena Gremory pregunto a la rubia mientras le serbia un té.

-Himejima-san tu estarías dispuesta a entregarle a Hyoudou-san a alguien mas, aparte de las chicas que tu aceptase para que estén con el –ante esa respuesta la morena entendió que no permitirá que alguien más se acercara al castaño.

-tienes mucha razón –la morena estrecho manos con la rubia, esto parecía el comienzo de una sádica amistad.

-ahí madre, sabía que esas dos se llevarían de maravilla…ah, dime Yui te adaptase a las clases…por cierto ¿en qué clase tocaste?.

-estoy en el 1-D junto con Toujo-san y las demás –la pequeña castaña señalo a el resto de los de primer año.

-cuiden de Yui por mi –el alvino les pidió que trataran de llevarse bien con la pequeña Oni.

-no se preocupe Gean-sempai –la Nekomata afirmo que estaría dispuesta a ayudar a que ella se integre.

-por cierto Saika-san tu eres una Gream Reaper ¿no? –el castaño le pregunto a la peli verde.

-si existe algún problema –la peli verde dio una mirada amenazante.

-n-no para nada, solo era curiosidad debido a tu aspecto cuando apareciste.

-nunca comiences una pela con ella a no ser que quieras ser molido a golpes, a veces pienso que ella es más Oni que Yui –el alvino aconsejo al castaño pero la peli verde le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-piensas que soy muy violenta eh…porque no arreglamos eso –la peli verde arrastro al alvino fuera del cuarto del club, las otras dos lo siguieron y les dijeron a los demás que no comenzarían una pela pero que ella vería un método de castigar al alvino.

-¡NO SE QUEDEN HAY PARADOS AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEE! – el alvino dejo marcas en el piso con sus uñas y al final lo sacaron fuera del club a quien sabe donde para darle un castigo.

-siento pena por el –el castaño lo dijo con la mayor comprensión posible.

-ten cuidado en el futuro Ise –el buda puso su mano en el hombro del castaño mientras les daba unas palabras de aliento.

-¿eh? ¿yo porque? –el castaño se encontraba confundido por las palabras del buda.

El resto de los hombres le dieron la misma mirada al castaño y las chicas no entendían él porque, los chicos sabían algo que el castaño y las chicas ignoraran.

* * *

-Salón Del Club Del Ocultismo –Días Después-

El castaño y la pelirroja entraron al salón del club y encontraron al alvino durmiendo en uno de los sillones, en el trascurso de la semana se había vuelto un habito ver al alvino muy cansado, solo el castaño y el buda sabían el porqué.

-Gean te sientes mal, esta semana has estado durmiendo mucho en clases Sona me mando quejas debido a tu comportamiento en clases –la pelirroja le informo al alvino.

-con todo respeto Rías-san dile a esa bruja plana que no es su problema lo que yo haga en clases –el alvino respondió, el se encontraba muy cansado como para discutir.

-¡Gean! Mas respeto –la pelirroja le grito molesta al alvino.

-…perdón, es que me encuentro malhumorado no eh podido dormir mucho últimamente.

-a que se debe es –la pelirroja iba preguntar pero el castaño la detuvo de continuar.

-Rías no podemos preguntar por cosas privadas –el castaño evito que la pelirroja siguiera con el tema.

-hah desde que Saika y las demás llegaron no han parado ni 1 día, tengo una buena resistencia con los años pero tampoco es para que lo quieran hacer 4 veces al día cada una.

-me sorprende que te quejes por eso –dijo el castaño.

-peor lo vas a tener tu, cuantas son ¿9? –el alvino dio una mirada cansada al castaño.

El castaño no quiso responder esa pregunta, más bien pensó el lo que dijo el alvino si el ya lo pasa tan mal con 3 como será para él con 8…bueno 10 contando a Kuroka y Le Fay.

-de que están hablando, a que te refieres con 4 veces al día –la pelirroja pregunto malhumorada viendo que la excluyeron de la conversación.

-me refiero que es muy difícil para mí complacer sexualmente a esas 3 tantas veces al día –el alvino de lo cansado que esta no se percato de lo que dijo y el castaño no lo paro a tiempo.

La cara de la pelirroja se puso tan roja como su cabello mientras que el castaño se rascaba la cabeza por lo incomodo de la situación.

-carajo creo que no debí a ver mencionado eso –el alvino se percato de lo que dijo y una pesada tensión se hiso presente en la habitación.

La atmosfera era tan densa que podría cortar con un cuchillo, pero para fortuna de ellos Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Saika y Kiba entraron al club.

-Buchou ¿qué pasa? –la morena pregunto extrañada al notar que los 3 se comportaban de forma extraña.

-¡N-NADA! –Los 3 negaron rápidamente y se relajaron al quitarse ese peso de encima.

-Kiba donde están los demás.

-Bikuo-san dijo que estaría en el gimnasio juagando con el club de baloncesto.

-Nee-san acompaño a Arthur-sempai y Le Fay-san a la biblioteca.

-Mary y Yui fueron a hacer compras para la cena de esta noche.

-genial, probare otra vez los platos de Yui –el alvino se encontraba contento.

-tienes un problema con la forma que concino –la peli verde se enfado con el alvino.

-no, solo que algunas veces se te quema el pollo.

Parecía que iba comenzar una discusión entre esos 2 pero paro cuando las puertas de club se abrieron dejando pasar al consejo estudiantil.

-ocurre algo Sona –la pelirroja se extraño por la visita de su amiga, por lo general no viene si no es por algo importante.

-lo que sucede es que… -no pudo terminar la oración porque.

-¡Saika-one-san! –de la sombras salió la Gream Reaper del clan sitri.

Todos se encontraban confundidos el más notorio era el alvino.

-Bennia, ¿Qué haces aquí? –la peli verde se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña Reaper en ese lugar.

-soy un sirvo de la nobleza Sitri, mas importante donde has estado desapareciste hace 7 años y nunca supe nada de ti.

-b-bueno escape de casa porque no quería seguir los pasos de mi padre y no me gustaba la forma de hacer las cosas de Hades-sama.

-yo también me fui por esas razones, mas importante Sona-sama dice que ahora te apellidas Sakata, que mala eres no me invitaste a la boda.

-u-un momento, ¿ustedes se conocen? –el alvino pregunto lo que todos querían saber.

-por su puesto…ella es mi prima –respondieron ambas.

Fue una respuesta que el alvino no vio venir.

-Bennia-san me podrías decir el nombre de tu padre.

-yo soy hija de la parca conocida como Orcus.

-esa maldita calaca, no es por ofender pero en el pasado tuve unos problemas con ese viejo…cosas de las cuales no quiero recordar.

-oye Gean se que es tarde para preguntar pero, ¿cuál es el nombre del padre de Saika-san? -el castaño le pregunto al alvino.

-mi padre es la parca conocida como Pluto.

-¡EHHHHHHHH! –fue el grito de todos, ellos se toparon con ese Reaper una vez y por poco los elimina.

-eres hija de ese Reaper –la pelirroja se sorprendió mucho.

-no defenderé a mi padre por sus acciones, se lo que les hiso a ustedes y el porqué lo mataron.

Todos pensaron que tal vez sería peligroso si ella y el platino estuvieran en un mismo cuarto, cabe la posibilidad de que ella se vengue por lo que le hiso a su padre, pero prefirieron no sacar el tema a conversación así fue como ese par conversaron un rato.

* * *

-Residencia Sakata –Por La Noche-

El alvino y la peli verde fueron los primero en regresar a su casa, la rubia y la castaña llamaron al alvino para decirle que se tardarían un poco más de la cuenta debido a que iban a comprar unos cosas que eran necesarias para la casa.

-Mary y su obsesión por comprar…si no fuera porque encontramos ese tesoro en Sudamérica estaríamos pasando por calvarios.

-tienes que agradecerle a Yui, si no fuera por ella no hubiéramos encontrado el tesoro.

-en eso tienes mucha razón, quien pensaría que con lo que nos tardamos en encontrar la pirámide y estaba vacía…si no fuera porque Yui tropezó y rompió una de las paredes no lo hubiéramos encontrado.

-aun me hace gracia cuando decidiste adelantarte y regresaste corriendo con una piedra gigante persiguiéndote.

-ah…eso una trampa muy a lo indiana Jones.

El alvino y la peli verde se quedaron callados por unos momentos.

-Saika, te arrepientes por a verme salvado en esa ocasión.

-te lo dije no, en ese momento no sabía porque decidí ayudarte…aun no conocía ese sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien mi padre siempre me enseño a ser fría y sin emociones…pero cuando conocía a ese chico que a pesar de estar a muy poco de morir peleo por encontrar respuestas por lo que le paso a su gente y que me protegió –la peli verde se recostó en el hombro del alvino.

-mis padres siempre me enseñaron que hay que ayudar a las personas cuando estuvieran en problemas…muy irónico para un clan que se especializaba en asesinatos.

-puede que lo que te enseñaron y el descubrimiento del orbe del rayo ocasiono que fueras tan temerario al momento de enfrentar a los enemigos…no se quito la manía de jugarte la vida hasta que cumpliste 15, si tu alma no fuera mía ya hubieras muerto hace mucho.

-y doy muchas gracias porque tú seas la que la tenga…así como yo tengo parte de la tuya –el alvino llevo su mano al rostro más especifico a su ojo izquierdo.

-fue un regalo mutuo, un vinculo que siempre nos unirá.

-ohh ahora andas cursi.

-¡c-callat –la peli verde no termino porque el alvino sello sus labios con un beso.

El alvino intensifico el beso y coloco a la peli verde sobre sus rodillas.

-te gusto –ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-m-mucho…porque últimamente eres tan bueno en esto.

-secretos…(gracias al libro del Kamasutra del inframundo sí que valió la pena).

-o-oye tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que Mary y Yui vengan no quieres –la peli verde estaba completamente roja por decir esas palabras.

-está bien, vamos a la habitación –el alvino tomo la mano de la peli verde y juntos se fueron a su cuarto –sabes últimamente pienso que tu y Yui son mas súcubos que Mary.

-¡n-no me compares con ella! Además es algo normal si queremos tener un hijo algún día.

-hablando de eso…hay una pequeña cosita que no les dije –el alvino se tenso de repente al sentir como la peli verde le apretaba la mano.

-**que hiciste –**la peli verde estaba preparada para golpear hasta matar al alvino si hiso algo que no debía.

-n-no es lo que te imaginas.

-oh y que es lo que imagino.

-te lo explicare…pero por favor suelta mi mano.

La peli verde lo solo, el respiro hondo para explicarle lo que pasa o mejor dicho mostrarle.

-no eh hecho nada malo…lo que pasa es esto –el alvino mostro sus alas de ángel caído.

-q-que demonios es eso –la peli verde se sorprendió, podemos decir que conocía al alvino completamente al alvino y el nunca tubo alas.

-cuando llegue me comunique con el ex gobernador de los ángeles caídos Azazel y le pedí que me dejara unirme al Grigori, después de un tiempo creó un sistema parecido al de las ¨Evil Pieces¨ de los demonios lo llamo ¨Fallen Warrior¨ con ello reencarne como un ángel caído en la misma posición que la de un demonio de clase alta o un Seraphim.

-entiendo…pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando.

-la cosa es que como reencarne en un ángel caído…al parecer es menos propenso a que procreemos.

La peli verde quedo en estado de shock por lo que dijo el alvino.

-S-Saika ¿está bien? O ¿tengo que salir corriendo por mi vida? –al ver que la peli verde no respondía le pareció más sensato escapar pero el filo de la guadaña de la Reaper lo detuvo.

-**sabes lo que has hecho –**se encontraba furiosa.

-si, por favor perdóname…pero eso no significa que no podremos tener un hijo la vicepresidente del club del ocultamos Himejima-san es hija de un ángel caído.

Ante eso ultimo ella se relajo un poco y quito el filo de la guadaña del cuello del alvino.

-será mejor que nos expliques todo.

-entiendo…esperemos a que Mary y Yui vengan.

Media hora después la rubia y la castaña llegaron, el alvino explico la situación y cabe resaltar que a ninguna le gusto lo que hizo el alvino.

-cómo pudiste hacer eso –la castaña se encontraba iracunda.

-espero por tu bien que no hiciste todo esto solo para no tener hijos –la peli verde encontró esto sospechoso.

-t-te lo juro no lo hice con esa intención…además si forman parte como mis siervos también reencarnaran como ángeles y con eso tendremos una vida más larga de la que tenemos, piénsenlo cuanto viviremos ¿80 años? cuanto mucho, pero si tomamos esta oportunidad podremos estar juntos milenios.

Las 3 pensaron esa posibilidad y no les pareció tan mala idea en estos momentos.

-y que pasara si queremos tener hijos –la rubia dijo la preocupación de todas.

-no les mentiré puede que tomo tiempo, pero si los tendremos…además podemos intentarlo más seguido…acabo de joderme yo mismo –el alvino dijo lo que se le ocurrió sin medir las consecuencias.

Ante esa idea todos aceptaron al instante y comenzaron el ritual para ingresar las piezas.

-primero ven tu Mary –el alvino llamo a la rubia y esta se coloco en el centro del círculo mágico.

-¿cuál será mi pieza?.

-no lo sé, una vez que comencemos la pieza eligiera su dueño –el alvino activo el hechizo y las piezas giraron alrededor de la rubia.

-está esta brillando –la rubia señalo a una de las piezas que empezó a emanar un resplandor.

-veamos…es la pieza de la torre –des pues de que el alvino tocara la pieza esta se introdujo en el cuerpo de la rubio, al terminar alas emergieron de su espalda.

-ahora eres mi torre…sientes la alas de igual forma que las tuyas o se siente diferente.

-las siento iguales que las mías, podría jurar que nací con ellas.

-me alegro de escuchar eso, Yui ahora es tu turno.

La pequeña castaña se puso en el circulo y como con la rubia las piezas empezaron a girar en torno a ella.

-dos piezas están brillando.

-veamos, son los lanceros –igual que con la rubia al tocarlos ambas se unieron al cuerpo de la castaña.

-¿porque ella utilizo dos piezas? –protesto la rubia.

-quien sabe tal vez sea por su poder o habilidad, no lo tengo muy seguro.

-se siente raro.

-lo se me paso lo mismo cuando obtuve la pieza del rey, que tengas alas es algo increíble yo ya me acostumbre a volar si quieres después te enseño.

-si –la castaña respondió muy contenta.

-Yui-chan no es justo tu tendrás lecciones con Gean –la rubia hiso un puchero.

-es mi turno ahora –la peli verde entro en el circulo y como se suponía un par de piezas brillaron.

-veamos…wow –el alvino se sorprendió por las piezas que le tocaron a la peli verde.

-¿Qué? –la peli verde se sorprendió por la reacción del alvino.

-supongo que van contigo, pensar que te llevarías ambas piezas de los generales de oro.

-¿eso que quiere decir? –la peli verde no sabía nada del juego por lo cual pregunto.

-digamos que son las que vienen después del rey…eres algo así como la segunda al mando.

-como se supone que tiene que ser –la peli verde vio a las otras 2 con superioridad.

-me saca de quicio que nos veas como si te creyeras superior a mi –la rubia estaba molesta.

-las piezas lo han dicho ¡soy superior!.

-todo lo que sientes son celos debido a que Gean se divierte mas con estas que con las tuyas –la rubia comenzó a burlarse de la peli verde reafirmando su superioridad de busto.

-que dijiste maldita.

Ese par comenzó otra discusión el alvino iba a intervenir para detenerlas pero vio como la castaña bajo la mirada y froto lo poco de pecho que tenia.

-no te preocupes por eso –el alvino acaricio la cabeza de la castaña.

-no hay problema con el tamaño de mis senos.

-Yui…algunas vez fue un problema.

-no…pero.

-nada de eso, te amo por cómo eres no quiero que te compares con Mary o Saika, tu eres tú y eso es todo lo que pido.

La castaña se encontró muy feliz por las palabras del alvino, pero no notaron como esas 2 escucharon todo.

-Yui-chan acaso ese es un nuevo truco para acercarte mas a Gean –la rubia se encontraba sorprendida.

-a pesar de ser menor que nosotras, no podemos bajar la guardia.

Después de que las 3 dieran cese al fuego, por fin pudieron cocinar algo para comer y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, el alvino salió del baño de su cuarto y se disponía a dormir cuando su puerta se abrió.

-espero que no pienses que dormirás esta noche –la rubia se encontraba en el marco de la puerta vestida con lencería.

-gulp Ma-Mary podríamos dejarlo por esta noche has estado tomando mi energía más de la cuenta –el alvino le gustaba la idea de hacer algo en la noche, pero por la frecuencia con la que lo hacían lo matarían de seguro.

-si ese es el problema entonces no tendrás problemas con nosotras –la peli verde apareció detrás de la rubia junto con la castaña ambas llevaban lencería muy reveladora.

-¡Sa-Saika Yui ustedes también!.

-puede que digas que no quieres pero ese amiguito dice que si quiere –la rubia señalo a los bóxers del alvino.

-va-vamos solo por esta noche –el alvino trato de negociar.

-de eso nada hoy disfrutamos –las 3 pasaron serrando consigo la puerta con seguro.

-me dejaran seco.

Después de eso quejas fueron a parar a la casa del alvino por el ruido que hubo toda la noche.

* * *

-Habitación Del Club Del Ocultismo –Días Después-

-viejo estas fatal –el castaño se burlo de alvino.

-como me ves te veras, espera que Xen o Rías-san le agarren el gusto a eso y no querrán parar nunca.

Ante esa palabras el castaño volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de que tenga que tomar medidas para no morir por tener relaciones.

-Rias, Issei Gean podrías venir un momento tengo algo que hablar con ustedes –el ex gobernador mando a llamar a esos 3.

Fue extraño para los demás que de repente llamaran a esos 3, tal vez algo estaba a punto de pasar.

-que es lo que quieres Azazel –dijo la pelirroja.

-se trata del tema relacionado contigo –el ex gobernador señalo al alvino.

-¿con migo? ¡No querrá decir!.

-si hemos encontrado una pista referente a las a las serpientes, eh estado investigando y cabe la posibilidad de que se aparezcan en una subasta que se llevara a cabo en unos pocos días.

-está completamente seguro –el alvino se encontraba mortalmente serio.

-la información es de muy buenas fuentes, si nos vamos esta noche podremos montar una formación para cuando ellas aparezcan.

-en donde se llevara a cabo la subasta –dijo el castaño.

-eso será en…

* * *

Mientras que Issei y los otros platicaban en privado con el ex gobernador, los demás se preguntaban de que estarían hablando.

-ne de que creen que estén hablando Nya.

-Nee-san es de mala educación fisgonear en conversaciones ajenas.

-tch eres muy seria Shirone.

-Kuroka-san no debería estas haciendo eso –la maga rubia regaño a la mayor de las Nekomatas.

-todos son muy aburridos Nya.

Todos se encontraban esperando a que esos 4 terminaran de platicar en secreto pero un grito los sorprendió.

-¡LAS VEGAS! –el grito provino de donde los 4 platicaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el desierto de nevada uno grupo de 4 personas caminaban en dirección a las vegas.

-es raro que el Jefe se interese en este tipo de cosas –hablo una de las personas, el era un hombre alto y fornido tenia cicatrices por todo el rostro.

-tal vez haya algo en lo que el jefe se intereso –hablo un chico de no más de 20 años tenía el cabello marrón oscuro llevaba un abrigo de invierno a pesar del calor.

-solo tenemos que entrar y robarlo todo –el que hablo fue una chica de al parecer 26 años tenía el cabello de color rosa y largo levaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa que exhibía el ombligo.

-solo tenemos que seguir las órdenes del jefe sin reprochar –hablo una niña pequeña llevaba consigo un oso de peluche más grande que su cuerpo.

-tienes razón solo tenemos que apegarnos a las ordenes y podremos hacer lo que nos dé la gana –dijo el hombre fornido.

-después de todo somos –la mujer de pelo roza.

-¡las serpientes del ocaso –dijeron los 4 al unisonó.

Las serpientes se reúnen, un nuevo conflicto está a punto de estallar.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo no le metí lemon debido a que como los personajes no son de la novela sino personajes míos no le veo el caso de que tengan una escena así, en otra cosa Valí anda perdido en quien sabe dios donde estoy tratando de ubicarlo para que aparezca pero no lo encuentro, tal vez aparezca en el siguiente capítulo, bueno eso es todo me despido dejen sus Reviews.


End file.
